A Dance to the Music of Time
by synchromeshade
Summary: [REPOST] Harry hanya ingin hidup yang normal sebagai seorang penyihir biasa. Namun sepertinya kata 'normal' sangat jauh dari kehidupannya. Bukan hanya karena terdampar di masa lalu tapi juga ketika Tom Riddle menganggapnya sebagai sebuah masalah. Time Travel Fanfiction. SLASH. WIP. Slow built relationship.
1. Prologue

_Sebelum ada yang menghujat saya karena __berpikir sudah __memplagiat fanfiksi ini, well, __**illuminnascent **__dan __**sweet-peroxide**_ _itu sama. Ini aku__n__ saya yang baru karena akun yang lama tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Dan berhubung saya merasa bersalah menelantarkan fanfiksi ini di aku__n __sebelumnya, jadi saya repost sa__ja di sini.__ Nothing different from the last, but still—for new reader... ENJOY!_

... .. . .. ... .. . .. ...

**A Dance To The Music Of Time**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Spinner's End, Musim Panas, 1996.**

Suara 'pop' samar terdengar dari sebuah jalan sempit dan gelap. Sosok kurus berkerudung muncul dari udara yang kosong bersamaan dengan suara samar tersebut; membuat seekor rubah membeku di tempatnya menyaksikan sesuatu muncul begitu saja dari ketiadaan. Sosok itu terdiam beberapa saat, namun setelah menyadari di mana ia berada, ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Jubahnya menimbulkan suara gemerisik ketika menyapu tanah berumput.

Tidak lama berselang setelah sosok bertudung itu melangkahkan kaki di jalanan berbatu, kembali terdengar bunyi 'pop' yang kali ini terdengar lebih keras. Sosok berkerudung kembali muncul dari udara yang kosong. Sosok itu berteriak memanggil sosok pertama yang kini berdiri di sebuah pintu kayu; membuat sang rubah yang sejak tadi mengamati dengan penuh keterkejutan mengeluarkan bunyi berisik dari tempatnya dan menarik perhatian sang sosok berkerudung. Terlihat sinar kehijauan berasal dari sosok berkerudung kedua yang mengarah kepada rubah tersebut. Pekik pelan terdengar dan sang rubah terjatuh dari atas batang pohon.

Mati.

Bellatrix Lestrange—sosok berkerudung yang kedua—mendesis kesal. Menyadari kalau suara berisik yang terdengar barusan berasal dari seekor tikus dan bukan dari Auror yang mungkin berpatroli di sekitar sini. Matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan saat menyadari kalau ia sudah membuang waktunya. Sambil menyingkap kerudung yang menutupi kepalanya, ia berlari ke arah sosok berkerudung pertama; menahan lengan sosok tersebut sebelum dapat mengetuk pintu di depannya.

"... Cissa—Narcissa! Dengarkan aku—"

Narcissa Malfoy neé Black menanggapi perkataan Bellatrix dengan sentakan keras untuk melepasan cengkeraman wanita itu pada lengannya. Ia mendesis dan mengatakan kalau lebih baik Bellatrix tidak perlu berada di sini. Mereka berdebat cukup lama sampai pada akhirnya Narcissa tidak mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan kakak perempuannya. Ia mengetuk kayu berwarna hitam di hadapannya dan berusaha tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Bellatrix yang menyebutkan bahwa orang itu tidak mungkin tinggal di sini; di lingkungan Muggle seperti Spinner's End.

Narcissa tidak peduli entah di mana orang yang dicarinya tinggal. Ia tidak peduli jika bahkan harus menemui orang itu di perkampungan Muggle sekalipun jika hanya orang itu yang dapat membantunya sekarang. Mengabaikan perkataan Bellatrix bahwa keputusannya adalah suatu kesalahan, Narcissa kembali mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Berdiri di depan pintu didampingi Bellatrix yang mengutuk pelan dengan napas yang memburu; berusaha tetap bernapas dengan baik di tengah bau busuk yang berasal dari sungai kotor tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"... Severus." Nada suara Narcissa Malfoy terdengar begitu lega ketika pintu di hadapannya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam. Rambut pria itu terlihat lebih berminyak karena penerangan yang dipasang di depan daun pintu. Wajah datar Severus Snape sedikit berubah saat menyadari siapa yang baru saja mengunjunginya di saat seperti sekarang. _Well_, mendapati seorang wanita terhormat dan seorang lagi buronan Azkaban di tempat seperti ini bukanlah hal yang dipikirkan pengajar Ramuan itu. "Severus... bisakah aku berbicara denganmu?"

Severus Snape mengamati wanita berambut pirang di hadapannya; mendengarkan istri kepala keluarga Malfoy itu mengatakan kalau mereka perlu bicara. Severus mengangguk singkat dan mempersilakan Narcissa memasuki rumahnya. Tidak mengacuhkan sapaan enggan dari Bellatrix Lestrange. Dalam diam, ia menuntun kedua wanita itu; mengisyaratkan Narcissa untuk duduk di sebuah sofa di sudut ruangan. Wanita itu tidak membantah. Ia bisa melihat jelas kecemasan di wajah pucat wanita itu. Berkali-kali Narcissa meremas tangannya sembari mengerling ke arah Bellatrix.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Severus angkat bicara. Dilihatnya kepala Narcissa mendongak sebelum menanyakan apakah mereka sendirian atau tidak. Dengan enggan Severus mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah sebuah rak buku, membuka sebuah pintu rahasia dan memperlihatkan sosok Wormtail yang bersembunyi di balik rak. "Hanya ada Wormtail, tapi dia tidak masuk hitungan. Kau bisa mengatakan apapun yang kauinginkan sementara aku menyuruh Wormtail menyiapkan minuman."

"Aku bukan pelayanmu, Snape!" Wormtail mencicit marah. Tidak memedulikan sepasang iris gelap hitam kelam itu menatap sosok Wormtail; mengatakan kalau Pangeran Kegelapan memerintahkan pria itu membantu Severus Snape. "Untuk membantu, ya—tetapi bukan untuk... untuk membuatkan minuman dan membersihkan rumahmu!"

Severus mengabaikan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Wormtail dan memaksa pria itu itu segera pergi dan menyiapkan minuman bagi kedua tamunya. Wormtail kembali mencicit marah sebelum Severus mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah pria itu; mengancam akan mengubah Wormtail menjadi teko teh. Dengan gerutuan dan umpatan, Wormtail akhirnya menuruti kata-kata sang Pelahap Maut tersebut; meninggalkan Severus bersama Narcissa dan Bellatrix.

Sekembalinya Wormtail membawakan minuman—meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi beberapa piala dan minuman di atas meja dengan gebrakan keras—Severus menuangkan minuman pada ketiga piala sementara mendengarkan apa yang diinginkan Narcissa. Severus tidak bisa mencegah dirinya tidak terkejut mendengar penuturan wanita berambut pirang itu.

"_Excuse me_?" Severus berbisik. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Kupikir ini sebuah kesalahan, Cissy." Bellatrix Lestrange tiba-tiba berbicara dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada sosok Severus Snape. "Sudah kukatakan kau hanya akan mendapatkan kekecewaan jika meminta bantuan kepada orang ini!"

Narcissa tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai tidak menyadari buku-buku jemarinya memutih. "Tapi Severus adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan hal ini, Bella!" teriaknya dengan nada frustrasi. Kedua mata wanita itu terlihat memerah; berusaha menahan diri agar tidak kehilangan kendali. "Severus adalah harapan terakhir kita."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah memercayainya!" seru Bellatrix tanpa memedulikan kalau orang yang dibicarakannya tengah berada di ruangan yang sama. "Aku tidak akan dan tidak mau memercayainya!"

"Dan apa alasan mengapa kau tidak mau memercayaiku, Bella?" tanya Severus dengan nada sinis.

"Aku punya seribu alasan untuk melakukan hal itu!" Kedua mata Bellatrix berkilat marah. Napas wanita itu memburu karena berteriak. Ia mengemukakan banyak alasan mengapa dirinya tidak memercayai pengajar Ramuan itu. "Pangeran Kegelapan mungkin memercayaimu. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah."

"Lalu kau menganggap bahwa keputusan Pangeran Kegelapan memercayaiku adalah salah?"

Bellatrix tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia diam. Tidak. Di matanya Pangeran Kegelapan tidak pernah salah. Tapi tetap saja, Lord Voldemort terlalu dengan cepat memutuskan kalau Snape adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya. Mungkinkah karena dirinya iri ketika mendengar Pangeran Kegelapan beberapa kali menanyakan pendapat pria itu daripada pendapatnya? Atau mungkin karena satu-satunya orang yang diijinkan memasuki ruang pribadi Pangeran Kegelapan hanyalah Severus Snape seorang? Hah! Jangan bermimpi seorang Bellatrix Lestrange merasa iri atau cemburu kepada penyihir Berdarah-Campuran semacam Severus. Tidak! Ia tidak akan pernah bersikap seperti itu. Severus Snape tidak ada artinya di mananya.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix membalas pertanyaan Snape dengan desis pelan. Ia sampai tidak menyadari kalau adik perempuannya kini tengah terisak di tempat duduknya. Sang buronan Azkaban itu menghela napas panjang dan berjalan mendekati Narcissa; berlutut di depan wanita anggun itu dengan tangannya yang menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Narcissa.

"Severus adalah satu-satunya harapan kita, Bella," bisik Narcissa. Memejamkan mata setelah menatap sejenak kakak perempuannya. Isak tangis wanita itu sudah sedikit mereda setelah perdebatan Severus dan Bellatrix selesai. "Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa memastikan kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Draco. Draco... satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang kumiliki."

"Aku tetap merasa kalau apa yang akan kaulakukan ini... apa pun yang sedang kaupikirkan, Severus bukanlah orang yang tepat." Bellatrix masih tetap berkeras. "Semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahan Lucius—"

"—Jangan berani-berani menyalahkan suamiku, Bella!" kata Narcissa dalam nada suara yang rendah dan dingin. "Lucius sudah cukup disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi. Jangan... jangan menyalahannya lebih dari ini."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Bellatrix Lestrange melarikan diri dari Azkaban, ia sama sekali tidak membantah. Hanya diam dan menatap ke arah Narcissa yang dari hari ke hari semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihannya.

Narcissa masih terlihat tidak senang. Raut wajahnya tidak berubah sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Spinner's End. Kepala pirang wanita itu terdongak ke sosok Severus yang entah sejak kapan duduk di kursi di dekat perapian. Memanfaatkan keterdiaman Bellatrix, Narcissa melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai apa alasan utama kedatangannya ke rumah Severus Snape.

"Severus... A—aku berpikir kalau kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantuku sekarang," ujar Narcissa dalam suara berbisik. "Setelah Lucius dipenjara, kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya untuk menjaga Draco. Bagaimanapun... bagaimanapun juga dia adalah anak baptismu, bukan? Pangeran Kegelapan..."

Narcissa tidak melanjutkan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Mata wanita itu terpejam erat untuk mencegah air matanya kembali tumpah. Ia menyadari kalau hidup anak laki-lakinya sangat tergantung kepada keputusannya. Tapi apakah ia berani melawan perintah Pangeran Kegelapan? Semua Pelahap Maut dan keluarga pendukung Pangeran Kegelapan tahu kalau apa pun kata-kata yang diucapkan pria itu adalah hukum; hukum yang tidak boleh dilanggar. Tapi bagaimana jika hal itu dapat menjamin kalau putra satu-satunya bisa selamat? Bukankah Narcissa sudah berjanji kepada Lucius kalau ia akan menjaga Draco walau apa pun resikonya? Walau apa pun yang dilakukannya akan membuat sang Pangeran Kegelapan membunuhnya?

Narcissa Malfoy perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang tertutup. Ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkan sorot tajam yang kini diberikan Bellatrix kepadanya. Ia tahu kalau wanita itu tidak setuju dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya maka dari itu ia tidak mengatakan dengan jelas apa sebenarnya tujuan utamanya mengunjungi Severus. Tidak. Bellatrix pasti akan langsung mengatakannya kepada Pangeran Kegelapan. Ia tahu kalau kakak perempuannya sangat terobsesi kepada pria itu.

**#**

**Little Whinging, Surrey. 1996.**

Harry Potter sudah cukup muak dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Ia muak dengan kehidupan yang dijalaninya di rumah keluarga Dursley. Ia muak kepada orang-orang yang selalu menganggapnya adalah orang yang penting dan menumpukan semua beban di pundak kurusnya. Tidakkah mereka tahu kalau ia tidak pernah mengharapkan semua itu? Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan lahir sebagai penyihir yang disebut sebagai Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup hanya karena ia berhasil menghancurkan Voldemort lima belas tahun silam. Tidakkah mereka sadar kalau penyebab utama kehancuran Voldemort lima belas tahun silam adalah karena perlindungan ibunya? Wanita yang telah mengorbankan nyawa untuk melindunginya?

Harry sungguh tidak pernah mengharapkan di dahinya terukir luka menyerupai sambaran petir yang membuat semua penyihir mengenalinya hanya karena bekas luka konyol itu. Ia juga sudah muak setiap kali Ronald Weasley bersikap tidak dewasa melihat semua lampu sorot dan perhatian orang-orang tertuju mengenai apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti apa yang diinginkannya. Mereka tidak pernah bertanya mengenai apa yang diharapkannya. Tidak. Mereka lebih sering menjejalinya mengenai apa yang harus dan tidak boleh dilakukannya.

Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan normal. Mempunyai sebuah keluarga, mempunyai teman dan bahkan berkencan seperti remaja pada umumnya. Tidak memikirkan perang antara pihak Hitam dan Putih dengan dirinya sebagai ujung tombak. _Damn_... jika saja ia bisa pergi ke sebuah tempat di mana orang-orang hanya mengenalnya sebagai seorang penyihir biasa, ia akan dengan senang hati menukarkan semua _galleon_ yang ada di brangkas milik keluarganya.

Sayangnya, semuanya hanya angan belaka. Sampai saat ini, ia masih tinggal bersama kerabatnya di Little Whinging pada liburan musim panas. Ia masih seorang anak yang dijuluki Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup. Ia masih sama seperti pertama kalinya Hagrid mendatanginya dan mengatakan kalau ia diterima di sebuah sekolah sihir di Skotlandia.

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu mendesah pelan. Kepalanya masih bersandar pada pinggiran jendela sementara kedua matanya tertuju kepada kegelapan yang menyelimuti Little Whinging. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir dirinya memejamkan mata dan beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kedua sahabat baiknya mengirimkan surat untuknya. Semua waktu yang berlalu seakan-akan tidak diperharikan oleh pemuda itu. Ya. Ia merasa tidak ada gunanya memedulikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Rasa pedulinya tidak lagi ada ketika orang-orang menganggapnya adalah pembohong besar setelah ia mengatakan kalau Voldemort kembali. Rasa pedulinya sudah hilang dan menguap begitu saja bersamaan dengan tubuh ayah baptisnya yang menghilang di balik Selubung di Departemen Misteri.

Tubuh pemuda Gryffindor itu tersentak ketika pemikiran mengenai Sirius Black menyeruak kembali di benaknya. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan wajah yang menempel dari jendela kamarnya. Pandangan pemuda itu menerawang jauh. Isak tangis menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruangan itu yang berusaha ditahannya agar tidak semakin keras hanya agar tidak membangunkan ketiga anggota keluarga Dursley. Ia tidak ingin Vernon Dursley tiba-tiba memasuki kamarnya dengan sebuah tongkat _baseball_ di tangan untuk menyuruhnya tidak berisik.

Harry benci ketika Vernon ataupun Petunia memerintahkan dirinya. Ia benci ketika Dudley membuatnya menjadi bahan mainan geng pemuda bertubuh gemuk itu. Harry membenci semuanya. Ia membenci hidupnya. Ia **membenci** semuanya.

Sang _Seeker_ Gryffindor itu baru bisa mengendalikan kembali dirinya setelah mendengar Hedwig ber-uhu pelan dari sangkar yang diletakkan di atas lantai; menutupi lembaran surat kabar Daily Prophet yang memuat berita mengenai dirinya. Bertambah lagi satu julukan pada namanya yang bisa digunakan Rita Skeeter untuk mengolok-ngolok dirinya.

_**HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE?**_

Sungguh, Harry ingin tertawa setiap kali melihat tulisan itu tercetak di halaman Daily Prophet. Selama setahun terakhir mereka menganggapnya adalah pembohong yang hanya ingin mencari sensasi dengan mengatakan kalau Voldemort telah kembali. Dan sekarang, setelah melihat sendiri pria ular itu di Kementerian, mereka segera menganggap kalau dirinyalah yang akan menyelamatkan mereka dari pria itu. Munafik, pikir Harry. Mengapa mereka tidak mencoba menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri dan bukannya mengandalkan seorang anak yang bahkan belum menginjak usia enam belas tahun?

"... Aku tahu kau ingin keluar, Hedwig," bisik Harry kepada sosok burung hantu salju miliknya. "Tapi bisakah kau menunggu sampai besok pagi?"

Hedwig ber-uhu keras; hampir saja menggigit jari telunjuk Harry jika saja pemuda itu tidak cepat menarik tangannya. Harry tahu kalau Hedwig paling tidak suka jika harus dikurung di dalam sangkar dan hanya makan potongan apel. Hedwig ingin berburu tikus. Harry tahu akan hal itu.

Harry mendesah pelan. "Oke, aku akan mengeluarkanmu. Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan berisik ketika aku mengeluarkanmu dari sangkar."

Hedwig—entah memang burung hantu yang pintar atau memang mengerti apa yang dikatakannya—ber-uhu pelan. Burung hantu itu tidak bergerak liar ketika Harry mencoba mengeluarkannya dari dalam sangkar. Ia sempat membelai lembut kepala hewan peliharaannya sebelum membebaskan Hedwig melalui jendela kamarnya; tersenyum tipis melihat burung itu mengepakkan sayap dan menghilang di antara kegelapan malam. Baru saja Harry ingin menutup jendela kamarnya, pandangannya menangkap sosok kecil yang bergerak di jalan setapak rumah keluarga Dursley.

Rubah.

Harry bisa melihat jelas sosok kecil yang berdiri tepat di bawah tiang lampu. Diam dengan kedua kaki belakang yang ditekuk sementara kedua kaki depannya tetap tegak. Kepala mungil rubah itu mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru sebelum mendongak ke arah di mana Harry berdiri. Hanya perasaannya sajakah atau binatang itu tengah menatapnya? Tidak. Harry yakin kalau rubah berwarna putih itu memang tengah menatapnya. Rubah itu bahkan tidak bergerak selama lebih dari lima menit sebelum berlari ke semak-semak di rumah Nomor Tiga. Tidak muncul lagi setelah menghilang. Harry hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menutup jendela kamarnya; menghabiskan sisa malam dengan berdiam diri di pinggir jendela.

Namun keesokan harinya, Harry kembali melihat rubah itu ketika Bibi Petunia menyuruhnya untuk mencabuti rumput di halaman rumah keluarga Dursley. Ia melihat rubah putih itu muncul dari semak-semak yang sama di mana makhluk mungil itu semalam menghilang. Harry hampir saja menganggap kalau dirinya perlu mengganti kacamatanya setelah melihat apa yang tengah didorong rubah putih itu. Keningnya berkerut menyadari benda mungil yang sekarang didorong rubah itu ke arahnya. Ya. Harry tidak salah. Ia sudah sering melihat benda bundar bening itu di menara di mana Trelawney berada.

Sebuah bola kristal.

Tidakkah hal ini terdengar gila bahwa ia baru saja melihat seekor rubah mendorong sebuah bola kristal? Tidak. Harry sudah pernah melihat seekor naga dan bahkan _unicorn_. Ia sudah pernah melihat Profesor McGonagall yang berubah menjadi seekor kucing. Hal seperti ini harusnya sudah biasa dialaminya.

Kening pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu semakin berkerut ketika menyadari kalau rubah itu tidak lagi berusaha mendorong bola kristal tadi. Rubah itu mendudukkan diri beberapa meter dari tempatnya sambil menjilati salah satu kaki depannya. Harry tanpa sadar mendekati hewan tersebut; dalam diam mengamati. Mungkinkah hewan di hadapannya adalah penyihir yang sedang berada dalam bentuk Animagus-nya? Bagaimana jika memang seorang penyihir dan lebih parah lagi adalah Pelahap Maut? Harry menggelengkan kepala atas pemikiran itu. Pelahap Maut tidak mungkin bisa berada di sini.

Entah karena penasaran atau tidak mengenal rasa takut, Harry perlahan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah rubah di hadapannya. Tubuh makhluk mungil itu sedikit menegang sebelum memutar kepala sehingga pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang iris biru pucat rubah tersebut. Harry terdiam selama beberapa saat, melihat kaki makhluk itu mendorong bola kristal yang sekarang memantulkan sinar matahari di musim panas; membuat ujung jemari tangannya bersentuhan dengan permukaan bola kristal tadi. Tubuh sang _Seeker_ Gryffindor itu tersentak ketika ia merasakan sensasi yang dikenalnya. Sensasi yang sama ketika ia menyentuh sebuah sepatu bot bekas yang mengantarnya ke lapangan tempat Turnamen Quidditch Internasional diselenggarakan. Sensasi yang sama yang juga dirasakannya ketika dirinya menyentuh Piala Triwizards dua tahun silam.

_Portkey...?_ Harry berteriak dalam hati. Hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menunggu ke mana portkey itu membawanya. Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendesis ketika tubuhnya mendarat di atas sesuatu yang padat dan basah. Ekspresi terkejut tidak bisa luput dari wajah pemuda itu ketika ia membuka mata dan mendapati sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya bernaungkan langit malam tanpa bintang dengan menara-menara yang seakan-akan tingginya mampu menggapai langit. Ya. Harry sangat mengenalinya karena dalam lima tahun terakhir tempat inilah sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan untuk belajar.

Tentu saja tidak lain adalah Hogwarts. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin sebuah portkey bisa membawanya ke tempat ini?

"... Ah! Kau di sini rupanya!" Suara berat dengan nada lega menyapa pendengaran pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu; dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya. Terheran ketika matanya menangkap sosok pria tua dalam balutan jubah penyihir menuruni tangga batu dan berlari ke arahnya. Harry yakin kalau ia pernah bertemu dengan pria itu sebelumnya. Tapi di mana? Harry tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Ia hanya yakin kalau pria itu bukanlah salah satu pengajar di Hogwarts. "Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau pasti tersesat ketika tidak menemukanmu di manapun. _Come on_, upacara seleksi sekaligus pembukaan tahun ajaran baru akan segera dimulai."

Seleksi? Upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran? Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Bukankah tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts masih dua bulan lagi? Ia bahkan belum merayakan ulang tahun keenam belasnya.

"Err—sir?" Harry mencoba memanggil pria itu itu. Dilihatnya pria tersebut menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatapnya dengan bingung sebelum memekik pelan.

"_Silly me, my boy_," ujar pria itu sembari mendekatinya, mengulurkan tangan. Dengan ragu Harry menerima uluran tangan pria tersebut. "Armando Dippet, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Senang menerimamu di sekolah kami, Mr. Black."

**To be continued**

**Repost: ****07/11/2014**


	2. Different Time

**Chapter 2: Different Time**

**Hogwarts, September 1944.**

"M—Mr. Black?" Harry Potter menatap tidak mengerti kepada sosok pria tua di hadapannya. Ia yakin kalau pria itu pasti salah mengenali seseorang sampai menganggapnya sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Black. Sejak kapan dirinya terlahir sebagai seorang Black? Sungguh, Harry tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pria bernama Armando Dippet itu. Lagi pula seingatnya bukankah Armando Dippet adalah mantan kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang telah meninggal? Ah, Harry ingat di mana sepertinya ia pernah melihat wajah pria itu. Tentu saja. Lukisan mantan kepala sekolah itu tergantung di belakang meja Dumbledore bersama lukisan Pinneas Nigellus Black. "Sir, kupikir—"

Kata-kata Harry berhasil dipotong Armando Dippet ketika pria itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Harry. "Aku tahu kalau kau baru saja sampai, Mr. Black," kata Dippet sembari menatap sosok di hadapannya. Pria itu menghela napas panjang. "Dan aku tahu kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman dalam hal ini. Tapi kita sudah tidak punya waktu. Acara seleksi akan segera dimulai dan mereka mengharapkan kehadiranku di sana. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke Aula Besar. Ah! Tapi sebelumnya kau perlu mengganti pakaianmu. Kita tidak ingin hanya kau sendiri yang memakai pakaian Muggle, bukan?"

Harry—yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya—hanya bisa diam ketika Armando Dippet mentransfigurasikan baju bekas dan kebesaran milik Dudley yang dipakainya menjadi jubah penyihir yang terlihat seperti seragamnya di Hogwarts, namun tanpa tanda pengenal di asrama mana ia berada. Oke, Harry berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri agar tidak panik. Ia perlu berpikir. Ia perlu memikirkan mengapa sosok yang seharusnya sudah meninggal beberapa puluh tahun lalu kini berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya dan tampak baik-baik saja. Ia juga perlu berpikir mengapa Dippet memanggilnya dengan nama 'Mr. Black' dan bukannya 'Potter'. Bukankah ini adalah Hogwarts? Ya. Ia yakin kalau dirinya tidak salah. Tapi mengapa semuanya begitu membingungkan?

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari kalau Dippet sudah membawanya sampai di depan pintu Aula Besar. Terdengar suara seperti dengung lebah menyapanya begitu ia memasuki ruangan megah dengan atap yang disihir menyerupai langit di luar kastil. Bersamaan dengan masuknya Armando Dippet ke dalam ruangan, sebagian besar pandangan orang-orang yang duduk berdampingan di empat meja panjang asrama mereka masing-masing terpaku kepada sosok pria itu sebelum mengarah kepada sosok Harry yang berjalan dua langkah di belakang Dippet. Begitu pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu mencuri pandang ke sekitarnya, ia bisa merasakan semua darah meninggalkan wajahnya. Pucat; itulah reaksi yang sekarang diperlihatkan Harry ketika matanya menyapu meja dengan corak merah dan emas.

Ia tidak melihat sosok Ron Weasley ataupun Hermione Granger di meja tersebut. Ia juga tidak menemukan sosok Neville ataupun Dean Thomas. Harry tidak mengenal siapapun penghuni meja Gryffindor tersebut. Tidak satu pun sehingga membuatnya segera mengedarkan pandangan ke arah tiga meja panjang lainnya. Hal yang sama ia temukan. Ia tidak melihat Draco Malfoy di meja Slytherin. Tidak ada Luna Lovegood di meja Ravenclaw. Semua wajah-wajah penyihir muda itu terlihat asing baginya. Merlin, lalu di mana ia berada sekarang? Apa yang tengah terjadi?

"... _Come on,_ Mr. Black, kau harus diseleksi terlebih dahulu."

Tunggu! Diseleksi?! Apa yang dikatakan Dippet barusan? Untuk apa dirinya harus diseleksi lagi? Ia seorang Gryffindor! Tidak perlu ada acara seleksi untuknya!

Harry bahkan tidak bisa melayangkan protes apapun saat Dippet menuntunnya berjalan menuju meja panjang para pengajar yang berada di ujung ruangan. Ia bisa melihat kerumunan orang-orang berjubah, lengkap dengan topi penyihirnya, di depan meja panjang pengajar Hogwarts. Namun yang lebih membuatnya terkejut sekaligus heran bukanlah murid tahun pertama yang terlihat sedikit cemas, melainkan seorang pria berjenggot kemerahan yang sedang membawa sebuah topi tua dan penuh tambalan—Topi Seleksi—di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kiri pria itu membawa lembaran perkamen. Pria berjenggot itu menganggukkan kepala kepada sosok Dippet sebelum membacakan nama-nama murid tahun pertama yang akan diseleksi; membuat ruangan yang tadinya berisik seketika menjadi sunyi. Harry yang masih terpaku di tempatnya tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Ia masih terkejut melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai Albus Dumbledore dalam versi yang jauh lebih muda.

Ia pasti tidak sedang bermimpi, bukan?

Harry mencoba mencubit permukaan lengannya dengan cukup keras; mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak terpekik merasakan sakit pada permukaan kulitnya. Ya. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Lalu apa yang bisa menjelaskan semua yang terjadi di sekitarnya? Mengapa ia melihat Dumbledore dalam sosok yang lebih muda? Harry kembali mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke meja panjang para pengajar Hogwarts. Sekali lagi ia tidak melihat sosok Profesor McGonagall ataupun Snape. Ia hanya melihat seorang pria mirip anjing laut yang sedang menatap penuh minat ke meja Slytherin. Harry tidak mau tahu kepada siapa pandangan pria itu tertuju.

Tanpa disadari oleh Seeker Gryffindor itu, acara Seleksi berlangsung dengan cepat. Tidak ada murid tahun pertama yang masih tersisa di bagian depan Aula Besar. Tubuhnya tersentak ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut pada bahunya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati sosok Dumbledore tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Sepasang iris biru cerah pria itu tersembunyi di balik kacamata bulan separuh yang dikenakannya. Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika pria itu membisikkan kalau dirinya akan segera diseleksi.

Apa Dumbledore tidak mengenalnya? Harry membatin.

"... _Well_, tahun ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru." Suara Armando Dippet yang berdiri di depan podium menggema di seluruh penjuru Aula Besar. "Mr. Evan Black mulai hari ini akan bergabung dengan murid-murid tahun kelima. Mr. Black? Silahkan duduk. Topi Seleksi akan menyeleksi di asrama mana kau akan ditempatkan."

Sungguh, jika semua ini adalah suatu permainan, Harry akan bersedia memberikan beberapa keping _galleon_ karena sudah membuatnya tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun lagi. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menanyakan mengapa Dippet memanggilnya dengan nama 'Evan Black'. Seingatnya ia adalah Harry Potter. Ia tidak ingat kalau dirinya pernah mengganti namanya dan nama keluarganya. Tidak! Ini pasti sebuah kesalahan.

"... Sir, Profesor Dumbledore," Harry berbisik pelan ketika Dumbledore menuntunnya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi dan memakaikan Topi Seleksi di atas kepalanya. Pria itu berhenti sejenak dan menatapnya. "Sir. Kupikir ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku bukan Evan Black. Aku—"

"—_Well, well_, menarik." Suara Topi Seleksi menggema di kepala pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu; membuat Harry tanpa sadar memutar bosan kedua bola matanya. "Kau punyai sifat seperti Gryffindor namun kau juga punya sisi yang hanya dimiliki Slytherin. Sangat menarik. Tapi kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kau ditempatkan di Slytherin. Kau mempunyai sisi gelap yang bahkan membuatmu tidak cocok jika berada di Gryffindor, _my boy_."

Harry mendesis pelan. "Jangan Slytherin," bisiknya di antara bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang seperti ketika dirinya diseleksi saat pertama kali memasuki Hogwarts. Tidak. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan mau dimasukkan di asrama itu. "Aku tidak ingin masuk ke asrama itu."

"Tapi kau bisa berhasil di sana."

Sekali lagi Harry mendesis. "_Look_," katanya dengan nada gusar. Kepalanya sudah mulai berdenyut karena tidak bisa mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. "Kita sudah membicarakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak mau ditempatkan di Slytherin. Hanya ingin di Gryffindor. Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

Harry mendengar Topi Seleksi kembali bergumam di kepalanya; menyuruhnya agar lebih memilih berada di Slytherin. Ia hampir saja berteriak kesal agar Topi Seleksi segera menyelesaikan semua ini supaya ia dengan cepat mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Helaan napas terdengar dari pemuda itu ketika mulut Topi Seleksi—yang berupa lipatan kain—terbuka lebar dan meneriakkan di asrama mana dirinya akan ditempatkan disusul oleh suara teriakan dari meja panjang dengan atribut berwarna merah-emas serta beberapa ekspresi terkejut dari meja Slytherin yang luput dilihat pemuda itu.

"... Black? Di Gryffindor?"

"—Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti lelucon, bukan?"

Harry berusaha tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ketika ia berjalan mendekati meja Gryffindor. Mencoba tersenyum ketika murid-murid asrama singa itu mencoba merangkul bahunya dan menyiapkan tempat duduk untuknya.

"Hei! Kami mendapat seorang Black di sini!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut gelap ke arah meja Slytherin yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh anggota asrama itu. "Selamat datang di Gryffindor, Black! Kau anggota Black pertama yang diseleksi masuk ke asrama ini."

Black pertama? Tidak! Bukankah seharusnya Sirius-lah yang menjadi Black pertama yang diseleksi masuk ke Gryffindor? Wajah pemuda itu memucat. Berbagai pemikiran mulai muncul di benaknya. Mulai dari Armando Dippet yang masih menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah, sosok Dumbledore yang masih terlihat muda, sampai dirinya yang dianggap sebagai Black pertama di Gryffindor. Jangan katakan... jangan katakan kalau ia—

"Ta—tahun berapa sekarang?" Harry bertanya kepada seorang pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Beritahu aku tahun berapa sekarang?"

"Tahun?" pemuda itu berbisik. Terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "1944. _Why_? Black...? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry tidak bisa menjawab. Wajahnya kembali membucat; seolah-olah seseorang baru saja meremukkan pita suaranya dan menyiramkan air es ke atas kepalanya.

Ia, Harry Potter, tengah berada di tahun 1944. Lima puluh dua tahun dari tahun asalnya.

_Shit_!

**#**

"... Mengejutkan melihat kalau seorang anggota keluarga Black berakhir di Gryffindor."

Tom Marvolo Riddle menatap sosok Abraxas Malfoy lewat sudut matanya sebelum meraih piala berisi Jus Labu tidak jauh darinya. Sepasang iris gelap pemuda itu melirik sekilas ke meja Slytherin di mana sosok Evan Black duduk di antara Prefek dan Ketua Tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Ia bisa melihat pemuda tahun kelima itu tampak tidak tenang ketika menyantap makan malam yang terhidang di atas meja. Berkali-kali pula Tom mendapati Evan Black melirik ke arah meja panjang pengajar Hogwarts. Entah apa yang sedang dicari pemuda itu, Tom memutuskan tidak akan peduli; kembali membuatnya memfokuskan perhatian kepada makan malam di hadapannya.

Namun walau tidak ingin peduli, percakapan antara Abraxas Malfoy dan Orion Black mengenai Evan Black masih mampu didengarnya.

"Kaupikir siapa orang tua Evan Black?" tanya Abraxas Malfoy kepada sosok Orion Black yang duduk di seberang meja. Orion Black mendongakkan kepala di antara kegiatan makan malamnya sebelum melirik ke arah meja Gryffindor. "Tidakkah kalian mengenal pemuda itu, huh?"

Orion Black hanya mengedikkan kepala. "Aku tidak pernah melihat orang itu sebelum ini," kata Orion sembari membersihkan bibirnya dengan serbet makan. "Mungkin dia berasal dari salah satu cabang keluarga Black. Atau mungkin salah satu orang tuanya adalah keluarga Black yang menikah dengan Gryffindor namun tetap memakai nama keluarga kami. Tidak ada yang bisa mengetahuinya kalau tidak bertanya langsung. Aku pun sampai saat ini tidak mengenal semua anggota keluarga kami. Mungkin jika aku kembali ke rumah dan memeriksa permadani yang memuat seluruh anggota keluarga Black, kita mungkin bisa mengetahuinya. Kecuali... kecuali jika orang tua Evan Black berasal dari anggota keluarga yang sudah tidak diakui di keluarga kami. Mengapa sepertinya kau tertarik kepada orang itu, Malfoy?"

Tubuh Abraxas Malfoy sedikit tersentak sebelum ekor matanya melirik sosok Tom Riddle di sampingnya. Pemuda yang tahun ini ditunjuk sebagai Ketua Murid Laki-Laki itu sempat melirik sekilas ke arahnya sebelum menekuni makan malam. Abraxas mencoba menyembunyikan kecemasan yang dirasakannya di balik topeng dinginnya. "Hanya ingin tahu," ujar Abraxas sebelum menikmati minuman dari gelas piala miliknya; mencoba tidak mengacuhkan sosok Ketua Murid di sampingnya.

"... Datang ke Menara Timur sebelum jam malam berlaku. Aku sudah memberitahu kata kuncinya, bukan?" Abraxas mendengar Tom berbisik di telinganya setelah Dippet menyudahi acara makan malam sekaligus upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru. Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bergetar ketika mendengar Tom berbisik di telinganya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tubuhnya memanas hanya karena sentuhan ringan sang Ketua Murid di pahanya. "Jangan terlambat, Malfoy."

"My L—"

"—Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu di sini," desis Tom di sampingnya; membuat Abraxas mengangguk singkat dan merasa kecewa ketika pemuda berambut gelap itu beranjak dari tempat duduk di meja Slytherin; meninggalkan sensasi panas dan membakar pada tempat di mana pemuda itu menyentuhnya tadi. Abraxas berusaha keras agar ekspresi datar tetap terpatri di wajahnya. "Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman jika berani memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu di tempat umum. Kau mengerti, Mr. Malfoy?"

Sudut bibir Tom Riddle terangkat membentuk seringai tipis ketika mendapati pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu mengangguk singkat. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun dan membalas sapaan penghuni asrama Slytherin lainnya dengan anggukan singkat, Tom meninggalkan Aula Besar bersamaan dengan Prefek di tiap-tiap asrama yang menuntun murid-murid tahun pertama ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Namun ketika ia berniat melewati pintu Aula Besar, langkahnya terhenti. Ia memutar tubuhnya ketika instingnya mengatakan kalau seseorang tengah mengamatinya. Sepasang iris gelap itu teredar ke sekeliling penjuru Aula Besar, berhenti ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Evan Black sebelum tubuh pemuda tahun kelima itu tersentak. Tangan kiri Evan Black dengan cepat memegangi dahi sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Kening sang Pewaris Slytherin itu terangkat sebelum ia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya di Menara Timur; tempat yang khusus disediakan bagi Ketua Murid Hogwarts. Tom cukup menyukai tempat yang dibaginya bersama Ketua Murid Perempuan dari Gryffindor; membuatnya mendapatkan privasi jika dibandingkan tidur bersama penyihir lain di ruang bawah tanah Slytherin.

Pemuda tahun ketujuh itu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang di dekat perapian. Dasi bergaris hijau-peraknya tergeletak begitu saja di sandaran sofa. Pandangannya tidak terlepas dari perapian yang menyala di depannya. Ia juga hanya bergumam pelan ketika sosok Emmeline Jones—Ketua Murid Perempuan—memasuki ruangan dan mengucapkan selamat malam kepadanya. Tom tidak terlalu memedulikan keberadaan gadis itu di sini. Jones bukanlah orang yang ditunggunya malam ini.

"... M—My Lord?"

Ekspresi datar tetap diperlihatkan Pewaris Slytherin itu ketika mendengar suara dari orang yang ditunggunya menyapa pendengarannya. Ia hanya menggerakkan tangannya dengan enggan mengisyaratkan pemuda berambut pirang platina itu untuk mendekat. Diliriknya sekilas sosok Abraxas Malfoy yang berdiri di sampingnya dalam diam; menunggu dirinya memerintahkan apa yang harus dilakukan pemuda itu.

Tom Riddle meraih tongkat sihirnya yang tersembunyi di balik jubah penyihirnya; menggumamkan Mantra Peredam sebelum memerintahkan Abraxas Malfoy mendekat; segera mengklaim bibir pemuda itu dalam sebuah ciuman yang menuntut. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tubuh Abraxas bergetar pelan sebelum lengan pucat pemuda itu melingkar di lehernya; merapatkan tubuh mereka yang haus akan sentuhan.

Hampir semua penghuni Slytherin di tahun yang sama dengannya dan Abraxas mengetahui hubungan apa yang sedang dijalaninya dengan pewaris keluarga Slytherin itu. Ia tidak khawatir tentu saja. Ia tidak perlu khawatir jika mereka mencoba membawa rahasia kecil ini keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin. Mereka tahu ada hukuman yang pantas yang akan mereka dapatkan jika sampai mengatakan hal ini kepada orang luar. Lagi pula, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang menikmati hubungan saling menguntungkan ini. Abraxas pun mengakui sendiri kalau pemuda itu menyukai apa yang dilakukan Tom pada tubuhnya.

Ini hanya sebuah alat pemuas kebutuhan mereka. Tom dan Abraxas tahu hal itu. Abraxas tahu kalau Tom tidak mengharapkan apa pun dari apa yang mereka lakukan sejak tahun kelima mereka di Hogwarts. Tidak ada satu pun tuntutan jika suatu saat nanti salah satu di antara mereka mendapatkan orang yang lebih bisa memuaskan hasrat mereka. Tom melakukan hal ini adalah untuk bersenang-senang demikian juga Abraxas sebelum kedua orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan gadis dari keluarga Darah-Murni untuk dinikahinya setelah ia menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Hogwarts.

Mereka hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"... Aku tidak suka jika perhatianmu tertuju kepada orang lain, Abraxas," desis Tom di telinga si pirang; menuai erangan lemah dari Abraxas setiap kali Tom mencicipi permukaan tubuh pemuda itu. "Aku tidak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kau mengerti?"

Abraxas Malfoy hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah atas permintaan sang Pewaris Slytherin itu apalagi ketika pemuda berambut gelap tersebut tengah memanja tubuhnya. Ia mendesah setiap kali jemari panjang Tom mulai menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Ia cukup mengenal pemuda yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan '_My_ _Lord'_ itu. Tom Riddle sangat tidak suka berbagi.

**#**

Hal seperti ini tidak seharusnya terjadi! Harry berteriak dalam hati. Tidak. Katakan kalau dirinya pasti sedang bermimpi dan akan terbangun sebentar lagi. Katakan kalau apa yang dialaminya sekarang bukanlah suatu kenyataan. Ia tidak mungkin berakhir dan terjebak di tahun yang sangat jauh dari tahun di mana seharusnya ia berada. Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Ia tidak mengharapkan terjebak di masa lalu apalagi di mana Voldemort masih mengenyam pendidikan sebagai murid Hogwarts.

Ya. Harry mengenali sosok Voldemort hanya dengan sekali melihat saja. Sosok itu masih sama dengan sosok yang dijumpainya di Kamar Rahasia di tahun keduanya. Ia tidak akan salah mengenali orang itu karena ia tidak mempunyai ingatan yang parah seperti Neville Longbottom; membuatnya benar-benar terkejut ketika pertama kali matanya menangkap sosok Tom Riddle yang berdiri dan beranjak menjauh dari meja Slytherin. Harry tanpa sadar memegangi bekas luka di keningnya ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Beruntung, bekas lukanya tidak menimbulkan sensasi seperti terbakar.

Sang Seeker Gryffindor itu mengacak helaian rambut hitamnya dengan kedua tangan sembari berjalan cepat dari sisi satu ke sisi lain di kamar mandi asrama Gryffindor. Berkali-kali mengerang frustrasi setiap kali tidak ada satupun pemecahan yang dapat membantu dirinya keluar dari masalah ini. Ia tidak mungkin selamanya terjebak di masa lalu, bukan? Walaupun demikian, apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk kembali ke masa depan?

Harry menghela napas panjang. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya mengerling ke arah bola kristal yang teronggok begitu saja di dekat wastafel. Betapa sekarang ini dirinya menyesal karena sudah tertarik seekor rubah yang membawa bola kristal itu ke hadapannya. Kalau saja ia tahu benda itu adalah sebuah _portkey_, ia tidak akan menyentuhnya. Harry tidak pernah tahu kalau sebuah portkey bisa membawanya ke masa yang berbeda seperti sekarang. Namun semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, bukan? Sekarang ini yang terpenting adalah bagaimana agar dirinya bisa kembali.

Tapi bagaimana? Membuat sebuah portkey?

"Oi, Black! Kau mau sampai kapan di dalam?"

Harry tersentak mendengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Ia mengerang pelan dan dengan cepat meraih bola kristal sebelum memasukkannya di saku jubahnya. Kedua matanya menatap sosok pemuda bertubuh kurus yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kaulakukan di dalam sana, Black," ujar pemuda itu. "Tapi apa kau tidak keberatan keluar sebentar? Aku perlu ke dalam sana, kau tahu?"

Harry mengangguk singkat, menyingkir sedikit untuk memberi jalan kepada pemuda itu. Matanya sempat teredar ke sekeliling dan menyadari kalau suasana asrama Gryffindor di tahun 1944 tidak jauh berbeda dengan di masanya. Ada empat buah tempat tidur bertiang yang ditempatkan saling berhadapan lengkap dengan sebuah lemari di samping tempat tidur tersebut. Tiga di antaranya sudah dilengkapi dengan selimut dan kelambu. Harry tahu kalau dirinya hanya memiliki dua teman sekamar dan kedua orang itu sepertinya sudah menemukan di mana tempat tidur mereka; membuat Harry menyadari kalau sebuah peti kayu di atas tempat tidur di dekat jendela mungkin adalah miliknya. Salah satu alis pemuda itu terangkat ketika menemukan nama 'Evan Black' dalam cat emas terukir di peti kayu tersebut. Dengan ragu Harry membukanya dan kembali terkejut saat menemukan tongkat sihir _holly_ miliknya berada paling atas di antara pakaian-pakaian Muggle—yang ia yakini bukanlah miliknya—dan beberapa jubah penyihir. Peralatan dan buku-buku sekolahnya tersusun rapi di salah satu sudut.

Harry sungguh tidak mengerti. Ia yakin kalau tongkat sihir miliknya masih disembunyikan Vernon di dalam peti di lemari bekas tempat tidurnya. Tapi mengapa benda itu sekarang berada di sini? Harry tahu kalau tongkat sihir itu adalah tongkat yang sama dengan miliknya. Ia bisa merasakan sensasi yang sama ketika tangannya menggenggam tongkat sihir itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"... Wajahmu pucat seperti hantu, Black. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry mengerling salah satu teman sekamarnya. Anthony Diggory—kalau ia tidak salah ingat. Ia berpikir kalau pemuda berambut cokelat lumpur itu adalah salah satu kerabat Cedric Diggory. Ah, Cedric. Harry kembali teringat dengan pemuda yang dilihatnya mati di depan matanya sendiri. Sampai sekarang pun Harry masih menyesali apa yang terjadi kepada pemuda itu. Kalau saja ia tidak menyuruh Cedric untuk menyentuh Piala Tri-Wizard, tentu saja Cedric tidak perlu menghadapi kematiannya. Ia juga tidak perlu dihantui rasa bersalah atas kematian pemuda itu. Jika saja Cedric tidak bersamanya, mungkin sekarang pemuda itu masih hidup dan—tunggu! Kedua iris Harry melebar sempurna. Ia bisa mencegah semua itu terjadi! Ia bahkan bisa mencegah Sirius Black jatuh ke Selubung. Bagaimanapun juga, semua itu masih belum terjadi, bukan? Ya. Saat ini ia hidup di masa lalu. Ia bisa mencegah semuanya. Ia bisa mencegah Voldemort membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi... tapi bagaimana? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

**To be continued**

**Repost: ****07/11/2014**


	3. Another 5th Year

**Chapter 3: Another 5th Year.**

**Hogwarts, 1944.**

Harry Potter duduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya dengan punggung yang bersandar pada dinding batu Menara Gryffindor. Pandangan pemuda itu tertuju kepada barang-barang yang berserakan di dekat kakinya; tanpa sadar menggigiti kuku tangannya menyadari kalau ia sangat mengenal apa saja barang-barang tersebut.

Ya. Harry tidak mungkin bisa melupakan Jubah Gaib—yang saat ini teronggok begitu saja—warisan ayahnya serta tongkat sihir _holly_ yang dimilikinya sejak tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Ia juga tidak mungkin melupakan pisau pemberian Sirius sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Bukankah semua barang-barang ini seharusnya tersimpan dengan aman di dasar peti miliknya di Privet Drive? Tapi mengapa sekarang bisa berada di sini? Apakah seseorang baru saja masuk ke rumah kerabatnya lalu mengambil semua barang-barang berharga miliknya? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dan... siapa? Apakah orang itu orang yang sama yang sudah mengirimnya ke masa lalu? Untuk apa? Apa tujuan orang itu mengirimnya ke lima puluh dua tahun dari masa seharusnya ia hidup?

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu kembali mengacak rambutnya dengan geram. Berapa kalipun ia berusaha mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, tidak satupun jawaban yang bisa ditemukannya. Jalan buntu. Itulah yang ditemui Harry sekarang; membuat kepalanya sakit setiap kali berusaha menarik beberapa kesimpulan dari hal-hal yang dilihat dan didengar di sekelilingnya.

Namun semua itu belumlah cukup. Sampai sekarang ia juga tidak menemukan jawaban mengapa Armando Dippet memanggilnya dengan nama 'Evan Black'. Apakah 'Evan' yang seharusnya berada di Hogwarts dan menempuh tahun kelimanya adalah orang yang benar-benar ada? Bukan sekadar nama semata? Harry terdiam sembari menarik napas panjang; berusaha mengingat nama-nama yang pernah dilihatnya di Pohon Keluarga Black. Ia tidak ingat pernah menemukan nama itu di silsilah keluarga Black yang pernah ditunjukkan Sirius. Bagaimana ia akan menjawab jika salah satu keluarga Black menanyakan siapa dirinya? Haruskah ia mengatakan kalau dirinya bukanlah anggota keluarga Black dan mengatakan kalau ia adalah seseorang yang datang dari masa depan?

Harry tahu kalau hal itu adalah pilihan yang salah. Hal itu mungkin saja tidak berakhir baik dan malah memperburuk keadaan. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang mulai menanyainya mengenai masa depan dan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang tidak diharapkannya. Mungkin saja apa yang akan dikatakannya membuat masa depan berubah, bukan? Tidak. Sampai ia benar-benar memastikannya, mungkin sebaiknya ia harus tutup mulut terlebih dahulu.

Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya? Mengarang cerita mengenai latar belakang siapa dirinya? Oh, mengapa semuanya terdengar menggelikan seperti ini? Ia bukanlah orang yang pintar mengarang cerita. Oke, mungkin jika Hermione berada di sini, gadis itu pasti akan dengan cepat melakukan hal itu sementara menunggu sampai mendapatkan jalan untuk kembali ke masa depan. Namun ia bukanlah Hermione. Jika ia tidak menemukan cara untuk kembali ke masa depan, itu berarti ia akan terjebak di masa ini selamanya. Harry tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak ingin terjebak di masa yang sama dengan Voldemort.

Tapi... tapi bukankah di masa ini Voldemort—Tom Riddle—sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa dirinya? Voldemort juga belum mendengar ramalan mengenai mereka berdua yang membuat pria itu memburu dirinya, bukan? _Hell_! Bahkan sepertinya tidak ada yang mengenalnya di masa ini. Tidak ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum dan menganggapnya adalah seorang penyelamat ketika menatap bekas luka di keningnya. Bagi mereka, ia hanyalah penyihir biasa yang tiba-tiba masuk ke Hogwarts di tahun kelima. Bukankah itu yang diinginkan Harry selama ini? Sebuah tempat di mana orang-orang tidak mengenal dirinya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup?

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu menghela napas panjang sembari mengusapkan kedua telapak tangan pada wajahnya. Segera mendongakkan kepala ketika ia tidak mendengar dengkuran pelan dari sosok Algie Longbottom—salah satu teman sekamarnya. Ia melihat pemuda itu terbangun setelah sempat berteriak pelan dan menatap heran ke arahnya ketika menyadari ia masih terbangun walau waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam.

"... Tidak bisa tidur?" Harry mengangguk singkat. "Cobalah atau kau akan kesulitan di hari pertama sekolah. Mengantuk di hari pertama adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan."

Harry tidak mengatakan apa pun kepada pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ia kembali menghela napas panjang melihat Algie Longbottom menghempaskan tubuh ke atas tempat tidur, kembali mendengkur hanya dengan hitungan menit. Siapa yang menyangka kalau pemuda itulah yang akan membuat hidup Neville kecil sengsara? Ia masih ingat kalau Neville pernah menceritakan bahwa Algie Longbottom hampir menenggelamkan pemuda itu di _Blackpool_ _Pier_ dan hampir melempar Neville ke luar jendela hanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa pemuda itu mempunyai sihir yang mengalir di dalam dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, Harry mendecakkan lidah. Seandainya ia tidak menemukan bagaimana cara untuk kembali ke masa depan, ia mungkin akan merindukan bagaimana hidupnya di masa itu. Ya. Mungkin. Untuk saat ini, hal yang perlu dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana cara agar bisa bertahan hidup di masa ini dengan calon Pangeran Kegelapan berada di tempat yang sama. Ia juga perlu memikirkan cara agar bisa membuat masa depan menjadi lebih baik.

Bukankah dirinya yang terjebak di masa lalu adalah suatu keuntungan? Pikirkan! Hanya dirinya yang saat ini tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Ia bisa mengubah masa depan dengan tangannya. Orang tuanya, Sirius dan bahkan Cedric belum mati. Mereka bahkan belum lahir. Ya. Mungkin terjebak di masa lalu tidak seburuk yang diduga Harry sebelumnya.

**#**

"... _So_, Black. Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika menyadari di mana Topi Seleksi memasukkanmu?" Seorang pemuda berambut merah dan berjerawat di wajah—yang mengingatkan Harry kepada para Weasley—bertanya saat sarapan di Aula Besar. Harry mendongakkan kepala menatap pemuda yang duduk di seberang meja dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat. Ia baru menyadari kalau pemuda itu tengah bertanya kepadanya setelah menyadari ke mana tatapan pemuda itu tertuju. Sungguh, ia masih belum terbiasa ketika orang-orang menyapanya dengan nama keluarga Black. "Apa kedua orang tuamu tidak akan mencoretmu dari keluarga jika tahu kalau kau masuk ke asrama Gryffindor?"

"Err—apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendecakkan lidah. "Maksudku... apa kedua orang tuamu tidak keberatan kau berada di Slytherin? Kudengar kalau keluarga Black sangat menjunjung tinggi aturan keluarga. Ibuku bahkan dicoret dari silsilah keluarga Black hanya karena menikahi ayahku yang sangat menyukai Muggle. Kuharap kedua orang tuamu tidak melakukan itu."

Harry menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat Algie Longbottom dan Anthony Diggory—yang duduk dipisahkan pemuda berambut merah itu—menghentikan kegiatan sarapan mereka; terlihat berminat untuk mengetahui jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya. Harry mendesah, mendorong piring miliknya. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai selera untuk makan.

"Aku tidak perlu memikirkan pendapat mereka," kata Harry; menuai tatapan tanya dari ketiga orang itu. "Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Mereka tidak akan peduli di asrama mana aku akan ditempatkan."

_Well_, untuk hal itu Harry tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Kedua orang tuanya memang sudah meninggal, bukan? Ia tidak perlu memikirkan apakah orang tuanya akan setuju atau tidak di mana ia ditempatkan. Lagi pula ia sudah terlanjur menyuruh Topi Seleksi menempatkannya di Gryffindor dan Harry tidak berpikir kalau hal itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Yeah. Ia tidak mau berakhir di sarang para ular.

"_Sorry_. Aku tidak bermaksud," pemuda berambut merah itu berkata lagi; terlihat sangat ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Err—jadi... sebelum kau ke sini, apa yang kaulakukan? Tidak biasanya Hogwarts kedatangan murid baru apalagi di tahun di saat ujian O.W.L akan dilangsungkan."

Harry tanpa sadar merutuk dan mengutuk dalam hari. Ia lupa kalau dirinya sekarang adalah murid tahun kelima. _Damn_. Bukankah ia sudah pernah menjalani ujian O.W.L dan sebelumnya hanya tinggal menunggu hasil ujian itu dikirimkan melalui pos burung hantu? Jangan katakan kalau ia harus menjalani ujian itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia sudah cukup menderita di tahun kelimanya karena Umbridge, Kementerian, dan O.W.L. Ia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu lagi. Tidak bisakah kalau ia tidak menempuh ujian itu tahun ini? Menjalani tahun kelima untuk yang kedua kalinya saja sudah cukup buruk baginya.

"—Black...?"

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Baru saja ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di hadapannya, kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang baru saja memasuki Aula Besar. Tanpa sadar menahan napasnya sendiri melihat sosok Tom Riddle berjalan dengan dagu yang terangkat sebelum duduk di meja panjang Slytherin. Keningnya berkerut menyadari seorang pemuda lain yang berjalan di belakang Riddle. Pemuda itu membuatnya teringat kepada sosok Malfoy. Mungkin salah satu anggota keluarga Malfoy, pikir Harry sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatian kepada sosok Riddle.

Tom Marvolo Riddle masih sama seperti yang pernah ditemuinya di Kamar Rahasia tiga tahun yang lalu di masanya. Rambut gelap membingkai wajah pemuda itu. Sepasang iris gelapnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun. Tenang dan terlihat tidak memedulikan apa yang ada di sekeliling. Beberapa kali pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling; bertukar pandang dengan salah satu murid asrama Slytherin yang tengah menyantap sarapan mereka masing-masing. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan, Harry tidak tahu. Ia hanya tahu kalau pemuda berambut gelap itu adalah Voldemort di masa depan; pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Ia sempat berpikir apakah Riddle sudah mengumpulkan calon-calon Pelahap Maut di usianya yang sekarang? Mungkin. Harry kembali berpikir. Hal itu bisa saja terjadi apalagi setelah ia ingat kalau di tahun ini, Tom Riddle sudah berhasil membuka Kamar Rahasia. Basiliks sedang bersembunyi di tempat itu; menunggu Riddle untuk membukanya kembali.

Namun kali ini, Harry tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Riddle membuka Kamar Rahasia walau hanya dalam wujud sebuah memori.

"... Apa yang sedang kaulihat, Black?" Harry tersentak kaget mendengar Anthony Diggory bertanya; dengan terburu-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya dari meja panjang Slytherin. Ia menatap pemuda berambut cokelat lumpur itu sebelum menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan berbohong. Aku menyadari kalau selama beberapa menit kau tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari meja Slytherin. Menemukan seorang gadis yang menarik perhatianmu, hmm?"

Harry tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak mendengus pelan.

"Tapi kusarankan satu hal padamu, Black," Anthony kembali berbicara. Kali ini pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. "Jangan mencoba berkencan dengan Slytherin. Mereka licik dan beracun seperti ular. Kudengar kalau mereka juga menyimpan banyak rahasia. Slytherin... _well_, tidak ada yang pernah baik dari seorang Slytherin."

"Dia berkata seperti itu karena kekasihnya baru saja direbut oleh seorang Slytherin," Algie berkata dengan nada sinis; mendapat pukulan di belakang kepalanya. "Oh! _Come on_! Hal itu bukanlah suatu gosip atau kebohongan! Rosier berhenti mengencanimu setelah Cygnus Black mendekatinya, bukan?"

Harry berusaha mengabaikan kedua teman sekamarnya yang sedang berdebat dan saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Dalam diam mencuri pandang ke arah meja Slytherin. Keningnya kembali berkerut ketika Riddle membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga pemuda yang mirip dengan Malfoy sebelum pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala. Ia baru saja akan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain sebelum pandangannya tertangkap pandangan Riddle. Harry bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ketika menatap sepasang iris gelap itu tertuju kepadanya.

Riddle tengah menatapnya dan tidak tahu mengapa, Harry tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari pemuda itu. Dirinya seolah-olah tenggelam di dalam sepasang iris gelap tersebut. Sungguh, tidak ada yang akan menyangka kalau pemuda tampan itu akan menjelma menjadi sosok mengerikan mirip ular yang begitu haus akan kekuatan; tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya hanya karena sebuah ramalan yang dibuat Trelawney.

Mendadak, Harry merasakan rasa sakit pada kepalanya; membuatnya memekik pelan dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna menatap sosok Riddle. Ia mengenal sensasi ini.

Sangat.

Sensasi yang sama yang dirasakannya setiap kali Snape berusaha melihat apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Harry meringis dan segera memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Pewaris Slytherin itu sekaligus menghalau keluar penyusup yang baru saja mencoba mengintip apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Ia benci ketika seseorang menerapkan _Legilimency_ terhadapnya.

Ia juga benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa menguasai _Occlumency_; membuatnya dengan mudah terperangkap jebakan Voldemort.

Harry mendesis pelan ketika pikirannya ingin dimasuki kembali. Ia tahu siapa pelakunya. Hanya bisa menatap tajam ke arah Riddle yang duduk di seberang ruangan. Kedua iris gelap pemuda itu sempat melebar sesaat sebelum memutuskan menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Harry hanya bisa berharap kalau pemuda itu tidak menemukan sesuatu yang penting di dalam pikirannya.

**#**

Evan Black.

Tom tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya memikirkan murid tahun kelima itu setelah ia tidak sengaja mengintip apa yang ada di kepala pemuda tersebut saat sarapan beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukankah kilasan ingatan mengenai seorang pria berkulit pucat tanpa hidung bukanlah suatu ingatan yang menarik? Ia bahkan tidak mengenal pemuda itu, bukan?

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu ruang bawah tanah di dekat asrama Slytherin setelah kewajibannya menjalankan patroli sebagai Ketua Murid usai. Berjalan dengan cepat seolah-olah sudah mengenal baik setiap anak tangga licin dan terjal yang dilaluinya. Tentu saja. Ia sendirilah yang telah menemukan ruang bawah tanah ini terlebih dahulu sebelum menyuruh 'ular-ular kecil'-nya berkumpul di sini di setiap waktu yang telah ditentukannya. Tom bisa menjamin tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat untuk datang ke tempat ini.

"... _My Lord_."

Sapaan dari Abraxas Malfoy adalah hal pertama yang didengarnya ketika menutup pintu kayu tua di belakang tubuhnya. Sepasang iris gelapnya menyapu ruangan berlangit-langit batu tersebut. Ia bisa melihat Orion Black duduk di salah satu kursi di sudut ruangan. Walburga Black juga terlihat berdiri di salah satu bagian dinding; berbicara serius dengan sosok Druella Rosier sebelum membungkuk hormat menyadari kehadirannya. Tom mengenal semua penyihir-penyihir muda di ruangan ini.

Penyihir-penyihir yang dipanggilnya sebagai Ksatria Walpurgis.

Ksatria Walpurgis—_The Knights of Walpurgis_—adalah kelompok yang dibentuknya saat musim panas lalu. Berisi penyihir-penyihir yang mengikuti ideologi apa yang dianutnya. Keyakinan bahwa semua penyihir seharusnya hanya berasal dari keluarga Berdarah-Murni. Bukan Darah-Campuran apalagi Darah-Lumpur. Orang-orang itu tidak pantas hidup di lingkungan seperti ini. Sejak dibentuk musim panas lalu di rumah keluarga Malfoy, jumlah pengikutnya tidaklah banyak. Namun sekarang, ia mulai mengajak murid-murid Slytherin lainnya untuk bergabung. Mereka jauh lebih mudah diajak karena prinsip keluarga mereka yang sama dengannya. Penyihir-penyihir Slytherin itu masih mempunyai ideologi yang sama dengan Salazar Slytherin.

Perkumpulan ini adalah rahasia umum yang diketahui hanya oleh anggota asrama Slytherin dan beberapa penyihir lain di ketiga asrama yang mempunyai ideologi yang sama dengannya. Perkumpulan yang juga dalam setiap pertemuannya selalu berusaha mempraktekkan dan mempelajari beberapa sihir gelap. Baik Dippet dan Dumbledore tidak ada yang bisa mencium keberadaan mereka. Tom sering tertawa mendengarnya. Ia sudah tahu kalau sejak dirinya masuk ke Hogwarts, pengajar Transfigurasi itu selalu mengawasinya dengan ketat. Ia sempat menduga apa alasan pria itu. Namun tetap saja, Dumbledore bukanlah seorang Slytherin yang bisa bersikap licik, manipulatif, dan cerdik. Pria itu hanya bisa menebak namun tidak bisa membuktikan apa pun. Ia aman selama orang-orang yang mengetahui rahasia ini mau tutup mulut. Tentu saja mereka akan melakukannya. Ia sudah mengatakan dengan jelas hukuman apa yang akan diberikannya kepada seorang pengkhianat. Lagi pula untuk saat ini, Dumbledore sedang disibukkan untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan—Gellert Grindelwald—yang tidak henti-hentinya menebar teror. Ya, setidaknya Tom bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

Tom Riddle mendudukkan diri di satu-satunya kursi tinggi yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan; menanyakan kepada penyihir-penyihir muda di ruangan itu mengenai perekrutan calon-calon Ksatria Walpurgis lainnya. Dalam diam mendengarkan penjelasan Orion Black yang mengatakan kalau murid-murid tahun keempat terlihat antusias untuk datang ke pertemuan pertama mereka. Tom Riddle tertawa dalam hati. Sangat mudah baginya melakukan hal seperti ini. Slytherin-Slytherin muda itu seperti anak ayam yang akan mengikuti apa pun yang dikatakan induk mereka. _Well_, semuanya sangat sesuai seperti apa yang direncanakannya.

"... Bagaimana tentang Evan Black?" Walburga Black angkat bicara untuk pertama kalinya. "Apa kau berpikir untuk mengajaknya bergabung, _My Lord_?"

"Mengapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?" Sepasang iris gelap milik Pewaris Slytherin itu menatap sosok Walburga Black dengan sorot dingin yang sanggup membuat gadis itu tertunduk. "Dia bahkan bukan seorang Slytherin."

"Tapi dia adalah seorang Black."

Tom mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu? Hanya karena dia adalah seorang Black kau mau membuatnya masuk ke dalam kumpulan ini, hmm? Apa kau lupa jika tidak semua anggota keluarga Black mempunyai pandangan yang sama dengan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan keluarga penyihir Berdarah-Murni? Seingatku bukankah bibi jauhmu, Cedrella Black, adalah salah satu contohnya? Wanita itu bahkan menikahi seorang Weasley, jika aku tidak salah ingat. Apa kau akan menjamin kalau Evan Black akan berlaku seperti seorang penyihir dari keluarga Black? Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, Walburga."

Kedua mata Walburga membelalak sebelum gadis itu mengucapkan permintaan maaf dengan cepat. Selama sisa pertemuan itu, Tom tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun dari gadis itu lagi.

Ia tahu kalau dirinya mungkin terdengar munafik. Bagaimanapun juga, ayah kandungnya adalah seorang Muggle. Ia dilahirkan dari rahim seorang penyihir wanita yang lebih memilih mati dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sebuah panti asuhan Muggle. Sebelum mengetahui kebenaran mengenai siapa kedua orang tuanya, Tom selalu percaya kalau ayahnya adalah seorang penyihir yang menikahi gadis Muggle. Ibunya tidak mungkin meninggal dengan begitu saja jika wanita itu adalah seorang penyihir. Namun nyatanya, setelah berkali-kali mencari keluarga penyihir dengan nama belakang 'Riddle', ia mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa ayahnya tidak lebih dari pria Muggle yang meninggalkan ibunya dan tidak pernah mengakui dirinya.

Tom membenci kedua orang tuanya. Ia membenci ibu yang telah melahirkannya yang begitu bodoh untuk jatuh cinta pada Muggle dan memberi Tom Riddle Senior ramuan _Amortentia_ untuk bisa bersama pria itu. Tom juga membanci ayahnya. Ia membenci pria yang sudah meninggalkan ibunya di malam itu. Ia tidak akan pernah menyesal sudah membunuh Tom Riddle Senior dan kedua orang tua Muggle itu musim panas kemarin; melimpahkan semua kesalahan tersebut kepada Morfin Gaunt yang pada akhirnya dijebloskan ke Azkaban. Tidak. Tom tidak akan pernah menyesal atas apa yang telah terjadi kepada semua orang itu. Muggle-Muggle itulah yang sudah membuat hidupnya seperti sekarang.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu mendecakkan lidah ketika dirinya mengingat hal-hal bodoh tersebut dan membuat suasana hatinya tidak lagi baik. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun kepada pengikutnya, ia menghambur ke luar ruangan; membuat beberapa orang menghentikan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Dalam diam, Tom berjalan melewati koridor sepi yang dingin. Tidak akan ada yang memprotes dirinya yang berkeliaran melewati jam malam seperti sekarang. Ia adalah Ketua Murid, ingat? Ia bahkan diijinkan menggunakan beberapa fasilitas yang disediakan pihak sekolah untuknya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkannya.

Sudut bibir Tom terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya akan terpilih menjadi seorang Ketua Murid. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu bentuk terima kasih yang ingin disampaikan Dippet karena membuat Hogwarts tidak jadi ditutup satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Baik Dippet dan dirinya mempunyai pikiran yang sama. Dippet terlalu mencintai sekolah ini dan jabatannya sebagi seorang kepala sekolah.

Dan dirinya? Ia tidak ingin Hogwarts ditutup. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, ke mana dirinya harus pergi? Ia tidak ingin kembali ke panti asuhan Wool. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya di tempat di mana bahkan keberadaannya dianggap sebagai monster hanya karena sihir yang dimilikinya. Hogwarts adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana ia merasa kalau di sanalah ia harus berada. Hogwarts adalah tempat di mana keberadaannya diakui.

Hogwarts sudah seperti rumah yang tidak pernah dimilikinya. Dan hanya karena Basiliks membunuh seorang gadis dari Ravenclaw, ia tidak ingin sekolah ini ditutup; membuatnya mau tidak mau mencari seekor kambing hitam. Sekali lagi ia tidak merasa bersalah ataupun berbelas kasihan ketika melaporkan Rubeus Hagrid sebagai Pewaris Slytherin padahal pemuda setengah raksasa itu tidak tahu apapun. Pewaris Slytherin yang sebenarnya adalah dirinya, Tom Riddle. Ia jugalah yang sudah membuka Kamar Rahasia sejak terakhir kali Salazar Slytherin membukanya.

Pikiran pemuda berambut gelap itu teralihkan ketika telinganya menangkap derit pintu di koridor lantai dua yang dilewatinya. Sempat terheran ketika suara derit tersebut terdengar berasal dari pintu di kamar mandi anak perempuan di mana gadis Ravenclaw ditemukan meninggal satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Tom tanpa sadar berjalan menuju tempat tersebut.

Siapa yang berkeliaran di jam seperti ini? Prefek? Tom bertanya dalam hati namun tidak menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekati pintu kayu itu. Sepasang iris gelapnya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berdiri di depan wastafel dari celah pintu yang terbuka; berdiri membelakanginya. Tom mengenal jelas deretan wastafel itu. Wastafel yang sama yang juga sebagai tempat jalan masuk ke dalam Kamar Rahasia. Tom tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi heran di wajahnya ketika sosok tersebut mencondongkan tubuh sedikit sebelum tersentak ketika mendengar suara pekik yang berasal dari kamar mandi anak perempuan tersebut.

"... Apa yang kaulakukan di tempat ini!" Tom mengenal suara itu. Suara nyaring yang berasal dari hantu penghuni kamar mandi anak perempuan. Hantu dari gadis Ravenclaw yang pernah dibunuh Basiliks. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini, kau tahu? Keluar!"

Di balik celah pintu yang terbuka, Tom bisa mendengar sosok pemuda berambut gelap itu mendecakkan lidah sebelum memutar tubuh ke arah asal suara. Tom tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menahan napasnya sendiri ketika menyadari siapa pemuda tersebut. Ya. Tom bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah melupakan sesuatu. Ia tidak lupa kepada sosok pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dengan kacamata konyol yang bertengger di wajah pemuda itu.

Evan Potter.

Apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu di tempat ini?

**To be continued**

Thank you for reading and reviewing, Pals! As usual, leave me reviews and I will update ASAP!

**Repost: 09/11/2014**


	4. Same Situation, Different Time

**Chapter 4: Same Situation, Different Time.**

**Hogwarts, 1944.**

Menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya di asrama Gryffindor saat jam malam sudah berlaku bukanlah hal pertama yang dilakukan Harry. Berkali-kali ia sudah pernah melakukan hal semacam itu ketika menjalani lima tahun pendidikannya di Hogwarts. Bahkan sejak tahun pertamanya, ia sudah pernah mendapatkan detensi karena ketahuan oleh Filch. Terima kasih atas apa yang sudah dilakukan Malfoy. Namun jika selama di Hogwarts ia sering menyelinap bersama Ron dan Hermione—atau hanya Ron saja—kali ini ia melakukan hal itu sendirian; bersembunyi di balik Jubah Gaib warisan ayahnya. Tentu saja, selama jubah itu tersampir dan menutupi tubuhnya, ia tidak perlu takut dipergoki pengajar ataupun prefek sekolah.

Sambil berusaha meredam langkah kakinya yang samar-samar menggema di koridor yang dilaluinya, Harry berjalan menuju sebuah kamar mandi yang sangat dikenalinya; sebuah tempat di mana di tahun keduanya Hermione merebus Ramuan Polijus. Ya. Kamar mandi anak perempuan di mana hantu Myrtle Merana berada; membanjiri seluruh tempat itu dengan air jika suasana hati gadis hantu tersebut sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Harry hanya bisa berharap kalau ia tidak perlu melihat hantu gadis itu di sana. Tidak di saat ia ingin melakukan sesuatu di tempat itu.

Dengan perlahan, Harry membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya setelah meyakini kalau tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana. Melepaskan Jubah Gaib yang menutupi tubuhnya ketika dirinya sudah memasuki tempat itu. Sepi; adalah keadaan yang ditemukannya sekarang.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu segera berjalan menuju wastafel melingkar yang berada tepat di depan pintu masuk. Terasa tidak asing ketika kedua matanya mengamati deretan wastafel tersebut. Ia mengenalinya. Sangat. Karena ia pernah berada di posisi seperti ini. Ia juga bahkan bisa melihat ukiran tipis menyerupai ular di dasar sebuah keran yang terbuat dari besi dan tembaga; mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah keran tersebut. Hampir saja _Parseltongue_ terucap dari bibirnya jika ia tidak mendengar pekik nyaring dari salah satu bilik.

"... Apa yang kaulakukan di tempat ini!" Harry mendengar teriakan seseorang dari arah samping kanan tubuhnya; membuat Harry segera memutar kepala ke arah asal suara. Harry tampak tidak terkejut ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok transparan Myrtle Merana yang melayang di atas sebuah bilik, dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini, kau tahu? Keluar!"

Harry mendecakkan lidah. Ia tidak berharap kalau sekarang dirinya harus bertemu dengan hantu penghuni kamar mandi anak perempuan dan mendengar mantan murid Ravenclaw itu mengancam akan memanggil salah satu pengajar karena memergokinya di tempat ini setelah jam malam diberlakukan. Tidak. Terima kasih.

"Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu sebentar saja, Myrtle?" desis Harry. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi sedikit terkejut di wajah transparan Myrtle; dengan cepat menanyakan bagaimana dirinya tahu nama gadis itu dan mengapa Myrtle tidak pernah melihatnya di Hogwarts sebelum ini. Oh, _damn_! Ia lupa kalau saat ini dirinya berada di masa lalu dan Myrtle tidak mengenalnya—setidaknya belum. "Err—aku mendengar teman asramaku menceritakan cerita mengenai dirimu."

Myrtle merenggut. "Oh, apa mereka menceritakan kepadamu mengenai bagaimana aku mati dengan konyol, huh?" teriak hantu tersebut dengan kesal dan seperti hampir ingin menangis; membuat suara derak aneh yang berasal dari balik bilik yang tertutup. "Mereka memang tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengejekku! Mengatakan kalau kacamata yang kukenakan adalah kacamata teraneh yang pernah dibuat! Mereka... mereka—"

Sungguh, Harry tidak pernah mengerti mengapa hantu penghuni kamar mandi itu tidak pernah berhenti menceritakan hal yang sama setiap ada kesempatan. Helaan napas terdengar dari pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu sebelum memutuskan kalau lebih baik dirinya kembali ke asrama. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan Myrtle yang saat ini dengan kasar membuka pintu sebuah bilik dan terisak di sana. Lagi pula tujuannya mengunjungi kamar mandi anak perempuan di saat seperti sekarang hanyalah untuk melihat keadaan. Ia tidak mungkin turun ke Kamar Rahasia tanpa mempunyai persiapan apa pun.

Ya. Harry ingin mengunjungi kembali sarang Basilisk. Bukan untuk mengunjungi monster Slytherin itu tentu saja. Justru sebaliknya, ia ingin menghancurkan Basilisk seperti yang dilakukannya di tahun keduanya. Ia tidak ingin sejarah kembali terulang. Bukankah sekarang ini ia terjebak di masa lalu? Hanya akan berakhir sia-sia jika ia memilih untuk diam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Ia perlu berbuat sesuatu di samping mencari cara untuk kembali ke masa depan. Harry sudah berpikir demikian selama beberapa hari terakhir. Namun yang menjadi masalah sekarang, adalah bagaimana caranya membunuh Basilisk sementara ia tidak mempunyai apa pun yang bisa digunakannya. Dengan pedang Gryffindor? Mungkin bisa. Namun bukankah berarti ia harus meminjam benda itu dari Dippet? Bagaimana jika kepala sekolah Hogwarts tersebut menanyakan untuk apa pedang warisan Godric Gryffindor itu? Harry tidak mungkin mengatakan jika dirinya akan membunuh monster Slytherin, bukan? Bagaimana jika orang-orang menganggapnya adalah Pewaris Slytherin seperti pendapat orang-orang terhadapnya hanya karena ia bisa berbicara bahasa ular?

Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Mencuri pedang—

"—Apa yang kaulakukan di jam seperti ini, Black...?"

Harry tidak bisa mencegah tubuhnya tidak tersentak ketika suara datar dan terkesan dingin itu menyapanya. Kedua irisnya sempat melebar melihat sosok pemuda berambut gelap berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar. Sejak kapan Tom Riddle berada di sana tanpa disadarinya? Harry bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Apakah... apakah pemuda itu melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Entah mengapa Harry bersyukur karena ia belum sempat membuka pintu menuju Kamar Rahasia. Menarik perhatian sosok Tom Riddle adalah hal yang tidak diinginkannya sekarang.

"Apa seekor kucing baru saja menggigit lidahmu, Black?" tanya Riddle dengan nada sinis; membuat Harry mau tidak mau mendengus pelan.

"Err—aku hanya tersesat," Harry berkata sembari menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya. _Come on_, Harry! Untuk apa dirinya terdengar takut terhadap Riddle? Pemuda di hadapannya sama sepertinya; sama-sama penyihir biasa. Riddle hanya pernah membuka Kamar Rahasia, memerintahkan Basilisk membunuh penyihir kelahiran Muggle dan menimpakan semua kesalahan itu kepada Hagrid. Apa yang perlu ditakutkannya? Bukankah musim panas kemarin ia baru saja menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari itu? Harry mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Pemuda di hadapannya sekarang memang tidak lebih dari penyihir biasa "Dan kau? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, huh?"

Tom Riddle mendecakkan lidah. "Aku Ketua Murid, Black," ujarnya dengan nada datar. "Kewajibanku untuk melakukan patroli di jam seperti ini. Dan mungkin kau lupa jika di Hogwarts diberlakukan jam malam. Kau tidak bisa berkeliaran di koridor di jam-jam seperti ini. Kau tidak bisa keluar dari asrama seenaknya seperti yang kaulakukan di rumahmu, mengendap ke dapur hanya untuk mengambil kudapan malam, kau tahu?"

Salah satu alis Pewaris Slytherin terangkat ketika mendapati Evan Black memutar bosan kedua matanya; sempat mendengar pemuda itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap olehnya. "Katakan padaku, Black, apa kau ingin tetap berdiri di sini dan menunggu detensi atau kembali ke asramamu dan tidur dengan nyenyak? Apa perlu aku mengantarmu jika kau takut kembali tersesat?"

"_Oh, please_," desis Harry dengan nada sarkastik. Ia tidak perlu berpura-pura bersikap baik kepada pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Tom Riddle adalah calon Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan. Pemuda itu adalah Voldemort. Orang yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan membuat hidupnya berantakan. Ia tidak perlu belas kasihan pemuda itu. "Aku tidak memerlukan bantuan atau belas kasihanmu, Riddle. Aku bisa menemukan jalanku sendiri. Menyingkir dari jalanku."

Tanpa menunggu respon apapun dari pemuda berambut gelap itu, Harry berjalan melewati Riddle; menggumamkan '_Bloody Slytherin_' tanpa menyadari sepasang iris gelap milik Riddle sedikit melebar sembari terus menatap punggungnya yang menghilang di balik pintu.

**#**

Entah sejak kapan, Harry mulai membenci setiap kali orang yang bertemu dengannya selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum setelah mengamati bekas luka di dahinya. Ia benci setiap kali mereka berbicara seolah-olah mengagungkan dirinya atau menganggap ia adalah seorang pahlawan. Ia tidak lebih dari seorang penyihir biasa bukan? Sampai saat inipun ia selalu menganggap kalau dirinya masih hidup sampai sekarang atau suatu keberuntungan—seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan Snape kepadanya. Ya. Harry mau tidak mau mengakui kalau kata-kata pengajar Ramuan itu mungkin memang benar. Semuanya tidak lebih karena sebuah keberuntungan.

Ia beruntung masih hidup karena perlindungan yang diberikan ibunya. Ia beruntung lolos dari Quirell di tahun pertamanya karena alasan yang sama; sama seperti semua tahun-tahun yang dilaluinya. Lalu mengapa mereka masih saja menganggap kalau dirinya adalah penyihir yang hebat? Nah, mungkin sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah mengerti.

"... Kau sepertinya lebih suka menyendiri."

Harry mau tidak mau menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan membuat buku Sejarah Sihir tebal yang menutupi wajahnya sejak setengah jam terakhir terjatuh ke atas tanah berumput. Tanpa sadar segera mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah asal suara. Setelah beberapa tahun terjebak dalam kondisi yang selalu membuat nyawanya hampir melayang, gerak refleksnya semakin meningkat. Berterimakasih juga kepada latihan Quidditch yang dijalaninya selama ini.

"Whoa! Turunkan tongkat sihirmu! Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu."

Selama beberapa saat, Harry menatap seorang pemuda berambut pirang kotor yang berdiri di samping sebuah pohon besar tidak jauh darinya. Setelah mendecakkan lidah karena menyadari kalau sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu di beberapa kelas yang sama, Harry perlahan menurunkan tongkat sihirnya; meraih bukunya yang terjatuh sebelum kembali merebahkan tubuh di atas rumput di dekat Danau Hitam. Terlihat jelas kalau ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkan pemuda Hufflepuff itu. Ia juga tidak berkomentar apapun saat mendengar gemerisik pelan ketika pemuda itu mendudukkan diri tepat di sampingnya; hanya melirik lewat sudut matanya.

Pemuda Hufflepuff itu tersenyum tipis sembari mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. "Adrian Nott, Hufflepuff. Kita berada di kelas Herbologi dan Sejarah Sihir," kata pemuda itu. Selama beberapa detik, Nott terlihat mengamati wajahnya sebelum pandangan pemuda itu tertuju kepada bekas luka di keningnya. Secara tanpa sadar, Harry segera memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya; berusaha menyembunyikan bekas luka itu sebelum mengangguk singkat dan menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu.

"Nott?" bisiknya tanpa sadar. Ia tidak pernah mendengar bahwa seseorang dari keluarga seperti itu bisa berada di Hufflepuff.

"Yeah. Sepertinya bukan aku saja keluarga penyihir yang sedikit berbeda," ujar Nott yang dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah permukaan danau yang beriak pelan. "Aku Nott pertama yang diseleksi di Hufflepuff. Father terlihat tidak senang setelah mengetahui di asrama mana aku ditempatkan. Tidak seperti Marcus. _Well_, dia kakak laki-lakiku yang diseleksi sebagai seorang Slytherin. Ironis memang."

"Mengapa kau menceritakan hal seperti ini padaku?" Harry menyipitkan kedua matanya, tidak tahu mengapa Adrian Nott tiba-tiba datang dan mengajaknya berbicara.

Adrian Nott mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak ada alasan khusus." Kedua mata cokelat _almond_ pemuda itu kembali menatap ke arah Harry. Nott tersenyum tipis; membuat kening Harry berkerut. "Kalau boleh jujur, kau menarik perhatianku, Evan. Jika boleh aku bertanya, mengapa kau terlihat suka menyendiri?"

Harry menghela napas panjang. Jemari tangannya bergerak menyisiri helaian rambut berantakannya. "_Look_, Nott—"

"—Adrian, _please_?"

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu mengangguk dengan enggan. "Adrian. Dengar," bisiknya tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan rasa tidak suka yang ingin ditujukannya kepada Nott sekarang. "Aku sama sekali tidak berminat mendengar apa pun mengenai kehidupanmu. Maaf jika aku terkesan tidak sopan tapi saat ini aku sedang tidak mengharapkan kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengusikku, oke?"

Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu berkilat marah. Sungguh, tidak bisakah orang-orang meninggalkannya sendirian untuk sebentar saja? Ia sudah cukup mendengar pertanyaan tidak jelas dari Billius Weasley kepadanya serta kedua teman asramanya yang tidak henti-hentinya ingin mengajaknya berkeliling Hogwarts. Merlin, ia sudah berada di sekolah ini selama lima tahun! Tidak perlu ada orang yang menunjukkan tempat-tempat tertentu kepadanya dengan alasan agar ia tidak perlu tersesat!

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba menjadi temanmu, Evan."

Harry mendesah pelan sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya, mengibaskan seragam Hogwarts miliknya yang kotor karena rumput dan debu. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah berbaik hati ingin menjadi temanku, Nott," kata Harry; kembali memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama keluarganya. "Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak akan lama berada di sini."

Tidak memedulikan ekspresi bingung di wajah pucat Nott, Harry berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ingin kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor sebelum menangkap sosok Dumbledore yang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua kastil Hogwarts. Dumbledore. Harry sangat jarang melihat pengajar Transfigurasi itu di sekolah selain untuk mengajar. Ia bahkan hanya beberapa kali melihat Dumbledore duduk di meja panjang para pengajar saat berkumpul di Aula Besar. Sebersit pemikiran melintas di kepalanya. Bukankah Dumbledore di masanya adalah penyihir yang hebat? Bagaimana jika mungkin saja pria itu tahu sesuatu dan bisa membantunya? Tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Bagaimanapun, ia sudah menganggap Dumbledore sebagai kakeknya sendiri. Lupakan kemarahan yang pernah dirasakannya kepada pria itu ketika Dumbledore di masanya menceritakan mengenai ramalan yang dibuat Trelawney.

"Profesor! Profesor Dumbledore!" Harry berteriak sembari menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat; berusaha menghindari tangga-tangga yang bergerak dengan sendirinya menuju arah yang berbeda. Dilihatnya pria berjenggot kemerahan itu menghentikan langkah kakinya di anak tangga teratas. Pria itu menatapnya penuh minat ketika ia sudah berada beberapa anak tangga di bawah pria itu.

"Mr. Black, kurasa?" tanya Dumbledore dengan senyum lelah di wajahnya. Harry mengangguk singkat. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Mr. Black?"

"Bisa kita berbicara empat mata, sir? Ada hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan."

Albus Dumbledore terdiam selama beberapa saat. Menimbang apakah harus meluangkan waktunya atau tidak. Namun pada akhirnya, pria itu mengangguk singkat dan mengajak Harry untuk berbicara di ruangannya.

"Teh, Mr. Black?" tanya Dumbledore yang dengan lambaian singkat dari tongkat sihirnya sudah mempersiapkan sebuah teko lengkap dengan beberapa cangkir. Tidak seperti Dumbledore yang dikenal Harry selama ini, pria di hadapannya tidak menawarkan permen Muggle kepadanya. Harry dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala; menolak dengan sopan tawaran pria itu. "Dan jika kau tidak keberatan, kau boleh memulai menceritakan apa yang ingin kautanyakan, Anakku."

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menimbang apakah ia harus menceritakan hal itu kepada Dumbledore. Bisakah pria itu membantunya jika ia menceritakan semuanya? Ya. Suara dalam kepala Harry berkata. Mungkin Dumbledore bisa membantu. Jika bukan pria itu, siapa lagi yang bisa membantunya? Bukankah selama ini pula Dumbledore adalah satu dari beberapa orang yang mempercayainya ketika ia mengatakan kalau Voldemort sudah kembali?

"Sir... apa kau mempercayai jika seorang penyihir bisa kembali ke masa lalu?" Harry berujar pelan namun masih bisa didengar Dumbledore. Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah menyesap teh dari cangkir di atas meja. "Apa kau percaya jika seseorang bisa terjebak di sebuah masa lalu?"

"Semacam Penjelajah Waktu, Mr. Black?" Dengan ragu Harry menganggukkan kepala. "Tentu. Mengapa tidak? Aku sudah pernah melihat Pembalik Waktu sebelumnya. Seorang penyihir bisa kembali ke masa lalu asal tahu bagaimana caranya. Mengapa kau menanyakan—ah, jangan katakan kalau kau ingin mencoba menjelajahi waktu, Anakku. Itu bukan keputusan yang baik, kurasa."

Harry—yang bisa merasakan wajahnya memucat—mematung sesaat. Jangan katakan kalau Dumbledore ingin mengatakan kalau menjelajahi waktu adalah hal yang buruk.

"Me-mengapa seperti itu, Profesor?"

Pengajar Transfigurasi itu mengaitkan jemari tangan di atas meja sementara sepasang iris biru cerah pria itu menatap lekat ke arah Harry; kembali menatap penuh minat kepadanya. "Banyak yang mengatakan kalau menjelajah waktu adalah suatu hal yang berbahaya. Terkadang, orang-orang itu akan terjebak selamanya di suatu dimensi waktu dan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Misalkan saja, seorang penyihir melakukan penjelajahan ke masa lalu dan terjebak di sana kemudian tidak sengaja terbunuh. Bayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi. _Well_, mungkin sedikit sulit untuk dijelaskan karena aku tidak terlalu tahu mengenai hal semacam itu. Untuk apa kau ingin tahu, Anakku? Apa kau mengenal penyihir yang melakukan penjelajahan waktu?"

Harry mengangguk perlahan. "Orang itu adalah aku, Profesor," ujarnya dengan ragu ketika sepertinya Dumbledore ingin menanyakan siapa yang ia maksud sebelumnya.

"Ah," desah Dumbledore dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa berakhir seperti ini, Mr. Black? _Well_, aku bisa menjamin kalau nama itu bukanlah namamu yang sebenarnya."

Harry kembali mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan apa yang dialaminya. Ia menceritakan bagaimana tiba-tiba saja ia tiba di masa ini setelah tidak sengaja menyentuh bola kristal di halaman rumah keluarga Dursley serta saat Dippet memanggilnya dengan nama 'Evan Black' dan bahkan mengatakan kalau ia diterima di sekolah ini. Ia juga mengatakan siapa namanya serta bahwa ia datang dari masa depan—lima puluh dua tahun dari sekarang—namun tidak mengatakan hal lainnya. Dumbledore tidak mengatakan apapun atau berusaha menyela perkataannya. Pengajar Transfigurasi itu memilih diam dan sekali-kali menganggukkan kepala.

"Harry, _then_," kata Dumbledore sembari mengelus jenggot kemerahannya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya selama setengah jam terakhir. "Dan sekarang kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara kembali ke masa depan?"

"Ya, Profesor. Apa Anda pernah mendengar hal seperti ini? Maksudku, aku jelas-jelas merasakan sensasi sama ketika bepergian dengan portkey. Apa mungkin sebuah _portkey_ bisa digunakan untuk melintasi waktu dan membuat orang yang menyentuhnya pergi ke masa lalu?"

Dumbledore kembali mengelus jenggotnya; tampak berpikir. "Sayangnya aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu sebelum ini. Tapi... tapi mungkin aku akan berusaha mencari tahu. Bisakah kau membawa bola kristal itu ke kantorku setelah jam pelajaran besok, Harry?" Harry mengangguk. "Kurasa sebaiknya sekarang kau kembali ke asramamu. Dan ah, mungkin sebaiknya juga hal seperti ini hanya kita berdua yang tahu."

Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah Harry membalas senyum Dumbledore sebelum beranjak dari kantor pria itu. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mendengar pria itu memanggil namanya.

"Katakan satu hal kepadaku, Harry," ujar Dumbledore. "Apakah... apakah aku berhasil mengalahkan Grindelwald? Apakah aku akan membunuh orang itu?"

Harry terdiam di ambang pintu, berusaha mengingat pelajaran Sejarah Sihir yang pernah diajarkan Binns di kelasnya. Keningnya berkerut. _Well_, jangan salahkan dirinya yang tidak pernah mendengarkan pelajaran Binns yang terlampau membosankan sampai ia tidak pernah tidak tertidur di dalam kelas.

"Err—kau mengalahkannya, sir. Hanya itu yang kuketahui. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau membunuh Grindelwald atau tidak," ujar Harry. Ia luput melihat senyum di wajah Dumbledore perlahan memutar setelah ia meninggalkan ruang kerja pria itu.

**#**

"—Kudengar kalau dia yatim piatu."

"Yeah, kudengar juga seperti itu. Aku ingin tahu apa dia bersedia kuajak ke Hogsmeade saat kunjungan nanti."

"_Don't be silly_, Lucretia. Jangan katakan kalau kau ingin mengencani orang yang mungkin menjadi sepupu jauhmu."

"Tidak ada yang salah, Araminta. Apa kau lupa kalau Walburga mengencani Orion? Hubungan kekerabatan mereka bahkan lebih dibanding siapapun, kau ingat? Lagi pula..."

Tom Riddle tidak mendengar apa pun yang dikatakan Lucretia Black yang sedang membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Araminta Meliflua sebelum kedua gadis itu tertawa pelan di seberang meja; segera meredam tawa mereka saat pustakawati berdeham pelan dari kejauhan. Lucretia memutar bosan kedua matanya sebelum kembali mengajak Araminta mengerling ke sebuah meja di sudut ruangan. Tempat di mana sosok Evan Black tengah membenamkan diri di antara tumpukan buku tebal di sekitar meja. Tidak jauh dari pemuda berkacamata itu, Demelza Frank—seorang penyihir keturunan Darah-Lumpur—mengulurkan sebuah buku tebal ke arah pemuda itu; disambut dengan senyum tipis di wajah Evan Black. Tom mendecakkan lidah dan kembali berkutat dengan esai ramuan di hadapannya. Perlu dua puluh tiga sentimeter lagi tugas dari Slughorn itu selesai.

Sampai saat ini, sang Pewaris Slytherin itu tidak tahu mengapa Evan Black terlihat sering melintasi koridor di depan kamar mandi anak perempuan setiap beberapa hari sekali. Ia pernah memergoki Evan Black berdiri di depan tempat itu; hanya diam selama beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas dan membalikkan tubuh lalu menjauhi tempat itu. Ya. Selama dua minggu terakhir, Tom sering melihat Evan Black berada di sana. Ia bahkan sampai bersembunyi di dekat baju zirah untuk melihat apakah pemuda itu datang mengunjungi tempat tersebut atau tidak. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, dirinya sempat merasa cemas setiap kali Evan Black datang ke tempat itu.

Lalu mengapa ia tidak menegur dan menanyakan hal tersebut?

Untuk apa? Tom berbalik bertanya. Bukankah pemuda itu hanya berdiam diri di sana dan tidak melakukan apapun? Tidakkah ia terkesan terlalu paranoid? Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan Evan Black di sana? Mungkin saja pemuda itu sedikit aneh, bukan? Tom berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, mengerang pelan karena pemikirannya yang terlalu berlebihan.

Sang Ketua Murid itu tanpa sadar kembali mengerling ke meja di mana Evan Black duduk. Dilihatnya pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala kepada sosok Demelza Frank sebelum membereskan buku-buku yang dipinjam pemuda itu. Tom berpura-pura berkutat pada esai miliknya ketika Evan Black berjalan melewatinya. Kembali mendecak mendengar Lucretia yang berbicara dengan suara pelan kepada sosok Araminta. Kedua gadis itu segera terdiam begitu ia melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah mereka.

"... Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Tom? Kau tidak menuliskan apa pun di perkamenmu sejak beberapa menit terakhir. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda berambut gelap itu mengerling sepintas kepada sosok Abraxas Malfoy yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak berkomentar apa pun atas pertanyaan Abraxas; memilih merapikan semua peralatannya dan bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia sempat melemparkan senyum ramah—namun pura-pura—kepada sosok pustakawati tempat itu.

Sekali lagi, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya selama dua minggu terakhir, Tom mendapati dirinya berdiri di bawah bayang-bayang baju zirah di dekat koridor kamar mandi anak perempuan beberapa saat sebelum jam malam berlaku. Ia menunggu selama hampir dua jam lebih dan berpikir kalau mungkin malam ini Evan Black tidak akan datang ke tempat itu. Namun baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kaki dan kembali ke menara Ketua Murid, telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang terdengar sangat samar; membuatnya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar koridor. Sayangnya, ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Menduga kalau yang didengarnya barusan adalah suara gemerisik dari angin yang berhembus. Akan tetapi, suara derit yang berasal dari pintu kamar mandi tidak jauh darinya membuat Tom segera mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya.

Bukankah tadi ia tidak melihat siapapun melintas di koridor itu? Rasa penasaran membuat Tom berjalan mendekati kamar mandi yang sudah tidak dipakai, mengintip di antara celah pintu yang terbuka. Ia hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Di sana, di tempat yang sama, Evan Black berdiri di depan deretan wastafel yang merupakan jalan menuju Kamar Rahasia. Di tangan kanan pemuda itu ia tidak luput menyadari sebuah pedang yang berkilauan tertimpa lampu redup kamar mandi sementara tangan kiri Evan Black menggenggam kain lusuh penuh tambalan yang sangat dikenalinya sebagai Topi Seleksi. Terdengar pemuda itu berbisik di deretan wastafel.

Tom Riddle hanya bisa menatap dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan Evan Black.

Tidak. Hal seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Bagaimana mungkin... bagaimana mungkin Evan Black bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?

Membuka... Kamar Rahasia?

**To be continued**

**Repost: ****1****1/11/****201****4**


	5. Another Slytherin Heir?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and Co. Seriously, never will be. J.K. Rowling does. Credit title for this fanfiction belongs to Anthony Powell.

**Warnings:** Sex-scene between RiddleAbraxas here. Please skip until the end of the chapter if you don't wanna read #wink, blood, torture, dub-con relationship. Yeah. That's all.

**Chapter 5: Another Slytherin Heir?**

**Hogwarts, 1944.**

"... Bisakah aku meminjam Pedang Gryffindor, sir?"

Dumbledore yang kala itu tengah mengamati bola kristal yang diberikannya sepuluh hari lalu mendongakkan kepala dan menatapnya dengan sorot penuh minat; membuat Harry menatap ragu ke arah pria itu. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh hari sejak dirinya mengunjungi jalan masuk menuju Kamar Rahasia namun sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan cara lain untuk membunuh Basilisk kecuali menggunakan pedang peninggalan Godric Gryffindor. Namun tentu saja untuk mendapatkan benda itu, ia perlu menyelinap ke kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Itupun jika pedang tersebut memang disembunyikan di sana. Ia tahu masih ada satu cara lain yaitu dengan menggunakan Topi Seleksi seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu. Akan tetapi tetap saja ia juga harus mendatangi kantor kepala sekolah untuk mengambil benda itu.

Bukankah hal seperti itu sangat mudah untuk dilakukannya? Ia memiliki Jubah Gaib, bukan? Ia bisa menyelinap dengan mudah tanpa seorang pun yang akan melihatnya. Memang. Harry sudah memikirkan hal itu sebelum ini. Namun hal itu bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Bagaimana jika sampai Dippet menyadari Topi Seleksi itu tidak berada di sana? Tidak. Harry tidak mau mengambil resiko mengundang perhatian orang-orang mengenai dirinya; membuat Harry pada akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk meminta bantuan kepada Dumbledore dan berharap kalau pria itu bersedia membantunya.

"Ah, dan apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan pedang itu, Harry?" Dumbledore bertanya. Kini perhatian pria itu sepenuhnya sudah terfokus kepadanya dan melupakan sejenak kegiatan yang sebelumnya dilakukan pengajar Transfigurasi tersebut.

Harry mendesah pelan. "Aku memerlukannya untuk... membunuh monster Slytherin," bisik Harry. Ia mendengar Dumbledore menanyakan kepadanya dengan nada heran bagaimana dirinya sampai mengetahui hal seperti itu. Namun sebelum Harry menjawab sepatah kata pun, pria itu tertawa pelan; mengatakan bahwa pertanyaan yang diajukan barusan adalah pertanyaan yang konyol. Dumbledore lupa jika dirinya bukanlah penyihir dari masa ini.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya mengenai bagaimana kau akan membunuh makhluk yang disebut monster Slytherin, Harry," kata Dumbledore yang saat ini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Sepasang iris biru cerah pria itu memantulkan sinar yang berasal dari lilin di atas meja kerja pria itu. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana kau akan memasuki tempat di mana monster Slytherin berada? Sampai kejadian di saat Kamar Rahasia dibuka, tempat itu hanya diangap sebagai cerita karangan dari Salazar Slytherin sebelum pendiri Hogwarts itu meninggalkan tempat ini. Bagaimana kau akan ke sana?"

Harry menatap pria di hadapannya sebelum tersenyum. "Aku punya jalanku sendiri, Profesor," ujarnya. "Akan memakan waktu jika aku menceritakannya dan kurasa kita tidak mempunyai waktu untuk itu. Namun aku bisa menjamin jika Rubeus Hagrid bukanlah seorang Pewaris Slytherin seperti apa yang dituduhkan untuknya. Aku tahu dia tidak bersalah sama sekali."

"Aku tahu, Anakku." Dumbledore tampak tidak terkejut ketika Harry mengemukakan kalau pemuda setengah raksasa dari asrama Gryffindor bukanlah orang yang sudah membuka Kamar Rahasia satu setengah tahun lalu. "Aku tahu jika bukan Hagrid yang sudah melakukan penyerangan kepada penyihir-penyihir kelahiran Muggle di Hogwarts. Karena itulah aku berkeras agar Hagrid bisa tetap tinggal di sini setelah dia dikeluarkan. Apakah kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali di masamu?"

Dengan ragu Harry mengangguk. Tentu saja dan ialah yang sudah membunuh Basilisk saat itu. Ia jugalah yang sudah menghancurkan buku harian milik Tom Riddle dan mencegah pemuda dalam bentuk ingatan itu membunuh Ginny. "Hal seperti ini terulang kembali. Jadi... jadi bisakah Anda meminjamkan pedang itu dari Profesor Dippet? Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan."

Dumbledore tidak mengatakan apapun malam itu. Tidak mengatakan bahwa pria itu bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Harry bahkan berpikir kalau apa yang dimintanya adalah hal yang mustahil sebelum lima hari kemudian, Dumbledore memanggilnya ke kantor pria itu setelah jam malam berlaku. Harry tidak bisa mencegah ekspresi terkejut terlukis di wajahnya ketika pengajar Transfigurasi itu mengulurkan Topi Seleksi kepadanya. Dari dalam lipatan topi tua itu, Harry bisa melihat gagang pedang Gryffindor menyembul keluar; bersiap ingin ditarik dan digunakan.

"Bagaimana Anda...?"

Kedua mata Dumbledore berkilat penuh kegembiraan. "Aku punya jalanku sendiri, Harry," ujar pria itu yang mengutip kata-katanya tempo hari. "Kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkan bagaimana aku mengeluarkan pedang ini, Anakku. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan bagaimana cara agar kau tidak membuat nyawamu melayang oleh monster Slytherin."

Dan di sinilah Harry berada sekarang. Berdiri di depan deretan wastafel di kamar mandi anak perempuan yang sudah jarang digunakan. Kedua matanya terpaku pada salah satu keran yang berisi ukiran ular di dasarnya. Ia masih ingat kalau sebelum ini Dumbledore bertanya apakah ia memerlukan bantuan dari pria itu atau tidak. Namun Harry menolaknya. Ia sudah pernah berhadapan dengan Basilisk bahkan saat umurnya masih dua belas tahun dan sekarang sepertinya tidak akan jauh berbeda.

Suara batu yang bergesekan dengan lantai marmer membuat Harry tersadar sepenuhnya pada sekelilingnya. Ia bisa melihat jalan masuk menuju Kamar Rahasia mulai terbuka bersamaan dengan perintah yang diberikannya dalam bahasa ular. Sama seperti terakhir kali ia ke sini, kedua matanya bisa melihat sebuah lubang menganga lebar di tempat di mana deretan wastafel sebelumnya berada. Harry tanpa sadar menahan napasnya sendiri menunggu jalan rahasia itu terbuka; berharap suara keras yang ditimbulkan tidak cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian siapapun, termasuk Myrtle Merana ataupun Peeves.

Perjalanan di dalam pipa menuju Kamar Rahasia tidaklah lurus. Setiap beberapa saat ia akan melewati belokan tajam, licin, berlendir dan curam. Berkali-kali ia mengeluarkan desis pelan disertai umpatan setiap kali kepalanya terantuk sisi pipa yang dilewatinya. Umpatannya baru berhenti ketika kakinya berpijak pada suatu padatan di ujung pipa. Harry bisa membedakan suasana terowongan menuju Kamar Rahasia di masa ini dengan masanya dulu. Tulang-tulang tikus dan binatang lainnya di sekitarnya tidaklah sebanyak di masa depan. Selain daripada itu, tidak ada yang berubah. Suasana di sekitarnya sepi. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar langkah kakinya menggema di antara kegelapan tempat itu. Tubuhnya sedikit bergidik terkena hembusan angin yang bertiup ketika pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu memerintahkan pintu batu—mirip pintu brangkas di Gringotts—berhias sepasang ular yang saling mengait satu sama lain untuk terbuka. Suasana Kamar Rahasia yang gelap dan sepi adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Tidak terlihat keberadaan Basilisk di tempat itu.

Harry dengan refleks mengacungkan pedang peninggalan Gryffindor ketika telinganya menangkap suara gemerisik yang berasal dari pahatan wajah Salazar Slytherin di ujung ruangan. Perlahan tangan kirinya menurunkan tongkat sihirnya yang sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di ujung pipa menuju ke tempat ini mengeluarkan sinar untuk menyinari jalan yang dilaluinya.

Ia terdiam di tengah-tengah ruangan. Kedua matanya mengamati sejenak pahatan wajah Salazar Slytherin sembari mendengarkan suara di sekitarnya. Harry dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain saat telinganya menangkap suara desis dari ujung ruangan. Ia tahu kalau Basilisk sepertinya menyadari keberadaannya setelah mendengar desis bernada marah dan terusik yang semakin keras.

"_**Makanan. Aku mencium bau makanan. Daging yang siap untuk dikoyak... Datanglah ke sini. Biarkan aku mengoyak dagingmu... Biarkan aku memakanmu...," **_desis Basilisk. Dari ekor matanya, Harry melihat kepala ular besar itu muncul melalui mulut pahatan wajah Salazar Slytherin yang terbuka. Ular besar itu tengah memejamkan kedua mata. Lidahnya yang bercabang tidak henti-hentinya terjulur keluar untuk membaui udara di sekitarnya. Tanpa sadar Harry menahan napasnya sendiri melihat ular besar itu menyadari keberadaannya dan bergerak dengan cepat ke arahnya; tidak berniat untuk menunggu dan membuang-buang waktu.

Refleks, Harry melemparkan beberapa kutukan kepada makhluk bersisik itu. Ia kembali mengumpat ketika Kutukan Pemotong tidak menghasilkan satu pun luka gores di tubuh ular tersebut; membuatnya berpikir keras untuk sekadar memperlambat gerakan monster Slytherin itu.

Bukankah sebelum ini ia bisa mengalahkan Basilisk? Tentu sekarang ini bukanlah hal yang sulit, bukan? Harry mengerling pedang Gryffindor yang digenggamnya sejak tadi. Ya. Kali ini ia mempunyai pedang Gryffindor dari awal. Ia bisa membunuh Basilisk dengan cepat sebelum ular besar itu meremukkan tulangnya dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai makanan.

**#**

Tom Riddle yakin dan sangat bisa menjamin kalau dirinya adalah satu-satunya Pewaris Slytherin, keturunan dari penyihir hebat—Salazar Slytherin—yang masih tersisa di luar Azkaban seperti apa yang diketahuinya selama ini. Ia sangat meyakini hal itu sampai sekarang. Namun di saat kedua matanya jelas-jelas melihat bahwa ada penyihir lain yang bisa membuka pintu menuju Kamar Rahasia, ia tahu kalau keyakinan tersebut mulai runtuh bersamaan dengan tumbangnya tubuh Basilisk di dekat pahatan wajah Salazar Slytherin.

Darah segar berwarna merah mengucur tanpa henti dari tubuh ular besar tersebut; membanjiri lantai batu di Kamar Rahasia dalam genangan lebar. Ia tidak bisa mendengar desis atau suara apa pun dari monster Slytherin itu. Dirinya yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik tiang batu di dekat pintu masuk tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia terpaku, masih terlihat terkejut setelah mengamati bagaimana Evan Black dengan mudahnya mengalahkan Basilisk, menghujam tubuh bersisik Basilisk dengan pedang berkali-kali sampai pada akhirnya monster Slytherin itu tidak bisa bergerak.

Hidup Basilisk sudah berakhir. Mati di tangan seorang penyihir berusia lima belas tahun.

Bagaimana mungkin... bagaimana mungkin seorang penyihir tahun kelima seperti Evan Black bisa membunuh seekor Basilisk dengan sebuah pedang? Monster yang hidup sejak beberapa ratus tahun dikalahkan dengan mudah. Evan Black bahkan tidak mendapat luka serius di tubuhnya. Hanya beberapa luka gores akibat terhantam bongkahan tiang batu dan patung ular yang dirusak oleh Basilisk sebelumnya. Pemuda itu bahkan bisa berjalan dengan normal setelah mengalahkan monster peninggalan Salazar Slytherin.

Siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya? Bagaimana mungkin seorang Gryffindor bisa membuka jalan rahasia menuju tempat ini? Dirinya yang merupakan Pewaris Slytherin saja perlu waktu lima tahun lebih untuk menemukan jalan masuk sebelum membukanya. Mengapa Evan Black yang baru beberapa minggu berada di Hogwarts dengan mudahnya melakukan hal itu? Evan Black bahkan membunuh monster miliknya.

Tom Riddle menggeram pelan, memukulkan tangannya yang terkepal pada tiang batu di sampingnya. Keputusannya membiarkan Evan Black melenggang bebas memasuki Kamar Rahasia sangat salah. Awalnya ia ingin menghentikan pemuda itu. Namun setelah dipikirkan, jika ia sampai melakukannya, bukankah sama artinya dengan membuka identitasnya sebagai Pewaris Slytherin? Ia tidak akan bisa menggunakan Rubeus Hagrid sebagai kambing hitam lagi jika sampai Evan Black menceritakan semuanya kepada Dippet atau Dumbledore. Daripada ia repot-repot mencegah Evan Black untuk memasuki Kamar Rahasia dan membongkar identitasnya, mengapa ia tidak membiarkan Basilisk saja yang mengurus pemuda itu? Ya. Itulah yang dipikirkannya ketika mengikuti penyihir tahun kelima itu menuruni pipa menuju Kamar Rahasia.

Namun kenyataan tidaklah semudah yang direncanakan sang Ketua Murid Hogwarts itu. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan jika pedang yang dibawa Evan Black bisa membunuh Basilisk dengan mudah. Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau pemuda berkacamata itu bisa menumbangkan seekor Basilisk tanpa mendapatkan luka yang berarti. Sialnya lagi, Evan Black masih bisa berjalan dengan tenang walau saat ini pemuda itu bermandikan darah Basilisk di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tidak. Tom tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari tempat ini seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Evan Black baru saja menghabisi Basilisk, monster yang lima tahun lebih dicarinya, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini berlalu dengan mudahnya.

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu membiarkan langkah kaki membawanya keluar dari bayang-bayang tempatnya bersembunyi sejak tadi. Ia berdiri di depan pintu masuk ke Kamar Rahasia dan menunggu. Ia menunggu Evan Black memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Kedua matanya berkilat saat dirinya melihat sosok pemuda tahun kelima itu berjalan mendekati pintu masuk. Darah Basiliks masih tersisa di wajah dan jubah pemuda itu. Di tangan kiri Evan Black menggenggam erat Topi Seleksi lusuh dan penuh tambalan. Pedang yang dibawa pemuda itu tidak terlihat di manapun. Tom tidak peduli di mana Evan menyembunyikan pedang itu sekarang.

"... Riddle."

Tom mendengar Evan Black menyapanya dengan nada datar. Pemuda itu tidak terlihat terkejut mendapati dirinya di tempat ini. Tom bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Sepasang iris gelapnya tidak berhenti menatap sosok Evan Black yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Ia menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dengan erat, perlahan mengacungkannya kepada Evan Black.

"_**Siapa kau yang sebenarnya, Black?"**_ Tom mendesis dalam Parseltongue. Ia tahu kalau Evan Black mengerti apa yang sedang diucapkannya. _**"Bagaimana kau bisa membuka Kamar Rahasia? Apakah kau—"**_

"—_**Aku bukan Pewaris Slytherin jika itu yang ingin kau katakan."**_ Evan Black sudah terlebih dahulu memotong kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya; membuat Tom mendesis marah. Ia tahu kalau hanya penyihir yang berasal dari keturunan Salazar Slytherin yang mampu berbahasa ular. _Parseltongue_ tidak mungkin dipelajari dan dimengerti oleh penyihir biasa. Bagaimana bisa Evan Black mengatakan kalau dirinya bukanlah Pewaris Slytherin padahal sudah jelas-jelas pemuda itu adalah seorang _Parselmouth_?

"Aku hanya penyihir biasa," kata Evan Black lagi sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Hanya penyihir biasa? Hah! Jangan pikir Tom akan mendengarkan alasan sederhana seperti itu dan membiarkan Evan Black berjalan melewatinya dengan mudah apalagi setelah pemuda itu menyebutkan tentang 'Pewaris Slytherin'. Evan Black tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya dan Tom Riddle tidak akan berhenti sebelum pemuda itu mengatakan apa yang ingin diketahuinya.

"_Don't lie to me, Black,_" geram Tom; tidak mengacuhkan sosok Evan Black mengernyit sembari menyentuh dahi dengan tangan. "Seorang penyihir biasa tidak akan bisa Parseltongue dan bahkan membuka tempat ini. Penyihir biasa tidak akan dengan mudahnya membunuh Basilisk tanpa mengalami luka yang fatal. Katakan padaku siapa kau yang sebenarnya!"

Tom melihat Evan Black memutar bosan kedua matanya. "Dengar, Riddle," geram pemuda yang kali ini ikut mengacungkan tongkat sihir. "Aku tidak punya waktu mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan darimu. Percaya atau tidak, itulah jawaban yang kuberikan. Aku memang bukan Pewaris Slytherin seperti dirimu. Aku... aku hanya penyihir biasa. Sekarang bisakah kau menyingkir dan memberiku jalan?"

Tom Riddle bukanlah orang yang suka mendengarkan orang lain memerintah dirinya. Sebaliknya, justru ialah yang membuat orang lain menuruti setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Ia memilih tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan tidak memberikan jalan kepada Evan Black. Sekali lagi pemuda itu menggeram pelan sebelum mengayunkan tongkat sihir dan merapalkan mantra. Namun Tom Riddle bergerak selangkah di depan.

"_Expulso!"_ desis Tom di sela-sela giginya yang terkatup rapat. Rapalan mantra miliknya mengenai salah satu tiang batu di dekat Evan Black dan membuat tiang tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Beberapa bagiannya berhasil mengenai tubuh pemuda Gryffindor tersebut dan membuat Evan Black merunduk dengan kedua tangan berusaha melindungi kepala. Tom menyeringai sembari mendekati pemuda itu dan berdiri menjulang di hadapan Evan Black dengan tongkat sihir yang teracung, bersiap untuk merapalkan mantra lain. Seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar setelah melihat rembesan darah menetes dari luka di kepala pemuda itu. Ia sudah pernah mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak akan membiarkan Evan Black keluar dari sini begitu saja, bukan? Dan ia bersungguh-sungguh akan hal itu.

"Jangan berpikir kalau kau bisa keluar dari sini dengan mudah setelah apa yang kaulakukan kepada Basilisk, Black. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh pergi setelah mengusikku. _Incarcerous_," desis Tom. Kedua matanya menatap tali tambang yang muncul dari ketiadaan kini melilit tubuh kurus pemuda tahun kelima itu. Ia bisa melihat kedua iris hijau cemerlang Evan Black melebar saat ia merobek paksa lengan jubah yang dipakai pemuda itu. Evan Black berniat berteriak sebelum ia menggumamkan mantra lain ke arah permukaan kulit kecokelatan tersebut.

Suara jeritan keluar dari bibir Evan Black begitu sebuah Kutukan Pemotong dirapalkan oleh Tom mengenai permukaan kulit pemuda itu; membuat jeritan tersebut menggema di seluruh penjuru dinding Kamar Rahasia. Matanya menatap goresan panjang yang terukir di permukaan kulit Evan Black dengan tatapan datar. Darah segar mengucur keluar dari luka yang menganga itu. Tom tidak tampak puas dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya; membuatnya mengulangi kembali merapalkan Kutukan Pemotong itu pada bagian tubuh Evan Black yang lain. Kali ini di kedua sisi wajah. Sekali lagi, jeritan tertahan menggema di ruangan tersebut. Ia tidak mengacuhkan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Tidak. Ia tidak takut sama sekali.

"Hentikan," Evan Black memohon saat dirinya mengukir luka lain di leher pemuda itu. Ia melihat kedua mata pemuda di hadapannya terpejam erat sambil berusaha menahan jeritan yang ingin keluar. Napas pemuda itu memburu.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Tom Riddle menyukai mendengar jeritan dan permohonan dari setiap korban penyiksaannya. Ia menyukai saat di mana dirinya merapalkan sihir hitam pada tubuh korbannya. Ia sudah pernah membunuh sebelumnya dan apa yang dilakukannya sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan saat di mana nyawa seseorang meregang di depan matanya. Ya. Ini bukanlah kali pertama ia melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia sudah pernah melakukannya kepada para pengikutnya agar tidak satupun dari mereka yang berusaha melawannya.

Sudut bibir Tom terangkat membentuk seringai mendengar Evan Black memintanya menghentikan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Tangan pucatnya terulur ke arah Evan Black; memegang dagu pemuda itu dan mendekatkan ke arah wajahnya. Kelopak mata pemuda itu perlahan terbuka, melayangkan tatapan tajam kepadanya. Tom menggeleng pelan.

"Ini belum berakhir, Black," bisiknya sembari mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah tubuh Evan Black sebelum bergumam. "_Crucio_."

Sekali lagi Evan Black menjerit. Kali ini jauh lebih keras sebelum pemuda itu kehilangan kesadarannya; terbaring tidak berdaya di atas lantai batu Kamar Rahasia yang dingin. Sepasang iris gelap Tom Riddle menatap tubuh kurus di hadapannya sebelum mendecak. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Evan Black jauh lebih lemah dari yang terlihat. Mungkin dirinya terlalu cepat memperhitungkan kekuatan pemuda itu hanya karena berhasil membunuh Basilisk. Evan Black tidak ada apa-apanya di mata Pewaris Slytherin itu. Ya. Sama seperti para pengikutnya. Mereka semua adalah penyihir-penyihir lemah yang dipandang sebelah mata olehnya.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu mendecak pelan menatap tubuh Evan Black yang tidak sadar. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada tubuh Basilisk yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Sangat disayangkan monster Slytherin itu mati dengan begitu mudah, pikirnya sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauh. Walau masih kesal dan marah atas apa yang dilakukan Evan Black kepadanya, perasaan itu tidak sebesar apa yang dirasakannya sebelum ini. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah melepaskan sedikit amarahnya pada sosok pemuda tahun kelima itu.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Tom mengerling ke arah tubuh Evan Black. "Selamat malam, Mr. Black. Semoga kau bermimpi indah di tempat ini," bisiknya sebelum meninggalkan Kamar Rahasia. Ia tidak peduli jika tubuh Evan Black akan selamanya berada di sana.

**#**

"—Apa yang membuatmu terlihat kurang senang, My Lord?" Abraxas Malfoy berbisik pelan di telinga sang Ketua Murid Hogwarts itu sebelum memberikan kecupan beruntun pada leher jenjang Tom Riddle sementara salah satu tangan pucatnya memanja tubuh bagian bawah pemuda tersebut. Ia menyeringai kecil mendengar Tom mengerang dengan kedua mata terpejam erat; larut dalam ekstaksi yang diberikannya. "My Lord..?"

Kelopak mata Tom perlahan terbuka. Abraxas merasakan sensasi aneh pada tulang belakangnya hanya karena sepasang iris gelap itu menatap lurus ke arah kedua matanya. Ia mendengar Tom mendecak pelan sebelum pemuda itu membalikkan posisi dan membuat tubuhnya tertindih. Semua logikanya menguap di antara udara yang panas dan berat setelah bibir Pewaris Slytherin itu memanja permukaan kulit pucatnya. Menjerit tertahan setiap kali pemuda itu menggodanya dalam sentuhan-sentuhan sensual di seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia menyukai sensasi ini. Ia menyukai setiap kali permukaan tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh telanjang milik Tom atau ketika bibir pemuda itu bergerak memanja seluruh tubuhnya. Abraxas tidak merasakan sensasi ini jika bersama orang lain. Ia tidak merasakan hasrat yang besar hanya karena sentuhan ringan Tom pada tubuhnya.

Abraxas sangat tahu kalau hubungan yang sedang dijalaninya bersama Ketua Murid Hogwarts adalah sebuah hubungan terlarang. Dirinya adalah seorang pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy—keluarga Darah Murni. Ia diharapkan menikah dengan seorang gadis penyihir dari derajat yang sama dan meneruskan keturunan. Abraxas tahu peranannya setelah keluar dari sekolah ini. Ia tahu di masa depan nanti dirinya harus berusaha hidup bersama gadis pilihan orang tuanya.

Namun bukankah saat itu masih belum tiba? Abraxas berpikir seperti itu. Tidak ada salahnya jika sekarang ia meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk bermain-main, bukan? Ya, semua itu tidaklah salah. Lagi pula tidak ada yang dirugikan dalam hubungan seperti ini. Baik dirinya dan Tom Riddle sama-sama menikmati setiap kali melakukan hubungan seperti ini di atas tempat tidur milik pemuda berambut gelap itu.

"... Hanya seekor ular pengganggu yang baru saja merusak apa yang kumiliki," ujar Tom di telinganya sembari kembali menciumi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi Abraxas untuk mengerti apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu sebelum menyadari kalau tadi Tom baru saja menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan olehnya.

Abraxas berusaha keras untuk terfokus kepada ucapan Tom namun sangat sulit baginya ketika jemari panjang pemuda berambut gelap tidak berhenti untuk menggodanya. "Apa kau ingin aku... mengurus nggh—ular... pengganggu itu, My Lord?" kata Abraxas dengan suara terbata. Kepalanya terbenam pada bantal ketika Tom menyusupkan sebuah jari di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Napas pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai tidak beraturan dengan dada yang naik dan turun secara teratur bersamaan sesuai tempo jemari Tom di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya mengerang keras menyadari sesuatu yang lebih besar berusaha memasuki tubuhnya.

Tom bergumam pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengurus orang itu. Kau mungkin tidak akan melihatnya di meja panjang besok pagi. Jika beruntung, kita tidak akan melihatnya di sekolah ini untuk seterusnya. Sekarang, berhenti bertanya. Kau di sini tidak untuk menginterogasi mengenai apapun yang kulakukan. Kau di sini untuk..."

Pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu tidak mendengar jelas kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Tom. Ia terlalu larut dalam setiap friksi-friksi kenikmatan yang diberikan Tom pada tubuhnya. Berkali-kali mengerang dan mendesah setiap kali pemuda itu menghujam bagian terdalam tubuhnya. Tidak ada lagi logika. Tidak ada lagi pemikiran mengenai apa yang mereka lakukan ini adalah sebuah dosa.

Hasrat...

Nafsu...

Kedua hal itu adalah hal terpenting untuk saat ini. Abraxas bahkan tidak peduli jika kedua orang tuanya menghukumnya jika sampai mengetahui rahasia ini. Hal yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana memuaskan dirinya dan Tom. Tidak lebih.

Dan Abraxas tidak akan membiarkan apapun merusak kesenangan serta kenikmatan ini. Tidak juga seekor ular pengganggu yang disebutkan Tom barusan. Ia menjamin semua itu tidak akan terjadi.

**To be continued**

_Tidak bisa menjanjikan apa pun untuk update cepat untuk chapter 16, tapi akan tetap saya usahakan. Terima kasih banyak atas review/fave/alert-nya. Thats make me so happy #peluksemua_

**Repost: 12/11/20****1****4**


	6. Trying To Understand

**Chapter 6: Trying To Understand.**

**Hogwarts, 1944.**

Nyeri dan sekujur tubuh yang tidak bisa digerakkan adalah hal pertama yang dirasakannya ketika kesadaran perlahan-lahan menyapanya. Ringis pelan keluar dari bibirnya saat mencoba menegakkan tubuh namun berakhir dengan terbaring kembali di atas sesuatu yang empuk. Kepalanya terasa pusing dengan perut yang bergolak tidak nyaman. Ia juga menyadari kalau pandangannya terlihat kabur ketika ia mengamati sekelilingnya; membuatnya berusaha mencari di mana kacamata yang biasanya ia pakai berada.

"... Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Mr. Black," kata sebuah suara di sampingnya.

Harry melirik sekilas dan mendapati sosok Albus Dumbledore berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan tangan yang mengulurkan sesuatu kepadanya. Harry mengambil benda tersebut dan segera menyadari kalau benda yang diberikan Dumbledore adalah kacamatanya. Sempat mencoba mengucapkan terima kasih namun berakhir dengan gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit setiap kali ia mencoba berbicara. Namun rasa sakit itu sudah sedikit mereda setelah pengajar Transfigurasi itu mengulurkan sebuah piala berisi air putih padanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Dumbledore.

Harry mengerang pelan dan memegangi kepalanya. "Buruk kurasa. Apa yang terjadi, Profesor?" ia bertanya sembari melayangkan tatapan pada pria di sampingnya.

Harry menyadari di mana dirinya berada sekarang. Ya. Sekarang ini dirinya tengah terbaring di Hospital Wing. Ia mengenal langit-langit tinggi tempat itu serta aroma ramuan yang sering disiapkan matron Hogwarts. Semuanya terlihat sama dengan Hospital Wing yang dikenalnya sebelum ini. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa berada di sini. Bukankah seingatnya sebelum ini ia berada di Kamar Rahasia dan membunuh Basilisk? Ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi di sana. Bagaimana ia menghujamkan ujung pedang Gryffindor pada tubuh Basilisk berkali-kali sampai ular besar itu tidak bergerak lagi atau bagaimana dirinya mencoba untuk tidak terbunuh oleh monster Slytherin tersebut.

Ia juga ingat kalau dirinya sempat mendapati sosok Tom Riddle menghalangi jalannya ketika ia ingin keluar dari tempat itu.

Tom Riddle. Harry mendesis mengingat apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu padanya. Ia ingat setiap luka yang ditorehkan Pewaris Slytherin itu di permukaan tubuhnya atau ketika ia berteriak atas rasa sakit yang disebabkan pemuda itu. Harry merutuk pelan. Kalau saja tenaganya tidak terkuras untuk menghabisi Basilisk, setidaknya ia mungkin bisa melawan; tidak terlihat tidak berdaya di hadapan pemuda berambut gelap itu. Ia sudah sempat berpikir kalau saat itu adalah saat terakhir hidupnya. Terkurung di Kamar Rahasia dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri tanpa bantuan dari orang lain.

Harry bahkan meyakini kalau dirinya tidak akan selamat; berakhir di tangan Voldemort muda. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika akan terbangun di Hospital Wing dalam keadaan masih hidup seperti saat ini. Abaikan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"... Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari penuh, Anakku," kata Dumbledore kepadanya dan membuat perhatian Harry terfokus kepada pengajar Transfigurasi itu. Dua hari? _Well_, ia tidak menyangka dua hari sudah berlalu saat ia tidak sadarkan diri. "Ketika aku menemukanmu, kau dalam keadaan yang buruk. Kehilangan banyak darah dan juga kelelahan. Kau cukup beruntung bisa selamat setelah aku membawamu ke sini."

Pandangan pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu menatap penuh minat ke arah Dumbledore yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Anda menemukanku, sir? Bagaimana?"

Ya. Bagaimana? Bukankah sebelum ini dirinya terbaring di Kamar Rahasia?

"Ah, _well_...," Dumbledore bergumam sembari mengayunkan tongkat sihir untuk mendekatkan sebuah kursi kayu kemudian mendudukkan diri. "Aku memasang Mantra Pelacak saat kau tidak kembali untuk mengembalikan Topi Seleksi dan menemukanmu terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka di seluruh tubuhmu di tempat itu. Kamar Rahasia, jika aku benar."

Salah satu alis pemuda tahun kelima itu terangkat. "Tapi bagaimana Anda bisa memasuki Kamar Rahasia?" Harry kembali bertanya. Ia yakin kalau pintu menuju tempat itu hanya bisa dibuka dengan Parseltongue dan dirinya yakin kalau Dumbledore tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Oh, aku menghancurkannya. Jalan masuk menuju Kamar Rahasia maksudku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghancurkannya, kurasa. Tentu saja setelah aku membawamu keluar dari tempat itu aku harus memperbaiki wastafel di kamar mandi anak perempuan. Bukan masalah jika seandainya jalan masuk itu tidak bisa dibuka lagi, bukan? Aku tidak yakin apakah wastafel itu akan berfungsi dengan benar seperti sebelumnya."

Harry hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya sosok pria berjenggot kemerahan di sampingnya. Dumbledore menghancurkan jalan menuju Kamar Rahasia? Well, bukannya ia tidak suka mendengar apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Malah sebaliknya, mungkin itu adalah keputusan yang tepat. Ia tidak ingin ada orang yang memasuki tempat itu lagi walau saat ini monster Slytherin sudah tidak ada. Ia juga tidak mengharapkan dirinya akan kembali ke tempat itu lagi; tempat di mana ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya jika Dumbledore tidak datang menolongnya. Mungkin nasibnya akan serupa dengan nasib Ginny. Namun bedanya, tubuhnya akan terbaring selamanya di tempat itu tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu mengerling sosok Dumbledore di sampingnya. "Err—aku rasa aku harus berterimakasih kepada Anda karena sudah menolongku, Profesor," ujarnya singkat. Ia mendapati pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum menyuruhnya untuk kembali beristirahat. Pria itu juga mengatakan kalau sekarang ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal lainnya. Dumbledore mengatakan kalau ia bisa menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Kamar Rahasia jika dirinya sudah keluar dari Hospital Wing; mengapa dirinya bisa ditemukan dalam keadaan hampir meregang nyawa di tempat itu.

Harry tidak membantah. Ia mengangguk singkat kepada pengajar Transfigurasi tersebut. Entah karena pengaruh ramuan atau memang tubuhnya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, ia merasakan kantuk menyerangnya dengan cepat. Ia tidak berusaha melawan ketika perlahan-lahan dirinya kehilangan kesadaran; terbuai dalam tidur tanpa mimpi malam itu.

Keesokan harinya, tidur pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang tersebut terganggu saat telinganya samar-samar menangkap suara bisikan di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengerang pelan dan tanpa sadar menutupi kedua matanya yang masih terpejam dengan lengannya; membuat bisikan-bisikan di sekitarnya berhenti sesaat sebelum seseorang memanggil namanya. Dengan enggan, Harry membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok Algie Longbottom dan Anthony Diggory berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau bangun!" Algie Longbottom berseru senang sementara di belakang pemuda itu, Anthony Diggory mendengus pelan. "Profesor Dumbledore mengatakan kalau semalam kau sudah sadar dan kami diperbolehkan bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Evan? Kau membuat kami berdua cemas setelah Dumbledore menceritakan kalau sesuatu menyerangmu di Hutan Terlarang. Merlin, apa kau sudah gila pergi ke tempat itu di tengah malam? Makhluk-makhluk di tempat itu bisa membunuhmu, kau tahu? Kau beruntung Profesor Dumbledore menemukanmu dan segera membawamu ke sini!"

"Err—"

Oke, Harry sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan teman sekamarnya. Sungguh. Sesuatu menyerangnya di Hutan Terlarang? Cerita bohong macam apa itu? Namun setelah menyadari kalau Algie Longbottom menyebutkan mengenai Dumbledore, ia menduga kalau pengajar Transfigurasi itu memberikan cerita berbeda mengenai mengapa dirinya bisa berada di Hospital Wing dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Dalam hati Harry kembali berterimakasih kepada pria itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kedua teman sekamarnya jika dirinya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hampir mati karena perbuatan Tom Riddle. Yeah. Mereka pasti akan menatapnya dengan sorot tidak percaya.

"Hei, Evan. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk atas pertanyaan Algie. Tidak tahu sejak kapan pemuda itu tidak memanggilnya dengan nama 'Black'. "Yeah. Aku beruntung masih hidup, kurasa," bisiknya sambil berusaha tidak mengacuhkan kedua mata Anthony Diggory yang menyipit memandangnya. Pemuda itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun—setelah beberapa saat—memutuskan menggelengkan kepala dan memilih diam. Harry memfokuskan pandangan kepada sosok Algie Longbottom yang menanyakan untuk apa dirinya pergi ke Hutan Terlarang di malam hari. Harry tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan menanyakan apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama dirinya tidak sadarkan diri.

Anthoy Diggory mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi. Ini Hogwarts, ingat? Kau tidak akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di antara penghuni sekolah ini, " kata pemuda berambut cokelat lumpur itu. Kening pemuda tahun kelima tersebut sempat berkerut. "Tapi jika Riddle yang tiba-tiba membuat takut para Slytherin bisa dianggap sesuatu yang menarik, mungkin aku akan menjawab 'ya'."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, aku juga menganggap hal itu menarik," ujar Algie Longbottom dengan suara berbisik. Terlihat tidak ingin ada yang mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan pemuda itu walau di Hospital Wing tidak ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga. "Tidak biasanya aku melihat Riddle sekesal itu sampai membuat Slytherin seperti seekor anjing ketakutan. Orang itu bahkan tidak segan-segan mengurangi point asrama lain hanya karena alasan sederhana. _Well_, bukannya aku mau peduli apa yang dilakukan orang itu. _But blimey_... aku benci jika Riddle mengurangi poin asrama kita. Slytherin memang tidak bisa dimengerti, menurutku."

Harry tidak mengatakan apa pun atas penjelasan Algie Longbottom, namun dalam hati sedikit merasa tertarik dengan apa yang telah didengarnya.

Tom Riddle terdengar seperti orang yang kehilangan kontrol diri dan Harry ingin mengetahui alasannya.

**#**

Mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang menyadari kalau saat ini kedua mata Pewaris Slytherin itu tengah melayangkan tatapan tajam dan dingin ke arah meja panjang asrama Gryffindor. Ketua Murid itu berkali-kali mendesis pelan dengan tangan kanan yang mencengkeram erat piala di hadapannya dan membuat Abraxas Malfoy menatap bingung ke arah Tom Riddle. Pemuda berambut pirang platina mengedarkan pandangan mengikuti pandangan sang Pewaris Slytherin; menyadari kalau kedua mata pemuda itu tengah terpaku kepada sosok Evan Black yang duduk di ujung meja Gryffindor. Terlihat berbicara dengan Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor—John Lupin.

"... Mengapa kau menatap Black dengan tatapan seperti itu, Tom?" Abraxas bertanya dengan suara pelan dan memandang penuh minat bagaimana pemuda di sampingnya mendesis pelan. Sampai sekarang Abraxas tidak tahu apa yang membuat suasana hati Ketua Murid itu memburuk sejak dua hari yang lalu. Abraxas masih ingat pemuda berambut gelap itu berkali-kali merapalkan Mantra Cruciatus pada dinding di ruang bawah tanah seolah-olah dinding tersebutlah yang membuat suasana hati Tom Riddle memburuk.

Tom Riddle melirik sekilas sosok Abraxas Malfoy yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia kembali mendesis pelan. "Dia masih hidup," gumamnya tanpa melihat ke arah Abraxas. Ia tidak peduli jika pemuda itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Siapa?" Abraxas kembali bertanya. "Kau berkata seolah-olah kalau seseorang harusnya mati."

"Aku berbicara mengenai Evan Black, Malfoy. Dia memang seharusnya sudah mati. Bukannya duduk di sana seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi," Tom menjawab dengan nada tidak suka. Kedua pandangannya masih terpaku pada sosok pemuda tahun kelima yang duduk di meja Gryffindor. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Evan Black bisa bertahan hidup setelah apa yang dilakukannya kepada pemuda itu.

Tom masih ingat apa yang didengarnya dua hari lalu. Berita yang juga sudah membuat suasana hati yang awalnya baik-baik saja—bahkan malah sangat baik—berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika mendengar Dumbledore yang mengatakan alasan mengapa Evan Black tidak terlihat di manapun kepada Longbottom dan Diggory.

'Evan Black diserang makhluk di Hutan Terlarang ketika pemuda itu datang ke sana dan tengah dirawat di Hospital Wing'. Alasan itulah yang pria berjenggot itu katakan.

Ia bukannya terkejut mendengar cerita omong kosong yang diberikan Dumbledore kepada kedua murid tahun kelima itu. Hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah mendengar bahwa Evan Black masih hidup. Ia sudah membuktikannya dengan melihat sosok Evan Black terbaring di salah satu ranjang Hospital Wing dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Ia sempat melihat keadaan pemuda itu di balik pintu Hospital Wing. Luka sayatan yang diberikannya pada tubuh Evan Black sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Hanya menyisakan bekas berwarna merah jambu yang diyakininya akan segera memudar dan bahkan tidak akan terlihat dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Evan Black bisa keluar dengan selamat dari Kamar Rahasia. Sungguh, sepertinya keberuntungan selalu berpihak kepada pemuda itu.

Tom sempat berharap kalau pemuda itu tidak akan pernah sadarkan diri. Untuk selamanya bila perlu. Namun sayangnya, tidak satupun keinginannya terkabul. Ia masih melihat Evan Black di sekolah ini dan sekarang bahkan duduk dengan tenang di meja Gryffindor tanpa terlihat ketakutan atas apa yang terjadi sebelum ini.

Sial! Bagaimana jika Evan Black menceritakan apa yang terjadi di Kamar Rahasia kepada Dumbledore dan Dippet? Bagaimana jika Dippet sampai mengeluarkannya dari Hogwarts setelah mengetahui kalau dirinyalah yang berada di balik penyerangan keturunan Darah Lumpur beberapa bulan yang lalu? Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, sudah jelas tidak akan ada tempat lagi untuk dirinya di sekolah ini. Memang, sekarang ia sudah menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun; usia di mana ia bisa menggunakan sihir dengan bebas. Namun tetap saja untuk dapat mendapatkan pekerjaan yang mampu menanggung kehidupannya, ia perlu lulus dari Hogwarts. Ia perlu menuntaskan ujian NEWT-nya terlebih dahulu.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Pewaris Slytherin itu berpikir keras dan tanpa sadar menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jarinya. Tom yakin jika untuk selanjutnya ia tidak akan bisa mendekati Evan Black dengan mudah. Lalu bagaimana caranya untuk memastikan kalau pemuda itu belum mengatakan apa pun kepada Dumbledore atau Dippet?

Tom tidak menemukan jalan pemecahan sepanjang jam sarapan di Aula Besar. Ia hanya bisa menatap lekat sosok Evan Black yang beranjak meninggalkan Aula Besar dengan sosok Longbottom dan Diggory mengapit pemuda itu. Ia hampir saja tidak menyadari kalau hanya dirinya yang masih berada di meja Slytherin kalau saja Abraxas Malfoy tidak menepuk pelan bahunya. Ia mendongak sebelum menggeram pelan; berusaha melupakan masalah Evan Black dan memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada pelajaran Ramuan bersama Slughorn. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Abraxas Malfoy sejak tadi mengamati dirinya.

Tentu. Abraxas Malfoy tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok Tom Riddle setelah menyadari apa yang menjadi alasan suasana hati pemuda berambut gelap itu memburuk sejak dua hari yang lalu. Abraxas bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Ia dengan cepat menyadari benang tipis yang menjadi penghubung suasana hati Tom Riddle dengan sosok Evan Black. Ya. Ia menyadari kalau 'ular pengganggu' yang dimaksud Tom tempo hari adalah Evan Black, murid baru penghuni asrama Gryffindor.

Namun yang membuat Abraxas tidak mengerti, adalah alasan mengapa sepertinya Tom terlihat sangat ingin melenyapkan keberadaan Evan Black. Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukan pemuda itu sampai membuat Tom tidak menyukai Evan Black? Bukannya Abraxas peduli dengan pemuda tahun kelima tersebut. Hanya saja, ia tidak suka jika suasana hati Tom memburuk. Ketua Murid itu bisa menjadi orang yang mengerikan jika sedang merasa tidak senang. Tentu saja Abraxas tidak ingin mendapatkan satu dari tiga Kutukan Tidak Termaafkan dari pemuda itu.

Dan Abraxas akan melakukan apa saja untuk itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut membuktikan apa yang dikatakannya kepada dirinya sendiri setelah pelajarannya hari ini berakhir semua. Ia melihat Evan Black berjalan seorang diri menuju Danau Hitam setelah kelas Herbologi tahun kelima selesai. Tidak ada siapapun yang menemani Evan Black. Sepasang iris kelabunya menatap Evan Black dari kejauhan; melihat pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di atas tanah berumput sembari memainkan tongkat sihir di tangan.

Abraxas berjalan mendekati pemuda tahun kelima itu. Evan Black dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan dari permukaan Danau Hitam ketika mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang berjalan mendekat. Kening pemuda itu berkerut. Ia bisa melihat genggaman tangan Evan Black terhadap tongkat sihir di tangan semakin mengerat; seperti khawatir kalau akan tiba-tiba diserang. Abraxas berusaha tidak mengacuhkan sepasang iris hijau cemerlang milik pemuda itu kini menyipit memandangnya.

"Ada hal yang bisa kubantu?" Evan Black bertanya. Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, Abraxas dengan cepat mengacungkan tongkat sihir miliknya yang sejak tadi ia genggam ke arah Evan Black. Kedua pupil pemuda itu melebar dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur terkejut terlukis jelas di wajah kecokelatan itu.

"Jangan mencoba bergerak, Black," desisnya pelan setelah melihat pemuda di hadapannya mencoba mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arahnya. "Aku bisa melakukan apa pun kepadamu. Bahkan lebih buruk dari apa yang kaupikirkan sekarang."

**#**

Harry tidak pernah bisa berhenti berpikir mengapa dirinya tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan yang normal tanpa takut dibayangi oleh kematian. Ia sudah cukup beruntung tidak mati di Kamar Rahasia; berharap kalau kejadian seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Ia juga sempat berharap kalau setelah keluar dari Hospital Wing, ia bisa bersantai sejenak dan menikmati hari-harinya sebagai 'Evan Black' dan bukan 'Harry Potter'; anak laki-laki yang disebut sebagai Dia-Yang-Terpilih. Hell! Harry tidak pernah mengharapkan perlakukan seperti itu sebelumnya.

Sayangnya, Dewi Keberuntungan dan Takdir sepertinya enggan mengabulkan apa yang diinginkannya. Buktinya sekarang, ia harus berhadapan dengan Abraxas Malfoy yang mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arahnya; mengancam untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk jika sampai dirinya melawan.

"... Apa yang kauinginkan?" Harry bertanya. Kedua matanya terfokus kepada pemuda berambut pirang platina yang berdiri dengan angkuh tidak jauh darinya. Ia mendengar Abraxas Malfoy mendecakkan lidah. "Apa kau hanya akan berdiri di sana dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirmu kepadaku?"

"Kau terdengar sombong walau menyadari posisimu sekarang, Black." Abraxas Malfoy memainkan tongkat sihir di tangan sebelum menjentikkan benda itu dan membuat tongkat sihir miliknya terlepas dari genggamannya. Harry menatap tajam kepada si pirang setelah menyadari kalau sekarang ini tongkat sihirnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas bebatuan di pinggir Danau Hitam. "Tidak takut jika aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu? Kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai pertahanan apa pun sekarang, kau tahu?"

Harry mendesis pelan menyadari kalau kata-kata Abraxas Malfoy memang ada benarnya. Ia sungguh berharap kalau pemuda itu segera menyelesaikan apa yang diinginkan darinya dan meninggalkannya sendirian. "Bisakah kau berhenti berputar-putar dan mengatakan apa yang kauinginkan, Malfoy?"

"Tidak sabar, Black? Well, katakan padaku. Apa pendapatmu jika aku membuatmu tidak bergerak kemudian mengenggelamkanmu di Danau Hitam?" Abraxas bertanya, matanya berkilat aneh. Harry yang menyadari keadaannya berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan. "Takut, Black? Kau ketakutan jika tidak ada yang menemukan tubuhmu dan membuatmu menjadi santapan Grindylow, huh?"

Harry tidak berkomentar apa pun. Ia diam dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Abraxas Malfoy sembari berusaha mencari jalan untuk meloloskan diri dari keadaan seperti ini. Ia sempat tidak mengerti mengapa Abraxas Malfoy berkata seperti itu kepadanya; mengatakan seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya. Apa pemuda itu sedang bercanda? Tidak. Harry bisa merasakan tidak ada nada bercanda di setiap kata-kata yang pemuda pirang itu katakan untuknya. Tapi untuk apa? Mengapa Abraxas Malfoy ingin menenggelamkannya di Danau Hitam? Seingatnya ia tidak melakukan apa pun kepada pemuda itu. Ia bahkan ingat kalau dirinya tidak pernah bersinggungan dengan pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu sebelumnya.

"Kau itu ular penganggu, Black." Suara Abraxas membuyarkan lamunan Harry. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya mendapati pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya tengah mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arahnya. "Dan sudah tugasku untuk mengusir ular pengganggu sebelum makhluk sepertimu mengacaukan apa yang dilakukan Tom. Ah, aku ingat Tom pernah menyebutkan kalau kau pernah merusak apa yang dimiliki Tom. _Tell me_, Black, apa yang sudah kau rusak sampai membuat Tom seperti itu? Kau benar-benar membuatnya kesal."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang kaumaksudkan," kata Harry mencoba untuk membantah. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Abraxas Malfoy mengancam ingin melenyapkannya demi Tom Riddle. Ini terdengar gila, bukan?

Sudut bibir Abraxas terangkat. "Jangan mencoba berbohong kepadaku," desis pemuda itu. "Aku tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang sudah membuat Tom menjadi kesal. Jangan mencoba menyangkal, Black. Kau bukan seorang pembohong yang pintar seperti kami. _Well_, Gryffindor memang menyedihkan kurasa. Mungkin memang sebaiknya jika—"

"—Kau berbicara seperti seolah-olah Slytherin-lah yang lebih baik dari semuanya, Malfoy."

Baik Harry atau Abraxas Malfoy sepertinya tidak menyangka akan kedatangan orang lain di antara mereka. Harry dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara yang baru saja memotong kata-kata Malfoy. Keningnya berkerut menyadari siapa pemuda berambut pirang kotor yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

"Nott." Harry mendengar Malfoy mendesis. "Apa kau sadar kalau kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat, huh? Tidak seharusnya kau berada di sini sekarang."

Andrian Nott hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa aku datang di saat yang tepat. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menenggelamkan Evan di Danau Hitam seperti apa yang kausebutkan tadi. Kau tidak ingin aku melaporkan apa yang akan kaulakukan, bukan? Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku melaporkanmu kepada pengajar."

Harry melihat kedua mata kelabu Abraxas Malfoy melebar sebelum berusaha membuat ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar. "Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini, Nott. Kau harusnya bersikap seperti kakak laki-lakimu. Berakhir di Slytherin dan bukannya Hufflepuff bodoh itu," umpat Malfoy. "Kau tahu aku sangat mengenal kalian. Kau seharusnya tidak seperti ini."

"Tentu saja. Aku bukanlah Marcus, Abraxas," desah pemuda berambut pirang kotor itu. Harry sempat melihat Adrian Nott tersenyum dengan dipaksakan. "Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyamai kakak laki-lakiku."

Entah mengapa, Abraxas Malfoy tidak mengatakan apa pun. Harry biasa merasakan atmosfer aneh di sekitarnya sebelum mendengar pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu menghela napas. Harry menyadari sepasang iris kelabu menatap tajam kepadanya sebelum pemiliknya memutuskan meninggalan tempat itu. Dalam hati tidak mengerti perubahan yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali ketika menyadari Adrian Nott baru saja mengulurkan sesuatu kepadanya. Dengan ragu, Harry menerima tongkat sihir _holly_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tangan Nott.

"Thanks?" Harry berujar dengan ragu. Keningnya berkerut menyadari sepasang iris almond milik Nott tengah menatapnya sebelum pemuda itu tertawa pelan. Sungguh, Harry tidak mengerti dengan pikiran orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

**#**

**Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. 1995.**

Nymphadora Tonks mengedarkan pandangan di sepanjang jalan Privet Drive sebelum terfokus kepada sebuah rumah bernomor empat di tempat itu. Di sampingnya, sosok Remus Lupin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mantan pengajar Hogwarts itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap rumah bernomor empat di mana saat ini seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh gemuk berlari keluar mendekati beberapa anak lain yang sebelumnya terlihat berdiri di luar pagar rumah tersebut. Kening Nymphadora Tonks berkerut setelah menyadari kalau rumah bernomor empat itu terlihat begitu sunyi. Tidak terdengar teriakan dari sosok Petunia Dursley née Evans atau pun dari Vernon Dursley.

"... Apa kau tidak penasaran tidak melihat Harry setelah tiga jam berada di sini?" Tonks bertanya. Helaian rambutnya segera berubah dari biru cerah menjadi cokelat madu; senada dengan rambut Remus Lupin. "Jujur, aku penasaran di mana Harry berada. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita memeriksa keadaannya?"

Remus Lupin terlihat berpikir sejenak. Dalam diam ia memang menyetujui perkataan Auror di sampingnya. Sudah beberapa jam di sini, tidak sekalipun ia melihat Harry keluar dari rumah keluarga Dursley. Ia memang tidak pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya. Ia juga belum pernah bertemu dengan Harry di luar Hogwarts ataupun Grimmauld Place Nomor 12; membuatnya berinisiatif mengunjungi anak laki-laki berumur yang akan berumur enam belas tahun itu di sini. Sekaligus memastikan keadaan Harry baik-baik saja setelah apa yang menimpa Sirius Black di Departemen Misteri.

Ah, Sirius. Remus masih bisa merasakan dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali mengingat satu dari tiga sahabatnya ketika di Hogwarts. Pria yang juga adalah ayah baptis Harry. Sampai sekarang ia selalu merasa menyesal tidak bisa menolong Sirius ketika pria itu terjatuh ke Selubung. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin menolong Sirius; membawa pria itu kembali. Akan tetapi, apa yang terjadi tidak bisa dirubah. Sirius Black telah meninggal adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa dielakkan. Ia menyadari jika sekarang hanya dirinya dan Peter Pettigrew yang tersisa di antara para Marauders. Ironis? Remus tidak perlu memastikannya.

"... Remus? Kau baik-baik saja?" Remus mengangguk atas pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya sebelum mengatakan kepada Tonks kalau mereka memang sebaiknya memeriksa keadaan Harry. Dalam diam, Remus keluar dari balik bayang-bayang tembok tinggi dan berjalan menyeberangi jalan menuju rumah keluarga Dursley. Ia bisa mendengar suara samar aktivitas di dalam rumah itu; terdengar gelak tawa keras yang diduganya adalah milik Vernon Dursley. Remus mengetuk pintu berwarna putih di hadapannya. Samar-samar mendengar suara langkah kaki sebelum pintu di hadapannya terbuka; memperlihatkan sosok Petunia Dursley yang berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut terukir di wajah wanita kurus itu.

"**KAU!**" Petunia berteriak setelah menyadari penampilan pria dan wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Wanita berleher panjang itu tentu masih ingat. Jubah dan penampilan seperti ketinggalan zaman; sama seperti penampilan Dumbledore. "Apa yang jenis kalian lakukan di sini? Vernon! Vernon, kemarilah!"

Tidak lama berselang setelah Petunia berteriak ke arah dalam rumah, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki berat dari dapur. Sosok Vernon Dursley berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru; berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki dan berat tubuhnya. Reaksi serupa terlukis di wajah pria mirip anjing laut itu. Wajah Vernon Dursley dengan cepat berubah menjadi ungu sebelum berteriak menyuruh dua tamu tidak diundangnya memasuki rumah dengan cepat. Petunia Dursley segera menutup pintu rumahnya setelah sebelumnya memastikan kalau tidak ada yang melihat kedua orang aneh tersebut memasuki rumahnya. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang di sekitar Privet Drive mengasumsikan bahwa keluarganya mempunyai hubungan dengan orang-orang aneh. Tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"... Apa yang kalian inginkan dengan datang ke sini?" Vernon Dursley menggeram pelan kepada Remus dan Tonks di dapur rumahnya. Pria bertubuh besar itu tidak terlihat mau repot-repot mempersilahkan kedua penyihir itu untuk duduk apalagi menyiapkan secangkir teh. Vernon Dursley tidak perlu beramah tamah kepada orang-orang aneh seperti keponakan atau iparnya. "Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kalian datang dan menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini."

"Mr. Dursley," Remus berujar pelan. Ia menghela napas menyadari kedua Muggle di ruangan itu mengernyit ketika ia berbicara. "Kami tidak bermaksud datang dan mengganggu harimu. Kami hanya... hanya ingin bertemu dengan Harry dan memastikan keadaannya. Apa kau bersedia memanggilnya? Kami akan segera pergi begitu bertemu dengan Harry."

"_That freak?_" Vernon mendesis dengan buku-buku jari yang memutih mengenggam erat pinggiran meja di dapur rumahnya. Pria itu bisa melihat istrinya mengerling ke arah jendela dapur sebelum memutuskan untuk menutup jendela tersebut. Ia terlihat tidak mengacuhkan geram kesal dari wanita berambut cokelat madu yang berdiri di dekat lemari pendingin. Matanya berkilat kesal ke arah kedua orang itu. "Sayangnya kalian tidak akan menemukan anak itu di rumah ini. Dia sudah tidak ada di sini lagi."

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak ada di sini?"

Seringai lebar tersungging di wajah Vernon Dursley melihat ekspresi panik di wajah tamu tidak diundang tersebut. "Yeah. Kalian berdua terlambat. Anak aneh itu sudah pergi dari rumah ini sebulan yang lalu. Mengambil semua barang-barang anehnya dan keluar dari rumah ini. Tidak mengucapkan apa pun tentu saja. Tidak pernah kembali lagi dan aku harap akan seperti itu seterusnya. Kami tidak membutuhkan anak aneh itu di rumah ini," kata Vernon sembari mengerling ke arah Petunia.

Remus Lupin tidak mampu berkata apa pun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Vernon Dursley kepada mereka. Tidak. Hal itu tidak mungkin. Harry tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja.

**To be continued**

**Repost: 14****/****11****/201****4**


	7. Second Encounter

**Chapter 7: Second Encounter**

**Hogwarts, 1944.**

Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya menatap lembaran perkamen di tangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan bercampur bingung. Keningnya berkerut menatap dua kata yang tertulis di bagian paling bawah perkamen sebelum bergantian menatap sosok Albus Dumbledore yang beberapa saat lalu menyerahkan perkamen itu kepadanya. Ia tidak memedulikan kata-kata Algie Longbottom yang menanyakan mengapa tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah pucat.

Harry hanya bisa bergeming di tempatnya, tidak mengerti mengapa ia mendapati nama **'Andromeda Black'** sebagai orang yang menandatangani surat ijin untuk mengunjungi Hogsmeade hari ini. Andromeda Black? Harry ingat di mana ia pernah melihat nama itu. Ya. Ia melihat nama itu di pohon keluarga Black.

Apakah Andromeda Black adalah orang yang sudah mendaftarkannya di Hogwarts?

Wali yang pernah disebutkan Dippet?

Apakah 'Andromeda Black' itu sama dengan Andromeda yang pernah disebutkan Sirius di masanya? Anak dari Cygnus Black dan Druella Rosier? Adik perempuan Bellatrix Lestrange? Dan... dan ibu dari Tonks? Kalau memang seperti itu, apa alasan wanita itu membawanya ke masa ini? Berkali-kali Harry memikirkan alasan tersebut, ia tidak menemukan apa pun. Andromeda Tonks née Black seharusnya tidak mempunyai kepentingan apa pun dengannya. Lalu apa? Apa alasannya? Mungkinkah Harry bisa menemui wanita itu dan menanyakan secara langsung?

"—Kau baik-baik saja, Mr. Black?"

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu. Menatap sosok Albus Dumbledore yang berdiri di samping meja panjang asrama Gryffindor. Harry mengatakan tidak ada sesuatu yang penting kepada Dumbledore ketika pengajar Transfigurasi itu sedikit mendesaknya dengan menanyakan mengapa dirinya terlihat sedikit terkejut; membuat pria berjenggot kemerahan itu perlahan menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Algie Longbottom bertanya dari seberang meja. Nada suara murid tahun kelima itu terdengar penuh rasa penasaran. Harry hanya mengedikkan bahu sembari mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu dengan mengatakan ia sangat tertarik ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan hari ini dengan mengunjungi Hogsmeade. Seketika itu juga, Algie Longbottom melupakan apa yang terjadi dengannya dan dengan antusias bercerita mengenai Hogsmeade. "Kalau begitu cepatlah selesaikan sarapanmu, Evan! Aku akan dengan senang hati mengajakmu berkeliling Hogsmeade! Kau belum pernah ke sana, bukan? Cepatlah jika kau tidak mau ketinggalan kereta."

Dan tiga puluh menit kemudian, Harry menyadari kalau dirinya sudah berada di luar gerbang Hogsmeade dengan sosok Algie Longbottom berjalan bersama Septimus Weasley beberapa langkah di depannya. Sempat menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat ia bertanya di mana Anthony Diggory berada. Algie hanya mengatakan kalau hari ini pemuda berambut cokelat lumpur tersebut lebih memilih mengurung diri di Menara Gryffindor dan mengatakan tidak tertarik mengunjungi Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade di tahun 1944 tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hogsmeade yang pernah dikunjunginya. Setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat toko-toko yang berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan utama desa penyihir itu. Hanya saja, ia menyadari ada beberapa tempat yang ada di Hogsmeade di masa ini, tidak ada di masanya. Ia tidak melihat bangunan Shrieking Shack di luar desa Hogsmeade, namun ia masih mendapati Hogs Head, Three Broomsticks dan juga beberapa toko lain.

Tidak seperti murid-murid lain yang terlihat bersemangat melewatkan akhir pekan di kunjungan pertama Hogsmeade kali ini, Harry tidak terlihat demikian. Pikirannya masih tertuju kepada teka-teki yang masih belum bisa dipecahkannya mengenai sosok—yang ia anggap—misterius dari Andromeda Black. Orang yang dikatakan sebagai walinya di masa ini. Apakah Andromeda Black itu memang benar-benar ada atau ada orang lain yang menggunakan nama salah satu keturunan Black itu? Jika demikian, itu berarti Harry akan semakin kesulitan untuk menemui sosok misterius itu, bukan?

Sampai sekarang, Dumbledore belum menemukan satu pun petunjuk yang dapat digunakan untuk mengembalikannya ke masanya. Ia tahu dirinya tidak bisa memaksa pengajar Transfigurasi tersebut karena Dumbledore juga memiliki masalah tersendiri. Dumbledore seharusnya sekarang sedang mempersiapkan diri menghadapi Grindelwald. Harry tidak ingin hanya karena dirinya, Dumbledore tidak bisa mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan di masa ini.

Tidak selamanya Harry harus bergantung kepada Dumbledore, bukan? Dan mungkin seharusnya setelah ini ia harus mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri seperti apa yang sudah sering dilakukannya.

"Oi, Evan!"

Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap tidak mengerti ke arah Algie Longbottom yang berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. Pemuda itu tengah menatap tajam padanya. Di samping teman sekamarnya, Septimus Weasley terlihat mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar Hogsmeade. Cengiran lebar terukir di wajah berbintik-bintik pemuda berambut merah menyala itu.

"Kau mendengarkan apa yang sudah kuceritakan kepadamu tadi, bukan?" Harry bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi pertanyaan Algie; membuat pemuda itu mendecakkan lidah. "Jezz... aku sudah repot-repot menjelaskan kepadamu mengenai tempat ini dan kau tidak mengacuhkanku? _Fine_. Jika kau memang tidak berniat mengacuhkanku, terserah padamu saja. Kau mungkin bisa menjelajahi tempat ini sendiri tanpa memerlukan panduan dariku."

Sungguh, terkadang Harry tidak mengerti akan sikap seorang Algie Longbottom. Hanya karena ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu barusan, sekarang Algie meninggalkannya di jalan utama Hogsmeade sendirian setelah sebelumnya pemuda itu menyeret Septimus Weasley menjauh. Ia berusaha mengabaikan pandangan beberapa murid-murid Hogwarts yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Harry menghela napas panjang, menatap punggung Algie Longbottom dan Septimus Weasley yang menghilang di salah satu toko di samping toko _Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop_.

"Err, mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kutemukan di tempat ini," bisik Harry kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum kembali melangkah menyusuri jalan utama Hogsmeade. Sesekali ia berhenti di depan toko-toko yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan, melihat apa yang bisa dibelinya dari tempat ini namun berakhir dengan tidak menemukan apa pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia baru saja berniat untuk mengunjungi Three Broomstick dan mencicipi Butterbeer di tempat itu sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah toko yang berada di ujung jalan.

Toko itu terlihat sepi. Beberapa orang yang melewati tempat itu bahkan tidak mengerling untuk melihat apa yang dijual. Tanpa sadar, Harry melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tersebut. Dari jendela kaca di tempat itu, ia bisa melihat sebuah akuarium kaca di mana seekor ular berukuran setengah lengan orang dewasa menggelung diri dengan nyaman; menyembunyikan kepala ular tersebut di antara tubuh bersisik dengan warna kuning cerah dan corak putih bergaris di kedua sisi tubuh.

Boa.

Harry dengan cepat menyadari jenis ular tersebut.

Suara gemerincing pelan segera menyapa pendengaran pemuda tahun kelima itu ketika ia membuka pintu kaca di hadapannya. Kedua matanya bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di dalam toko tersebut. Terdapat beberapa rak yang tingginya hampir menyentuh langit-langit berdiri menjulang. Semua rak-rak itu dipenuhi oleh buku-buku yang tidak disusun teratur. Sekali melihat saja, Harry menyadari kalau buku-buku di tempat itu adalah buku-buku bekas. Rasa ingin tahu menggelitiknya; membuat Harry memberanikan diri memasuki tempat tersebut. Seorang pria tua yang duduk di belakang meja segera mendongakkan kepala. Kedua mata gelap pria itu sempat menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali tertuju pada sebuah buku yang terbuka di atas meja; bersikap seperti kedatangan Harry tidak mengganggu pria itu.

Harry tidak membuat dirinya mematung di depan pintu hanya karena sikap pria tersebut. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri rak-rak di tempat itu. Selama ini ia tahu jika dirinya bukanlah orang yang suka menghabiskan waktu berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang ada. _Hell_, hal seperti itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Hermione. Ron dan dirinya hanya akan belajar jika sedang mengerjakan esai atau ketika gadis berambut mengembang itu memaksanya untuk belajar. Baginya, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan terbang dan menangkap Snitch Emas dibanding membaca.

Namun tempat ini terlihat menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik untuknya. Ia bisa melihat itu dari buku-buku tua yang disusun di rak kayu. Hanya beberapa dari buku-buku di tempat itu yang sampulnya masih dalam keadaan baik. Selebihnya bahkan tidak mempunyai sampul dan ada beberapa halaman yang hilang. Harry tidak terlalu tahu mengenai buku, namun ia bisa menjamin buku-buku di tempat ini jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dengan yang ada di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Mungkin... mungkin ia akan menemukan sesuatu mengenai jenis_ portkey_ yang membawanya ke masa lalu? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?

Murid Gryffindor tahun kelima itu melangkahkan kakinya ke sudut terdalam toko tersebut. Beberapa kali menangkap kata 'kutukan', 'sihir hitam, 'membelah jiwa', '_necromancy_' dan sebagainya yang membuat sedikit bergetar. _Bloody hell_, jangan katakan ia baru saja memasuki tempat yang menyimpan benda-benda dengan sihir hitam.

Harry tidak sempat memikirkan apakah dirinya harus segera keluar dari tempat ini atau tidak ketika mendengar suara gemerisik—seperti lembaran halaman buku yang dibalik—dari dekat sebuah rak tidak jauh tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa bisa dicegah, kepalanya terjulur ingin melihat siapa pengunjung selain dirinya sendiri; hanya bisa menahan napasnya saat kedua matanya mendapati sosok pemuda berambut gelap tengah fokus membaca sebuah buku tua tidak jauh darinya.

Mengapa... mengapa di antara banyak orang yang berkunjung ke Hogsmeade, ia harus mendapati sosok Tom Marvolo Riddle di tempat ini?

**#**

Latar belakang keluarga dan kekuasaan. Kedua hal itu adalah hal pertama yang dilihat jika kau berada di asrama Slytherin. Tom masih ingat bagaimana tatapan murid-murid yang berada di tingkat lebih tinggi darinya ketika Topi Seleksi menempatkannya di asrama ular tersebut. Tatapan meremehkan; itulah yang diterimanya hanya karena nama yang disandangnya.

Tom Riddle. Yeah, sampai sekarang ia tidak menyukai nama pemberian wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Nama itu terkesan sangat 'Muggle' di mata penghuni asrama Slytherin. Hampir semua penyihir di tempat itu mengiranya adalah anak yang berasal dari keturunan Darah Campuran dan bahkan Darah Lumpur. Orang yang seharusnya tidak sepantasnya berada di tengah-tengah Darah Murni.

Namun, sang Pewaris Slytherin itu tidak membiarkan orang-orang di sekitarnya memandang dirinya dengan sebelah mata. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka meremehkannya seperti apa yang dialaminya ketika berada di panti asuhan. Tidak. Tom tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan kepintaran di atas rata-rata yang dimilikinya serta sikap ramah yang ditunjukkannya kepada penyihir-penyihir lain, hanya dengan waktu singkat ia sudah bisa mendapatkan rasa hormat dari penghuni Slytherin. Bahkan Slughorn pun menganggapnya sebagai anak emas, anak paling berbakat yang penah ditemui pengajar Ramuan tersebut.

Mereka memang boleh menganggapnya sebagai keturunan Darah Lumpur. Tom tidak terlalu memikirkan pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya. Ia akan menunjukkan kepada mereka, bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang patut diremehkan hanya karena darah Muggle yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya.

Sang Ketua Murid itu sering ingin tertawa dan mengejek sikap penghuni Slytherin. Siapa yang menyangka jika dirinya yang hanya penyihir berdarah campuran ternyata adalah keturunan langsung dari Salazar Slytherin. Hah! Mereka seharusnya tidak pernah meremehkannya jika tahu bagaimana latar belakang keluarganya.

"Tsk!" Tom mendecak pelan mengingat ingatan lama yang kembali menyeruak di benaknya setelah mendengar sekilas beberapa murid Slytherin tahun kedua bergosip mengenai seseorang dari asrama Ravenclaw. Ia kembali menfokuskan perhatian kepada buku di tangannya, sembari membaca barisan kata-kata di lembaran perkamen di tangannya.

Tom suka menghabiskan waktunya di tempat ini—sebuah toko sepi di ujung jalan Hogsmeade—ketika kunjungan murid-murid Hogwarts ke desa penyihir ini. Ia bisa menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan membaca beberapa buku. Sampai saat ini, Tom tidak mengerti mengapa tidak ada Auror yang datang ke tempat ini padahal sudah jelas-jelas terdapat beberapa artefak yang mengandung sihir hitam terpajang di bagian terdalam toko ini, lengkap dengan buku-buku yang berisi sihir hitam. Namun selama Albert Rufford—pria tua berkeriput yang menjadi pemilik toko—mengijinkannya datang ke tempat ini dan membiarkan dirinya membaca sepuas hati, Tom tidak akan menanyakan apa pun kepada pria itu.

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu baru saja berniat untuk meletakkan buku tua bersampul hitam di tangannya ketika sudut matanya menangkap gerakan dari ujung salah satu rak. Refleks, ia menggenggam tongkat sihirnya yang tersembunyi di balik jubah. Semakin mengeratkan benda di tangannya setelah menyadari siapa yang baru saja mengusik kegiatannya.

"... Black," Tom mendesis mendapati sosok Evan Black berdiri di lorong gelap di sudut ruangan, melihat pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu tersentak pelan sebelum mendecakkan lidah. Ia tidak menyangka akan menemui murid Gryffindor itu di tempat seperti ini. "Jangan katakan kalau kau sedang menguntitku."

Evan Black mengeluarkan suara mirip tawa namun terdengar sedikit kasar. "Menguntitmu? Sepertinya aku terdengar tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lain yang harus kulakukan sehingga menghabiskan waktuku untuk menguntitmu. Kau terlalu besar kepala, Riddle."

"Lalu apa yang kaulakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

Evan Black dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah rak kaca yang menyimpan beberapa artefak aneh di sudut ruangan. "Err, tidak ada. Apa salahnya jika aku terlihat berkeliaran di tempat ini? Aku tidak melihat ada larangan jika aku tidak boleh masuk ke sini, kau tahu. Ini tidak seperti kau yang memiliki toko ini sehingga tidak memperbolehkan siapapun untuk masuk. Toko ini bukanlah milikmu, Riddle."

Tom melayangkan tatapan dingin kepada pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Sebaiknya kau menjaga setiap perkataan yang ingin kauucapkan, Black."

"Dan jika aku tidak mendengarkan saranmu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Evan Black mendesis pelan. Kedua iris hijau cemerlang pemuda itu berkilat seperti ingin menantangnya. "Kau akan mengancam ingin membunuhku, huh? Apa setiap Slytherin selalu mengancam akan membunuh jika seseorang membuat mereka tidak senang? Merlin, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepala kalian."

Tanpa bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri, Tom mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah murid tahun kelima Gryffindor tersebut; membuat sosok Evan Black terhempas ke salah satu rak di belakang pemuda itu dengan beberapa buku yang terjatuh menimpa kepala pemuda itu. Terdengar Evan Black meringis sembari mengumpat. Sebelum pemuda itu menegakkan tubuh dan membalas apa yang dilakukannya, Tom dengan cepat menghampiri Evan Black, meraih bagian depan jubah yang dikenakan pemuda itu dan kembali menghantamkan punggung Evan Black pada permukaan rak. Tom tertawa dalam hati melihat bagaimana Evan Black tidak berkutik di hadapannya.

Tom mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau tidak tahu jika kami—para Slytherin—bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari sekadar membunuh," desisnya pelan. Ia sempat tertegun sejenak ketika mendapati Evan Black balas menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Pemuda itu tidak seperti orang-orang yang pernah ditemuinya. Ia selalu melihat tatapan meminta belas kasihan dari siapapun yang pernah membuat dirinya kesal. Mereka tidak ingin mendapatkan sebuah Kutukan Cruciatus gratis darinya.

Namun Evan Black terlihat berbeda. Pemuda itu tidak terlihat terintimidasi oleh tatapannya. Malah sebaliknya, Evan Black seolah-olah tidak takut jika ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Tanpa disadari, Pewaris Slytherin itu memandang kedua kilau hijau cemerlang yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata konyol yang bertengger di wajah Black. Teringat dengan warna Kutukan Pembunuh ketika dirinya menatap kedua mata pemuda itu. Ia juga sempat melayangkan pandangan sekilas ke arah sebuah bekas luka yang mirip seperti sambaran kilat di kening Evan Black. Tidak tahu mengapa dirinya ingin menyentuh bekas luka tersebut hanya karena dirinya merasakan sensasi aneh—yang menggelitik—ketika tubuhnya berada di dekat Evan Black.

"... Sebaliknya, Riddle, kau juga tidak tahu jika aku sangat mengenal penyihir-penyihir sepertimu." Tom mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika suara Evan Black menyapa pendengarannya. Ketua Murid Hogwarts itu kembali menatap wajah Evan Black, masih menolak untuk melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada pakaian pemuda di hadapannya. "Kalian—terutama kau—adalah orang-orang yang selalu menganggap diri lebih superior dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Menganggap darah dan kekuasaan adalah hal yang lebih penting bahkan daripada nyawa sekalipun. Dan siapa yang menyangka kalau kau adalah orang yang menyedihkan dengan ideologi Darah Murni-mu."

Suara gebrakan keras menggema di koridor sempit itu ketika Tom memukul rak di samping kepala Evan Black. Tidak peduli jika pemilik toko akan datang mendengar keributan yang dibuatnya. Kedua iris gelapnya kini berkilat penuh kemarahan. Beraninya... beraninya Evan Black mengatakan hal seperti itu terhadapnya! Tidak ada orang yang boleh menghinanya seperti itu!

"_**Kau tidak tahu apa**__**pun mengenai diri**__**ku**__**, Black,"**_ Tom mendesis dalam Parseltongue. Tentu saja ia tahu jika Evan Black bisa mengerti apa yang tengah diucapkannya. "Kau yang tidak tahu apa pun lebih baik menutup mulutmu sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang hanya akan membuatmu menyesal."

Evan Black kembali mendecakkan lidah sambil mencoba melepaskan diri. "Aku tahu banyak orang-orang sepertimu, Riddle," desis murid Gryffindor itu. "Kalian adalah orang-orang yang selalu melakukan apa pun untuk sesuatu yang ingin kalian capai. Termasuk dengan membunuh. Gila dan haus darah serta kekuasaan. Katakan padaku, sudah berapa banyak Muggle yang kaubunuh hanya karena ideologi yang kau yakini itu, huh?"

Tom hanya bisa terhenyak dan terpaku sesaat akibat kata-kata yang diucapkan Evan Black. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu bisa mengatakan hal demikian dan seolah-olah mengisyaratkan dirinya jika Evan Black tahu mengenai rahasia yang coba disembunyikannya dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tom segera menyangkal pemikiran tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang hanya muncul beberapa saat di kehidupannya bisa berbicara seolah-olah sangat mengenalnya? _For Merlin's sake!_ Hal itu terdengar sama sekali tidak masuk akal olehnya. Bagi dirinya, Evan Black hanya seorang pemuda yang dengan seenaknya muncul di kehidupannya. Ancaman. Itulah pendapat Tom mengenai pemuda itu.

Dengan kasar, Tom menghentakkan tangannya dan melepaskan tubuh Evan Black. "Jangan berbicara mengenai sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu," desisnya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja kaukatakan. Membunuh Muggle? Untuk apa aku mengotori tanganku dengan darah orang-orang seperti itu. Mereka hanya membuang waktuku."

Setelah memastikan bahwa Evan Black tidak berniat mengatakan apa pun kepadanya, Tom mengayunkan tongkat sihir dan merapalkan mantra singkat untuk menyusun kembali buku-buku yang terjatuh di atas lantai. Ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan perhatian kepada Evan Black setelah membereskan kekacauan kecil dari konfrontasinya dengan pemuda Gryffindor tersebut. Ia menganggukkan kepala kepada sosok Albert Rufford sebelum meninggalkan toko tua tersebut. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik dadanya ketika mengingat bagaimana ia tidak bisa menyentuh bekas luka di kening Evan Black.

Ya. Tom merasakannya. Sensasi aneh itu seolah-olah ingin menariknya untuk menyentuh bekas luka tersebut. Entah apa sebabnya, ia tidak tahu. Namun... namun mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan mencari tahu penyebab sensasi tersebut.

**#**

"—_Bloody hell_, Black! Apa kau sudah gila?"

Teriakan Septimus Weasley sedikit teredam oleh keramaian di Aula Besar ketika sarapan berlangsung; membuat tidak banyak pasang mata yang menatap penuh minat ke arahnya dan pemuda Weasley yang duduk di sampingnya. Hanya Augusta Longbottom dan Adrian Nott yang sepertinya berhasil menarik perhatian mereka kepada Septimus. Harry bisa melihat kening Adrian berkerut sembari melayangkan tatapan ingin mengetahui apa yang membuat Septimus meneriakinya seperti tadi.

"_Err, well_, sepertinya aku tidak gila seperti yang kautuduhkan, Septimus," Harry berujar pelan dan berusaha tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Septimus yang mengatakan kalau dirinya memang sudah gila. Ia mengerling ke arah sosok Adrian yang entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba saja ingin sarapan di meja Gryffindor. "Aku membeli seekor boa dari toko di Hogsmeade. Sepertinya Septimus mendengar mengenai peliharaanku dari Algie."

"K—kau membeli seekor **boa**?" Adrian Nott terlihat sangat terkejut. Pemuda Hufflepuff itu bahkan sepertinya akan tersedak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. "_Seriously_, Evan? Boa? Kau memelihara ular?"

"Kau juga terkejut, bukan?" Septimus angkat bicara dengan kedua mata yang menyipit memandangnya. "Kau akan lebih terkejut lagi jika melihat ukuran binatang itu! Bayangkan jika kau harus tidur di dekat reptil itu setiap malam, Black! Apa kau tidak khawatir jika ular itu lepas dan kemudian berkeliaran di kamarmu? _Blimey_, tidak heran mengapa Algie semalam menolak tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Aku juga tidak akan melakukan itu jika berada di sekitar reptil buas peliharaanmu, kau tahu?"

Harry hanya bisa memutar bosan kedua bola matanya. "Nama ular itu 'Althea', Septimus," Harry berbisik di sela kegiatannya menyesap Jus Labu. "Dan dia tidak berbisa. Selama ular itu berada di akuarium dan tidak ada yang mengeluarkannya, kau tidak perlu takut. Akuarium itu sudah disihir agar Althea tidak bisa keluar dengan sendirinya."

Murid Gryffindor tahun kelima itu tidak mengacuhkan pandangan skeptis dari Septimus Weasley. Ia tidak peduli jika pemuda berambut merah tersebut tidak menyukai idenya yang ingin memelihara Althea—seekor boa berwarna kuning yang dilihatnya dari jendela toko aneh di Hogsmeade kemarin. Tanpa perlu berpikir lebih lama, ia menanyakan apakah dirinya bisa membeli ular tersebut dari pria tua penjaga toko. Ia sempat tidak percaya ketika pria tua itu dengan segera mengijinkannya membeli Althea.

Harry masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi terkejut yang diperlihatkan Algie Longbottom sesaat setelah dirinya meletakkan akuarium yang digunakan sebagai kandang ular betina itu di atas peti miliknya. Pemuda Longbottom tersebut mencercanya dengan berbagai pernyataan tidak menyetujui ada ular di kamar asrama mereka. Namun pada akhirnya, Algie Longbottom tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat Anthony merasa tidak keberatan dirinya memelihara ular selama Althea tidak keluar dari kandang. Harry hanya bisa menyeringai senang melihat bagaimana Algie mengumpat sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Mungkin kau sudah benar-benar gila, Evan," kata Adrian kepadanya. "Ular? _Well_, aku sudah tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang menarik. Hanya saja tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku seorang Gryffindor akan memelihara seekor ular."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, bukan?" Harry berkeras. Hanya karena dirinya memelihara seekor ular, tidak lantas membuat ia bisa disandingkan dengan penghuni Slytherin, bukan? Ia adalah seorang _Parselmouth_. Mengapa ia tidak boleh menggunakan kemampuannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan ular? Asalkan ketika ia berbicara dengan Althea—dalam Parseltongue—tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah.

Adrian Nott menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu memelihara apapun yang kauinginkan, Evan. Lakukan saja apa yang kauinginkan, oke?"

Harry menganggukkan kepala singkat. Ia tidak lagi mengacuhkan kata-kata Septimus Weasley mengenai Althea atau tatapan tidak suka yang dilayangkan Algie Longbottom dari ujung meja panjang asrama Gryffindor. Saat ini, ia lebih memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah meja panjang para pengajar. Hanya dengan sekali melihat saja, ia tahu kalau Dumbledore tidak ada di tempat itu seperti saat makan malam kemarin. Harry tidak mendengar berita apapun mengenai pengajar Transfigurasi tersebut sejak kemarin selain Dippet yang mengatakan Dumbledore tidak akan bisa mengajar selama beberapa saat.

Apa mungkin saat ini Dumbledore tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Grindelwald? Mungkin. Harry tidak akan tahu jika tidak mendengarnya langsung dari pengajar Transfigurasi tersebut.

"Ada berita apa yang terjadi di luar sana, Augusta?"

Harry mendengar Adrian bertanya kepada gadis tahun ketujuh Gryffindor. Ia tahu wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang duduk di seberang meja darinya adalah nenek dari Neville. Sama seperti wanita yang pernah dilihatnya bersama Neville di masanya, Augusta Longbottom adalah wanita yang berwatak keras dan pandangan gadis itu bisa mengintimidasi siapa saja. Harry sempat berpikir kalau dirinya tidak boleh mencari masalah dengan seorang Augusta Longottom.

Terlihat Augusta membalikkan lembar Daily Prophet. Harry sempat melihat sekilas gambar hitam putih yang bergerak di halaman utama berita pagi itu.

"Seperti biasa, kurasa," Augusta berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lembaran koran di tangannya. "Satu desa Muggle diberitakan dibakar habis tadi malam oleh pengikut Grindelwald. Dan mengenai Perang Dunia II... _well_, _Red Army_ sudah sampai di Polandia; di Prussia Timur, Prussia Selatan dan Silensia. Apa kau benar-benar percaya Muggle di luar sana dipaksa untuk menggali lubang kubur mereka sendiri, huh? Tidakkah itu terdengar... kurang beradab?"

"Itulah perang, Augusta," kata Adrian Nott sembari bertukar pandang kepada Harry yang sejak tadi ikut mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Augusta. "Sebagai Muggle yang tidak berdaya di hadapan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya, kau dipaksa untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan di luar kehendakmu. Perang masih terjadi di luar sana, ingat? Apa pun bisa saja terjadi. Benar 'kan, Evan?"

Harry yang menyadari tatapan Adrian kepadanya hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum mengalihkan perhatian gambar bergerak yang menampilkan sebuah rumah terbakar di halaman depan Daily Prophet. Ia benar-benar lupa jika di tahun ini Perang Dunia II masih berlangsung. Tentu saja ia tidak akan merasakan dampak apa pun yang terjadi di luar sana. Ia aman di balik perlindungan yang ditawarkan Hogwarts. Ia tidak akan melihat bagaimana keadaan di luar sana selama dirinya berada di sekolah ini. Tapi... tapi tetap saja, ia merasa sedikit cemas. Bukankah di tahun ini Perang Dunia tengah berada di puncaknya?

Adrian Nott yang menggeram di sampingnya memaksa Harry untuk melupakan pikirannya mengenai apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Ia menatap bingung sosok pemuda berambut pirang kotor di sampingnya. Menaikkan sebelas alis setelah mengikuti ke mana pandangan Adrian Nott tertuju dan mendapati sosok Abraxas Malfoy yang berdiri di ambang pintu Aula Besar dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi di samping di pirang. Kedua penyihir muda tersebut tengah melayangkan tatapan ke arah Adrian sebelum berjalan menuju meja panjang asrama Slytherin. Harry tidak luput melihat bagaimana Adrian mengepalkan kedua telapak tangan sampai buku-buku jari pemuda itu memutih.

"Adr—"

"—Aku baik-baik saja," Adrian Nott sudah lebih dahulu memotong kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya seperti sudah tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Pemuda Hufflepuff itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Harry hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum mencuri pandang ke arah meja Slytherin—tempat yang sejak tadi berusaha tidak dilihatnya. Ia bisa melihat sosok Abraxas Malfoy yang tidak henti-hentinya memandang ke tempat di mana ia duduk. Entah apakah sejak menatapnya ataukah menatap Adrian, Harry tidak tahu. Ia hanya tahu jika si pirang terlihat terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan pemuda berambut pirang kotor yang datang bersama Abraxas Malfoy ke Aula Besar. Beruntung, ia tidak perlu melihat sosok Tom Riddle di tempat itu seperti saat makan malam setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Marcus Nott." Harry mendengar Adrian berbisik pelan; membuatnya menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan salah satu alis terangkat. "Orang yang datang bersama Abraxas adalah Marcus Nott. Kakak laki-lakiku. Mungkin kau bisa melihat kesamaan fisik yang kami miliki. Namun sayangnya, aku tidak mempunyai kualitas yang sama dengan Marcus. _Well_, katakanlah aku adalah 'domba hitam' di keluarga Nott."

Harry hanya menanggapi kata-kata Adrian dengan tatapan datar sebelum kembali mencuri pandang kepada sosok Marcus Nott. Ia sama sekali tidak akan menduga jika pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu akan menjadi masalah baginya di kemudian hari.

**To be continued**

**Repost: 15/11****/201****4**


	8. Halloween and Another Options

**Chapter 8: Halloween and Another Options**

**Hogwarts, 1944.**

Sudah sejak lama Harry menyadari bahwa hari Halloween bukanlah hari yang bisa dikatakan baik untuknya. Ia masih ingat saat tahun pertamanya, ia menghadapi troll gunung di kamar mandi anak perempuan untuk menolong Hermione. Di tahun keduanya, detensi dari Lockhart membuatnya melihat tubuh Mrs. Norris yang membeku karena basilisk. Kesialan yang sama juga dialaminya di tahun ketiga sampai kelimanya di Hogwarts. Tidak satu pun di antara lima Halloween yang dilewatkannya di Hogwarts tidak dilewatkan dengan sesuatu yang buruk. Hell, orang tuanya bahkan meninggal di hari Halloween; membuatnya dirawat oleh keluarga Dursley.

Dan sekarang, ia hanya bisa berharap jika Halloween yang dilewatkannya di masa yang berbeda tidak berakhir dengan sesuatu yang buruk. Entah apa pun itu, Harry berharap jika kesialan yang setiap tahun mengikutinya tidak berlaku di masa ini.

Harry menghela napas panjang sesaat setelah ia melangkahkan kaki di Aula Besar. Langit-langit tinggi ruangan itu disihir sehingga menyerupai langit di luar kastil yang tengah menampakkan langit berawan tanpa bintang dengan bulan purnama setengah bersembunyi di balik awan. Lilin-lilin yang menyala disihir agar menggantung di langit-langit Aula Besar. Ia juga mendapati labu berukuran besar dihias dan diletakkan di beberapa bagian ruangan. Ia kembali menghela napas. Dengan enggan berjalan mendekati meja panjang asrama Gryffindor sebelum mendudukkan diri di antara John Lupin dan Septimus Weasley.

"... Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, Black," John Lupin bertanya. Melirik sekilas sebelum kembali menyantap makan malam.

Harry hanya bergumam pelan dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak pernah bersemangat jika Halloween tiba. Ia mengedikkan bahu saat pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu menaikkan alis atas kata-katanya. Harry tidak perlu menceritakan apa alasan itu kepada siapapun. Toh, mereka tidak akan mengerti apa maksudnya, bukan? Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar penjuru Aula Besar, melihat murid-murid Hogwarts terlihat menikmati makan malam mereka. Keningnya berkerut saat menyadari jika tidak banyak murid Slytherin yang terlihat.

Dengan cepat Harry menyadari siapa saja yang tidak berada di tempat itu. Ia tidak melihat sosok Tom Riddle atau pun Abraxas Malfoy. Marcus Nott dan juga anggota keluarga Black tidak ada di meja panjang asrama ular tersebut. Satu-satunya keluarga Black yang ia lihat hanyalah sosok Alphard Black yang tengah berbicara dengan salah satu murid tahun keempat.

Ke mana orang-orang itu pergi? Harry membatin. Selama sebulan lebih berada di masa ini, Harry tidak pernah melihat semua penyihir Slytherin itu menghilang di saat yang bersamaan seperti ini. Mungkin Tom Riddle dan Abraxas Malfoy adalah dua orang yang sering tidak berada di Aula Besar. Namun sampai para Black dan Nott? Entah mengapa Harry memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Jangan katakan jika Riddle tengah mengadakan pertemuan dengan calon Pelahap Maut.

Tapi apakah Riddle sudah mengumpulkan pengikut saat masih berada di Hogwarts? Apalagi dengan Dumbledore yang selalu memantau apa pun yang dilakukan Riddle? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengusik Harry. Tentu saja dirinya bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Di masa ini, ia tidak tahu apa pun mengenai Riddle selain Ketua Murid Hogwarts tersebut adalah Pewaris Slytherin dan Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan.

Dan jika ia tidak tahu apa pun mengenai Riddle, lalu bagaimana caranya ia menghentikan pemuda itu? Bukankah ia di sini untuk mengubah apa yang terjadi di masanya? Harry ingin menyelamatkan Sirius. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Cedric Diggory.

Tapi bagaimana? Selama berada di masa ini, ia hanya berhasil membunuh basilisk; hal yang sama yang pernah dilakukannya saat duduk di tahun kedua.

"... Di mana Riddle dan murid Slytherin lainnya?" Harry akhirnya bertanya setelah menyerah karena tidak menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Septimus yang mendengar pertanyaannya mendongakkan kepala dan melirik ke arah meja Slytherin sebelum mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau peduli," ujar pemuda berambut merah itu. "Mereka memang selalu tidak berada di sini setiap tahun. Mungkin sedang mengatakan ritual Samhain di saat seperti sekarang. Tapi apa pun yang mereka lakukan, aku tidak peduli. Mereka bukanlah urusanku, kau tahu? Ah, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan ular-ular itu, Black?"

Harry menggelengkan kepala dan segera mencari bahan pembicaraan lain. "Samhain? Apa kau tidak merayakan Sahmain?"

"Nah, tidak melakukannya lagi." Harry menyadari Septimus sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya sembari berbisik. "Apa kau lupa jika Samhain dilarang oleh Kementerian, huh? Tapi walau demikian, masih banyak penyihir Darah-Murni yang melakukan perayaan ini secara diam-diam. Kudengar jika Dippet tahu hal ini akan tetapi memilih untuk tidak melakukan apa pun. Yeah, siapa yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria tua itu. Uh, aku tidak akan terkejut jika kau merayakan Samhain, Black. Keluarga kalian selalu mengutamakan tradisi, bukan?"

Sang murid tahun kelima Gryffindor itu tidak menanggapi kata-kata Septimus Weasley dan lebih memilih untuk kembali menyantap makan malamnya. Ia tidak pernah merayakan Samhain sebelum ini. Hanya ada perayaan Halloween itu pun hanya jika ia berada di Hogwarts. Ia tidak pernah diijinkan untuk keluar dari lemari di bawah tangga setiap kali Halloween datang sebelum usianya menginjak sebelas tahun. Vernon Dursley selalu melarangnya untuk bersenang-senang seperti apa yang dilakukan Dusley dan Piers Polkiss. Dan tentu saja, Harry tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Asalkan Dudley meninggalkannya sendirian, ia tidak akan protes.

Harry mengerjapkan matanya ketika merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya. Ia mendengar Septimus Weasley berkata akan kembali ke Menara Gryffindor. Merasa sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, Harry mengikuti pemuda itu. Ia sempat menganggukkan kepala ke arah Anthony Diggory yang duduk bersama Algie Longbottom. Harry mendecakkan lidah melihat saudara Augusta Longbottom itu merenggut memandangnya dan ia tidak peduli. Ia membiarkan Algie Longbottom bersikap tidak dewasa hanya karena keputusannya memelihara Althea di dalam kamar asrama Gryffindor.

Ia sungguh tidak peduli dengan apa pun pendapat pemuda itu terhadapnya.

Harry baru saja ingin melangkahkan kaki menaiki salah satu anak tangga di luar Aula Besar sebelum ia merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya. Ia menggeram pelan dan melayangkan tatapan tajam pada sosok di belakangnya. Menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar tawa pelan dari Adrian Nott.

"_Sorry_," pemuda di hadapannya berkata di sela-sela tawa. "Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi tapi kau sepertinya tidak mendengarkan apa pun di sekitarmu. Kau terlihat sibuk dengan pemikiranmu sendiri, Evan. Katakan padaku apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan mengapa tiba-tiba saja kau datang dan menggangguku." Harry berusaha memperlihatkan kesan sarkastik di setiap kata-katanya namun sayang, usaha yang dilakukannya gagal. Adrian Nott masih tertawa; membuat Harry mendecakkan lidah. "Aku di sini bukan untuk menjadi bahan tertawaanmu, kau tahu."

Pemuda berambut pirang kotor di hadapannya mengangguk singkat, perlahan melepaskan cengkeraman pada lengannya. "_Right. Sorry_. Hanya saja sikap Slytherin yang dingin seperti itu tidak cocok untukmu, Evan," kata Adrian.

Harry terdiam dan tidak berkomentar apa pun.

"Uh, sepertinya kau sedang tidak bisa diajak bercanda." Pemuda Hufflepuff itu menggaruk bagian belakang leher sembari melayangkan tatapan ragu kepadanya. "Well, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan jika aku dan beberapa anak Hufflepuff akan mengatakan ritual Samhain tengah malam ini. Mungkin... mungkin kau mau bergabung?"

"Err—"

"—Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu satu jam sebelum tengah malam di samping lukisan mangkuk buah. Kau pasti tidak tahu di mana pintu masuk ke asrama Hufflepuff, bukan? Oke? Sampai jumpa nanti, Evan."

Dan Adrian Nott pun berlalu sebelum Harry sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

**#**

Bagi Tom, sosok Arcturus Black adalah seorang pria yang mampu mengintimidasi seseorang hanya dengan sekali berpandangan dengan sepasang iris kelabu milik pria itu. Ia juga tahu jika Arcturus Black adalah penyihir yang telah lama bergelut dalam urusan Kementerian. Bagaimanapun juga, Arcturus Black adalah penyihir yang duduk di jajaran Wizengamot dan bekerja langsung di bawah Ottaline Gambol—sang Menteri Sihir saat ini.

Di matanya, Arcturus Black adalah penyihir pria yang berpenampilan seperti penyihir berdarah murni pada umumnya. Rahang tegas dan sorot mata tajam seperti yang dimiliki para keturunan pria dari keluarga Black. Rambut hitam panjang pria itu diikat rapi tanpa ada satu helai rambut pun yang tertinggal. Aristokrat itu terlihat sangat bosan mendengar apa pun yang sebelum ini dikatakan Armando Dippet.

"Mr. Riddle." Suara Armando Dippet adalah hal pertama yang didengar Tom setelah memasuki kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts. "Senang kau datang dengan cepat, Anakku. Suatu kehormatan Mr. Black datang dan ingin menemuimu."

Tom menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kepala Sekolah, Mr. Black," sapanya kepada dua pria di ruangan itu. Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu berusaha utuk tidak memutar bosan kedua matanya ketika mendengar bagaimana Dippet sepertinya sangat antusias ingin berbicara dengan pejabat Kementerian Sihir tersebut.

"Senang berbicara dengan Anda, Kepala Sekolah," Arcturus Black menyela pembicaraan satu arah yang dilakukan Dippet. Sepasang iris kelabu pria itu mengerling ke arah Tom. "Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berada di sini. Menteri Sihir memintaku untuk segera kembali ke Kementerian dan aku harap Anda tidak keberatan jika sekarang aku meminta waktu untuk berbicara dengan Mr. Riddle, kurasa."

Wajah Armando Dippet terlihat sedikit memerah; sedikit malu karena tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah dikatakannya. "Ah, ya. Tentu, Mr. Black. Aku tidak keberatan. Maaf jika sepertinya aku sudah menyia-nyiakan waktumu. Kurasa sepertinya Mr. Riddle sudah sangat ingin berbicara denganmu."

Tom yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia mengucapkan salam kepada pria itu itu sebelum mengikuti sosok Arcturus Black yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Tom tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apabpun dan hanya diam mengikuti ke mana pria itu ingin mengajaknya. Ia juga tidak mengatakan apa pun mendapati sosok Orion Black berdiri di luar sebuah pintu kelas yang tidak dipakai di dekat Aula Besar. Orion Black menganggukkan kepala sebelum membuka pintu kelas tersebut.

"—Aku sudah cukup banyak mendengar segala hal mengenai dirimu, Mr. Riddle," Arcturus Black membuka suara sebelum menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding batu; tidak lupa merapalkan Mantra Peredam di penjuru kelas. "Dan boleh kukatakan jika aku sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang kaulakukan."

"Tertarik, huh?" Tom membiarkan topeng ramah yang diperlihatkannya kepada Dippet luntur begitu saja; digantikan dengan ekspresi wajah yang meremehkan sosok Arcturus Black. Persetan jika pria itu adalah pejabat tinggi di Kementerian. Baginya, penyihir-penyihir yang suka duduk diam dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti tidak ada arti di matanya. Ia juga tidak peduli jika Arcturus Black adalah Menteri Sihir sekalipun.

Arcturus Black mendecih. "Betapa tidak sopannya kau, Mr. Riddle. Tapi tentu saja aku di sini bukan untuk mengajari sopan santun yang sepertinya tidak pernah diajarkan kepadamu." Pria berambut panjang itu mengerling ke arah Orion yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. "Aku khusus datang menemuimu hanya ingin melihat siapa sebenarnya sosok Tom Riddle yang sering diceritakan Orion kepadaku. Kudengar jika kau ingin menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan selanjutnya. Kau berpikir jika Gellert Grindelwald akan dikalahkan, huh?"

"Tentu. Kaupikir aku tidak serius ingin menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan? Semua orang tahu jika Gellert Grindelwald tidaklah sekuat yang diduga semua orang. Aku tidak senang untuk mengakuinya, tapi Dumbledore bukanlah penyihir yang bisa diremehkan. Dia bisa mengalahkan Grindelwald," Tom mengumpat menyebut nama pengajar Transfigurasi itu.

"Kau terdengar sangat optimis dengan hal itu."

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu mendecakkan lidah. "Pesimis tidak pernah ada di dalam kamusku, Mr. Black," kata Tom. Ia tidak keberatan jika ada orang lain di luar 'lingkaran dalam'-nya yang mengetahui ambisinya untuk menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan. Ia tahu jika Arcturus Black mempunyai ideologi yang sama dengannya karena itu ia tidak menolak saat Orion mengatakan jika Arcturus Black ingin bertemu dengannya. Menolak aliansi dari penyihir berpengaruh bukanlah jalan yang akan ia ditempuhnya.

"Kau penyihir muda yang pintar, Mr. Black, dan sepertinya aku tidak menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk menemuimu. Harus kuakui, kau mempunyai aura yang mampu membuat orang-orang mengikuti apa yang kaukatakan. Sayangnya... apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan? Kau akan menyia-nyiakan bakatmu dengan mengikuti jalan yang diambil Grindelwald."

Mengikuti jalan yang sama dengan Grindelwald? Tom tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak tertawa keras atas perkataan Arcturus Black. Kedua pupil gelapnya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan yang meremehkan. "Aku tidak akan membuat diriku seperti Grindelwald yang haus akan kekuasaan, Mr. Black. Aku berbeda dengan pria itu. Aku bisa memberikan jaminan jika aku bukanlah—"

"—Kau sama seperti Gellert Grindelwald, Mr. Riddle," Arcturus Black memotong. Pria itu tidak memedulikan anak laki-lakinya yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. "Kalian tidak ada bedanya. Aku bisa melihat itu di matamu. Katakan padaku, Mr. Riddle. Apa yang sudah kaulakukan terhadap dirimu sendiri? Aku memang tidak mengenal siapa dirimu sebelum Orion menyebutkan namamu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi aku tahu jika kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Pangeran Kegelapan. Kedua matamu menyiratkan penyihir yang haus akan kekuasaan. Ingin sesuatu yang lebih walau sebanyak apa pun kekuasaan yang telah kaudapatkan. Kau hanya akan kehilangan apa yang sudah digenggam jika dirimu terlalu tamak."

Arcturus Black berhenti sejenak. Perlahan, ia mendekati Tom yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari Orion. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, salah satu sudut bibir pria itu terangkat membentuk senyum meremehkan.

"Aku tahu jika kita berdua adalah penyihir yang tidak menyukai keberadaan muggle," Arcturus Black berkata. "Kita memiliki ideologi yang tidak berbeda. Aku juga membenci muggle karena mereka tidak ada artinya di mataku. Hanya sekumpulan makhluk lemah yang keberadaannya hanya mengotori dunia. Sangat disayangkan pamanku sendiri, Phineas Black II, justru memperjuangkan hak para muggle."

"Apa maksud dari pembicaraanmu ini?"

Kedua mata kelabu Arcturus berkilat. "Maksudku adalah, kita memang memiliki ideologi yang sama. Tapi... aku meragukan apa kau bisa membuat ideologi itu bukan sekadar kata-kata di atas perkamen. Apa yang akan kaulakukan untuk merealisasikan ideologi itu karena, sosok Tom Riddle yang kulihat sekarang hanyalah seorang penyihir yang sepertinya lebih mengutamakan kekuasaan. Aku tidak memerlukan penyihir semacam itu."

"Kau terdengar seperti ingin membuatku menuruti semua hal yang kauinginkan," Tom mengumpat pelan. Ia sungguh merasa terganggu dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan pria di hadapannya. Pria itu berkata seperti dirinya akan kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Lelucon macam apa yang tengah dikatakan pria itu? Ia adalah Tom Riddle, seorang Pewaris Slytherin. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan kontrol atas kekuatannya sendiri. Ia tidak akan membiarkan sihirlah yang mengontrolnya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang suka menerima perintah dari orang lain," Tom berkata lagi.

Terlihat Arcturus menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak mengatakan kau akan menjadi bawahanku atau semacamnya, Mr. Riddle. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka berada di panggung sandiwara dunia. Jika boleh kukatakan, aku lebih suka bermain di belakang layar. Melihat apa yang akan kaulakukan tanpa perlu repot-repot mengotori tanganku dengan apa pun."

"Kau licik seperti ular."

Arcturus Black terkekeh pelan. "Bukankah kita sama saja? Kau juga sama sepertiku. Kita semua di tempat ini memasang topeng dari dunia luar, menyembunyikan diri kita yang sebenarnya karena takut orang luar akan dengan mudah menyerang dengan kelemahan yang kita miliki. Aku sama seperti dirimu yang tidak suka dengan keberadaan muggle. Aku sama seperti dirimu yang membenci apa yang dilakukan Kementerian. Hanya saja, aku bisa menempatkan posisiku di tempat yang menguntungkan. Apa kau juga bisa melakukan hal itu?"

Tom tidak segera menjawab. Ia tidak ingin dirinya dengan mudah mempercayai pria di hadapanku.

"Aku di sini untuk menawarkan bantuan agar ideologi yang kita anut bukan sekadar kata-kata semata." Arcturus Black menyusupkan tangan kanan pada balik jubah penyihir yang dikenakannya, menyodorkan sebuah amplop kepada Tom. "Tapi tentu saja terlebih dahulu aku harus melihat apakah kau adalah kandidat yang pantas untuk menerima bantuanku atau tidak. Amplop itu berisi undangan Pesta Yule yang akan diadakan di salah satu kediaman keluarga Black. Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan apakah akan menerima undanganku atau tidak.

"Well, hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan hari ini." Arcturus Black menunggu pemuda di hadapannya menerima amplop dengan segel berlambang keluarga Black tersebut. Tom Riddle terlihat menimbang selama beberapa saat sebelum menerima amplop tersebut. Arcturus mengangguk sekilah. "_Very well then_, Mr. Riddle. Sampai bertemu saat Yule. Ayo, Orion. Ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

Tidak sekalipun Arcturus menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Tom Riddle. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu berpikir sementara ada hal lain yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kau mengatakan jika ada Black yang masuk ke Hogwarts, bukan?" Arcturus mendapati anak laki-lakinya mengangguk singkat. "Black yang diseleksi masuk ke Gryffindor? Aku ingin tahu siapa Black yang kaumaksud."

Sepasang mata kelabunya menatap murid-muid Hogwarts yang beranjak memasuki Aula Besar. Ia memandang jijik kepada murid-murid yang didengarnya sangat antusias merayakan Halloween kali ini. Ia tahu murid-murid itu jika bukan berasal dari keluarga berdarah campuran, maka mereka berasal dari kalangan muggle; para Darah Lumpur.

"—Itu adalah Evan Black, Father."

Arcturus segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mana jari Orion tertuju. Keningnya berkerut melihat sosok pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Orion berjalan memasuki Aula Besar. Bertubuh kurus dengan rambut hitam berantakan yang membingkai wajah pemuda itu. Arcturus mengernyit saat dirinya menyadari jika sosok Evan Black sama sekali tidak mencerminkan adanya darah keluarga Black mengalir di nadi pemuda itu. Dan lagi, Arcturus kembali ingin tertawa mengingat nama pemuda tersebut. Anak yang dilahirkan di tengah keluarga Black selalu memakai nama rasi bintang. Orion, Dorea, Lucretia dan bahkan namanya sendiri mengandung nama rasi bintang. Dan Evan? Hah! Arcturus bisa menebak jika ada darah muggle yang mengalir di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan mengenai Evan Black, Father?" Orion bertanya kepadanya. "Aku tidak tahu jika ada anggota keluarga Black di luar dari yang kukenal selama ini. Apa kau mempunyai ide siapa orang tua Evan Black?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Arcturus menjawab dengan jujur. "Bisa saja Evan Black adalah keturunan nenek buyutmu, Isla Black, atau mungkin dari Phineas dan bahkan Marius Black yang merupakan _squib_. Aku sudah tidak mendengar bagaimana kabar dari ketiga orang itu setelah mereka tidak lagi dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga Black."

Arcturus kembali mengamati sosok Evan Black yang perlahan menghilang setelah memasuki Aula Besar. Ia tidak akan berpura-pura tidak terkejut saat Orion mengatakan bahwa seorang Black diseleksi menjadi seorang Gryffindor. Black tidak seharusnya berada di tempat para singa. Seumur hidupnya, ia baru kali ini ia mendengar hal itu terjadi dan ia tidak akan membiarkan anomali ini berlalu begitu saja.

"Beritahukan kepada Evan Black jika aku mengundangnya untuk datang ke pesta Yule akhir tahun ini," Arcturus berkata sambil menatap anak bungsunya. "Pastikan jika dia akan datang untuk memenuhi undanganku, kau mengerti?"

Orion Black mengangguk. "Ya, Father. Kau akan mendapat kabar dariku begitu aku berhasil memastikan jika Evan Black akan memenuhi undanganmu. Apa ada yang ingin kaukatakan kepadanya?"

Arcturus terdiam sesaat. "Tidak. Hanya itu. Aku tidak mempunyai urusan lain di tempat ini. Ah, sampaikan salamku kepada Lucretia. Aku mengharapkan dia tidak berbuat macam-macam sebelum kelulusannya dari tempat ini. Aku tidak ingin pertunangannya dengan Ignatius Prewett gagal hanya karena kecerobohannya."

**#**

"—Kau mau ke mana di jam seperti ini, Evan?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Anthony Diggory kepadanya membuat tubuhnya tersentak pelan. Harry tidak menyangka salah satu teman sekamarnya masih terjaga di jam seperti ini. Harry yang ketika itu tengah mengeluarkan Jubah Gaib di dalam peti di bawah tempat tidurnya segera memutar tubuh dan melihat kepala Diggory muncul dari sela kelambu.

"Hanya ingin mencari udara segar," Harry berbohong. "Tidak bisa tidur."

Diggory menganggukkan kepala sebelum menguap lebar. "Oke. Hanya saja... berhati-hatilah agar tidak ada yang melihatmu berkeliaran di jam seperti ini. Poin asrama kita sudah cukup banyak dikurangi hanya karena beberapa murid tahun kedua yang sering berkeliaran untuk menjelajah kastil Hogwarts, kau tahu. Kau juga tidak berharap untuk mendapatkan detensi, bukan?"

"Err, yeah. Aku tahu. _Good night_, Anthony."

Setelah mendengar balasan dari Diggory dan memastikan pemuda itu sudah kembali tertidur, Harry menutupi tubuhnya dengan Jubah Gaib dan berjalan keluar asramanya. Katakan jika mengendap keluar dari asrama di malam hari sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Harry tidak akan membantah. Sudah hampir setiap malam ia selalu berkeliaran di koridor Hogwarts hanya sekadar untuk berpikir atau mencari makanan di dapur untuk diberikannya kepada Althea. Terkadang pula, ia membiarkan langkah kaki membawanya sampai ke lantai tujuh kastil Hogwarts sebelum kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

Namun berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, saat ini ia mempunyai tujuan untuk bertemu dengan Adrian Nott. Bukan karena ia ingin menghadiri ritual Samhain, akan tetapi ingin mengatakan kepada pemuda itu bahwa ia tidak tertarik. Ia bukankah penganut aliran Pagan seperti kebanyakan keturunan Darah Murni di tempat ini. Hanya saja sepertinya ia perlu mengabari hal itu kepada Adrian Nott agar tidak membuat pemuda Hufflepuff itu menunggunya.

Harry baru saja melewati aula depan kastil Hogwarts saat tiba-tiba saja telinganya menangkap suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk sekolah sihir tersebut. Tentu saja awalnya ia berniat untuk tidak ambil pusing dalam apapun yang terjadi di tempat itu. Mungkin saja suara itu berasal dari profesor yang sedang berpatroli, bukan? Namun ketika telinganya mendengar samar-samar penggalan percakapan mengenai 'Riddle' dan sesuatu mengenai 'Ksatria Walpurgis', Harry tidak bisa mencegah kakinya melangkah mendekati asal suara tersebut.

"—_You're a fool, Abraxas_. Kau membiarkan Riddle menginjak harga dirimu."

Ah, Harry mengenal siapa pemilik suara tersebut; membuatnya berjalan cepat mendekati asal suara. Tahu jika tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya jika berada di balik Jubah Gaib, ia membiarkan dirinya berjalan mendekati salah satu koridor gelap di tempat itu, berdiri di samping sebuah baju zirah sembari mengamati sosok Adrian Nott dan Abraxas Malfoy yang tengah berdebat.

"Kau dan Marcus. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir jika kalian tidak sepantasnya menundukkan kepala di hadapan Riddle? Kalian berdua terlihat seperti dua ekor anjing yang selalu menuruti apa yang dikatakan tuan mereka. Kau tidak—"

"—berhenti menghinaku dengan kata-kata seperti itu, Adrian." Harry melihat Abraxas Malfoy menempelkan ujung tongkat sihir pada leher Adrian yang bersandar pada dinding batu. "Setidaknya aku menjadi diriku sendiri yang jika dibandingkan denganmu, menolak menjadi siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Walau kau sekarang adalah seorang 'Hufflepuff' sialan, aku tahu jika kau tetaplah seorang 'Nott'. Kau tidak bisa mengubah siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya hanya karena bukan berada di asrama Slytherin."

"Ini adalah aku yang sebenarnya, Abraxas," Adrian mendesis, menyingkirkan tongkat sihir si pirang dari lehernya. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tahu siapa kau. Kau tidak tahu apa pun mengenai diriku. Tidak kau atau juga Marcus."

Harry sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar tawa Abraxas menggema di tempat itu. Tawa itu dingin; mengingatkannya akan tawa Voldemort di Kementerian Sihir sebelum ini, tempat di mana untuk terakhir kalinya ia melihat Sirius. Damn... Harry benci kepada dirinya sendiri karena mengingat bagaimana tubuh ayah baptisnya perlahan menghilang di balik Selubung di Departemen Misteri. Ia benci kepada dirinya karena ialah penyebab pria itu meninggal.

"_Really?_" Suara Abraxas Malfoy membuat Harry kembali tersadar dengan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Salah satu alisnya naik melihat sosok pemuda dari keluarga Malfoy itu mendekatkan wajah ke arah wajah Adrian sebelum memainkan helaian rambut pirang kotor pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu segala hal mengenai dirimu, _my dear Adrian_. Apa kau lupa jika kau, Marcus dan aku tumbuh bersama? Aku juga tahu rahasia terdalam yang selama ini kau simpan rapat-rapat dan bahkan Marcus tidak mengetahuinya. Aku tahu bahwa kaulah yang telah membunuh ibumu sendiri, Adrian. _Poor Llietha_."

Walau penerangan di tempat itu hanya berasal dari obor yang menyala di dinding koridor, Harry bisa melihat darah perlahan meninggalkan wajah Adrian. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar pelan sembari mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Harry. Ia yang merasa kalau bukan tempatnya berada di sini memilih untuk meninggalkan koridor tersebut. Namun ketika hendak membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauh, kakinya tidak mengaja terantuk kaki baju zirah yang berdiri di tempat itu; membuatnya mengeluarkan ringis pelan saat terjatuh ke depan dan terbaring di atas lantai.

"Siapa itu?"

Harry mengutuk di balik Jubah Gaib-nya mendengar suara Abraxas Malfoy. Ini adalah hari sialnya. Sungguh, baik di masa ini dan masa dari mana ia berasal, Halloween selalu membawa kesialan baginya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa ceroboh seperti ini dan membuat kedua orang itu kini menyadari keberadaannya? Dengan cepat memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari situasi ini tanpa disadari oleh Malfoy dan Adrian. Namun belum sempat ia menemukan cara, sepasang matanya menangkap seberkas cahaya yang berasal dari ujung tongkat sihir milik Malfoy, melaju cepat dan mengenai tubuhnya yang berada di balik Jubah Gaib.

_Petrificus Totalus._

Harry menyadari mantra apa yang mengenai tubuhnya setelah dirinya tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya; hanya bisa terbaring di atas lantai yang dingin ketika menyadari Malfoy berjalan ke arahnya sembari menggumamkan jika mantra tadi berhasil mengenai sesuatu. Seringai lebar yang tersungging di wajah pucat Abraxas Malfoy adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Harry begitu pemuda itu berhasil menyibak Jubah Gaib miliknya.

"_Well, well, well_. Lihat siapa yang bersembunyi di sini. Aku tidak tahu jika kau suka menguping pembicaraan orang lain, eh, Black. Apa yang harus kita lakukan kepada singa nakal ini, hmm?"

Terdengar suara dari arah belakang sosok Malfoy. "Kau tidak akan melakukan apa pun atau mencoba memikirkan untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada Evan, Abraxas. Tinggalkan dia atau aku bersumpah akan melakukan sesuatu kepadamu."

Sepasang matanya menyadari keberadaan sosok Adrian Nott yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Malfoy, tengah menatap tepat ke arah matanya sebelum berjalan melewati Malfoy dan menggumamkan '_Finite_' kepada tubuhnya yang tidak bergerak; menuai geraman dari Malfoy yang terlihat tidak senang atas apa yang terjadi. Harry tidak melihat lagi wajah Adrian Nott yang memucat seperti sebelumnya.

"_Seriously_, Nott, berada di Hufflepuff benar-benar membuatmu lemah," Abraxas Malfoy mengumpat, menegakkan tubuh dan bersandar pada dinding. "Menyelamatkan hewan peliharaanmu, huh? Seperti terakhir kalinya? Aku tidak akan heran jika suatu hari nanti kau akan rela mengorbankan nyawamu untuknya."

"Mungkin. Bukankah itu yang biasa dilakukan oleh Hufflepuff? Bersikap loyal kepada seseorang? Bukan seperti kalian para Slytherin yang tidak segan-segan untuk menikam kawan sendiri."

Harry tidak sempat mendengar tanggapan yang diberikan Malfoy saat menyadari Adrian Nott menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi pemuda Slytherin ini. Sempat menyadari pandangan mata Abraxas Malfoy tidak henti-hentinya menatap punggung Adrian sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauh. Sungguh, Harry tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

Nott membunuh seseorang?

Membunuh ibu kandungnya sendiri?

**To be continued**

**Repost: 16/11/2013**


	9. The Invitation and Prejudice

**Chapter 9: The Invitation and Prejudice**

**Hogwarts, 1944.**

"—Llietha Nott adalah nama ibuku."

Suara Adrian menggema di keheningan Menara Astronomi. Kedua matanya terpaku pada lantai batu di tempat itu; tidak terlihat ingin mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya bisa melihat pandangan yang mungkin diberikan Evan padanya atau tidak. Adrian tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa mungkin saja Evan Black mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Abraxas beberapa saat yang lalu; mengenai dirinya yang telah **membunuh** Llietha.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Apa yang terjadi pada Llietha? Adrian mengulang pertanyaan Evan di kepalanya. Mati? Terkubur di bawah tanah dengan keadaan tidak bernyawa? Tentu saja. Ia adalah anak laki-laki yang tidak mempunyai ibu dan selama ini hanya dibesarkan oleh peri rumah keluarganya. Ayahnya, Altair Nott, bukanlah pria yang bisa menjadi ayah yang baik. Pria itu bahkan tidak mempunyai figur seorang ayah. Keras dan selalu mementingkan apa pandangan penyihir lain terhadap keluarga mereka. Pria itu tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan apa pendapatnya dalam suatu keputusan yang dibuat pria itu untuknya. Suaranya tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah didengar oleh Altair Nott.

Adrian tahu jika Altair Nott membenci keberadaan dirinya di dunia ini. Jika saja bisa, pria itu pasti sudah melenyapkan keberadaannya setelah kematian Llietha. Ia hanyalah pengganggu di mata pria itu, terlebih sejak dirinya diseleksi untuk masuk ke Hufflepuff.

Sebenarnya, Topi Seleksi mempertimbangkan dirinya untuk berada di Slytherin atau Hufflepuff. Ia adalah seorang Nott. Adrian tidak akan mengungkiri darah yang mengalir di nadinya. Setiap tetes darahnya terdapat darah keluarga Nott yang tidak akan pernah bisa dihapusnya. Ia tahu itu. Namun saat acara seleksi, ia memohon kepada topi tua itu agar dirinya tidak ditempatkan di asrama ular tersebut. Ia tidak pernah merasa menyesal telah ditempatkan di Hufflepuff. Ini adalah bentuk perlawanan terhadap Altair Nott. Adrian ingin lepas dari genggaman pria itu walau pada akhirnya, Altair Nott mengancam akan tidak lagi mengangapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Nott jika sampai mempermalukan keluarga itu.

Adrian tentu saja tidak peduli. Jika memang dirinya tidak lagi dianggap sebagai anak dari Altair Nott, maka silahkan pria itu berbuat sesukanya. Adrian sudah muak dengan semua perlakuan yang didapatkannya dari pria itu.

Ia masih ingat saat kematian ibunya enam tahun lalu, tubuhnya selalu menjadi sasaran kemarahan Altair. Ia dipukul, ditendang dan dikurung di dalam kamarnya karena pria itu menyalahkannya atas kematian Llietha, wanita yang sangat dicintai kepala keluarga Nott tersebut. Ia ingat di mana saja luka lebam muncul di permukaan tubuhnya atau bagaimana dirinya meringis setiap kali peri rumah berusaha mengobati luka robekan di tubuhnya. Adrian tidak menangis. Ia menolak untuk memberikan kepuasan kepada ayahnya jika mendengar bagaimana dirinya terisak di sudut kamar.

Dan kakaknya, Marcus Nott, orang yang seharusnya melindungi dirinya dari perlakuan Altair tidak pernah melakukan apapun. Marcus justru hanya berdiri diam di ambang pintu dan melihat bagaimana Altair memukulnya. Adrian tahu, Marcus juga menyalahkannya atas kematian Llietha. Kakak laki-lakinya bahkan pernah menyebutnya sebagai seorang **pembunuh**.

Llietha Nott meninggal karena dirinya. Ia adalah pembunuh ibunya sendiri. Sudah sejak lama Adrian berhenti menyangkal hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah kebenaran. Ia memang telah** membunuh** ibunya sendiri, dengan kedua tangannya.

Tubuh pemuda berambut pirang kotor itu tersentak ketika dirinya merasakan sentuhan pada bahu kanannya. Dengan terpaksa mendongak dan seketika itu kedua manik _almond_ miliknya bertemu sepasang iris hijau milik Evan. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang panas mengalir di pipinya. Tangannya terulur dan mendapati entah sejak kapan air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Dengan cepat menghapus air mata itu dengan ujung lengan jubahnya. Ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir dirinya bersikap lemah seperti ini.

"_Sorry,"_ Adrian bergumam pelan. "Aku bukan orang yang suka memperlihatkan kelemahanku kepada orang lain terlebih orang sepertimu. Hanya saja..."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun jika memang tidak ingin."

Adrian sempat terpaku sejenak, menatap kedua kilau hijau—yang terlihat lebih gelap karena keadaan di Menara Astronomi—sebelum menyunggingkan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Adrian tidak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya mau repot-repot menyebutkan nama mendiang ibunya. Ia tidak berpikir Evan mau mendengarkan drama keluarga Nott. Pemuda berambut pirang kotor itu ingin tertawa. Ia tidak perlu melibatkan orang luar dalam masalah yang dialaminya. Mungkin tidak untuk saat ini.

"Aku sempat mendengar jika kau sudah lama mengenal Abraxas Malfoy." Adrian yang mendengar perkataan pemuda di sampingnya melirik sekilas ke arah Evan; mendapati pandangan pemuda itu tengah manatapnya.

"Yeah," Adrian bergumam, menyisiri helaian rambut dengan jemari tangannya. "Aku memang sudah mengenal Abraxas jauh sebelum masuk ke Hogwarts. Kedua orang tua kami saling mengenal satu sama lain dan membuat kami sering bertemu di acara yang diselenggarakan keluarga kenalan kami. Setidaknya kau bisa menganggap jika dulu kami memang berteman akrab."

"Dulu?"

Adrian mengangguk mengiyakan, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain hanya agar tidak menatap pemuda Gryffindor itu. "Setidaknya sebelum Abraxas dan Marcus berteman dengan **Riddle**."

Harry tidak luput menyadari nada suara Adrian Nott saat menyebutkan nama sang Pewaris Slytherin. Namun ia tidak mengomentari hal itu; lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku akan mengatakan dengan jujur jika aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Riddle," Adrian kembali berbicara, menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding batu yang dingin. "Riddle membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Abraxas dan Marcus, kau tahu. Dia adalah ular licik yang mampu memanipulasi setiap orang hanya dengan kata-katanya. Sungguh, sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti mengapa Abraxas, Marcus dan Slytherin lainnya tunduk pada Riddle. _He's a Halfblood after all_."

Ya, Adrian Nott tahu bahwa Tom Riddle hanyalah seorang penyihir berdarah campuran setelah tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Marcus dan Abraxas sebelum liburan musim panas sebelumnya dan hal itu membuat Adrian semakin tidak mengerti.

Bukankah kakak laki-lakinya dan Abraxas adalah keturunan Darah Murni? Lalu mengapa mereka mau menghina diri mereka sendiri dengan bersikap seperti seekor anak anjing yang selalu mengikuti sang induk? Adrian sangat mengenal tabiat kedua orang itu. Baik Marcus dan Abraxas bukanlah penyihir yang akan berlutut dan menyembah penyihir-penyihir yang mempunyai status sosial jauh di bawah mereka.

Tapi mengapa? Apa yang membuat mereka menuruti setiap perkataan Riddle?

"Apa yang Riddle lakukan kepada Marcus dan Abraxas?" Suara Evan menyadarkan Adrian; dijawab pemuda dari keluarga Nott itu dengan gelengan pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu," Adrian mengakui. "Tapi yang pasti, aku sempat mendengar jika Riddle membentuk perkumpulan yang anggotanya kebanyakan adalah murid Slytherin. Aku tidak tahu lebih dari itu. Para Slytherin cenderung memilih untuk menyimpan rahasia mereka agar jangan sampai keluar dari dinding asrama Slytherin."

Murid tahun kelima Hufflepuff itu sempat mendengar Evan menggumamkan sesuatu. Namun ketika ia menanyakan apa yang dikatakan pemuda di sampingnya, Evan hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan bukan sesuatu yang penting. Kedua matanya melihat Evan mulai menegakkan tubuh dan meraih jubah keperakan yang sempat dilihatnya sebelum ini, mengucapkan terima kasih karena sekali lagi dirinya telah menolong pemuda itu sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Menara Astronomi.

Saat Adrian berusaha menyusul pemuda Gryffindor itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Evan sudah tidak terlihat lagi; hanya meninggalkan kibasan angin malam di luar pintu menara.

**#**

**Desember 1944.**

Salju pertama turun dari langit ketika memasuki minggu kedua di bulan Desember; bertepatan dengan liburan musim dingin yang semakin mendekat. Di sana-sini, Harry bisa mendengar murid-murid Hogwarts sudah merencanakan liburan musim dingin mereka. Ia bahkan cukup terkejut penyihir-penyihir muda di sekitarnya tampak sangat antusias menyambut liburan kali ini walau di luar sana serangan Grindelwald sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Bahkan sejak pertama kali menyadari keberadaan penyihir hitam tersebut, sudah belasan kali ia mendengar Grindelwald menyerang beberapa desa penyihir di seluruh Inggris.

Dan Perang Dunia II di dunia _Muggle_ pun sama sekali tidak membantu.

Harry sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya harus terjebak di tahun ini; tahun di mana semua kekacauan berada. Akan tetapi, bukankah tidak ada bedanya dengan masa di mana ia berasal? Pertanyaan itu melintas di kepalanya. Baik di masa ini ataupun masanya, sepertinya tidak ada bedanya. Jika di masa ini, Pangeran Kegelapan adalah Gellerd Grindelwald, maka di masanya gelar itu disandang oleh Voldemort, bukan? Dan yang lebih parah lagi, nyawanya jauh lebih terancam di masanya karena Voldemort tidak pernah berhenti untuk mencoba membunuhnya.

_Merlin_, memikirkan pria ular itu sungguh membuat suasana hatinya memburuk.

Harry mengusapkan wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya sebelum menopangkan dagu di atas meja panjang asrama Gryffindor. Di sekelilingnya, terdengar gelak tawa dan pembicaraan seputar liburan musim dingin kali ini. Sepasang matanya juga sempat melihat beberapa anak perempuan Gryffindor yang duduk tidak jauh darinya tampak terkikik pelan sambil menatapnya. Harry mengerang, dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain.

"... Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, Black. Kau bisa membuat gadis-gadis itu menjauhimu."

Pemuda tahun kelima itu mendongakkan kepala menyadari seseorang baru saja merangkul bahunya. Ditatapnya sosok John Lupin yang duduk di sampingnya, bersiap menyantap makan siang sebelum menyadari pandangannya.

"_What?_" Kapten Quidditch itu bertanya. Harry menggeleng, mencoba memfokuskan perhatian pada makanan yang mulai bermunculan di atas meja. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Slughorn baru saja mengumumkan sesuatu mengenai liburan musim dingin. Dia ingin tahu siapa saja yang berniat tinggal di Hogwarts selama liburan. Aku mendengar dari Septimus jika kau berencana untuk tinggal, bukan? Sebaiknya kau mendaftarkan namamu sebelum makan malam jika rencanamu tidak berubah."

"_Thanks?"_

Pemuda berambut cokelat madu di sampingnya mengibaskan tangan dengan enggan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar Harry. Ia segera menyapukan pandangan ke arah meja panjang para pengajar dan melihat sosok pria gemuk yang sedang menikmati minuman dari gelas piala di meja panjang para pengajar. Pria itu terlihat berbicara sejenak dengan Armando Dippet sebelum mengatakan sesuatu kepada kepala sekolah Hogwarts dan berjalan menjauhi Aula Besar.

Horace Slughorn adalah seorang pria bertubuh gemuk dengan beberapa lipatan lemak di leher pria itu. Kedua mata Slughorn selalu menyapu penjuru Aula Besar, mencoba menarik perhatian murid-murid yang diyakini pria itu mempunyai masa depan yang cerah atau bahkan mempunyai keluarga dengan latar belakang yang patut diperhitungkan. Sejak pertama kali melihat Slughorn di kelas Ramuan, ia sudah mempunyai perasaan tidak akan menyukai Slughorn. Bukan karena pria itu adalah pria menyebalkan seperti Snape yang selalu mencoba mencari kesalahannya. Tidak. Harry hanya tidak menyukai bagaimana tatapan Slughorn. Pria mirip anjing laut—yang mengingatkannya kepada Vernon Dursley—itu seolah-olah seperti predator yang sedang mengintai buruannya; membuat Harry sebisa mungkin tidak berlama-lama menatap pengajar Ramuan tersebut.

Harry baru saja berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menemui Horace Slughorn sebelum matanya terpaku ke arah meja Slytherin. Bukan karena ia mendapati sosok Tom Riddle atau Abraxas Malfoy tengah melayangkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya. Tidak. Harry bahkan tidak melihat kedua penyihir itu di sana. Sosok yang ia lihat saat ini—dan tengah menatapnya—adalah sosok Orion Black. Harry terpaku sejenak, menatap ayah Sirius selama beberapa saat sebelum pemuda itu membuang muka ke arah lain. Mengedikkan bahu tidak mengerti, Harry berusaha mengabaikan pandangan Orion Black.

Harry berjalan melewati pintu masuk Aula Besar, berusaha menghindari keramaian di sekitarnya yang seakan-akan lebih ramai dari biasanya. Harry bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya ketika menyusul sosok Slughorn. Ia mengernyit merasakan sensasi menggelitik—yang perlahan terasa menyakitkan—pada bekas luka di dahinya.

Harry sangat mengenal perasaan seperti ini dan ia tahu ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada tubuhnya. Dan seperti yang ia duga, Harry merasakan kakinya tidak bertenaga. Detik berikutnya, tubuhnya berlutut di atas lantai yang dingin dengan tangan yang memegangi bekas lukanya. Teriakan meluncur dari bibirnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Tawa dingin bernada tinggi, kilatan cahaya berwarna hijau terang dan Tanda Kegelapan yang menggantung di langit malam tergambar jelas di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

Dan tidak jauh dari Tanda Kegelapan itu muncul, tubuh sosok Igor Karkaroff terbaring di atas tanah. Tidak bernapas, tidak bernyawa.

**#**

"... Kau terlihat sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini, _My Lord._"

Tom Riddle melirik sekilas sosok Abraxas Malfoy yang duduk di sampingnya. Kedua matanya menyipit menatap si pirang sebelum berusaha mengabaikan pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu. Namun sayangnya, perbuatannya tidak mengacuhkan Abraxas Malfoy membuat pemuda itu kembali mengusiknya dengan pertanyaan serupa; membuat kesabarannya semakin menipis.

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu menutup buku Ramuan yang terbuka di pangkuannya dengan kasar sehingga mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras dan menarik perhatian beberapa murid-murid Slytherin yang masih berada di ruang rekreasi. Tentu saja tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat memberimu ijin untuk mencampuri urusan pribadiku, Malfoy." Nada dingin keluar dari bibir Pewaris Slytherin itu; membuat Abraxas Malfoy sedikit mengernyit. "Apa yang terjadi kepadaku bukanlah urusanmu, kau tahu? Jika kau mengerti, berhenti menggangguku dan urusi saja dirimu sendiri. Tapi jika kau sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kata-kataku, aku tidak keberatan untuk memberimu sedikit pelajaran."

Abraxas Malfoy memilih untuk segera menutup mulutnya dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia juga mencoba tidak mengacuhkan seringai kecil yang diperlihatkan Avery yang duduk di dekat perapian. Menggeram dalam hati atas sikap Tom padanya, Abraxas memilih untuk berjalan menjauhi pemuda berambut gelap itu; berakhir terduduk dengan enggan di samping Marcus Nott.

Abraxas terkadang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Tom Riddle. Mungkin memang benar jika ia dan Slytherin lainnya baru mengenal sosok pemuda itu ketika Riddle diseleksi di Slytherin. Dengan jujur ia akan mengakui jika dulu ia selalu menganggap Riddle dengan sebelah mata hanya karena nama belakang yang disandang pemuda itu. Tidak ada penyihir berdarah murni sepertinya mau berteman dengan Darah Campuran ataupun Darah Lumpur, bukan? Namun sayangnya, walaupun Tom Riddle adalah Darah Campuran sekalipun, ia belajar untuk tidak memandang sebelah mata sosok itu.

Riddle adalah pemuda yang bisa memanipulasi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sudah sejak lama Abraxas menyadari hal itu. Di balik sikap ramah yang selalu ditunjukkan Riddle di luar lingkaran penghuni Slytherin, Riddle adalah sosok kejam dan ambisius; menggunakan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuan. Di samping itu, Riddle sangat membenci Muggle.

Karena alasan itulah, banyak penghuni Slytherin mengakui keberadaan Riddle; menganggap pemuda itu sebagai penyihir yang bahkan bisa melebihi Grindelwald dan Dumbledore sekalipun. Di matanya, Gellerd Grindelwald mungkin tidak ada artinya di hadapan Riddle.

Akan tetapi, belakangan ini keyakinan itu perlahan tidak bisa dipertahankannya. Mungkin hanya dirinya yang menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada sosok Tom Riddle mengingat hubungan mereka yang lebih dari sekadar 'Tuan dan Pengikut'.

Sampai sekarang Abraxas tidak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab perubahan besar yang terjadi pada Riddle. Akan tetapi ia ingat kapan hal itu pertama kali terjadi. Ia ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Riddle saat kembali bertemu di Malfoy Manor sebulan sebelum liburan musim panas selesai. Ia tidak luput menyadari hal itu terlebih setelah Riddle melewatkan sisa liburan di Malfoy Manor.

Tom Riddle terkesan menjadi lebih dingin. Itu adalah kesan pertama yang dilihat Abraxas. Ia juga menyadari jika temperamen Riddle yang biasanya dingin dan tenang berubah menjadi tidak stabil. Sebelumnya, Riddle tidak pernah memberikan hukuman berupa Kutukan Cruciatus kepada anggota _Knights of Walpurgis_. Namun belakangan ini, Riddle tidak segan-segan melakukan hal itu. Abraxas bahkan melihat kilat aneh di kedua iris gelap Riddle saat pemuda itu menghukum penghuni Slytherin lainnya.

Dan itu membuat Abraxas khawatir.

Kilat mata itu... mirip dengan kilat mata yang ia lihat di mata Gellerd Grindelwald setiap kali Daily Prophet memberitakan apa yang dilakukan sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Kilat mata itu juga mengindikasikan penyihir-penyihir yang sudah membiarkan sihir menguasai mereka.

Ayahnya—Luthien Malfoy—pernah mengatakan kepada Abraxas jika tidak seharusnya seorang penyihir membiarkan sihir menguasi mereka. Malah sebaliknya, penyihirlah yang harus menguasai sihir di sekitar mereka. Penyihir yang membiarkan sihir menguasai mereka hanya akan berakhir seperti Gellerd Grindelwald; haus kekuasaan dan akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Pada akhirnya, hanya kegilaan yang tersisa dari penyihir seperti itu.

"—Dia melakukan lagi."

Abraxas mengerling Marcus dari sudut matanya.

"**Riddle** maksudku," pemuda di sampingnya berkata dengan suara rendah; tidak ingin ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Aku melihat Riddle semakin tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dia bahkan sepertinya tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan. Aku benci mengakui hal ini, tapi aku mulai mempertanyakan apakah kita akan bisa selamat dari emosi Riddle yang seperti itu? Aku tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti Cygnus Black, kau tahu?"

Pemuda pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu hanya bisa mengangguk dalam diam. Harus diakuinya apa yang dikatakan Marcus tidaklah salah. Sepasang iris kelabunya mencuri pandang ke arah Riddle, melihat pemuda itu tengah mengamati amplop perkamen di atas tumpukan buku di pangkuan. Selama beberapa saat terlihat sibuk dengan diri sendiri. Terdiam cukup lama sebelum memilih untuk beranjak untuk mendekati sosok Orion Black.

Kedua orang itu terlihat berbicara selama beberapa saat. Tentu saja Abraxas tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ia mendapati Orion Black mengangguk singkat atas kata-kata yang diucapkan Riddle sebelum memilih untuk meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Di belakang sosok Orion Black, Riddle melakukan hal serupa.

**#**

Harry menyadari jika dirinya terbaring di atas ranjang di Hospital Wing setelah membuka mata. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali di antara pandangannya yang kabur. Mengerang pelan merasakan bekas lukanya masih terasa membakar. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Bukankah ia berada di masa yang berbeda dengan Voldemort? Tapi mengapa sepertinya ia kembali mendapati dirinya berada dalam kondisi yang sama seperti tahun kelimanya? Mengapa pikirannya masih terhubung dengan pikiran Voldemort jika ia mengingat apa yang dilihatnya sebelum hilang kesadaran? Apakah apa yang dialaminya hanya sekadar imaginasi palsu seperti saat ia melihat Sirius yang disiksa di Departemen Misteri? Hanya **ilusi** yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa Voldemort tengah melakukan sesuatu?

Tapi gambaran itu terasa nyata. Ia bahkan bisa mengingat dirinya yang tertawa setelah melayangkan Kutukan Pembunuh pada sosok Igor Karkaroff. Ia bahkan bisa mengingat bagaimana bibirnya menggumamkan mantra untuk menyihir Tanda Kegelapan di langit. Apakah apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah sekadar ilusi yang dibuat Voldemort? Jika memang benar, bukankah itu berarti Igor Karkaroff sudah mati?

Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sangat tidak mengerti.

"... Ah, akhirnya kau bangun. Aku sedikit khawatir kau tidak segera bangun, kau tahu?"

Harry mengerutkan kening melihat sosok kabur yang berdiri di sampingnya. Namun setelah sosok itu menyodorkan kacamata miliknya, Harry bisa melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi berpakaian seragam Slytherin berdiri sambil tersenyum tipis. Di belakang pemuda itu, sepasang matanya menyadari seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tengah berdiri dalam diam. Ekspresi pasif diperlihatkan gadis Slytherin tersebut.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Bisa kita pergi sekarang, Alphard?" gadis Slytherin itu berkata, melirik sosok Alphard di sampingnya sebelum berjalan menuju pintu. Harry berusaha tidak mengacuhkan nada dingin yang diberikan gadis itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Harry mengangguk singkat. Ia teringat di mana mendengar nama 'Alphard' sebelum ini. "Abaikan apa yang dikatakan Eileen. Dia memang tidak begitu ramah terhadap murid di luar Slytherin. Ah, kurasa sebaiknya aku membiarkanmu beristirahat. Kau tenang saja, matron sekolah sedang pergi menemui Profesor Slughorn untuk mencari stok ramuan."

Tapi, bukannya meninggalkannya untuk beristirahat, Alphard Black masih berdiri di sampingnya. Bahkan kali ini menyeret sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan diri di sana. Harry menatap bingung pemuda berambut hitam itu. Alphard Black terlihat tidak memedulikan panggilan Eileen sampai pada akhirnya membuat gadis Slytherin itu meninggalkan Alphard Black bersamanya.

"Kau membuat sedikit kehebohan di luar Aula Besar siang ini, kau tahu?" Alphard berbicara tanpa mengindahkan dirinya yang ingin menyendiri. "Yeah. Tiba-tiba saja kau berteriak dan membuat orang-orang terkejut dan kemudian pingsan begitu saja. Beberapa orang bahkan mengira jika kau baru saja terkena semacam kutukan. Keberatan mengatakan apa yang terjadi?"

Harry menatap Alphard selama beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas panjang, mencoba menegakkan tubuh dan menyandarkan punggung pada kepala tempat tidur. Meraba sekilas bekas lukanya yang entah sejak kapan tidak lagi terasa terbakar.

"Bukan hal yang penting," Harry berkata, mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik dari sepasang mata biru pucat Alphard. "Ini bukan kali pertama aku bersikap seperti ini."

"Pernah terjadi sebelumnya?" Alphard berkata dengan nada tertarik.

Beruntung Harry tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu ketika matron sekolah datang dan menyodorkan piala berisi ramuan yang tercium seperti _cinnamon_ dan _mint_ dan menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan ramuan itu. Tidak lupa menyuruh Alphard Black meninggalkan Hospital Wings.

"Apa kau tahu jika kita mempunyai nama keluarga yang sama?" Alphard bertanya dari ambang pintu Hospital Wings. "Memang belum dibuktikan, tapi mungkin saja kita mempunyai hubungan kekerabatan dan aku tidak akan keberatan jika nanti kau datang kepadaku jika ada hal yang kauinginkan."

Harry yang tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Alphard Black hanya bisa mengerutkan kening dan membiarkan kantuk—yang tiba-tiba datang—menyerangnya. Harry bersumpah jika ramuan yang diberikan matron sekolahlah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Harry tidak berusaha melawan dan memilih untuk tertidur di Hospital Wings sampai keesokan harinya.

Saat keluar dari Hospital Wings, Harry berusaha keras menghindari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Langsung pergi ke kelas pertamanya pagi itu. Ia menjadi murid pertama yang tiba di kelas Ramuan, mendapati Slughorn menyunggingkan senyum lebar atas kedatangannya.

"Ah, Mr. Black!" Slughorn berseru. "Kau baik-baik saja, _my boy_? Aku mendengar jika kau tidak sadarkan diri kemarin. Yelena juga mengatakan jika kau bahkan belum sadar sampai jam makan malam. Cukup beruntung kau segera sadar sebelum kami membawamu ke St. Mungo."

Harry membuka mulut dan berniat mengatakan sesuatu sebelum suara pintu yang terbuka berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Segera mendudukkan diri di sudut ruangan sembari berusaha mengabaikan tatapan penuh minat yang diberikan murid-murid Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Ia baru mendongakkan kepala menyadari seseorang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapati Orion Black menempati kursi kosong itu.

"Evan," Orion menyapa sembari mengangguk singkat. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Orion tidak mengatakan apa pun dan terlihat sibuk dengan ramuan yang menggelegak di dalam kuali. Harry tidak begitu menyukai pelajaran ramuan. Baik yang diajarkan Slughorn ataupun Snape. Mungkin ramuan bukanlah bakat alaminya.

Suara letupan keras dari kuali miliknya berhasil membuat Harry mengerang pelan. Ia merutuk saat menyadari ramuan yang seharusnya berwarna biru pucat malah menjadi cokelat lumpur dan terlihat kental. Decak pelan dari Orion membuat Harry menyipitkan mata menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

"Apa ada yang kauinginkan?" Harry bertanya setelah menyadari jika Orion Black tidak berhenti menatapnya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

"Sejujurnya aku memang menginginkan sesuatu darimu," Orion Black berkata dengan cukup keras namun tidak sampai membuat Slughorn mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Pemuda keluarga Black itu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas dan menyodorkan amplop perkamen kepadanya. "Father mendengar bahwa ada Black lain yang muncul di Hogwarts dan memintaku untuk mengundangmu di acara pesta Yule. Dan jika kau tidak mempunyai acara apapun, kau bisa langsung menginap di rumah kami sepanjang liburan musim dingin. Father tidak akan keberatan."

Dengan ragu, Harry menerima amplop yang disodorkan Orion Black. Kedua matanya terpaku pada segel lilin yang memperlihatkan lambang keluarga Black. Harry terlihat sama sekali tidak berniat membuka amplop di tangannya. Pandangannya pasif—tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit," Orion berkata lagi sembari menekuni ramuan di dalam kuali. "Father tidak mempunyai tujuan tersembunyi di balik undangan ini. Dia hanya ingin mencoba mengenal siapa Black yang tiba-tiba muncul di Hogwarts. Bukan hal yang biasa saat menemukan keturunan yang masih menyandang nama Black walau sudah dihapus dari silsilah keluarga sekalipun. Father sangat mengharapkan kau mau memenuhi undangan itu."

Harry masih memikirkan mengenai undangan dari keluarga Black itu sepanjang sisa pelajaran Ramuan. Di saat pelajaran lain pun, ia tidak berhenti memikirkan amplop perkamen yang tersimpan di tas miliknya.

Bukannya ia mencemaskan apa alasan tiba-tiba saja Arcturus Black terlihat tertarik akan keberadaannya. _Well_, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu. Ia memang sedikit cemas jika mungkin saja undangan ini akan membuat identitasnya yang berasal dari masa yang berbeda akan diketahui. Tidak ada salahnya memikirkan hal yang terburuk bukan?

Oke, ia terdengar seperti **paranoid** sekarang.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu menghela napas panjang dan berhasil menarik perhatian Augusta Longbottom. Bersyukur saat gadis itu hanya menatap sekilas sebelum kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku yang tersusun tinggi di meja perpustakaan. Ditatapnya—lagi—amplop berisi undangan dari keluarga Black.

Bagaimana jika ternyata di sana ada seseorang yang bernama Andromeda Black di acara itu? Harry mulai berpikir. Orang yang mungkin tahu mengapa ia berada di masa ini? Tentu. Hal itu mungkin belum bisa dipastikan. Tapi bukankah tidak ada salahnya mencoba?

Yeah. Memang tidak ada salahnya melakukan sesuatu yang belum diketahui hasilnya.

**To be continued**

_Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan memberi review dan juga menung__gu saya untuk repost setiap chapter-nya. Still busy with work, so please be patient, fellas!_

**Repost: 19/11/2014**


	10. Pride and Betrayal

**Chapter 10: Pride and Betrayal**

**Agustus, 1996.**

Severus Snape sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah ketika melihat ekspresi di wajah Remus Lupin. _Werewolf_ itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah cemas sekaligus bingung saat memasuki markas Orde Phoenix. Dan ketika Dumbledore menanyakan apa yang terjadi kepada pria itu, Severus menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar apa yang disampaikan Lupin.

Potter menghilang.

Tidak, Severus sama sekali tidak salah mendengar dan ia tahu Lupin tidak akan bermain-main dalam hal seperti ini. Potter memang tidak berada di Privet Drive seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Muggle di rumah itu juga terlihat tidak mengetahui apa pun selain bahwa Potter yang tiba-tiba menghilang di suatu siang; tanpa meninggalkan jejak ataupun petunjuk apa pun. Potter bahkan meninggalkan Hedwig beserta semua perlengkapan sekolah—kecuali tongkat sihir yang tidak terlihat di mana keberadaannya.

Kedua mata Severus mengamati bagaimana penyihir-penyihir di sekitarnya memikirkan di mana Potter berada. Dumbledore bahkan sempat menanyakan apakah Pangeran Kegelapan berhasil menemukan di mana Potter berlindung selama ini.

"Lalu di mana Harry?" Molly Weasley kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya; mendapati jawaban yang serupa. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana Potter menghilang. "Tidak bisakah kita menemukan Harry dengan cara lain?"

Severus terlihat tidak memedulikan apa yang terjadi di dapur kediaman keluarga Black. Pikirannya lebih tertuju atas apa yang menjadi masalah yang lebih penting daripada tindakan Pangeran Kegelapan yang membunuh Igor Karkaroff beberapa hari yang lalu.

Potter...

Pengajar Ramuan itu berusaha untuk tidak mengumpat mendesiskan nama itu—nama yang selama belasan tahun selalu dibencinya.

Tapi benarkah Potter menghilang seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang di sekitarnya? Potter sedang tidak melarikan diri setelah mengetahui isi ramalan antara pemuda itu dengan Pangeran Kegelapan, bukan? Tidak, Severus tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. Ia tahu Potter bukanlah pemuda yang akan melarikan diri begitu saja. Bagaimanapun juga, Potter adalah seorang Gryffindor bodoh dan naif yang akan mencoba menjadi pahlawan walau harus mengorbankan diri sendiri.

Ya. Itu adalah Potter yang selama ini diawasinya setiap tahun. Dan kali ini pun, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sepertinya Severus harus kembali berusaha menyelamatkan Potter dari apa pun perbuatan bodoh yang melibatkan Gryffindor itu.

Tapi bagaimana?

Ia sendiri tidak tahu di mana Potter berada, bukan? Burung hantu salju milik Potter sendiri tidak bisa menemukan pemuda itu; kembali ke Grimmauld Place dengan surat untuk Potter yang masih terikat di kaki.

Severus baru menyadari ada satu kemungkinan lain yang terjadi beberapa hari kemudian. Ia menyadari kemungkinan apa yang terjadi kepada Potter setelah melihat Hedwig kembali dengan surat untuk pemuda itu. Severus sangat tahu bahwa seekor burung hantu pasti akan menemukan di mana seseorang berada—walau di ujung dunia sekalipun.

Dan ia tahu, Hedwig bukanlah burung hantu idiot dan tidak berguna seperti milik keluarga Weasley. Burung hantu itu pasti akan dengan mudah menemukan di mana Potter berada. Potter adalah majikan Hedwig, bukan? Ia juga tahu bahwa Potter bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan menelantarkan peliharaannya begitu saja.

Severus dengan cepat menaiki tangga pualam rumah megah itu; tidak menghiraukan sapaan dari Peri Rumah yang ditemuinya. Ia juga tidak mengacuhkan sorot penuh tanya yang diberikan pemuda berambut pirang platina yang dilewatinya; berjalan menyusuri koridor di tempat itu sampai menemukan siapa yang dicarinya.

"Di mana Potter?" Severus mendesis pelan, mencengkeram lengan kurus wanita berambut panjang di hadapannya. Kedua matanya tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun. Hanya balas menatap sepasang iris biru pucat di hadapannya. "Apa yang sudah kaulakukan, **Narcissa**?"

Narcissa Malfoy bergeming di tempatnya, menatap Severus selama beberapa saat sebelum mengalihkan perhatian ke arah perapian. Perlahan, ia mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan pengajar Ramuan itu. Namun berkali-kali ia mencoba, Severus Snape sepertinya tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaumaksudkan, Severus," Narcissa berbisik, berusaha untuk tidak meringis menyadari seberapa keras cengkeraman pria itu. Ia sempat mengernyit menyadari tatapan dingin yang diberikan Severus kepadanya. "Aku tidak tahu di—"

"—Aku tahu kau berbohong," Severus menyela, menghentak keras lengan kurus istri keluarga Malfoy itu. Dengan cepat mengayunkan tongkat sihir di tangannya dan memasang Mantra Peredam. Ia sangat tahu bahwa sekalipun Malfoy Manor adalah properti milik keluarga Malfoy, tidak menjamin bahwa dinding di tempat itu tidak akan menguping dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Severus juga masih ingat jika Bellatrix Lestrange tinggal di sini dan mendapati wanita sadis itu menyela pembicaraan mereka bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya.

"Potter menghilang dari tempat di mana dia seharusnya berada," Severus kembali berbicara saat Narcissa memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya. "Dia tidak bisa ditemukan di manapun bahkan oleh Dumbledore. Dia seperti ditelan bumi dan aku tahu kalau kau ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Potter. Jangan katakan padaku—"

Severus tidak menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya setelah menyadari jemari tangan Narcissa yang tengah memeluk tubuh sedikit bergetar. Pandangan wanita itu lebih tertarik pada ornamen keramik di lantai; terlihat tidak ingin melihatnya sehingga membuat Severus menghela napas sejenak. Perlahan menjauhi Narcissa Malfoy dan mendudukkan diri di atas sofa tunggal tidak jauh dari di mana wanita itu berdiri.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan?" Severus bertanya. Kali ini nada suara pengajar Hogwarts tersebut tidak lagi terkesan dingin. "Kau tidak—"

"—Aku **tidak** membunuh Potter jika itu yang kautakutkan. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, Severus. Anak laki-laki dari yang cari itu baik-baik saja," Narcissa berkata seolah-olah tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan. Sepasang mata birunya melirik sekilas ke arah Severus sebelum menatap langit-langit perpustakaan.

"Lalu _di mana_Potter berada jika kau mengatakan kau tidak membunuhnya? Apa kau lupa aku melarangmu untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap Potter? Hanya Pangeran Kegelapan yang boleh membunuhnya."

"Aku tahu maksudmu, Severus!" bentak Narcissa tiba-tiba. Kedua matanya berkilat penuh amarah. "Aku tahu. Kaupikir aku hanyalah wanita bodoh? Bersikap seperti istri yang mematuhi setiap apa yang dikatakan suaminya? Aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Pangeran Kegelapan jika tahu aku berusaha membunuh Potter, Severus! Dan aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu!"

Narcissa masih melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada Severus walau saat ini pria itu tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari sejak kapan napasnya mulai memburu dan tubuhnya yang tidak berhenti bergetar. Narcissa segera menghempaskan tubuh pada kursi berlengan di dekat perapian dengan jemari tangan yang saling terkait satu sama lain.

Pandangan wanita itu terpaku kepada sepasang iris hitam Severus.

Narcissa tidak pernah berniat untuk berbuat bodoh yang konsekuensinya adalah nyawanya sendiri dan bahkan keluarganya. Hanya saja saat mendengar apa yang ingin dilakukan Pangeran Kegelapan kepada anak laki-lakinya, Narcissa tidak mampu lagi memikirkan hal lain selain berusaha menyelamatkan Draco. Narcissa akan melakukan apa pun, berapa pun harga dan konsekuensi yang harus ditanggungnya.

Dan ia tidak menyesali keputusannya atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya kepada Potter.

Narcissa belum melupakan pembicaraannya dengan Severus di _Spinner's End_ di akhir musim semi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia ingat bagaimana Severus membentaknya saat ia mengusulkan bagaimana jika mereka membunuh Potter. Bukankah dengan begitu satu-satunya penyihir yang dikatakan akan mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan sudah tidak ada lagi? Satu-satunya penghalang hanyalah Dumbledore dan Narcissa yakin jika dengan membunuh Potter, Pangeran Kegelapan akan mempertimbangkan untuk tidak melibatkan Draco dalam rencana melenyapkan pria itu itu.

Tapi apakah Pangeran Kegelapan akan mendengarkan permintaannya? Permintaan dari seorang istri yang suaminya sudah mengecewakan Pangeran Kegelapan?

Dalam diam, Narcissa membenarkan perkataan Bellatrix yang mengatakan bahwa harapannya hanyalah harapan kosong. Pangeran Kegelapan akan tetap memerintahkan Draco untuk membunuh Dumbledore sebagai hukuman atas kegagalan Lucius untuk mencuri ramalan di Departemen Misteri.

"... Aku harus melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan, Severus," Narcissa berbisik pelan, mengerling sekilas ke arah sosok Severus. "Kau tidak bisa mencegahku karena semuanya sudah terlanjur kulakukan. Aku sudah mempersiapkan rencana ini cukup lama dan aku tidak ingin hanya karena kau mengetahui jika aku ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Potter, hal itu bisa membuat semua rencanaku berantakan."

Severus memerhatikan wanita berambut pirang itu selama beberapa saat. Wajah wanita itu terlihat lelah dan Narcissa sepertinya tidak mau repot-repot untuk menyembunyikan lipatan gelap di bawah matanya. Severus tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan kepada Potter?" Severus kembali bertanya setelah tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang kulakukan, Severus." Nada suara Narcissa lebih menyerupai bisikan, namun terdengar sangat yakin. "Apa pun yang kulakukan, aku bisa menjamin bahwa baik kau atau aku tidak akan dirugikan. Dan jika rencanaku berhasil, kau mungkin akan bisa bertemu dengan Darah Lumpur yang kaucintai itu."

Jika saat ini Severus tengah terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Narcissa, maka mungkin tidak ada yang bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut itu di wajah pengajar Ramuan tersebut. Severus berusaha keras agar ekspresi wajahnya datar; mencoba tidak mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya mendengar bagaimana Narcissa memanggil Lily.

Wanita itu tidak pantas menghina Lily Evans dengan dua kata itu, Severus membatin dalam hati. Lily tidak pantas dipanggil dengan nama 'Darah Lumpur'. Tidak. Severus tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Hanya karena aku memanggil Evans dengan sebutan 'Darah-Lumpur', kau seperti ingin membunuhku." Narcissa menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan mendekati pintu, berhenti sejenak sebelum membuka pintu di hadapannya. "Mungkin saat ini kau ingin melakukan sesuatu kepadaku karena apa yang kulakukan kepada Potter atau bagaimana aku memanggil Evans. Tapi suatu hari, Severus... suatu hari nanti kau akan berterimakasih kepadaku."

Narcissa mungkin terdengar arogan dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu sementara ia sendiri tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya kepada Potter bisa dianggap sebagai bentuk pengkhianatan di mata Pangeran Kegelapan karena bukannya memberitahu pria itu di mana Potter bersembunyi selama ini, ia justru melakukan sesuatu yang nekat.

Tapi... Narcissa tidak mau menganggap bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah sesuatu yang terburu-buru dan tidak dipikirkan dengan pertimbangan yang matang. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai waktu lagi untuk mencegah anak laki-lakinya terlibat dalam sesuatu yang hanya akan disesalinya.

Draco tidak boleh terlibat dalam usaha membunuh Albus Dumbledore. Tidak selama ia masih bisa mencegahnya.

**#**

**Desember 1944.**

Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Kedua matanya menyapu ruangan berbentuk kubah dengan langit-langit tinggi berwarna au-abu pucat. Di sekelilingnya, ia bisa mendengar kilasan percakapan dari para penyihir yang datang ke pesta itu. Harry menghela napas panjang, kembali memikirkan mengapa dirinya berada di pesta ini.

Ia merasa tidak ada gunanya memenuhi undangan Arcturus Black yang menghendaki kehadirannya di pesta Yule di kediaman keluarga Black jika pada akhirnya ia tidak menemukan sosok 'Andromeda Black' yang dicarinya. Bahkan, sepertinya sosok itu tidak pernah ada.

Ataukah 'Andromeda Black' yang diyakininya sebagai orang yang sudah mengirimnya ke dunia ini menyembunyikan diri di balik nama itu? Tengah menertawakan dirinya yang terjebak di masa ini?

Harry tidak tahu.

"... Kau terlihat tidak menikmati pesta ini, Black."

Harry memutar kepalanya ke arah seseorang yang sepertinya berbicara kepadanya. Kedua matanya mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dalam balutan gaun malam berwarna biru pucat menghampirinya, menyodorkan gelas piala berisi anggur merah. Gadis itu menyunggingkan tersenyum tipis sebelum berdiri di sampingnya; menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling aula pesta.

Araminta Meliflua menyesap minuman dari gelas piala miliknya. Kedua iris biru gelapnya tidak pernah berhenti mencuri pandang ke arah Evan Black. Kembali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya mendapati pemuda Gryffindor itu menyadari tatapannya.

Evan Black adalah sosok yang bisa dikatakan misterius di antara para Black yang dikenalnya mengingat bahwa selama ini ia adalah sepupu Cygnus, Alphard, dan Walburga Black. Araminta beberapa kali mendengar pembicaraan Orion dan Cygnus mengenai pemuda itu; menebak-nebak siapa orangtua dari Evan Black.

Ada beberapa spekulasi yang diberikan Orion mengenai pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul di Hogwarts itu. Ia sempat mendengar Orion mengatakan jika mungkin saja Evan Black adalah keturunan dari Phineas Nigellus II, Isla Black ataukah dari Marius. Dan yang manapun dari ketiga mantan Black itu, Orion yakin jika Evan Black bukanlah penyihir berdarah murni. Ketiga mantan Black tersebut pernah dikabarkan menikahi Muggle.

Tapi ada yang tidak dimengerti Araminta. Ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan Evan Black di pesta Yule yang diadakan Arcturus.

Sendirian dan terlihat tidak ingin bergabung dalam pembicaraan penyihir-penyihir di sekitarnya; membuat Araminta yang melihat hal itu tanpa sadar berjalan mendekati Evan Black.

Pemuda Gryffindor itu terlihat tengah membangun dinding tebal dari penyihir-penyihir di sekitarnya.

Sudah sejak pemuda itu muncul di Hogwarts di tahun ajaran baru beberapa bulan yang lalu, Araminta memerhatikan Evan Black. Ia adalah gadis pintar dan juga pengamat yang baik. Selama ini ia selalu melihat Evan Black melakukan segala sesuatunya sendirian dan tidak mengharapkan bantuan dari orang lain. Ia juga pernah melihat bagaimana pemuda itu berinteraksi dengan Gryffindor lainnya.

Evan Black selalu berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar. Selalu mencoba agar orang-orang tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu. Dan hal tersebut membuat Araminta berpikir jika Evan Black tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar.

Anggap ini hanya intuisinya. Akan tetapi, intuisi Araminta Meliflua sangat jarang meleset. Evan Black memang tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dan jangan harap ia akan membiarkannya berlalu begitu saja.

Tidak akan apalagi mengingat bagaimana Tom Riddle selalu terlihat dan terdengar membenci pemuda itu.

"Apa kau mau berdansa?" Araminta menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Evan Black setelah meletakkan gelas piala di atas meja; mendapati ekspresi terkejut di wajah pemuda di hadapannya. "_Come on_, kau akan menyesal jika tidak menikmati pesta ini, kau tahu?"

"Err, a—aku tidak bisa berdansa."

Araminta mendecakkan lidah dan mengibaskan tangan dengan masa di depan wajahnya. "_Don't be silly, Black_. Aku tahu jika kau pasti bisa berdansa."

Harry tidak bisa mencegah gadis Slytherin di hadapannya meraih gelas piala di tangannya sebelum menariknya ke arah lantai dansa, mendaratkan tangan pada kedua bahunya dan mengajaknya berdansa. Di salah satu sisi ruangan, Harry bisa melihat beberapa anggota keluarga Black menatapnya dan Araminta dengan tatapan tertarik. Seringai bahkan terukir di wajah aristokrat Cygnus Black.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak menolak dengan tegas apa yang dilakukan Araminta.

"Dansamu sama sekali tidak buruk," gumam Araminta yang memutarkan tubuh sebelum mengalungkan kedua tangan di lehernya dan mencondongkan tubuh. "Intuisiku sama sekali tidak salah saat aku mengatakan kau pasti bisa berdansa."

Harry ingin berkomentar. Hanya saja, kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya tersangkut di tenggorokan saat matanya menangkap dua sosok yang memasuki aula berkubah. Dilihatnya Arcturus Black—yang sempat menyapanya sekilas saat Orion dan dirinya sampai di kediaman keluarga Black di sebuah manor tua di pinggiran Skotlandia—tengah berjalan mendekati Menteri Sihir. Berbicara sejenak dengan Ottaline Gambol—seorang pria bertubuh kurus dengan kumis gelapnya.

Harry sama sekali tidak menyadari jika sejak tadi Araminta Meliflua mengajaknya berbicara. Ia terlalu memfokuskan perhatian terhadap sosok pemuda berambut gelap yang diperkenalkan Arcturus Black kepada Menteri Sihir tersebut.

Apa yang tengah dilakukan Tom Riddle di sini? Harry bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri dan sekali lagi tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Pewaris Slytherin tersebut di tempat seperti ini. Namun saat mengingat bahwa sepertinya di Hogwarts Tom Riddle terlihat 'berteman' dengan para anggota keluarga Black, mungkin kehadiran pemuda itu di sini bukanlah hal yang aneh.

"Apa yang dilakukan Riddle di sini?" Harry memalingkan wajah sehingga berhadapan dengan Araminta. Sesekali melirik ke arah di mana ketiga penyihir itu berada.

"Kembali memerhatikanku setelah ada yang ingin kauketahui, hm?" Araminta berujar dengan nada menyindir sembari kembali memutar tubuh. Harry tidak luput melihat kilat aneh di sepasang mata biru gelap gadis itu. "Tapi tentu saja aku tidak peduli, kau tahu. Dan mengenai apa yang Tom Riddle lakukan di sini, aku tidak mau mengatakannya."

Harry menggeram pelan, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu kepada gadis itu. Tubuhnya sempat tersentak saat Araminta kembali mengalungkan tangan pada lehernya, menempelkan dada mereka berdua sembari mendekatkan bibir pada telinga kanannya. Harry tidak menyukai posisi yang terlihat dekat seperti ini. Ia yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa terhadap sikap Araminta memilih membiarkan tangannya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya; tergidik saat merasakan hembusan napas gadis itu di telinganya.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat sedikit kesepakatan?" bisik Araminta di telinganya dan tampak tidak mengindahkan jika saat ini beberapa pasang mata melirik penuh minat ke arah mereka. Harry bisa merasakan seringai terbentuk di bibir gadis Slytherin itu. "Aku akan mengatakan mengapa Tom Riddle berada di sini jika kau mau menceritakan sesuatu mengenai dirimu."

Harry terdiam di tempat, terlihat berpikir. Ia tidak melakukan apa pun menyadari Araminta menarik tubuh menjauhinya. Sepasang manik biru gelap gadis itu tidak pernah berhenti untuk menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar," Araminta berbisik, menarik lengannya dan mengajaknya meninggalkan aula pesta ke pinggir sebuah taman labirin yang berada di belakang kediaman keluarga Black; membuat Harry tidak lagi bisa melihat ketiga sosok yang sejak tadi diamatinya.

Taman itu tidak mempunyai penerangan yang baik. Di sekelilingnya, rumput-rumput pendek tertutup oleh salju putih. Dinding-dinding tanaman yang membatasi taman labirin itu sangat tinggi. Harry bahkan tidak bisa melihat sisi lain dari taman labirin tersebut kecuali jika ia melihatnya langsung dari atas.

Terdengar Araminta Meliflua menggumamkan mantra penghangat di sekitar tempat itu; membuat kehangatan perlahan menyusup sampai di balik jubah penyihir berwarna hijau tua yang dikenakannya. Dalam diam mengamati gadis Slytherin tersebut menyandarkan diri di dinding labirin.

"Tidak akan ada yang mendengar kita di sini. Kau bisa bebas mengatakan sesuatu tanpa mengkhawatirkan jika ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita."

Harry mendesah pelan, menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari tangan. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang kaukatakan."

"Benarkah?" Araminta menaikkan sebelah alis sembari mendekatinya. Harry mengernyit saat gadis itu menyentuh dadanya, memainkan jemari lentik pada permukaan lengan jubahnya. "Aku tahu kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Black. Asal kau tahu, aku sudah cukup lama mengamatimu, melihatmu berinteraksi dengan Gryffindor lainnya. Kau tidak bisa membohongi mataku, kau tahu. Berhenti mengelak dan katakan padaku, siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya? Sikapmu sama sekali tidak seperti seorang Black."

"_Dengar__, Meliflua_. Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang kaukatakan."

Harry berusaha tidak memedulikan kilat aneh di mata gadis di hadapannya. Dengan cepat mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain; tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti barusan. Harry hanya bisa berharap jika gadis Slytherin tersebut tidak menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh kepadanya. Ia cukup terkejut saat mendengar Araminta tertawa pelan.

Paranoid-kah jika ia berpikir jika seorang Araminta Meliflua akan mengetahui jika dirinya bukanlah penyihir di masa ini? Bahwa ia berasal dari masa depan? Harry ingat apa yang pernah diceritakan Sirius mengenai gadis itu; bahwa Araminta Meliflua adalah seorang penyihir wanita yang sangat membenci Muggle dan mencoba melegalkan Perburuan-Muggle di Kementerian. Hal itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja gadis di sampingnya sama seperti Slytherin kebanyakan, bukan?

Penyihir yang sangat mengagungkan Voldemort.

Harry tidak bisa menjamin bahwa Araminta Meliflua akan mau tutup mulut mengenai siapa dirinya.

"Pembicaraan ini tidak akan sampai kepada tujuan apa pun, Meliflua," Harry berkata lagi. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan. Mungkin memang benar jika aku tidak bersikap seperti Black kebanyakan. Aku tidak dibesarkan di antara keluarga Black. Bisakah sekarang kau mengatakan mengapa Tom Riddle berada di sini?"

"Dan mengapa kau terdengar sangat tertarik terhadap Tom Riddle, Black?" Araminta berbalik bertanya; membuat Harry mendesah pelan. "Ini terdengar sangat aneh di telingaku mengenai seorang Gryffindor sepertimu tertarik untuk mengetahui hal mengenai Tom Riddle. Ah, jangan katakan kepadaku jika kau.. _well_, mempunyai ketertarikan kepadanya."

Ketertarikan kepada... Riddle? Merlin, apa Meliflua tahu apa yang baru saja dikatakannya?

Tidakkah itu terdengar... menjijikkan?

Harry dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak seperti itu!" Harry mendesis. Mengerang pelan saat Araminta hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan. "Dengar, apa yang kaukatakan barusan sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Hal itu sama sekali tidak mungkin terjadi. Riddle itu—"

Harry dengan cepat menutup mulutnya sebelum menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya tidak ada artinya ia berbicara dengan gadis Slytherin itu. Mungkin... mungkin lebih baik jika ia mencari tahu sendiri.

Tanpa menunggu gadis di hadapannya mengatakan sesuatu, Harry membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan kembali menuju aula pesta. Sempat mendecakkan lidah saat tidak menemukan sosok Arcturus Black, Ottaline Gambol dan Tom Riddle di ruangan itu.

**#**

Saat pertama kali bertemu langsung dengan Ottaline Gambol, Tom sudah menyadari jika dirinya tidak menyukai pria kurus itu. Ottaline Gambol adalah pria ambisius namun penakut untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan sehingga selalu meminta pertimbangan Arcturus Black. Pria berwajah tirus dengan kerutan di dahinya itu sama sekali tidak berarti di matanya. Sungguh, sampai sekarang ia hanya bisa terheran mengapa ada yang memilih pria itu sebagai Menteri Sihir. Ottaline Gambol bahkan lebih buruk dari Slughorn.

"... Aku sudah mendengar banyak mengenai dirimu, Mr. Riddle," Ottaline mencicit pelan sembari menyeruput anggur dari piala milik pria itu. Kedua mata sipitnya tidak pernah berhenti mengamati sosok Tom Riddle.

"Arcturus mengatakan kepadaku jika kau adalah murid jenius di Hogwarts, kurasa. Bukankah seperti itu, Arcturus?" Kepala Keluarga Black itu mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kegiatannya menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas piala. "Dan kudengar jika sebentar lagi kau akan lulus dari Hogwarts. Apa kau sudah menentukan profesi apa yang kauinginkan, hm?"

"Aku ingin menjadi pengajar, sir," jawab Tom yang tidak memerlukan waktu lama menanggapi pertanyaan pria kurus itu. Ia mengernyit mendengar tawa nyaring dari Ottaline Gambol.

Ottaline Gambol masih tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata. "Pengajar, Anakku? Kau adalah pemuda **jenius**, Mr. Riddle! Kau juga sepertinya sangat berbakat untuk memimpin! Tapi mengapa kau justru memilih untuk menjadi pengajar! Hah! Kau hanya menyia-nyiakan bakatmu, kau dengar?"

Tidak jauh dari sosok Ottaline Gambol, Arcturus Black menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. Entah itu ditujukan untuk sang Menteri Sihir ataukah Tom Riddle, hanya pria itu sendiri yang tahu.

Di sisi lain, rahang sang Pewaris Slytherin menegang mendengar penghinaan apa yang diberikan Ottaline Gambol. Beraninya... beraninya pria itu menghina apa yang diinginkannya! Tidak heran Tom tidak pernah menghormati pria itu. Ottaline Gambol hanyalah pria yang berpikiran sempit yang selalu takut jika suatu saat nanti Gellert Grindelwald akan menyerangnya.

Akan tetapi, bukannya mengkhawatirkan Pangeran Kegelapan itu, bisa-bisanya Ottaline Gambol bersenang-senang di pesta seperti sekarang sementara di luar sana penyihir hitam berkeliaran dan bersiap untuk melakukan penyerangan. Dan di sini, pria itu justru sibuk mengadakan sosialisasi dengan penyihir dari keluarga Darah Murni.

Tom membenci penyihir-penyihir tidak berguna seperti Ottaline Gambol. Mereka tidak ada gunanya seperti kumpulan Muggle-Muggle di luar sana.

Ottaline Gambol mengatakan jika ia akan menyia-nyiakan bakatnya dengan memilih menjadi pengajar di Hogwarts? Jika saja pria itu tahu anggapannya adalah sebuah kesalahan, Tom tetap tidak yakin sang Menteri Sihir tersebut mau mengakuinya.

Memang terdengar hanya sepele, tapi Hogwarts adalah garis permulaan dan batu loncatan di mana ia bisa melebarkan sayapnya. Hogwarts adalah sekolah yang mendidik para penyihir muda. Bagaimana jika sudah sejak kecil ia mengajarkan penyihir-penyihir itu mengenai Sihir Hitam? Mencekoki mereka bahwa Muggle tidak lebih dari seekor semut di jalanan? Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berhasil mencuci otak penyihir-penyihir muda tersebut untuk mengikuti setiap kata-katanya? Gellert Grindelwald pasti bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Kau harus memikirkan mengenai pekerjaan lain, Mr. Riddle," sang Menteri Sihir kembali berbicara. Semburat merah jambu muncul di wajah pria itu mengingat sudah berapa gelas piala berisi anggur yang sudah ditegaknya. Tubuh pria itu sedikit limbung saat berjalan mendekati Tom dan menepuk bahu pemuda itu. "Pikirkan lagi jika di luar sana masih ada pekerjaan yang lebih menjanjikan dan menantang, Anakku. Aku bahkan bisa menempatkanmu di Kementerian sebagai Sekretaris Junior jika kau ingin. Pikirkan lagi tawaranku, mengerti? Mungkin... mungkin kau akan lebih baik jika mengikuti apa yang kukatakan."

Tom memilih menganggukkan kepala. Dalam diam kedua matanya mengikuti sosok Ottaline Gambol yang perlahan meninggalkan ruang kerja milik Arcturus Black. Ia terdiam sendirian di tempat itu selama beberapa saat.

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu merasa bahwa kedatangannya ke tempat ini hanya menghabiskan waktunya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa tawaran yang pernah dikatakan Arcturus Black terdengar seperti omong kosong di telinganya. Persetan dengan semua omong kosong yang dikatakan Arcturus Black, Tom membatin. Ia tidak memerlukan pengaruh dari orang lain untuk memujudkan ideologi miliknya. Ia bisa melakukan semua itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Lagi pula, sejak kapan Tom Riddle memerlukan bantuan orang lain?

Pemuda berambut gelap itu mendecakkan lidah dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Black. Ia masih memiliki _portkey_ yang diberikan Orion untuk sampai ke tempat ini; sudah cukup baginya agar bisa kembali ke Hogwarts; menyendiri sepanjang sisa liburan musim dingin.

Akan tetapi, sebelum Tom mengaktifkan _portkey_ di tangannya, telinganya menanggap suara mirip desisan tidak jauh darinya. Kedua kakinya tanpa sadar berjalan mendekati desis yang sempat didengarnya. Ia baru menyadari suara desis tersebut saat matanya menangkap seseorang yang terduduk dengan tubuh bersandar pada dinding di dekat pintu yang mengarah ke taman. Tubuh itu tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang pilar besar. Ia yakin tidak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaan sosok itu jika tidak mendengar desis tersebut

Tom segera menyadari desis tersebut begitu berdiri di depan sosok tersebut.

_Parseltongue._

Dan Tom Riddle segera saja ingat kepada _parselmouth_ lain yang dikenalnya.

Evan Black terduduk di lantai sambil mendesis. Tom hanya sempat mendengar penggalan-penggalan tidak jelas mengenai Ollivander dan juga mengenai Malfoy.

Malfoy? Abraxas Malfoy? Ada hubungan apa antara Malfoy dan pemuda Gryffindor itu?

Suara teriakan Evan Black yang teredam oleh suara musik dari aula pesta membuat Tom kembali memfokuskan pandangan kepada pemuda di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat keringat membasahi permukaan kulit pemuda itu yang tidak tertutup pakaian. Evan Black juga sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya di tempat itu. Tom kembali mendengar pemuda Gryffindor tersebut berteriak dengan sesekali mengerang dan memegangi dahi. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa Evan Black tengah mencakar bekas luka di dahi pemuda itu. Tom bahkan bisa melihat darah segar mengalir dari luka tersebut.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Oi!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Tom berinisiatif memanggil pemuda di hadapannya. Akan tetapi, Evan Black seperti tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Pemuda itu masih sibuk berteriak dan mengerang sambil sesekali meringis; membuat Tom mengulurkan tangan untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu.

Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Tom bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Bukankah seharusnya ia membiarkan Evan Black seperti sekarang? Ia membenci pemuda itu, bukan? Ya. Tentu. Perasaan tersebut tidak berubah.

Lalu mengapa ia mau repot-repot ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi?

Tom mendesis atas pemikiran itu; tidak sengaja mengumpat dalam _parseltongue_. Cukup terkejut saat menyadari pemuda di hadapannya tidak lagi berteriak atau mencakar bekas luka di dahi. Hanya mendesis dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Berselang beberapa detik, Evan Black mendongakkan kepala. Kedua iris hijau cemerlang pemuda itu tampak berair. Tom bisa melihat kedua mata Evan Black melebar dan kemudian mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Pemuda Gryffindor itu merapatkan diri ke dinding sambil memeluk tubuh—terlihat ketakutan. Darah segar masih mengalir dari bekas luka di dahi pemuda itu.

Ia tidak peduli mengapa Evan Black terlihat ketakutan. Hal yang lebih dipedulikannya adalah bekas luka mirip sambaran kilat di dahi pemuda di hadapannya. Sama seperti saat konfrontasi mereka di Hogsmeade, Tom bisa merasakan kembali sensasi aneh setiap kali mengamati bekas luka tersebut. Bekas luka itu seperti magnet baginya; menariknya untuk mendekat dan menyentuh bekas luka itu. Tom juga merasakan bagaimana sensasi aneh mengalir di tulang belakangnya dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

Dan sebelum Tom menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, ia sudah mendapati tubuhnya menghimpit tubuh Evan Black pada dinding yang dingin, tangan kanannya yang melingkar pada leher pemuda itu sementara tangannya yang bebas menempel pada dinding batu. Tidak lupa bibirnya yang menempel pada bekas luka di dahi Evan Black sebelum menjilati darah yang mengalir dari bekas luka tersebut.

Tom sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya.

**To be continued**

**Repost: 21/11/2014**


	11. Scar and Desire

**Chapter 11: Scar and Desire**

**Desember, 1944.**

Rasa asin bercampur dengan aroma besi mengkarat segera tertangkap oleh inderanya begitu Tom menjilati darah segar yang mengalir dari luka di dahi pemuda di hadapannya. Menjilati luka itu seperti menjilati permen hisap yang pernah diberikan Martha padanya.

Ia tidak merasa jijik atau mengganggap apa yang dilakukannya adalah perbuatan yang tidak pantas. Tidak. Tom Riddle tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia hanya peduli bagaimana rasa darah itu di lidahnya dan bagaimana Evan Black mengerang pelan setiap kali ia mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya pada leher pemuda itu.

Saat ini, apa yang dirasakan oleh lidahnya sungguh sangat memabukkan.

Jauh memabukkan dan memikat dibandingkan dengan apa pun di dunia ini. Bahkan, Tom ragu apakah ia akan merasakan sensasi yang mampu membuat tubuhnya bergetar dari hal lain di luar sana.

Kekuatan...

Hasrat...

Kenikmatan...

...dan sesuatu yang gelap.

Tom merasakan hal itu saat ujung jemari tangannya menyentuh bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di dahi Evan Black. Pemuda di hadapannya mengerang dan merintih begitu ia menyentuh bekas luka itu. Tom baru menyadari jika saat ini Evan Black tengah mencengkeram erat bagian depan jubah penyihir miliknya seperti tengah menganggap jubahnya adalah tali penyelamat. Kedua mata pemuda itu terpejam erat dengan wajah yang merona di tengah penerangan temaram di sekitarnya.

Dan... oh, _sweet Merlin_, Tom sungguh tidak mempunyai ide apa pun mengapa Evan Black sepertinya mencoba merapatkan tubuh ke arahnya. Ia bisa merasakan panas tubuh dari telapak tangan pemuda itu yang saat ini mencengkeram lengannya—menembus lapisan kain jubahnya. Atau kehangatan yang timbul ketika bagian depan tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan; namun masih terhalang oleh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mereka.

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu seolah-olah tidak peduli jika mungkin saja seseorang akan datang ke tempat itu. Tanpa sadar, tangannya sudah bergerak membelai permukaan pipi Evan Black; kembali menuai rintih pelan dari sang Gryffindor.

"... **Apa** kau sebenarnya, Black?" Tom berbisik pelan, tepat di depan wajah sang Gryffindor sehingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas panas membelai permukaan wajahnya.

Tom sadar apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Ia sadar bawa saat ini, dan dengan perlahan, dirinya tengah mendekatkan wajah ke arah Evan Black. Terdiam menatap bagaimana gurat wajah pemuda di hadapannya selama beberapa saat sebelum menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir merah Evan Black.

Sensasi yang dirasakan Tom melalui bekas luka di dahi Evan Black berhasil mendorongnya tidak hanya menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda itu. Ia melumat rakus dan bahkan menyusupkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Evan Black walau saat ini ia mendengar pemuda itu mengerang dan sesekali mendesis dengan kedua mata terpejam erat.

Lidah yang bertaut, napas yang saling berlomba dan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat menjadi hal yang dipikirkan Tom saat ini disamping mencoba memfokuskan diri pada sosok di hadapannya.

Sungguh, saat ini Evan Black benar-benar membuatnya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dirinya seperti tengah dikendalikan hasrat hanya karena menyentuh bekas luka itu.

Tapi mengapa?

Apa alasannya?

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu tidak pernah tahu.

Tom juga terlihat tidak memedulikan jika saat ini kelopak mata Evan Black setengah terbuka. Tapi, pandangan pemuda itu tidak terfokus kepadanya. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu terlihat kosong dan tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hampa namun tidak mati. Kepulan uap tipis berhembus dari bibir Evan Black bersamaan dengan deru napas pemuda itu yang perlahan semakin teratur.

Sekali lagi, jemari tangan Tom membelai permukaan wajah Evan Black setelah kembali merasakan sensasi aneh dari bekas luka di dahi pemuda itu. Ibu jarinya berhenti pada sudut bibir Evan Black yang terbuka; mengeluarkan erangan pelan. Tom tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja pemikiran ingin kembali menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir Evan Black terlintas di benaknya. Ia ingin melumat bibir merah itu sekali lagi. Mendominasi apa ada di diri pemuda tersebut.

Namun pada akhirnya, Tom mengurungkan niatnya ketika merasakan tubuh di hadapannya tersentak dan mendesis. Dengan cepat, Tom menarik dirinya, mengabaikan perasaan menggelitik dan tidak suka karena sensasi aneh yang ditimbulkan bekas luka itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Diamatinya bagaimana tubuh Evan Black tidak lagi menegang seperti sebelumnya. Bahu pemuda itu sedikit merosot. Kepala terkulai dan bersandar pada tiang tidak jauh dari sana. Tom juga tidak lagi mendengar Evan Black berteriak dan mendesis dalam _parseltongue._ Pemuda itu terlihat sangat tenang—namun masih memejamkan mata.

Keheningan yang tidak nyaman melanda sekitarnya sebelum Tom memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauh; berusaha mengabaikan perasaan aneh karena meninggalkan Evan Black di tempat itu.

Tidak. Tom tidak akan membuang waktunya untuk sang Gryffindor muda tersebut. Setidaknya sampai ia mengetahui apa yang membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh pada dirinya kepada sosok Evan Black.

—**( )—**

Selama beberapa saat, Harry tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia hanya mengerti jika saat ini dirinya merasa marah. Marah atas sesuatu yang tidak diharapkannya untuk terjadi. Ia marah dan ingin sekali meluapkan perasaan itu kepada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia ingin mendengar bagaimana orang-orang itu berteriak dan memohon untuk diampuni. Ia ingin menyiksa mereka, meluapkan amarah yang dirasakannya dan tidak peduli konsekuansi yang harus diterimanya nanti.

Tapi... apa alasan pertamanya merasakan perasaan seperti itu?

Mengapa ia harus marah? Mengapa ia ingin melemparkan Kutukan Cruciatus kepada Lestrange bersaudara atau kepada Mulciber?

Tidakkah itu terdengar aneh?

Terasa bagai sebuah mimpi ketika Harry menyadari jika saat ini dirinya tengah mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arah Rabastan Lestrange. Tapi, ia tahu jika tangan yang terulur menggenggam tongkat sihir itu bukanlah tangannya. Jemari tangannya tidaklah pucat dan kurus. Dan... tongkat sihir itu... tongkat sihir itu bukanlah miliknya.

Lalu siapa? Di mana dirinya berada?

"... Kau sungguh mengecewakanku, Rabastan. Dan kau berharap aku akan memberimu kesempatan kedua?" Harry mendengar dirinya sendiri berbicara. Namun ia tidak mengenali suara itu. Suara tersebut bukanlah suaranya. "Kau sungguh membuatku ingin tertawa, huh?! _Crucio_."

Tawa bernada dingin dan melengking yang menggema di ruangan temaram itu berhasil membuat Harry kembali mengamati sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya sempat bergetar menyadari suara itu; menyadari siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Namun sebelum ia bisa memikirkan mengapa dirinya berada di tempat ini, Harry merasakan kembali amarah mengerogoti dirinya dan membuatnya menghujamkan kutukan-kutukan ke sekeliling.

Teriakan, rintihan dan erangan permohonan untuk berhenti yang terdengar seolah-olah menjadi musik yang merdu di telinganya. Ia bisa merasakan hasrat yang tidak dikenal karena menikmati semua suara-suara yang memohon kepadanya.

Panas dan menggoda.

Memikatnya untuk menikmati emosi dari sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Tapi hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkan Harry; membuatnya merasakan perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman dengan mengingat pemikiran itu.

Ia tidak menyukai apa yang terjadi sekarang. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah berpikir dirinya akan bisa merasakan emosi yang dialami Voldemort. Bukankah mereka berada di masa yang berbeda? Berada di waktu yang berbeda yang tidak memungkinkannya merasakan emosi dari pria itu?

Tapi belum sempat melakukan sesuatu atau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut, Harry merasakan dirinya tersedot dan terdorong oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata. Ia bisa merasakan dinding tebal namun transparan mengelilinginya bersamaan dengan rasa sakit pada dahinya. Pikirannya tertarik menjauhi pikiran sang Pangeran Kegelapan; membuat koneksi mental mereka terputus.

Dan Harry sama sekali tidak menyesal akan hal itu. Ia justru mensyukuri karena dirinya tidak perlu melihat bagaimana Voldemort menyiksa para Pelahap Maut karena kesalahan yang mereka perbuat. Ia tidak perlu menyaksikan—melalui pikiran Voldemort—sesuatu yang membuat dirinya mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

Sepasang kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Bingung, itulah ekspresi yang bisa diperlihatkan wajahnya menyadari bahwa jika saat ini dirinya tengah terduduk di lantai marmer dengan tubuh yang menempel pada dinding dingin di belakangnya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa sungguh sangat lelah.

Napas pemuda itu memburu seperti baru saja berlari dari kejaran Dursley. Harry menyadari jika bekas luka di dahinya terasa terbakar seolah-olah seseorang baru saja menempelkan besi panas pada permukaan kulitnya. Harry mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya, menempelkan ujung jemari tangan kanannya pada bekas luka itu. Ia membelalak begitu melihat cairan darah kental membasahi tangannya, mengalir turun melalui sela-sela jemarinya.

Harry mendesis marah dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Menumpukan tangan pada tiang besar di sampingnya. Sekali lagi Harry menyentuh bekas luka di dahinya. Luka itu masih terasa sakit namun tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah seperti tadi. Harry mengerutkan kening. Ini adalah kali pertama lukanya mengeluarkan darah disertai rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang ia alami sebelumnya.

Apa yang membuat Voldemort begitu marah? Dan... dan mengapa Harry masih saja mempunyai koneksi pikiran dengan pria itu?

"... Evan? Kaukah itu?"

Harry dengan cepat mengalihkan kepala ke arah asal suara. Menyadari bahwa sosok Alphard Black tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ekspresi bingung bercampur cemas terlukis jelas di wajah pemuda itu setelah melihat dirinya yang tampak limbung bertumpu pada tiang marmer.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Alphard bertanya. "Wajahmu terlihat pucat, kau tahu?"

"Y—yeah," Harry bergumam dengan terbata. Segera menyingkirkan tangan dari bekas lukanya begitu Alphard Black mengamati apa yang dilakukannya. "Hanya—"

Harry, yang merasakan kepalanya berdeyut sakit, menggelengkan kepala. Dengan ragu mengatakan kepada Alphard Black untuk memberitahu Arcturus dan Orion bahwa ia akan meninggalkan pesta.

"_Sure_. Tapi kau akan pergi ke mana? Jika aku boleh jujur, Kau terlihat tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, Evan."

Harry menelan ludah dengan paksa. Menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering dan sedikit tersentak pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja sudut bibirnya robek dan bahkan sedikit bengkak. Pemuda itu menghela napas dan berusaha tidak mengacuhkan hal itu.

"Hogwarts," ujarnya sambil menahan perih di bibir. Dilihatnya Alphard mengangguk singkat dan memberitahunya bahwa _portkey_ pemberian Orion bisa mengantarnya kembali ke sekolah. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Harry untuk mengaktifkan _portkey_ di tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, Harry segera merasakan sensasi yang familiar bila bepergian menggunakan _portkey_. Hanya dengan kedipan mata, ia sudah berada di luar gerbang Hogwarts. Mencoba merapalkan Mantra Penghangat di tengah udara musim dingin yang bertiup.

Betapa inginnya Harry segera kembali ke asrama Gryffindor, menggelung diri di dalam selimut yang hangat setelah menikmati segelas cokelat panas.

Melupakan kejadian buruk yang dialaminya hari ini.

—**( )—**

**Februari, 1945.**

Liburan musim dingin berlangsung dengan cepat. Harry bahkan tidak menyadari jika bulan Januari sudah berakhir dan kini pertengahan Februari sudah berada di depan mata. Ia beruntung tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama satu setengah bulan terakhir. Ia juga tidak lagi merasakan koneksi pikiran dengan Pangeran Kegelapan. Setidaknya hal itu membuatnya tidak perlu terbangun di tengah malam atau menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan membangunkan teman asramanya. Ia juga tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa pun dari Orion Black karena sudah meninggalkan pesta di kediaman Black lebih dulu tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Pemuda Slytherin tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepala setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Hanya saja, Harry merasakan ada berbeda dari sosok Tom Riddle. Ia bukanlah penyihir yang tidak menyadari apa yang berbeda dari Ketua Murid itu.

Sejak setelah kembali dari pesta Yule di kediaman keluarga Black, Harry menyadari jika Tom Riddle selalu mencoba mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak repot-repot mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain setelah Harry menyadari tatapan yang dilayangkan Riddle kepadanya.

Ia tahu, di saat dirinya merasakan ada yang tengah menatapnya, Tom Riddle pasti berada di antara orang-orang itu. Entah ketika saat berkumpul di Aula Besar, perpustakaan, atau bahkan di tempat lain, jika mereka berada di tempat yang sama, Riddle akan selalu menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Seperti tengah mencoba mencari sesuatu darinya.

Dan Harry sungguh tidak menyukai tatapan yang diberikan Riddle.

Setelah menghembuskan napas frustasi, Harry menegakkan tubuh dan mengikuti murid-murid tahun kelima keluar dari kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Baru kali ini, ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan satu pun penjelasan Profesor Merrythought. Ia bahkan tidak mengacuhkan perkamen-perkamen yang dilemparkan Algie Longbottom kepadanya.

"... Ada apa denganmu?" Longbottom bertanya sembari berusaha menyamai langkah kakinya menyusuri koridor Hogwarts. Harry menatap pemuda di sampingnya melalui sudut matanya. Huh? Bukankah Algie Longbottom masih mendiamkannya karena memelihara Althea tadi pagi? "Oi, Black! Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?"

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, memutar tubuh sehingga bisa berhadapan dengan Algie Longbottom. "Oke. Aku mendengarkanmu," ujarnya mencoba untuk tidak berteriak. "Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?"

Terlihat Algie Longbottom menggaruk bagian belakang kepala. "_Well_, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas sikap kekanakanku?" pemuda itu berkata tidak yakin. "Itu bodoh, sungguh. Hanya karena seekor ular peliharaanmu aku bersikap histeris. _Well_, kau tahu maksudku."

"Uh—oke." Harry menganggukkan kepala. "Bukan masalah besar untukku. Lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap seperti itu."

"Huh?"

Harry mencoba mengabaikan kerutan yang muncul di dahi Algie Longbottom. Hanya tersenyum samar sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ada hal yang harus ia lakukan setelah kelasnya hari ini berakhir.

Pemuda tahun kelima itu kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor, mencoba untuk tidak salah berbelok di antara persimpangan karena berlari sebelum menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan lukisan yang ia kenali. Lukisan seorang wanita bergaun satin merah dengan wajah tirus. Lukisan itu menaikkan sebelas alis namun segera bergeser—sembari menggerutu pelan—begitu Harry mengucapkan kata sandi untuk masuk.

"Ah, Harry."

Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya mengamati sosok Albus Dumbledore selama beberapa saat. Ia berjalan menyeberangi ruangan, melewati jajaran rak tinggi yang menyimpan benda-benda berwarna perak dengan berbagai bentuk, untuk mendekati pengajar Transfigurasi itu. Senyum bodoh terlukis di wajahnya hanya karena melihat pria berjenggot kemerahan itu duduk di belakang meja, menikmati secangkir teh hangat dengan kudapan permen _Muggle_.

"Sir," Harry menyapa—masih tersenyum. Ia berdiri di depan meja kerja Dumbledore dan mendudukkan dirinya. Senyum di wajah pemuda Gryffindor itu menghilang setelah menyadari bahwa ia tidak melihat ekspresi gembira di wajah Dumbledore. Pria itu terlihat sedikit gelisah sambil sesekali menatap sebuah tongkat sihir yang berada di atas meja; teronggok begitu saja dengan beralaskan sebuah kain sutra berwarna hijau. Harry menyadari bahwa tongkat sihir di atas meja itu adalah tongkat sihir yang dipakai Dumbledore di masanya. Dumbledore di masa ini mempunyai tongkat sihir yang berbeda—bukan mempunyai motif rumit seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Aneh, Harry membatin. Bukankah Dumbledore seharusnya senang atau gembira seperti penyihir-penyihir di luar sana? Bukankah pria itu baru saja mengalahkan Gellert Grindelwald dalam sebuah _duel sihir_ seperti yang telah diberitakan _Daily Prophet_ pagi tadi? Bagaimanapun juga, mengalahkan Grindelwald—Pangeran Kegelapan di masa ini—adalah sesuatu yang membanggakan, bukan? Tapi mengapa pria berjenggot kemerahan di hadapannya sama sekali tidak senang? Harry sendiri, yang seharusnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa ini, merasa senang Grindelwald dikalahkan. Tapi mengapa Dumbledore tidak terlihat demikian?

Terdengar suara Albus Dumbledore yang tengah menyesap teh dari cangkir di tangan. Pria itu mendongakkan kepala setelah menyadari keheningan di tempat itu. Sudut bibir Dumbledore terangkat membentuk senyum tipis.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kauinginkan, Anakku?" Albus Dumbledore membuka suara dan mengajukan pertanyaan itu kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

Harry menggelengkan kepala. "Err, aku mendengar dari Profesor Dippet bahwa hari ini Anda sudah kembali ke Hogwarts," katanya. "_Well_, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan Anda mengalahkan Grindelwald, sir. Berita mengenai duel yang Anda lakukan menjadi pembicaraan sejak pagi."

Dumbledore kembali tersenyum, meletakkan cangkir di tangannya ke atas meja. Jemari tangan pria itu saling terkait satu sama lain sementara kedua mata biru cerahnya—yang terhalang oleh kacamata bulan separuh—sama sekali tidak pernah berhenti menatap sang Gryffindor muda.

"Ini bukan sesuatu hal yang bisa diberikan selamat, Harry," ujar Dumbledore dan mendapat reaksi berupa tatapan tidak mengerti dari pemuda di hadapannya. Dumbledore mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela ruang pribadinya. Di luar sana, angin yang membawa udara musim semi mulai bertiup. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dulu."

"Tapi tetap saja Anda sudah mengalahkan Grindelwald, bukan? Kurasa Anda tetap pantas untuk mendapatkan ucapan selamat," Harry tampak berkeras.

Dumbledore mengangguk singkat. "_Well_, tapi tidak bagiku, Anakku," pengajar Transfigurasi itu menggumam, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat suram. "Aku tidak akan pernah menerima semua ucapan selamat itu atau merasa senang karena berhasil mengalahkan Gellert."

Harry kembali menatap bingung namun Dumbledore hanya memberinya senyum tipis yang tidak bisa ia artikan.

"Katakan padaku, Harry, apa kau akan merasa senang jika kau kembali ke masamu dan mengalahkan Voldemort? Membunuh orang itu dengan tanganmu sendiri?" Dumbledore memainkan jenggot sembari mengayunkan tongkat sihir untuk menyiapkan secangkir cokelat panas untuknya. Tanpa ragu, Harry menerima cangkir itu dan memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Dumbledore.

Apa ia akan merasa senang jika berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort?

"Tentu," Harry menjawab. "Voldemort sudah banyak melakukan hal buruk. Dia... dia membunuh kedua orang tuaku, membunuh Cedric dan Sirius. Kau pernah—tidak. Kau di masa depan akan mengatakan padaku jika Voldemort harus dihentikan agar tidak ada lagi hal-hal buruk yang terjadi. Lagi pula, ada—"

Harry tidak menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Tidak. Saat ini, ia tidak mau mengingat isi ramalan yang pernah diceritakan Dumbledore saat akhir tahun kelimanya; mengenai takdir antara dirinya dan Voldemort yang harus saling membunuh untuk tetap hidup. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah sebuah ramalan. Cepat atau lambat, Harry harus menghadapi takdirnya sebagai Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup, musuh dari Voldemort. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkan pria itu.

Kening Dumbledore berkerut. "Benarkah?"

"Y—yeah," Harry bergumam, menyesap cokelat panas yang diberikan Dumbledore. Ia menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya di balik cangkir di tangannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Voldemort, orang yang ingin kaukalahkan, ternyata juga pernah menjadi orang yang berarti untukmu, Harry? Katakan saja kau pernah memiliki perasaan kepada orang itu. Kau... _well_, katakan saja jika kau... mencintainya? Apa kau akan tetap merasa senang karena sudah mengalahkannya?"

Harry sungguh berharap tadi ia tidak sedang meminum cokelat panas jika saat ini dirinya tersedak atas apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore. Iris hijaunya melebar dan menatap pria itu dengan ekspresi terkejut bercampur tidak percaya. Sungguh? Apa Dumbledore tahu apa yang sudah dikatakan pria itu barusan? Apa Dumbledore tengah bercanda?

Tapi saat mendapati ekspresi serius di wajah Dumbledore, Harry tahu bahwa pengajar Transfigurasi itu tidak sedang bergurau. Tapi tunggu. Bukankah tadi Dumbledore menggunakan dirinya dan Voldemort hanya untuk sebuah pengandaian? Bukan hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Jangan katakan bahwa—

"Apa kau mencintai Grindelwald, sir?" Harry bertanya. Tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Dumbledore saat dirinya menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut kepada pria itu. Ia melihat Dumbledore menatapnya selama beberapa lama sebelum pria itu meraih tongkat sihir di atas meja dan memainkan benda itu.

"Apakah itu alasan mengapa Anda tidak membunuh Grindelwald seperti yang pernah kukatakan dulu?" Harry kembali bertanya. "Karena kau mencintainya sehingga memutuskan untuk melepaskan pria itu?"

Sepasang iris biru cerah Dumbledore berkilat penuh arti. "Mungkin, Harry. Mungkin itulah alasannya," ujar Dumbledore sembari menatap kembali tongkat sihir itu. Harry tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan yang diberikan Dumbledore kepada tongkat sihir tersebut.

Keesokan paginya, Harry pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Duduk di antara sosok Anthony Diggory dan Adrian Nott—yang sepertinya tidak peduli lagi bahwa pemuda itu adalah seorang Hufflepuff dan bukan Gryffindor. Memainkan kentang tumbuk dan potongan paha ayam di atas piring sementara pikirannya masih tertuju pada pembicaraannya dengan Dumbledore kemarin malam.

Albus Dumbledore dan... Grindelwald?

Harry sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pengajar Tranfigurasi itu ternyata mempunyai perasaan khusus pada mantan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Perasaan yang bernama... _cinta._

Tidak. Harry tidak menganggap itu adalah sesuatu buruk. Tapi ia juga tidak menganggap bahwa mencintai sesama jenis adalah hal yang benar. Ia dibesarkan oleh Dursley, ingat? Mengetahui bahwa dua pria bisa menjalin hubungan bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lihat setiap saat. Ia bukanlah penyihir yang dibesarkan dalam kondisi bisa bertemu dengan hal-hal yang tidak wajar semacam itu.

Sang murid tahun kelima itu terdiam di tempat, mendengarkan riuh-rendah suara di Aula Besar dan ingin mengetahui apa yang bisa membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pembicaraan dengan Dumbledore kemarin. Ia mendesah pelan, mendorong piringnya dan meminum sampai habis Jus Labu dari pialanya. Menggelengkan kepala atas ekspresi bingung yang diberikan Adrian Nott yang duduk di sampingnya.

"—h, Tidak lagi!"

Harry dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian dari Adrian Nott kepada sosok Anthony. Keningnya berkerut menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut cokelat lumpur itu kini tengah menenggelamkan kepala pada tangan yang terlipat di atas meja. Di seberang meja, Harry bisa mendengar suara kikik pelan dari dua gadis tahun kelima yang sejak tadi sepertinya sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Ia baru menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi saat menyadari seorang gadis pirang ikal dari Ravenclaw berjalan mendekati Anthony. Wajah gadis Ravenclaw itu terlihat merona merah—tampak kontras dengan permukaan kulit pucat yang dimilikinya. Samar, Harry mendengar pemuda dari keluarga Diggory itu mengerang tidak senang. Harry hanya mengamati bagaimana gadis Ravenclaw tersebut menanyakan kepada Diggory apakah pemuda itu mau pergi berkencan saat hari Valentine nanti; menuai sorakan dan siulan dari penghuni Gryffindor dan tatapan bosan dari para Slytherin. Harry sama sekali tidak menyadari jika sepasang iris _almond_ tengah menatap dirinya sejak tadi.

—**( )—**

Tom tahu bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Setelah menggumamkan Mantra Tempus, ia menghempaskan kepalanya pada permukaan bantal dan mengerang. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia terbangun pukul tiga dini hari seperti sekarang. Padahal, hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Setidaknya ia bisa bangun lebih siang dari biasanya.

Tom sungguh menyalahkan mimpi yang mengganggu tidurnya. Mimpi mengenai apa yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Mimpi dari peristiwa-peristiwa yang ia alami saat masih kanak-kanak.

"—_Freak! Menjauhlah! Kau hanya pengganggu!"_

"—_Hanya anak aneh yang bisa berbicara dengan hewan, kau tahu?!"_

Pemuda berambut gelap itu mengerang atas ingatan yang kembali berputar ketika ia memejamkan mata. Tidak. Seorang Tom Riddle tidak akan meneteskan air mata atas kenangan-kenangan seperti itu. Malah, ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat sisi lemah dirinya. Ia adalah Tom Marvolo Riddle—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Begitu ia keluar dari Hogwarts, ia akan menanggalkan nama Muggle pemberian ibunya. Suatu saat nanti, penyihir-penyihir dan para _Muggle_ akan mengenalnya sebagai Lord Voldemort. Ya. Itulah nama yang akan disandangnya nanti.

Sang Ketua Murid itu mendesis pelan kala menyadari bahwa sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa tidur kembali. Tom mentransfigurasikan piyama miliknya menjadi sebuah jubah penyihir kasual berwarna hijau toska dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sempat terdiam beberapa lama di depan lukisan di Menara Ketua Murid sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan mencari udara segar.

Langkah kakinya terdengar samar sehingga tidak mampu untuk membangunkan lukisan-lukisan yang tengah tertidur di figura mereka. Ia juga tidak mau repot-repot untuk menyinari langkah kakinya; hanya mengandalkan sinar temaram dari obor yang menempel pada dinding.

Saat udara awal musim semi menerpa wajahnya ketika tiba di Menara Astronomi, Tom tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk mendesah pelan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati keheningan malam di sekitar tempat itu; berusaha untuk mengenyahkan mimpi buruk yang dialaminya sebelum ini. Tom sama sekali tidak menyangka jika beberapa menit kemudian mendengar telinganya akan menangkap suara perbincangan dan langkah kaki yang menuju tempatnya berada.

Tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi, Tom melambaikan tongkat sihirnya untuk membuat ilusi yang mampu menyembunyikan keberadaannya di tempat itu. Merapatkan tubuh pada dinding batu yang dingin, Tom menunggu.

"—tidak suka dengan apa yang kaukatakan barusan."

Suara bernada berat terdengar jelas di Menara Astronomi bersamaan dengan pintu kayu di tempat itu terbuka lebar. Ah, sepertinya Tom mengenal suara itu. Ia mengenal siapa pemiliknya.

Terdengar lawan bicara sosok pertama mendecakkan lidah. "Sungguh? Lalu apa yang bisa kausarankan, huh?! Berlagak seperti seorang pengecut dengan angkat tangan? Atau kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja?"

Dari tempatnya berdiri, sepasang iris gelapnya mengamati dalam diam dua sosok tinggi yang berdiri di dekat pinggiran menara. Dua sosok itu terlibat dalam perdebatan. Ia berniat untuk meninggalkan kedua orang itu sebelum mendengar salah satu di antaranya menyebutkan namanya.

"Riddle sudah tidak lagi terpaku pada rencana awalnya, Marcus. Kita perlu melakukan sesuatu. Apa kau tidak menyadari jika selama beberapa minggu terakhir Riddle hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengamati Evan Black? Dia sudah _terobsesi _pada orang itu, kau tahu?"

Tom Riddle hanya bisa menatap tanpa berkedip sosok Abraxas Malfoy. Katakan jika sosok yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah seseorang yang tengah meminum _Polyjuice _dan bersikap seperti pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy. Tapi... setelah mengamati lebih lama, Tom yakin kalau pemuda itu adalah Abraxas Malfoy.

Mendadak, Tom merasakan amarah mulai muncul di dalam dirinya. Apa maksud Malfoy dengan mengatakan bahwa ia _terobsesi _kepada Evan Black? Hah! Jangan bercanda. Ia bukanlah orang yang akan membiarkan dirinya mempunyai obsesi seperti yang dikatakan Malfoy apalagi kepada seorang Gryffindor.

Lalu apa namanya sikapnya yang selalu mengamati pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu? Apa sebutannya jika ia selalu berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang ada di kepala Evan Black? Apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu?

Itu adalah sebuah _obsesi_, bukan?

Tom menahan diri untuk tidak mendesis dan membuat kedua orang itu menyadari keberadaannya. Ia memilih untuk tetap diam. Sungguh, tidak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir jika akan memergoki Abraxas Malfoy dan Marcus Nott akan membicarakan dirinya di tempat seperti ini. Tom ingin sekali tertawa. Sangat kebetulan sekali ia berada di tempat ini dan mendengarkan apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan. Sungguh bodoh sekali Malfoy yang tidak memeriksa tempat ini terlebih dahulu.

"... Aku tidak ingin Riddle kembali tidak fokus." Tom kembali mendengar Malfoy berbicara. Terlihat jelas ekspresi tidak senang di wajah pucat pemuda itu. "Saat ini, kita perlu melakukan sesuatu. Riddle harus kembali pada jalannya. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main terlebih setelah Dumbledore mengalahkan _Dark Lord_."

"Dan apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Marcus Nott bertanya. "Meminta Riddle untuk melakukan sesuatu? Aku ragu dengan hal itu, Abraxas. Tom Riddle bukanlah orang yang suka mendengarkan seseorang memerintahnya. Apa kau ingat, dia bahkan jelas-jelas menolak tawaran Arcturus Black? Apa kau juga ingat pria itu menyebutkan Riddle adalah penyihir yang arogan?"

Malfoy terdiam. Tom melihat pemuda pirang itu tampak berpikir. "Akan kucari jalan lain. Tapi untuk langkah awal, aku perlu membuat Riddle tidak lagi terobsesi pada Evan Black."

"Rencananya?"

Di tengah kegelapan malam, Tom masih bisa melihat sudut bibir Abraxas Malfoy terangkat, membentuk senyum mengejek yang dilayangkan pemuda itu kepada Marcus Nott.

"Akan kuberitahu besok."

**To be continued**

_Langsung repost 2 chapter sekaligus. Terima kasih banyak bagi reader yang sudah meluangkan waktu memberikan review. Thank you for your patient. Dan untuk sider di luar sana—yeah, I know you are there—review/kritik/sarannya masih saya tunggu ya... _

**Repost: 21/11/2014**


	12. Self-control and Obsession

**Warnings: **torture, SLASH TMRHP.

**Chapter 12: Self-control and Obsession.**

**Februari, 1945.**

Harry merapatkan syal Gryffindor yang membelit lehernya, meniupkan udara dari mulut kepada kedua tangannya yang sedikit menggigil. Udara dingin yang bertiup terasa seperti gigitan-gigitan kecil pada permukaan tubuhnya. Harry tidak memedulikan itu semua. Ia tidak peduli walau tubuhnya membeku sekalipun karena berlama-lama di luar kastil Hogwarts. Ia bisa dengan mudah menghangatkan kembali tubuhnya dengan sekali ayunan tongkat sihir.

Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya tidak pernah lepas menatap dua sosok yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tetap mengikuti langkah kedua orang itu di tengah kegelapan di sekitarnya.

Mengunjungi Hutan Terlarang di malam hari seperti ini bukanlah hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Hanya saja setelah tidak sengaja melihat sosok Riddle dan Malfoy yang berjalan menyusuri koridor sepi di saat seperti sekarang, ada keinginan di dalam dirinya yang ingin mengetahui apa yang tengah dilakukan kedua orang itu.

Dan di sinilah saat ini dirinya berada; bersembunyi di balik Jubah Gaib-nya dan mengikuti kedua murid Slytherin tersebut.

Harry tahu bahwa tidak mungkin Riddle atau Malfoy mengetahui keberadaan dirinya yang berada di balik Jubah Gaib dan Mantra Peredam yang terpasang pada sepatunya. Hanya saja hanya karena semua itu tidak langsung membuatnya ingin mendekati kedua orang tersebut. Ia memilih bersembunyi di balik salah satu batang pohon besar setelah Riddle dan Malfoy menghentikan langkah mereka jauh di dalam Hutam Terlarang.

"... _My Lord?_" Abraxas Malfoy berbicara. Nada heran terdengar jelas dari pemuda itu. Harry tidak mengerti atau bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Samar, ia mendengar Riddle berbicara tanpa melihat Malfoy sebelum sang Pewaris Slytherin membalikkan tubuh, mencengkeram bagian depan jubah Malfoy dan mendekatkan wajah pemuda pirang tersebut. Riddle mendesis pelan kemudian mendorong tubuh Malfoy sehingga terduduk di lantai hutan.

Dan sebelum Harry sempat memikirkan apa yang terjadi, Riddle sudah terlebih dahulu mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arah tubuh Malfoy dan merapalkan mantra. Sedetik kemudian, suara teriakan sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar; menggema di antara kesunyian Hutan Terlarang.

Satu menit terasa sangat lama bagi Harry. Selama satu menit itu, Abraxas Malfoy tidak henti-hentinya berteriak saat Kutukan Cruciatus mengenai tubuh kurus pemuda Slytherin tersebut. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Harry masih bisa melihat jelas ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Riddle sekarang.

Bagaimana sudut bibir Riddle terangkat membentuk senyum penuh kemenangan setiap kali Malfoy mengeluarkan teriakan sakit, bagaimana Pewaris Slytherin tersebut tampak puas atas penderitaan Malfoy, atau bagaimana sepertinya Riddle yang terlihat tidak ingin menghentikan apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

Semua itu sudah cukup membuat Harry tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Riddle di masa ini tidak ada bedanya dengan Voldemort. Kedua orang itu sama-sama menyukai bagaimana orang-orang menderita atas apa yang dilakukannya.

"_M—My L—Lord_!" Malfoy berteriak. Napas pemuda itu tersengal dengan kedua mata terpejam menahan sakit. Tubuh Malfoy tampak bergetar saat Riddle kembali mengacungkan tongkat sihir, berniat merapalkan Kutukan Cruciatus sekali lagi. "_Kumohon_**!**"

Akan tetapi, Riddle tidak memedulikan teriakan memelas dari Malfoy dan kembali menghujam tubuh pemuda itu dengan Kutukan Cruciatus. Teriakan Malfoy kembali memecah keheningan Hutan Terlarang selama beberapa saat sebelum tubuh itu terkulai di atas permukaan tanah, merintih sembari mengeluarkan isakan pelan.

"Kau menyedihkan, Malfoy," Riddle berkata dengan nada dingin yang tidak mau disembunyikan. Dari kejauhan, Harry bisa melihat iris gelap itu berkilat memandang tubuh tidak berdaya Malfoy. "Kau tahu bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang suka dikhianati terutama oleh orang-orang terdekatku. Tapi sepertinya orang terdekatku malah ingin melawanku dari belakang, huh?"

Terdengar Malfoy merintih pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaumaksudkan, _My Lord_!" teriak si pirang namun dengan cepat meringkuk mundur mendengar Riddle balas berteriak; mengatakan bahwa Malfoy adalah pembohong besar. Harry tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat tongkat sihir miliknya mengamati bagaimana Riddle yang tidak segan-segan merapalkan Kutukan Cruciatus kepada Malfoy.

"Tapi itu memang benar," Abraxas Malfoy mendesis, masih menahan rasa sakit. "Kau tidak lagi seperti Tom Riddle yang dulu, _My Lord_! Kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semuanya dan malah lebih mementingkan Gryffindor itu!"

"Dan hanya karena alasan itu kau bisa melakukan sesuatu di belakangku, huh?"

Katakan bahwa sikap seorang Gryffindor memang mengalir di dalam dirinya. Katakan pula ia memang mempunyai kecenderungan sebagai seorang _hero-complex_, Harry tidak begitu peduli. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengandalkan logika ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi, menyingkap Jubah Sihir yang menutupi tubuhnya dan kemudian mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arah Riddle; menggumamkan '_Expelliarmus_' sehingga berhasil melucuti tongkat sihir sang Pewaris Slytherin tersebut.

"Black." Riddle terdengar sedikit terkejut setelah menyadari keberadaan dirinya di tempat itu. Namun ekspresi wajah Riddle segera berubah. Sudut bibir sang Slytherin itu terangkat sedikit, melambaikan tangan ke arah tongkat sihir yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Harry tidak pernah tahu bahwa Riddle bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat seperti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Aku sedikit terkejut menemukan kau berada di sini," Riddle berujar pelan sembari berjalan mendekatinya; memainkan tongkat sihir _yew_ di tangan. "Tidakkah apa yang kaulakukan, dengan menguping apa yang kubicarakan dan Malfoy, adalah hal yang tidak sopan?"

"Tidak setelah melihat apa yang kaulakukan terhadap Malfoy, Riddle."

Salah satu alis Riddle terangkat. Harry terlihat lebih waspada terlebih setelah Riddle mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arahnya. Dan Harry tidak membuang waktu menggumamkan Mantra Perintang bersamaan dengan Riddle yang meluncurkan sebuah kutukan tepat ke arahnya. Tidak lama berselang, kilatan cahaya dari kutukan dan mantra yang saling bertabrakan adalah hal yang terlihat di tengah kegelapan Hutan Terlarang. Berkali-kali, Harry harus mencoba menghindari Kutukan Pemotong yang diluncurkan Riddle ke arahnya dengan berlindung di balik batang pohon.

"_Incendio!"_

"_Expulso!"_

Harry mengumpat keras ketika mantra yang diluncurkan Riddle berhasil mengenai batang pohon di hadapannya dan meninggalkan ceruk berukuran besar yang mampu membuat pohon itu roboh seketika. Kedua pupil Gryffindor tahun kelima itu melebar melihat kobaran api berwarna ungu yang mengeluarkan suara desis mengerikan melaju ke arahnya. Dengan cepat menundukkan kepala dan membuat kobaran api itu mengenai batu besar di belakangnya. Harry mengenali kutukan tersebut. Kutukan yang sama yang pernah diluncurkan Antonin Dolohov saat di Kementerian Sihir.

Melihat hal itu, Riddle mendecak keras dan kembali meluncurkan sebuah mantra dan tepat mengenai dirinya; membuatnya terpental beberapa meter sebelum mendarat di atas permukaan tanah. Harry meringis saat rasa sakit di dadanya mulai menyebar sehingga membuat pandangannya mengabur atas rasa sakit itu.

"Hanya ini kemampuanmu, Black?" Harry mendengar nada mengejek dari suara Riddle. Tidak terlihat sama sekali terkejut karena saat ini Riddle sudah berdiri menjulang di sampingnya, memperlihatkan wajah angkuh seolah-olah lebih superior dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Harry menggeram, berusaha mencari di mana tongkat sihirnya berada. Matanya membulat setelah melihat bahwa tongkat sihirnya berada di tangan Riddle.

"Apa ini tidak terdengar menggelikan?" Riddle berkata. Dengan tidak memedulikan sekeliling, pemuda Slytherin itu berlutut di sampingnya, menatapnya lekat dengan sepasang iris gelap itu. Harry tertegun sejenak atas sikap Riddle sebelum pada akhirnya pemuda itu mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah belajar dari apa yang telah terjadi di Kamar Rahasia, huh?" bisik Riddle. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku, Black. Tidak akan pernah. Mengapa kau selalu mencoba sesuatu yang sudah diketahui hasilnya? Hentikan sikap sok Gryffindor-mu dan berhenti muncul tiba-tiba dan merusak kesenanganku."

Harry mengatupkan rahangnya dengan kedua telapak tangan terkepal erat. Ia mendesis begitu merasakan ujung tongkat sihir Riddle menyentuh permukaan wajahnya, bergerak turun ke leher sebelum berhenti tepat di dadanya.

"_Lace—"_

"—**Mr. Riddle!"**

Baik Harry dan Riddle sama sekali tidak menyangka mendapati keberadaan Horace Slughorn yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dari bagian yang lebih dalam dari Hutan Terlarang dengan sosok Hagrid—yang terlihat jauh lebih muda—berjalan di belakang pengajar Ramuan tersebut. Harry juga bisa melihat rona merah di wajah pria bertubuh besar itu sebelum mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arah Riddle dan melucuti tongkat sihir pemuda Slytherin tersebut. Ini adalah kali pertama Harry melihat wajah marah dari Slughorn.

"Berduel di Hutan Terlarang di malam hari!" Slughorn menyalak marah. Langkah kaki lebar Slughorn dengan cepat membawa pria itu mendekat ke arahnya. Harry baru menyadari bahwa Abraxas Malfoy sama sekali tidak terlihat di manapun, seolah-olah menghilang begitu saja di tengah duelnya dengan Riddle.

Sejak kapan Malfoy melarikan diri tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Apa kalian tidak tahu bahaya apa yang bisa saja terjadi dengan berada di tempat ini!? Demi jenggot Merlin, Mr. Riddle! Kalian bisa saja terbunuh karena sikap bodoh kalian!"

"Tapi, sir..."

Terlihat Slughorn mengibaskan tangan dengan gusar, kedua matanya menatap lekat ke arah Harry dan Riddle. "Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apa pun dari kalian berdua," Slughorn berkata, nyaris berbisik dengan nada tidak senang. "Bagaimana jadinya jika seandainya aku tidak mendengar keributan yang terjadi di tempat ini? Kembali ke asrama kalian sekarang juga dan datang ke kantorku besok pagi! Aku akan memberikan detensi karena pelanggaran yang kalian lakukan. Sungguh, aku kecewa padamu, Mr. Riddle."

Harry sama sekali tidak berniat mengatakan apa pun atas detensi yang diberikan Slughorn. Dalam diam hanya mengamati bagaimana pria itu berjalan menjauh darinya dengan Riddle mengekor di belakang sosok Slughorn. Sempat melihat bagaimana Riddle menggeretakkan gigi dengan tangan terkepal di sisi tubuh. Ia berusaha tidak memedulikan sepasang iris gelap dari Pewaris Slytherin itu sebelum meninggalkannya.

_Bagus,_ Harry membatin kesal. Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari apa yang akan dilakukan Riddle padanya, besok ia harus menjalani detensi dengan pemuda itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap Riddle tidak akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari malam ini.

—**( )—**

Seorang Tom Marvolo Riddle tidak pernah terkena detensi. Tidak. Selama mengenyam pendidikannya di Hogwarts, tidak sekalipun dirinya sampai menjalani detensi. Ia bukanlah Gryffindor yang suka berlagak sok berani atau murid tahun pertama yang ingin melakukan sedikit petualangan di kastil Hogwarts dan berakhir mendapati diri mereka berhadapan dengan pengajar yang berpatroli di malam hari. _For Merlin's sake_! Ia adalah Tom Riddle, seorang murid Hogwarts yang di mata pengajar dan murid-murid kebanyakan adalah murid yang patuh dan pintar serta tidak pernah membuat masalah di sekolah ini.

Dan predikat itu terpaksa dicoreng hanya karena Slughorn memergoki dirinya yang tengah berduel dengan Evan Black di Hutan Terlarang.

Tom Riddle tidak peduli jika kemarin malam kedua iris gelapnya mendapati ekspresi kecewa di wajah kepala asramanya. Ia tidak peduli jika nanti pria mirip anjing laut itu tidak akan pernah mengundangnya jamuan minum teh yang diselenggarakan Slughorn.

Persetan dengan perkumpulan kecil milik pria itu.

"... Aku ingin kalian menyortir bahan-bahan ramuan di ruang penyimpanan dan menggosok kuali di tempat ini dengan cara manual dan itu berarti tidak ada satupun di antara kalian yang menggunakan tongkat sihir," Horace Slughorn berkata, menatapnya dengan kedua mata besar pria itu. Tom dengan enggan menyerahkan tongkat sihirnya kepada pria itu dan bersiap untuk mengerjakan detensinya di akhir pekan ini sebelum mendengar Slughorn memanggilnya. "Dan tentu saja, aku tidak mengharapkan kalian membuat kekacauan dengan bahan-bahan di dalam ruangan ini. Apa kalian bisa mengerti dengan yang kukatakan, Mr. Riddle? Mr. Black?"

"Ya, sir_."_

Tidak seperti Evan Black, Tom tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Slughorn, membiarkan pria itu berjalan meninggalkan ruang penyimpanan. Sang Pewaris Slytherin mendecakkan lidahnya, menatap gulungan perkamen di tangannya sebelum beralih ke arah benda-benda yang terpajang di rak yang tingginya hampir menyentuh langit-langit batu ruangan itu.

Sungguh, ia tidak suka berada di tempat ini dan melaksanakan detensi konyol dari Slughorn. Akan lebih baik baginya berada di perpustakaan dibandingkan dengan ruangan sempit dengan aroma aneh yang bercampur menjadi satu. Belum lagi bagaimana setelah menyortir bahan-bahan di ruangan ini, ia harus menggosok kuali-kuali milik Slughorn.

Sepasang iris gelap itu mengerling sekilas ke arah Evan Black. Ia menyadari jika sejak tadi, tidak sekalipun pemuda Gryffindor itu mengatakan sepatah katapun kepadanya. Evan Black terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan botol-botol berisi benda-benda aneh di salah satu rak. Tom mendesis, tidak suka Evan Black bersikap seolah-olah eksistensinya tidak pernah ada.

Ia ingin Evan Black melihat keberadaan dirinya.

Ia ingin hanya dirinya yang dilihat pemuda itu.

Tapi untuk apa? Mengapa ia ingin mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari sang Gryffindor? Hah! Jangan bercanda. Tidak ada hal seperti itu di dalam hidup seorang Tom Marvolo Riddle. Orang lainlah yang biasanya berusaha menarik perhatiannya—bukan sebaliknya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mau repot-repot melakukan semua itu.

Tapi benarkah?

Sekali lagi, Tom mendesis. Dan sebelum ia menyadari, sepasang iris gelapnya sudah terpaku pada sosok Evan Black; melupakan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia mengamati bagaimana pemuda tahun kelima itu. Mengamati setiap gerakan sekecil apapun yang dilakukan Evan Black, mengamati bagaimana pemuda itu mengerutkan kening sembari berusaha memilah-milah bahan ramuan untuk ditempatkan pada rak yang benar.

Di matanya, Evan Black terlihat seperti penyihir biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Dari Orion, ia tahu bahwa Evan Black bukanlah tergolong murid pintar. Pemuda itu payah dalam Ramuan dan Transfigurasi. Hanya saja, ia tahu bahwa Evan Black tahu bagaimana cara bertarung dengan mantra dan kutukan. Ia bisa melihat hal itu dari apa yang terjadi semalam.

Kemampuan bertarung Evan Black tidak bisa diremehkan.

Mungkin pemuda itu bisa menjadi salah satu aset di lingkaran Ksatria Walpurgis-nya?

Ah, Tom tidak bisa tidak menganggap pemikiran itu adalah pemikiran yang salah. Tapi bagaimana mengajak Evan Black untuk bergabung? Mungkin hal itu sedikit sulit mengingat jika sepertinya Evan Black membenci dirinya. Sampai sekarang pun Tom tidak tahu mengapa Evan Black selalu menganggapnya sebagai seorang musuh. Ia yakin jika sebelum ini mereka tidak pernah bertemu.

Suara umpatan kasar tidak jauh darinya berhasil membuat Tom Riddle tersadar dan memfokuskan diri dengan sekelilingnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar melihat bagaimana Evan Black berjinjit dengan tangan terulur menggapai salah satu kotak di deretan paling atas. Mengerang pelan karena tubuh Evan Black tidak cukup tinggi meraih benda itu.

"Kusarankan kau untuk menemui matron sekolah dan meminta ramuan yang bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih tinggi, Black. Kau terlalu pendek untuk ukuran murid tahun kelima, kau tahu?"

Tom tahu bahwa ejekan yang diberikannya kepada Evan Black adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuat pemuda itu kesal. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat mendapati sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu menatap marah padanya. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Evan Black sedikit bergetar, membuatnya mengira bahwa pemuda itu akan membalas ejekannya. Alisnya bertaut mendapati Evan Black hanya mendesis sebelum kembali berkutat dengan tugas dari Slughorn.

"Kau beruntung karena saat ini Slughorn menyita tongkat sihirku, Riddle."

Tom mengernyit. "Ah, apa kau berniat melanjutkan duel kita semalam, huh?" ejeknya. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan keberatan jika akan mendapati kau meringkuk di lantai karena kalah dariku. Seberapa—"

Kata-kata sang Pewaris Slytherin itu terpotong ketika dirinya merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang dan berhasil menghantam rak kayu; membuat rak itu sedikit bergoyang dan menjatuhkan beberapa botol berisi spesimen jembalang ke atas lantai. Tom tidak meringis atau melakukan perlawanan walau saat ini Evan Black tengah menekan tubuhnya pada rak. Ia hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya menyadari pemuda Gryffindor itu mendesis.

"Mungkin kau harus menutup mulutmu dan berhenti membuatku ingin membunuhmu, Riddle," Evan Black berkata dengan nada suara rendah. Entah sadar atau tidak jika wajahnya dan wajah pemuda Gryffindor itu berjarak sangat dekat. Tom berusaha keras untuk tidak mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir merah seperti apa yang pernah dilakukannya di kediaman keluarga Black.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" Tom bertanya, tidak mengacuhkan tekanan keras pada dadanya. Sepasang iris gelapnya tertuju mengamati iris hijau cemerlang milik Evan Black. Oh, sungguh, Tom tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya ingin berlama-lama dalam posisi ini dan menatap sepasang mata menyerupai Kutukan Pembunuh itu. "Jangan bercanda, Black. Mengalahkanku dalam perang mantra saja sudah merupakan kesulitan besar untukmu."

Tom tidak membiarkan Evan Black kembali menekan tubuhnya pada rak kayu. Dengan sekali dorongan, ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari pemuda Gryffindor itu sebelum mengubah posisi; mendorong tubuh Evan Black pada rak terdekat dan mengunci tubuh pemuda itu di antara tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan senyum puas terlukis di wajahnya.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Abraxas Malfoy memang benar. Mungkin dirinya saat ini tengah terobsesi pada sosok misterius Evan Black terlebih setelah dirinya merasakan sensasi aneh pada bekas luka di dahi pemuda itu. Tom tidak peduli apa nama sikapnya kepada pemuda itu. Obsesi ataukah ketertarikan, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin kembali merasakan sensasi itu lagi dan lagi.

Dan tanpa memedulikan jika Slughorn sewaktu-waktu akan muncul untuk melihat pekerjaan mereka, Tom mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Evan Black sebelum meraup bibir sang Gryffindor tersebut; tidak memedulikan ekspresi apa yang diperlihatkan Evan Black sekarang.

Bibir pemuda di hadapannya terasa sama seperti terakhir kali. Lembut dan memabukkan sehingga dirinya tidak ingin melepaskan bibir Evan Black. Dengan tidak memedulikan bagaimana Evan Black meronta dan ingin melepaskan diri, ia melumat bibir pemuda itu, merapatkan tubuh mereka sebelum pada akhirnya Evan Black berhasil melepaskan diri dengan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Tom meringis merasakan sesuatu mengenai sudut bibirnya. Sadar bahwa Evan Black baru saja meninju wajahnya sebelum menghambur keluar tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Tom mendecakkan lidah, segera membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya yang robek. Dengan sekali ayunan tangan, membereskan semua kekacauan di ruang penyimpanan.

Senyum puas tersungging di wajah sang Pewaris Slytherin tersebut.

—**( )—**

"Harry?"

Tubuh pemilik iris _emerald_ itu sedikit tersentak, terkejut karena mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Namun setelah menyadari bahwa Albus Dumbledore kini tengah menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung, Harry menghela napas lega, membiarkan bahunya yang sejak tadi menegang bersandar pada pintu kayu di belakangnya. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu, menutup kedua matanya sejenak; berharap bahwa apa yang baru saja dialaminya hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Mungkin setelah Harry membuka matanya, ia masih berada di ruang asrama Gryffindor, menggelung diri di balik selimut dan bukannya menjalani detensi dari Slughorn dengan Tom Riddle yang—

Harry otomatis segera membuka kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Pupilnya melebar dengan ekspresi horor terpatri di wajahnya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak sedang tengah bermimpi setelah menyadari bahwa saat ini ia berada di kantor Dumbledore.

_Oh, shit!_ Harry mengumpat dan tanpa sadar menggerakkan jemari tangannya, menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Ia meringis menyadari robekan di bibirnya yang mulai terasa sakit. Dengan cepat, mengusap bibirnya dengan ujung jubah dan berusaha menghilangkan bekas ciuman Riddle di bibirnya.

Harry menggeleng atas pemikiran itu. Tidak. Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya bukanlah disebut sebagai sebuah ciuman. Harry berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran itu. Tidak ingin kembali mengingat bagaimana Riddle menekan tubuhnya pada rak penyimpanan, melumat bibirnya dan mengambil seluruh pasokan udara sehingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan panas.

"_Harry, my boy?"_

Kedua iris hijau cemerlang itu segera bergerak liar menyadari sentuhan seseorang tengah menyentuh pundaknya. Beringsut menjauh secara tidak sadar karena masih berpikir bahwa Riddlelah yang berada di hadapannya sekarang dan berniat kembali melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Profesor Dumbledore?" Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali setelah menyadari keberadaan pengajar Transfigurasi itu di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Dumbledore bertanya dan mendapat anggukan singkat dari Harry. "Kau yakin? Kau terlihat sedikit ketakutan dan bingung, Anakku."

Harry kembali mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Riddle kepada Dumbledore. Tidak ingin membuatnya mengingat bagaimana setiap sentuhan bibir Riddle pada bibirnya atau bagaimana jemari tangan pemuda itu menari di permukaan wajahnya. Harry segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyakan alasan Dumbledore yang memintanya datang ke sini saat sarapan tadi pagi. Harry sempat mengerutkan kening menyadari keberadaan bola kristal yang teronggok begitu saja di atas meja kerja Dumbledore.

Menyadari hal itu, senyum tersungging di wajah Dumbledore. "Kurasa aku menemukan sesuatu mengenai _portkey _ yang membawamu ke masa ini dan bagaimana cara mengembalikanmu, Harry."

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut bercampur senang yang dirasakannya sekarang setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore.

"_Dimensional Portkey,_" kata pengajar Transfugurasi itu sembari menunjukkan sebuah buku tebal dan berdebu yang terbuka di samping bola kristal yang membawanya ke masa ini. Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tulisan yang ada di buku itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Rune bukanlah keahliannya.

Harry melihat Dumbledore mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke sebuah gambar yang ada di buku itu. "_Portkey_ jenis ini bisa mengirimkan seseorang bukan hanya ke waktu yang lampau atau masa depan tapi juga tempat dan dimensi yang berbeda," jelas Dumbledore. "Tidak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa portkey sejenis ini ada karena bagaimana sulitnya membuat sebuah _portkey_ seperti ini. Apalagi jika mengingat sedikit saja kesalahan yang dilakukan, _portkey_ ini bisa mengirimmu jauh ke waktu dan tempat yang kauinginkan. Bahkan, kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu jika melakukan kesalahan."

Tanpa sadar, Harry meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa. "Dan bagaimana caranya mengembalikan seseorang ke masa di mana ia berasal?" Harry bertanya dengan suara bisikan.

Sepasang iris biru cerah Dumbledore mengerling ke arah bola kristal dan kemudian tersenyum. "_Dimensional Portkey_ adalah _portkey_ yang dirancang untuk suatu tujuan dan tentu saja ada penjelasan memulangkan seseorang dengan _portkey_ ini. Hal yang menjadi masalah adalah, kau tidak bisa kembali jika tidak menyelesaikan tujuan yang merupakan alasan mengapa kau dikirim ke masa ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum tipis, meraih tongkat sihir dan mengetukkannya di permukaan bola kristal sebelum merapalkan mantra yang tidak bisa ditangkap maksudnya oleh Harry. Perlu beberapa menit baginya untuk mengerti apa yang dilakukan Dumbledore setelah bola kristal itu mengeluarkan pendar kebiruan.

Harry mengamati perubahan warna pada permukaan bola kristal dengan penuh minat. Keningnya berkerut menyadari jika di dalam bola kristal itu perlahan muncul beberapa huruf berwarna keperakan yang seperti mengambang di dalam bola kristal dan perlahan menjajarkan diri menyusun tiga buah kata. Kedua matanya membulat setelah mengerti arti tulisan di dalam bola kristal itu. Harry bahkan sampai memastikan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang dengan menatap tidak mengerti ke arah Dumbledore.

**Membunuh Lord Voldemort**? Harry menyuarakan tiga kata itu di kepalanya seolah-olah ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah.

"Apa kau akan melakukan hal itu, Anakku?"

Harry melirik sekilas ke arah Dumbledore. "Itu pertanyaan retorikal, sir," bisiknya pelan tanpa melihat pria itu. "Jika ini memang satu-satunya cara untuk kembali, maka akan kulakukan. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa berada di tempat ini selamanya, bukan? Aku ingin kembali ke sana karena di sanalah rumahku. Aku mempunyai—"

Pemuda Gryffindor itu tidak menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Tertegun mencerna dua kata itu. Apa yang ia punyai di masanya? Orang tua? Ayah baptis? Tapi bukankah mereka semua sudah meninggal? Apa lagi yang dimilikinya di sana? Ron? Hermione? Remus? Ia juga masih punya Hedwig yang menantinya di sana.

Ya. Ia masih mempunyai orang-orang yang menunggunya dan bahkan mungkin sekarang mencemaskan keberadaannya. Ia harus kembali walau dengan cara apa pun.

"Kau akan menjadi seorang pembunuh jika melakukan hal itu, Harry."

Harry melayangkan tatapan tidak mengertinya ke arah Dumbledore. "Tapi jika itu bisa membuatku kembali ke masaku dan bahkan mengubah masa depan, aku tidak akan menyesal, sir," Harry berkata, terlihat sangat yakin. "Lagi pula bukankah ini merupakan sebuah keuntungan? Saat ini Tom Riddle tidaklah sekuat seperti apa yang ada di masaku. Dia masih seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh belas tahun. Aku punya kesempatan lebih besar untuk mengalahkannya di masa ini, bukan? Diri Anda di masa depan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkan Voldemort."

Dumbledore terlihat ingin membantah, namun pada akhirnya tidak mengatakan apapun. Pria itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mendudukkan diri, menangkupkan kedua tangan dan menopang dagu. Sepasang iris biru cerah itu tidak pernah berhenti menatap Harry.

"Tom Riddle adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang pintar," pria itu berkata. "Tapi aku tahu, saat pertama kali menemuinya di panti asuhan, anak itu bukanlah anak yang baik. Hanya melihat matanya saja, aku menyadari Tom Riddle menyimpan sesuatu yang buruk di dalam dirinya. Aku tidak menyalahkan Mr. Riddle dalam hal ini karena itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Lingkunganlah yang membuat Mr. Riddle seperti itu."

"Aku tidak—"

"Tom Riddle adalah seorang anak yatim piatu, Harry," Dumbledore memotong lebih dahulu. "Dia dibesarkan di lingkungan Muggle di mana mereka menganggap bahwa Mr. Riddle adalah anak aneh karena sihir yang mengalir di dalam dirinya. Aku juga sempat mendengar bahwa beberapa hal aneh sering menimpa anak-anak di panti asuhan setelah mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Mr. Riddle."

Selama beberapa saat, Harry menatap Dumbledore tanpa berkedip. Tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba pria di hadapannya menceritakan masa lalu sang Pangeran Kegelepan. "Aku tidak tahu jika Riddle adalah yatim piatu."

"Ibu Tom Riddle adalah seorang penyihir wanita yang menikahi Muggle sebelum Muggle itu meninggalkan wanita tersebut karena tahu ibu Mr. Riddle adalah penyihir," Dumbledore berkata sembari memainkan jenggot kemerahannya. "Merope Gaunt memberikan ramuan _Amortentia_ kepada Tom Riddle Senior, berharap jika laki-laki itu suatu hari nanti akan mencintainya. Tapi sayangnya, saat tahu Merope Gaunt adalah penyihir, Tom Riddle Senior meninggalkan wanita itu dalam keadaan mengandung. Merope Gaunt meninggal pada hari yang sama saat Mr. Riddle lahir; membuatnya menghabiskan masa kecil di panti asuhan."

"Mengapa Anda menceritakan semua itu padaku, Profesor?"

Dumbledore kembali tersenyum. "_Well_, aku tidak punya alasan khusus, Anakku," kata pria itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengubah pemikiranku mengenai Mr. Riddle. Mungkin memang benar jika di masa depan dia akan menjadi penyihir yang kejam. Tapi di mataku saat ini, Tom Riddle hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki kesepian yang membangun tembok tinggi karena tidak ingin ada yang menyakitinya."

Harry ingin memercayai apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore. Ia ingin percaya bahwa bagaimanapun juga, Tom Riddle yang dijumpainya saat ini hanyalah seorang penyihir biasa dan bukannya monster menyerupai ular yang masih bisa bangkit walau terkena Kutukan Pembunuh sekalipun. Tapi, walau berulang kali ingin mencoba, setelah melihat bagaimana Tom Riddle di masa ini, Harry tidak bisa memercayai semua itu.

Ia tidak bisa menganggap bahwa Tom Riddle tidaklah sejahat seperti yang dijumpainya di masa depan.

"Tom Riddle adalah monster, Profesor. Dan aku ragu hal itu akan berubah walau apa pun yang terjadi," Harry berbisik, tidak mengindahkan pandangan yang diberikan Dumbledore padanya.

**To be continued**

**Repost: 24/11/2014**


	13. Different Fate

**Warnings:** mind-torture.

**Chapter 13: Different Fate**

**Agustus, 1996.**

Draco Malfoy tahu ada yang tengah disembunyikan ibunya. Narcissa Malfoy terlihat cemas dan mendadak panik setiap kali mendengar suara sekecil apa pun. Ia juga menyadari bagaimana ibunya terlihat sering meremas telapak tangan dan menggigit bibir. Draco mungkin adalah orang yang tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun jika berhubungan dengan Narcissa Malfoy—ibunya—ia tidak bisa bersikap demikian.

"... Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, _Mother_?" Berusaha mengabaikan bagaimana bahu wanita pirang itu menegang, Draco bertanya. "Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Narcissa Malfoy menganggukkan kepala sembari mencoba tersenyum ke arahnya. Draco tidak mengomentari mengapa ibunya lagi-lagi memperlihatkan ekspresi panik yang tidak beralasan. Bukankah tidak ada yang harus dicemaskan wanita itu? Draco sangat ingin mendesak ibunya untuk mengatakan alasan di balik sikap aneh yang diperlihatkan belakangan ini. Namun ketika sepasang iris abu-abunya selalu mendapati raut lelah tampak di wajah wanita itu, Draco memilih untuk mengurungkan niat. Sudah cukup beban yang ditanggung ibunya sejak ayahnya mendekam di Azkaban.

"Draco?" Terdengar Narcissa memanggil namanya; membuatnya mendongakkan kepala dari buku Ramuan di pangkuannya. "Tidak bisakah untuk tahun ini kau tidak kembali ke Hogwarts?"

Pertanyaan itu menuai kerutan di kening Draco. Ditatapnya lekat sosok ibunya sembari melayangkan sorot penuh kebingungan. Apakah ibunya tengah bercanda? Tidak kembali ke Hogwarts? Apa maksud pertanyaan itu?

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu, _Mother_," Draco berkata dengan nada suara datar. "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa Dark L—"

"—Jangan teruskan kalimat itu!"

Draco hanya bisa mengerutkan kening mendengar bagaimana Narcissa dengan tiba-tiba membentaknya. Kedua matanya mengamati dalam diam raut panik di wajah ibunya. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar pelan saat berjalan mendekatinya, berlutut tepat di samping tempat duduknya.

Kedua mata ibunya terlihat sedih. Topeng yang biasa terpasang sebagai bentuk pemisah dan dinding perlindungan tidak terlihat sedikit pun. "Kumohon, dengarkan apa yang kukatakan kali ini, Draco," ujar Narcissa dengan nada berbisik. "Jangan kembali ke Hogwarts. Jangan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Jangan—"

Narcissa tidak menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin diucapkan. Sepasang iris biru pucat wanita itu menatap lekat ke arah Draco. Ia bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi terlukis di mata ibunya. Draco tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia tidak menyukai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Mengapa ibunya—wanita yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya—tiba-tiba bisa terlihat serapuh ini? Seolah-olah akan hancur berkeping-keping hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan.

Apa ayahnya yang ditahan di Azkaban membawa pukulan begitu berat pada wanita itu?

Sang penerus keluarga Malfoy itu menarik napas panjang, menggenggam telapak tangan wanita di hadapannya sebelum beranjak dan berdiri di dekat perapian. "Kau tahu bahwa apa yang kauinginkan adalah hal yang mustahil, _Mother_," ujarnya. "Apa yang diperintahkan Pangeran Kegelapan tidak bisa kauhindari. Ini adalah **hukuman** yang dia berikan atas kegagalan _Father _saat di Kementerian. Apa kau ingin Pangeran Kegelapan kembali menghukum keluarga kita?! Menyiksa sampai kita berpikir akan lebih baik jika mati daripada menjalani hukumannya?! Tidak, Mother, aku tidak ingin mati."

"Kau juga bisa mati jika melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Dark Lord, Draco!"

"Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menghapus rasa malu keluarga kita di hadapan Dark Lord, Mother!" Draco tanpa sadar membentak. Tangannya terkepal sampai membuat buku-buku jemarinya memutih. "Apa kau ingin hidup di antara rasa malu dan cemoohan Pelahap Maut lain atas kegagalan yang sudah dilakukan Father? Apa kau tidak punya harga diri sebagai seorang Malfoy!?"

Kali ini Narcissa lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab; tiba-tiba saja menganggap bahwa langit-langit ruangan lebih menarik.

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah," Draco berkata lagi. "Aku akan tetap melakukan perintah dari Dark Lord. Aku akan membunuh Dumbledore seperti yang diinginkannya."

Walau sudah menegaskan kepada ibunya bahwa pikirannya tidak akan berubah, Draco tahu hal itu malah semakin membuat Narcissa cemas. Sepanjang dua minggu terakhir, Narcissa Malfoy menghabiskan waktu dengan menghindarinya, mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Narcissa bahkan tidak ikut menemaninya saat membeli perlengkapan untuk tahun ajaran baru. Wanita itu justru memerintahkan peri rumah untuk menemaninya ke Diagon Alley.

Dan barulah dua hari sebelum keberangkatannya menuju Hogwarts, ibunya mendatangi kamarnya di tengah malam, menyerahkan cincin yang merupakan simbol sebagai kepala keluarga Malfoy. Draco tahu adalah sebuah kesalahan ketika ujung jemarinya menyentuh benda itu dan merasakan sensasi aneh yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Sosok ibunya yang menggumamkan permintaan maaf adalah hal yang ia dengar sebelum sekelilingnya dengan cepat mengabur.

#

**Februari, 1945.**

Harry seperti baru saja membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya ketika ia tiba-tiba terbangun karena Anthony Diggory yang mengguncangkan bahunya. Dengan perlahan, menegakkan tubuh dan mencari keberadaan kacamatanya di sisi tempat tidur. Dari jendela di Menara Gryffindor terlihat jelas langit sudah memperlihatkan semburat kekuningan. Tidak jauh darinya, Algie Longbottom terlihat memakai seragam sekolah dengan terburu-buru sebelum melesat menuju pintu asrama; dengan kedipan mata sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu tidak bisa mencegah untuk tidak mengumpat ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terlambat bahkan untuk sarapan di Aula Besar.

Harry tiba di kelas Ramuan lima belas menit kemudian. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkan pandangan menyipit dari sosok Horace Slughorn dan segera mendudukkan diri di sebelah Orion Black. Menganggukkan kepala singkat saat pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerling ke arahnya.

Ia tidak bisa tidak menyalahkan Albus Dumbledore karena telah membuatnya terjaga selama semalam penuh; memikirkan pembicaraan apa yang mereka lakukan tempo hari. Berkali-kali ia telah mencoba tidak memikirkan apa yang diceritakan Dumbledore mengenai sosok Riddle. Namun semakin keras mencoba, lagi dan lagi, ia selalu menyadari jika dirinya kembali memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan pengajar Transfigurasi tersebut.

Tom Riddle adalah seorang yatim piatu—sama seperti dirinya. Pemuda itu juga seorang penyihir berdarah campuran seperti dirinya.

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu dibesarkan oleh Muggle—sama seperti dirinya. Muggle-Muggle itu menganggap bahwa Riddle adalah anak aneh hanya karena menjadi seorang penyihir. Harry tanpa sadar meringis pelan mengingat bahwa ia dibesarkan tidak ada bedanya dengan Riddle. Keluarga Dursley juga menganggap dirinya aneh karena melakukan hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Mungkin karena itukah Riddle membenci Muggle?

Jika dirinya berada di posisi Riddle dan mencoba mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Riddle atas apa yang terjadi. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menganggap bahwa semua yang dilakukan Riddle adalah sesuatu yang benar. Walau Muggle memang bersikap tidak adil, bukankah tidak semua Muggle bersikap demikian?

Tanpa sadar, Harry mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu entah sejak kapan dirinya mulai memikirkan pandangan Riddle mengenai para Muggle. Ingatlah! Tom Marvolo Riddle adalah Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan. Tidak seharusnya ia mulai mengasihani pemuda itu. Lagi pula, apa pun yang menjadi masa lalu Tom Riddle bukanlah urusannya. Ia di sini untuk_membunuh _pemuda itu. Ia di sini untuk memenuhi ramalan mengenai dirinya dan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Ia _harus _membunuh Tom Riddle walau pada akhirnya hal itu membuatnya mengotori tangannya dengan dosa.

Tapi bukankah itu artinya ia tidak ada bedanya dengan Voldemort yang tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh demi mencapai sebuah tujuan? Bukankah—

"—Mr. Black? Bisakah kau menyebutkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat Antidot?"

Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tidak menyadari sosok Slughorn yang berdiri di samping mejanya dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. Dengan cepat pula ia menyadari jika sejak beberapa saat lalu seluruh pasang mata di kelas Ramuan tertuju padanya; membuat Harry segera melirik ke arah buku Ramuan yang terbuka di atas meja dan menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Slughorn.

"_Very well, Mr. Black_," kata laki-laki mirip walrus itu sebelum mengayunkan tongkat sihir ke arah papan tulis, berseru dengan suara nyaring memerintahkan murid Slytherin dan Gryffindor untuk mulai bekerja dengan kuali masing-masing; membuat Harry mengerang pelan setelah ingat jika hari ini ada kelas Ramuan Ganda. Ia sungguh sedang tidak ingin menghabiskan satu setengah jam berada di ruangan lembab dan penuh aroma dari ramuan yang gagal seperti saat ini.

#

Saat itu sudah mendekati tengah malam saat Tom Riddle baru saja menyelesaikan patroli rutinnya. Ia baru saja berniat untuk memasuki Menara Ketua Murid ketika sepasang iris gelapnya mendapati sosok Abraxas Malfoy tengah menyandarkan tubuh di dinding di samping pintu masuk. Pandangannya mengeras menatap pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu. Ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk sekadar bertatap muka dengan Malfoy. Kekesalannya kepada pemuda pirang itu belumlah hilang. Ia bahkan tidak ragu untuk melemparkan kutukan terhadap pemuda tersebut.

"... Apa yang kauinginkan, Malfoy?" Nada suaranya terdengar tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Kedua matanya mengamati bagaimana tubuh Malfoy sedikit terkejut menyadari keberadaannya.

"_My Lord_."

Tom yang sedang tidak ingin mendengar nada menjilat dari pemuda beriris abu-abu di hadapannya dengan cepat meraih tongkat sihirnya, berjalan mendekati Malfoy sebelum menempelkan ujung tongkat sihir ke arah leher pucat pemuda itu.

Abraxas Malfoy membeku di tempat dengan kedua pupil yang melebar. Pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu bahkan tidak mau mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu karena khawatir Tom akan melakukan sesuatu dalam sekejap.

"Apa. Yang. Kauinginkan?" Tom mendesis, masih menempelkan ujung tongkat sihir di leher Malfoy. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau tidak boleh muncul lagi di hadapanku, Malfoy? Apa tidak cukup hukuman yang telah kuberikan tempo hari? Aku sungguh kagum kau berani muncul di depanku setelah pergi begitu saja dan membuatku terkena detensi dari Slughorn."

Si pirang mendesis ketika Tom menekan semakin keras leher pucat itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"—_Really?"_ Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu terdengar mencemooh dengan sepasang iris gelap berkilat tidak suka. "Jangan mencoba bersikap munafik di depanku. Hal itu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Kau sudah tidak berharga lagi di mataku."

Dengan kasar, Tom menarik kembali tangannya dan sekali lagi melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pemuda pirang itu. Dan ketika Malfoy menahan lengannya saat ia ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, Tom mendesis.

"Apa kau sadar jika sikapmu ini sudah berubah dibandingkan dengan Tom Riddle yang selama ini kukenal?"

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya namun tidak berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia hanya diam dan berniat membiarkan Malfoy mengatakan sesuatu. Sepasang iris gelapnya tidak sekalipun teralihkan dari wajah pucat Abraxas Malfoy.

"Ya. Kau sangat berubah, _my Lord_," Abraxas Malfoy mengumpat sembari memberikan tekanan nada di dua kata terakhir. Pemuda pirang itu tidak lagi terlihat seperti ingin diintimidasi oleh sepasang iris gelap sang Ketua Murid tersebut. "Tom Riddle yang ada di hadapanku sekarang bukanlah seorang penyihir brilian dan mampu memengaruhi orang-orang dengan mudah. Kau _bukan _penyihir yang dulu pernah menjanjikan bahwa kau bisa mengubah dunia sihir tanpa ada Darah Lumpur di sini; menjanjikan bahwa akan melenyapkan Muggle-Muggle itu dan membuat hanya penyihir yang berada di dunia ini. Kau yang sekarang terlihat seperti sosok menyedihkan apalagi dengan obsesimu terhadap Evan Black dan sikap arogansimu, Riddle. Katakan padaku, di mana Tom Riddle yang kukenal, huh? Ke mana kau telah membawanya?"

"Beraninya—"

"—Aku _berani _mengatakan semua hal itu karena itulah kenyataannya." Malfoy menyela tanpa memperlihatkan rasa takut. "Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak beberapa saat lalu. Kau yang sekarang tidak lebih dari seorang penyihir yang kehilangan orientasi. Katakan padaku, _my Lord_, siapa yang saat ini berdiri di hadapanku? Tom Riddle ataukah orang lain yang memiliki wajah seorang Tom Riddle?"

Tom tidak menyadari jika saat ini dirinya terpaku di tempat atas apa yang dikatakan Malfoy. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyangka Malfoy akan mengatakan hal semacam itu tepat di depan wajahnya. Beraninya seorang Abraxas Malfoy berbicara kurang ajar di depannya!

"Kau tidak pantas untuk kupanggil '_my Lord_' lagi, Riddle," Malfoy berkata lagi dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu; meninggalkannya sendirian di lorong kosong dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat.

Selama beberapa saat, Tom terdiam di tempat. Setiap kata yang ditujukan Malfoy berenang di benaknya. Ia menggeretakkan giginya, tidak ingin mengakui apa yang dikatakan Malfoy adalah sebuah kebenaran. Sang Pewaris Slytherin ini merasa bahwa dirinya tidak pernah berubah. Tidak sedikitpun. Ia masih seorang Tom Riddle, penyihir yang suatu saat nanti akan dikenal sebagai sosok yang akan mengubah dunia ini. Ia masih membenci Muggle. Ia masih menganggap Muggle adalah makhluk yang lemah dan menyedihkan.

Lalu mengapa Malfoy mengatakan bahwa dirinya berubah? Ia sungguh tidak bisa menerima penjelasan Malfoy yang mengatakan jika karena terobsesi pada Evan Black membuatnya berubah. Hah! Alasan konyol itu sangat tidak bisa diterimanya.

Tom mendecakkan lidah sebelum tertawa pelan. Jika memang Malfoy tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai 'tuan' lagi, itu adalah kesalahan terbesar dari Malfoy. Ia akan menunjukkan pada pemuda itu bahwa tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Ia tetaplah Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Ia tetaplah pemimpin dari Kesatria Walpurgis walau apapun yang terjadi.

#

Tidak ada yang paling tidak dicemaskan Harry ketika melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Menara Ketua Murid. Tangannya yang menggenggam tongkat sihir bahkan sampai mengeluarkan keringat yang membuat genggamannya licin. Ia sedikit cemas ketika deru napasnya yang sedikit memburu menjadi terdengar lebih keras dari yang seharusnya.

Ia mungkin terdengar sangat nekat dan bersikap seperti Gryffindor yang lebih suka melakukan sesuatu dan memikirkan konsekuensinya nanti. Namun godaan untuk mengendap memasuki Menara Ketua Murid setelah tidak sengaja mendengar kata kunci yang diucapkan Ketua Murid Perempuan tidak bisa dihindarinya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah berada di dalam Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid.

Ruangan tempatnya berdiri sekarang terlihat seperti Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Langit-langit tinggi menjulang dengan dinding batu. Di sudut ruangan, panji-panji Slytherin dan Gryffindor dijejerkan menempel pada dinding; menggambarkan dari asrama mana kedua Ketua Murid berasal. Sebuah perapian yang padam terletak di sisi lain dengan beberapa kursi berlengan yang empuk diletakkan di depan perapian.

Di antara kegelapan ruangan, Harry masih bisa melihat di mana letak dua buah pintu kayu. Tidak sulit baginya untuk mengetahui di mana kamar sang Pewaris Slytherin. Tidak ketika di salah satu pintu di dekat jendela terpasang sebuah ukiran lambang asrama Gryffindor.

Harry menyadari jika telapak tangannya semakin banyak mengeluarkan keringat ketika dengan mudah berhasil membuka pintu kamar Riddle dengan '_Alohamora'_. Mengintip dari sela pintu yang terbuka, kedua matanya segera menangkap sosok Riddle yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sinar bulan yang masuk dari jendela dan menerpa wajah Riddle berhasil membuat permukaan kulit pemuda itu terlihat pucat. Harry sempat terdiam di tempat, menimbang apakah ia harus memasuki ruangan itu atau tidak.

Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Harry memberanikan diri membuka lebih lebar pintu di hadapannya. Dengan mudah tubuhnya melewati celah pintu. Riddle terlihat sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya di tempat itu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri—di sisi tempat tidur—Harry melihat bagaimana sosok Riddle. Pemuda berambut gelap terlihat seperti pemuda biasa. Sedikit lebih tua dari ingatannya saat melihat jiwa Riddle di Kamar Rahasia. Selain itu, Riddle masih terlihat sama. Tampan dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan helaian rambut gelap membingkai wajah pemuda itu. Harry yakin jika kebanyakan orang pasti tidak akan menyangka bagaimana sosok tampan itu akan berubah menjadi sosok berwajah pucat mirip ular.

Suara dari Riddle yang bergerak di atas tempat tidur membuat Harry bersiaga. Tanpa sadar mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah sosok tersebut. Samar-samar ia mendengar Riddle menggumamkan sesuatu dalam tidur. Pemuda berambut gelap itu bahkan sempat mendesis dan mengelurkan keringat dingin; membuat Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk sekadar mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu.

Harry sungguh tidak menyangka saat tiba-tiba saja kelopak mata Riddle mendadak terbuka. Pupil Riddle melebar menyadari keberadaannya. Detik berikutnya, baik Riddle dan dirinya sudah sama-sama mengacungkan tongkat sihir; bersiap merapalkan mantra atau bahkan kutukan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Black?" desis Riddle sembari turun dari tempat tidur. Tongkat sihir _yew_ masih tetap teracung ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?"

Harry tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kedua matanya tidak berhenti mengamati setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Riddle. Ia tahu jika sang Pewaris Slytherin itu mempunyai pengalaman yang jauh di atasnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin bernasib seperti konfrontasi dirinya dan Riddle beberapa kali terakhir. Ia tidak ingin terpojok seperti seekor ikan yang menggelepar di atas tanah.

"_Well?_ Aku tahu kau tidak tuli atau bisu, Black._"_

Sang Gryffindor muda itu menolak untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia hanya diam sembari menduga apa yang akan dilakukan Riddle. Genggaman tangan pada tongkat sihir miliknya mengerat saat Riddle berjalan beberapa langkah. Sudut bibir pemuda berambut gelap itu terangkat bersamaan dengan Riddle mengayunkan tongkat sihir, melemparkan mantra non-verbal tepat ke arahnya. Harry dengan cepat menggumamkan Mantra Pelindung; membuat mantra Riddle terpantul dan berhasil mengenai tembok batu, menyisakan bekas seperti terbakar.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry seketika merapalkan mantra. Kedua pupilnya sempat melebar sesaat ketika menyadari bahwa mantra yang ia rapalkan berhasil melucuti tongkat sihir Riddle. Selama beberapa detik, di antara keremangan ruangan, matanya mengamati bagaimana tongkat sihir Riddle terlempar ke udara sebelum mengarah ke tempat di mana ia berdiri. Dengan sigap, Harry meraih tongkat sihir itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari Riddle yang tiba-tiba menerjang ke arahnya.

Harry tidak sempat untuk menghindar. Detik berikutnya, ia sudah mendapati punggungnya membentur dinding batu. Ia menggeram saat kedua matanya menangkap seringai terukir di wajah pucat pemuda itu setelah berhasil mengunci kedua tangannya di atas kepala, mengenggam erat tongkat sihirnya.

"Aku tidak hanya hebat dalam mantra dan juga duel dengan tongkat sihir, Black," cemooh Riddle yang untuk ke sekian kali berhasil memerangkap tubuhnya di antara dinding dan tubuh sang Pewaris Slytherin itu. "Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa kaupikirkan sebelumnya."

"Menjauh dari tubuhku, Riddle," Harry mendesis sembari mencoba mengabaikan perih yang ia rasakan pada pergelangan tangannya. "Menjauh dariku sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

"_Really?_ Tapi jika melihat keadaanmu sekarang, kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, Black._"_ Secara tiba-tiba saja Riddle tertawa. Ia kembali mendesis karena Riddle menyentuh dagu dan memaksanya untuk menatap kedua mata gelap di hadapannya. Iris itu semakin terlihat gelap karena suasana ruangan yang temaram. Namun dari jarak yang sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat ada lingkar berwarna kemerahan di mata pemuda itu. Lingkar kemerahan yang hanya muncul beberapa detik sehingga ia bahkan ragu dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Masih tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang kaulakukan di tempatku, huh?" Riddle bertanya dengan nada angkuh sebelum menghela napas. "_Well_, bukan hal yang sulit bagiku untuk mengetahuinya. Apa kau tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang Legilimens yang hebat?"

Harry tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Hanya berselang beberapa detik, ia sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang berniat memasuki lapisan-lapisan pikirannya. Telapak tangan Riddle yang masih menahan dagunya membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari sepasang iris gelap pemuda itu.

Tidak seperti Snape, Riddle memasuki pikirannya tanpa mau merepotkan diri untuk tidak meninggalkan rasa sakit mirip Kutukan Cruciatus. Kepalanya seolah-olah dihujam oleh ratusan jarum yang kasat mata saat Riddle terus menerus mencoba membobol pertahanan pikirannya. Harry tahu bahwa saat ini ia sedang berteriak keras sehingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Ia terus berteriak saat Riddle berhasil melihat ingatan mengenai apa yang dilakukan keluarga Dursley, mengenai pengalaman terbang pertamanya sebagai seorang Seeker Gryffindor, mengenai sosok Cedric Diggory yang mati dan juga sosok Lord Voldemort saat memperoleh tubuhnya kembali.

Riddle bahkan sempat melihat ingatan saat dirinya melihat sosok Sirius yang menghilang di balik Selubung atau saat dirinya mencium Cho Chang sebelum ia mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk mengusir sang Slytherin itu dari kepalanya.

Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat dirinya sudah tidak lagi merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Matanya sempat bergerak liar selama beberapa saat. Ia menyadari jika saat ini entah sejak kapan tubuhnya sudah terduduk di atas lantai. Keringat mengucur dengan deras dari pelipisnya. Ia bahkan melupakan keberadaan Riddle jika saat telinganya tidak menangkap gerakan dari sosok tersebut.

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu berdiri menjulang di hadapannya dengan mata membulat dan jemari tangan yang terlihat sedikit bergetar. Harry merasa ada yang ingin dikatakan pemuda itu. Namun setelah beberapa saat berlalu, tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap. Hanya terdengar deru napas memburu dari dirinya dan Riddle di ruangan itu.

"... _Siapa _kau sebenarnya?"

Harry tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. _Hell_, ia bahkan ragu jika saat ini dirinya masih sanggup untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Baik tubuh dan pikirannya terasa sangat lelah. Kakinya bahkan tidak berhenti bergetar ketika ia mencoba untuk berdiri; berakhir dengan mencoba menopangkan tubuh pada dinding. Harry menyadari jika Riddle tidak terlihat ingin menghalanginya. Sosok tersebut hanya diam dan melayangkan tatapan terkejut ke arah dinding.

Ia sama sekali tidak membuang waktunya untuk berdiri diam dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Dengan menyeret kakinya, Harry berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sepi sebelum bersandar pada dinding di dekat. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya merosot.

Riddle _tahu_. Riddle tahu bahwa dirinya bukanlah Evan Black. Hanya itu yang bisa ia simpulkan. Hanya dengan melihat ingatannya saja ia yakin jika pemuda itu setidaknya bisa menduga beberapa hal. Riddle bukanlah pemuda yang bodoh. Ia hanya berharap jika apa yang dilihat Riddle dari ingatannya tidak membuat pemuda itu melakukan sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia sungguh tidak bisa memprediksikan apapun.

"_Bloody hell_," Harry bergumam. Terlihat tidak menyadari gerakan tidak jauh darinya. "Apa—"

"—P-Potter?"

Tubuh kurus sang Gryffindor itu tersentak mendengar suara seseorang tidak jauh darinya. Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama tidak mendengar nama itu. Dengan cepat, ia mendongakkan kepala. Kedua matanya melebar menyadari keberadaan sosok bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ekspresi terkejut yang sama dengan yang ia perlihatkan terukir di wajah pucat itu. Wajah pucat yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

Wajah dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

**To be continued**

Dan akhirnya Draco pun saya kirim ke masa lalu~! Tapi... tapi, di sini tidak akan ada Drarry atau HarCo ya? Bukan karena apa, tapi saya hanya tidak mau 'every-male-characters turn gay for Harry' ada di sini, orz. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan dua kali terima kasih atas semua review-nya~!

**Repost: 25/11/2014**


	14. Turning Point

**Chapter 14: Turning Point**

**Februari, 1945**

Draco Malfoy sangat tahu jika ada yang berbeda setelah kedua matanya teredar ke sekeliling. Ia tidak mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kamarnya atau bahkan di salah satu ruangan di Malfoy Manor. Tidak. Malah sebaliknya, kedua iris abu-abu pucatnya setidaknya mengenali tempat di mana saat ini dirinya berdiri. Ia sepertinya mengenali langit-langit tinggi dan dinding batu dengan anak tangga yang tiba-tiba bergerak ke segala arah.

Ia mengenali tempat ini namun entah mengapa, ada bagian dalam dirinya yang merasakan bahwa apa yang ada di sekitarnya bukanlah tempat yang sama.

Aneh, pikirnya ketika melangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor yang dingin dan sepi. Samar-samar, telinganya mendengar dengkuran dari para lukisan yang menempel di dinding koridor. Tidak satu pun lukisan-lukisan itu menyadari keberadaannya; seolah-olah dirinya hanyalah semilir angin yang berhembus di tempat itu.

Sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy tersebut mengerutkan kening, berhenti di depan sebuah anak tangga sebelum mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia kembali mengamati sekitarnya, berpikir apakah saat ini dirinya tengah sedang bermimpi berada di Hogwarts atau tidak.

Tapi seberapa inginnya si pirang menghendaki apa yang dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur, harapan tersebut tidak bisa menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Semua yang dilihat, disentuh dan bahkan dirasakannya seperti bukan sebuah mimpi. Dirinya saat ini memang tengah berdiri di dalam kastil Hogwarts di tengah malam dengan hanya mengenakan piyama sutranya. Tidakkah terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal jika baru saja ia berbaring di dalam kamarnya dan sekarang malah berada di Hogwarts?

Dan apa maksud dari Narcissa Malfoy—ibunya—dengan melakukan hal aneh seperti ini?

Sepasang iris abu-abunya menatap sebuah cincin yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggamannya. Cincin itu tampak tidak berdosa di telapak tangannya; seperti tengah menatapnya dalam diam. Berkali-kali Draco mengamati cincin peninggalan setiap kepala keluarga Malfoy sebelum pada akhirnya terdengar ia menghela napas dan memasukkan kembali cincin itu di dalam saku piyama tidurnya.

Ia masih belum lupa apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Ia ingat bagaimana ibunya menyerahkan cincin itu kepadanya sembari mengatakan sudah menjadi tradisi seorang kepala keluarga Malfoy menggunakan cincin tersebut. Yeah. Tentu. Selama ayahnya mendekam di Azkaban, ia adalah kepala keluarga Malfoy. Ia bertanggung jawab terhadap segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Malfoy. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh pula jika suatu saat nanti cincin itu akan tersemat di jemari tangannya.

Draco hanya masih tidak bisa percaya ketika ujung jemarinya menyentuh permukaan cincin tersebut, ia akan merasakan tubuhnya tersedot seperti ketika melakukan perjalanan dengan _portkey._ Apakah cincin peninggalan keluarganya sudah dirubah menjadi sebuah _portkey_ oleh ibunya? Tapi untuk apa? Pertanyaan itu berenang di benaknya sama seperti mengapa ibunya tidak menceritakan apapun dan malah langsung mengirimnya ke Hogwarts?

Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu mendecakkan lidah sembari memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. Baru saja berniat untuk menemui Dumbledore dan meminta kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu untuk menghubungkan jaringan _Floo_ ke Malfoy Manor sebelum telinganya menangkap suara dari salah satu koridor. Keningnya berkerut mengamati siluet seseorang yang tengah menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding batu.

Dan seorang Draco Malfoy sama sekali tidak pernah mengharapkan jika akan menemukan sosok Potter di saat seperti ini.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Malfoy?" Potter bertanya. Ekspresi wajah sang Gryffindor itu terlihat pucat dan terkejut. Sangat anehkah keberadaannya di Hogwarts di tengah malam seperti ini?

Draco melayangkan tatapan bosannya pada pemuda itu. "Apa yang kulakukan di sini bukanlah urusanmu, _Scarhead_," cibirnya sembari mengibaskan tangan tepat di depan wajah Potter. "Ini tidak seperti aku berniat melakukan sesuatu hanya karena aku berada di sini, kau tahu? Dan kau sendiri, apa yang kaulakukan di Hogwarts di tengah liburan, huh?"

Potter yang masih menampakkan wajah terkejut tidak langsung menjawab apa yang ditanyakannya. Dengan bodohnya, sang Gryffindor itu hanya mematung di tempat dan bersikap seperti dirinya tidak berada di tempat itu. Potter menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras dan melayangkan tatapan bingung padanya. Ia sangat ingin menanyakan sikap aneh yang diperlihatkan Potter saat ini. Namun begitu ia membuka mulut hendak bertanya, Potter menggelengkan kepala sembari memijat kening.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini, Malfoy?" tanya Potter yang kali ini mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Tapi Draco tahu di balik sikap tersebut, Potter masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan sekaligus kebingungan mendapati dirinya berada di Hogwarts. "K—Kau seharusnya tidak berada di sini, kau tahu?"

Draco mengerutkan kening. "Tidak seharusnya berada di sini, huh? Tentu saja, _Scarhead_! Aku seharusnya masih berada di Malfoy Manor—di dalam kamarku yang nyaman—dan bukannya di Hogwarts seperti sekarang. _Well,_ aku tidak peduli sedang apa kau berada di sini padahal tahun pelajaran belum dimulai. Lebih baik aku menemui Dumbledore dan menyuruhnya mengembalikanku ke Malfoy Manor."

Sang kepala keluarga Malfoy itu tidak memedulikan ekspresi bingung yang dilayangkan Potter kepadanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah di mana kantor Dumbledore berada dan berusaha mengabaikan panggilan Potter. Ia bisa merasakan Potter berjalan menyusulnya. Sempat mengernyit ketika pemuda Gryffindor itu menahan tangan kanannya. Sepasang iris kelabunya berkilat di tengah penerangan koridor yang minim.

Berani sekali Potter menyentuhnya!

Draco dengan cepat menghentakkan lengan, mencoba melepaskan diri. "Apa yang kauinginkan, Potter?" desisnya marah.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Potter hanya menghela napas panjang dan menyisiri helaian rambut hitam berantakan itu dengan jemari tangan. "Kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan kepala sekolah saat ini, Malfoy."

"Apa maksudmu? Dumbledore tidak sedang berada di sekolah? _Well, _jika Dumbledore tidak ada, aku bisa mencari Profesor Snape. Setidaknya dia bisa membantuku dibandingkan dengan pria tua pecinta Muggle itu."

Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika sepasang iris hijau cemerlang milik Potter berkilat marah. Sang Gryffindor itu terlihat jelas tengah berusaha menahan diri. Yeah. Tentu saja. Potter adalah salah satu pengikut Dumbledore, bukan? Sudah pasti pemuda itu akan marah jika ia menghina Dumbledore.

"Kau tidak mengerti," gumam Potter nyaris berbisik. Berkali-kali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling; membuatnya tidak mengerti dengan tingkah aneh 'sang pahlawan' di hadapannya. Sungguh, tidakkah ini bukan saat yang tepat bermain teka-teki dengannya? "Kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Snape. Dia bahkan tidak ada di masa ini, Malfoy!"

Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum tawanya pecah di koridor sepi itu; membuat beberapa lukisan yang sebelumnya tertidur menggumamkan umpatan karena tawanya. Ia mengabaikan tatapan sinis yang dilayangkan Potter sembari memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

"A—Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur, Potter?" ujarnya di sela-sela tawa. "'Profesor Snape tidak berada di masa ini'? Kau pasti bercanda. Memangnya di mana lagi Severus berada, huh? Kau jangan mengada-ada. Itu hal yang paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah kudengar."

Potter menyipitkan mata dan mendecak. "Yeah. Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak memercayaiku, Malfoy. Tapi Snape memang tidak berada di sini dan Dumbledore pun bukan kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Dan asal kau tahu, saat ini kita berada di masa yang berbeda."

Sepasang iris kebalu itu kembali berkedip. Tawanya dengan cepat mereda setelah menyadari jika ekspresi wajah Potter tidak sedang terlihat bercanda.

"_A—apa__?_ Apa maksudmu?_" _tanyanya dengan kedua pupil melebar sebelum sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Saat ini ia yakin perasaannya mengenai Hogwarts tidaklah seperti Hogwarts yang dikenalnya memang benar. Dengan cepat, ia merogoh saku piyama tidurnya dan mengambil cincin kepala keluarga Malfoy, menatap cincin di tangannya dan sekitarnya secara bergantian. Kedua matanya kembali melebar.

_Portkey_ yang membawanya ke Hogwarts.._._

Kata-kata ibunya yang yang seperti tidak ingin dirinya kembali ke Hogwarts...

Kata-kata Potter yang terdengar aneh mengenai masa yang berbeda...

"Tahun berapa sekarang, Potter?" tanyanya dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Ia terlihat sangat ragu ketika menatap sepasang iris hijau cemerlang di hadapannya. Dan ketika pemuda di hadapannya mengatakan jika saat ini dirinya berada di tahun 1945, Draco tidak bisa mencegah umpatan dan makian keluar dari mulutnya.

Apa yang sudah dilakukan ibunya dengan mengirimnya ke lima puluh satu tahun dari masanya?

#

Harry mencoba untuk tidak memutar bosan kedua matanya menatap sosok Draco Malfoy yang berjalan berputar-putar di Kamar Kebutuhan sembari menggigit ujung ibu jari. Ia yang terlalu lelah setelah konfrontasinya dengan Riddle memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuh pada sebuah sofa empuk di tempat itu; mencoba untuk tidak mendengarkan gerutuan tidak menyenangkan dari Malfoy yang ditujukan kepada Narcissa Malfoy. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan apa pun ketika mengajak pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu ke Kamar Kebutuhan untuk membicarakan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bersikap seperti ini, Potter?" Malfoy bertanya. Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu menatapnya dengan kedua mata berkilat kesal. "Kau terjebak di masa lalu tapi tidak melakukan apa pun? Kau ingin terjebak selamanya di sini, huh?"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa besar keinginanku untuk keluar dari masa ini, Malfoy," Harry berkata sembari berusaha menahan diri tidak melayangkan kutukan pada pemuda berambut platina tidak jauh darinya. "Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar ada _portkey_ yang bisa mengirimkan seseorang ke masa yang berbeda, kau tahu?"

Draco Malfoy menggeram pelan dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar olehnya. Dalam diam, ia mengamati sang Pangeran Slytherin itu sekali lagi menatap sebuah cincin di tangan sebelum berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa berada di masa ini," kata Malfoy. Ekspresi wajah pemuda di hadapannya terlihat datar. Tahu bahwa dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain, ia mulai menceritakan mengenai seekor rubah yang membawa bola kristal yang dilihatnya di halaman rumah keluarga Dursley. Harry juga menceritakan bagaimana ia menemukan dirinya sudah berada di halaman Hogwarts setelah menyentuh bola kristal itu. Ia tidak sempat menyadari Malfoy menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ibuku," Malfoy berkata. Kembali berjalan berputar-putar di Kamar Kebutuhan sembari berkata dengan cepat. "Tentu. Tidak salah lagi. Itu masuk akal."

Kerutan muncul di kening Harry tanpa sempat dicegahkan. "Err, keberatan jika kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku, Malfoy? Jangan sampai membuatku mengira kau sudah tidak waras lagi."

Malfoy melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya sebelum mencibir. "Kemungkinan yang telah membawamu ke masa ini adalah ibuku, _you dimwit_! Wujud animagus ibuku adalah seekor rubah! Dan... dan dia dulunya adalah seorang Black. Dia tahu banyak sihir hitam yang bahkan sudah dilarang oleh Kementerian dan dia mengajariku semua itu. _Merlin,_ seharusnya aku tahu ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya tadi. Seharusnya—"

Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimat yang diucapkan. Malfoy berjalan cepat ke arah sebuah rak buku di sudut ruangan dan mengambil gulungan perkamen dan meletakkannya di atas permukaan permadani bersama cincin yang sejak tadi digenggam pemuda itu. Ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Malfoy membuat Harry berjalan mendekati pemuda beriris kelabu itu. Kedua matanya membulat ketika Malfoy mulai merapalkan mantra dan membuat cairan hitam pekat menyerupai tinta keluar dari batu permata biru di cincin tersebut; melumuri hampir setengah permukaan perkamen.

Cairan mirip tinta itu seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya setiap kali Malfoy menggumamkan mantra membentuk sebuah tulisan pada permukaan perkamen. Ia mengamati tulisan-tulisan itu terbentuk dengan sendirinya sampai pada akhirnya pemuda di hadapannya berhenti berbicara. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya bertemu dengan pandangan Malfoy; sama-sama mencoba mengartikan tiga kata yang terbentuk oleh cairan mirip tinta itu.

"Jangan harap aku mau membantumu, Potter," desis Malfoy sembari menyambar cincin dan menyematkan benda itu di jari manis. "Slytherin tidak akan pernah membantu Gryffindor sepertimu."

Harry mendesah pelan. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Malfoy. Bagaimana mungkin orang itu bisa berkata demikian di saat seperti ini?

"_Look, _Malfoy," geramnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sepasang iris abu-abu di hadapannya. "Aku cukup tahu apa yang terjadi. Cincinmu dan bola kristal yang membawaku ke masa ini adalah _Dimensional Portkey_, bukan? Ibumu, Narcissa Malfoy, mengirim kita ke masa ini dengan alasan tertentu. Dan dari yang kutahu, kita tidak akan bisa kembali jika tujuan _portkey_ itu dibuat tidak dilaksanakan, bukan?"

Malfoy tidak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Dan isi dari perintah pada _Dimensional Portkey_-ku adalah 'membunuh Pangeran Kegelapan' sementara tugasmu adalah 'membantuku untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan'," katanya lagi. "Kita tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa yang seharusnya jika tidak bekerja-sama, kau tahu? Sekarang berhentilah bersikap manja dan egois."

Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu mendesis marah dan terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun pada akhirnya memilih untuk diam. Selama beberapa saat, sang Pangeran Slytherin itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sambil sesekali mengerling ke arah cincin yang tersemat di tangan.

"Kau tahu bahwa tidak mudah untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Aku tidak ingin mati sia-sia atau terjebak selamanya di tempat ini jika menuruti apa yang kaukatakan, Potter."

Harry tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cukup keras. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Malfoy memang benar. Jika mereka gagal, kemungkinan untuk kembali ke masa yang seharusnya sangatlah kecil dan terjebak di masa ini bersama Tom Riddle adalah hidup yang tidak ingin dijalaninya.

"Kita tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencoba, Malfoy," ujarnya sembari berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran tersebut. "Lagi pula, bukankah kita bisa meminta bantuan Dumbledore? Selama ini dia sudah—"

"Kau tidak bisa meminta bantuan siapa pun, Potter!" Suara teriakan Malfoy yang tiba-tiba membuatnya tersentak. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan bingung saat Malfoy terlihat panik. "Kau bisa membuat semuanya berantakan jika ada yang tahu mengenai masa depan yang seharusnya tidak mereka tahu."

"Apa—?"

"_Dimensional Portkey_ tidak jauh berbeda dengan Pembalik Waktu. Hanya saja saat kau menggunakan _Dimensional Portkey_, kau tidak boleh menceritakan sesuatu mengenai masa depan jika tidak ingin terjadi paradoks yang akan membuat pergerakan waktu menjadi tidak beraturan. Ini bukan hanya sekadar teori tapi sesuatu yang memang hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan."

Malfoy terdiam sejenak; terlihat berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Ketika seseorang melakukan perjalanan dengan _Dimensional Portkey_, mereka akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubah beberapa bagian di masa lalu atau masa depan untuk memperbaiki kejadian di masanya dengan pertaruhan jika apa yang diubahnya mungkin akan membuat eksistensinya di masa depan menghilang. Dan jika dia menceritakan masa depan kepada orang lain di masa di mana ia berada, apalagi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, maka orang-orang itu akan berusaha mencegah kejadian buruk itu terjadi. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Err—"

Malfoy mendecakkan lidah. "Manusia tidak seharusnya mengetahui masa depan mereka. Hanya Takdir yang tahu apa yang seharusnya dan tidak seharusnya terjadi," jelasnya. "Katakan saja jika sekarang kau mengatakan kepada penyihir-penyihir lain bahwa di masa depan akan terjadi perang dan penyihir hitam akan berkuasa. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan mencoba menghentikan perang tidak terjadi. Dan dengan apa? Tentu saja perang, bukan? Dan pada akhirnya, perang pun tidak dapat dihindari. Masa depan yang kau katakan kepada mereka akan terwujud walau sekeras apa pun kau mencegahnya. Walau banyak jalan yang kaulakukan untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi, pada akhirnya, perang akan menjadi satu-satunya jalan karena kau sudah 'menggariskannya' seperti demikian."

Harry menatap tidak percaya sosok Pangeran Slytherin di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka jika pemuda itu tahu sesuatu yang serumit ini. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan sakit mulai menyerang kepalanya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Malfoy.

"Orang-orang di masa ini tidak seharusnya tahu mengenai masa depan. Itulah yang kutahu," kata Malfoy lagi. "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuat Dumbledore melupakan apa yang sudah kaukatakan selama ini."

Belum sempat Harry mengatakan apa pun, Malfoy sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan keluar dari Kamar Kebutuhan. Menyadari jika pemuda itu ingin menemui Dumbledore tanpa berniat mengatakan apa pun, ia segera menyusul langkah kaki Malfoy. Dengan cepat menahan pergelangan pemuda itu dan menarik tubuh Malfoy ke salah satu ruang kelas yang kosong ketika mendengar suara tawa Peeves dari salah satu koridor sekolah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, _Scarhead_!?"

"Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan pertanyaan itu padamu!" bentaknya. "Apa yang kaupikirkan dengan mencoba menghapus ingatan Dumbledore? Dengar, Malfoy, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu. Bagaimana jika kau punya rencana lain di kepalamu yang tidak kutahu? Aku tidak yakin jika kau bisa kupercaya terlebih mengingat keluargamu adalah Pelahap Maut. Kau—"

Malfoy menggeram pelan, menarik bagian depan jubah yang dikenakannya sebelum mendorong tubuhnya sehingga menghantam dinding batu dengan cukup keras.

"Aku berusaha menyelamatkan kita berdua, Potter," desis Malfoy tepat di depan wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin menjamin eksistensi kita di masa depan tetap ada. Apa kau lupa jika kau sendiri yang mengatakan kita harus bekerja sama, huh? Apa aku perlu membenturkan kepalamu pada dinding agar kau ingat? Dan dengarkan aku, Potter, keluargaku memang adalah pengikut Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Tapi itu jauh di masa depan. Kaupikir aku suka hidup di balik bayang-bayang ketakukan terhadap Pangeran Kegelapan? Takut jika sewaktu-waktu Pangeran Kegelapan akan membunuh keluargaku? Tidak. Aku selalu berharap memiliki kehidupan berbeda dan saat kesempatan itu ada, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya."

Sang Pangeran Slytherin menghentakkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Ekspresi sepasang iris abu-abu pucat itu terlihat dingin. Harry mendesah pelan dan dengan ragu mencuri pandang ke arah sosok di hadapannya.

"_Sorry_, Malfoy. Aku tidak—"

"Sudah sepantasnya kau meminta maaf padaku." Nada suara angkuh Malfoy membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak membalas kata-kata pemuda itu. "_Come on,_ kau perlu mengantarku ke kantor Dumbledore."

Kali ini ia tidak membantah dan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Malfoy. Hanya perlu beberapa menit baginya untuk sampai di depan pintu ruang pribadi Dumbledore sebelum mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Tidak lama kemudian, sang pengajar Transfigurasi itu muncul dari balik pintu dengan masih memakai jubah tidur berwarna ungu. Ekspresi terkejut terlukis jelas di wajah laki-laki itu.

"Harry, _my boy_? Apa yang kaulakukan di tengah malam seperti ini?" Sepasang iris biru cerah yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata bulan separuh itu menatap bingung apalagi setelah Dumbledore menyadari keberadaan Malfoy yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ah, siapa tamu yang kaubawa, Harry?"

Harry ingin menjawab, tapi Malfoy sudah terlebih dahulu membuatnya diam. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arah Dumbledore sebelum berbisik, "_Obliviate._"

Dan itu adalah saat terakhir Dumbledore mengingat Evan Black adalah Harry Potter.

#

**Maret, 1945.**

"Kau orang kedua yang mengunjungi toko ini lebih dari sekali."

Kerutan muncul di keningnya kala seorang laki-laki tua menghampirinya. Terlihat laki-laki itu membawa beberapa buku yang terlihat tua dan tebal sebelum meletakkan buku-buku itu di rak terdekat. Laki-laki yang dikenalinya sebagai pemilik toko berjalan pelan melewatinya; sama sekali tidak membuang waktu untuk sekadar mengerling ke arahnya.

"Kau mempunyai banyak buku mengenai Sihir Hitam. Apa tidak ada Auror yang memeriksa tokomu, sir?" Harry memberanikan diri bertanya tanpa melihat ke arah laki-laki tua dengan rambut berubannya. Ia menyibukkan diri mengamati deretan buku-buku yang tersusun di rak sembari menunggu laki-laki itu menjawab.

Terdengar sosok tersebut tertawa pelan. "Para Auror terlalu sibuk untuk memburu penyihir hitam, _my boy_," kata laki-laki itu. "Mereka hanya akan menghabiskan waktu di tempat kotor dan kecil seperti tokoku. Lagi pula, tidak ada apa pun di sini selain buku-buku."

"Tapi buku-buku yang kaupunya—"

"Banyak berisi sihir-sihir hitam. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan ada yang sudah dilarang Kementerian Sihir. Aku tahu itu," sang pemilik toko memotong terlebih dahulu sebelum menyeret sebuah kursi tua dan mendudukkan diri. "Perlu puluhan tahun untukku mengumpulkan buku-buku ini. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak buku yang kupunya. Jika bukan karena aku sudah terlalu tua, aku tidak akan berniat menjual buku-buku ini dengan harga murah."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Tangan keriputnya bergerak membelai sebuah buku tua bersampul abu-abu. Harry hanya diam dan mengamati; tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang.

"Katakan padaku, _my boy_, apa yang membuatmu tidak menyukai sihir hitam?"

Harry cukup terkejut atas pertanyaan sang pemilik toko. Kedua pupilnya sempat melebar setelah menyadari jika laki-laki itu kini menatapnya dalam diam—dengan sepasang iris mata sekelam malam—dan menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Err, semua orang tahu bahwa sihir hitam itu tidak baik, sir."

Sudut bibir laki-laki itu terangkat. "Ah, kau bukan orang yang pertama menjawab demikian, _my boy_. Tapi...," laki-laki itu mengayunkan tongkat sihir ke arah buku di tangan; mentransfigurasikan buku tersebut menjadi sebuah vas bunga. "...aku tidak bisa menyetujui jawabanmu itu. Lihat. _Alohamora."_

Sepasang iris matanya mengamati bagaimana laki-laki itu membuat vas bunga melayang beberapa meter dari atas permukaan lantai kayu. Kerutan seketika muncul di keningnya ketika laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja menggumamkan '_Finite_' ke arah vas bunga yang masih melayang di udara; membuat benda itu segera jatuh dan menghantam permukaan lantai kayu dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"_Alohamora_," kata laki-laki itu tanpa menatapnya, "adalah mantra yang tergolong sihir 'baik', bukan? Tapi bayangkan jika vas bunga yang melayang di udara tadi adalah tubuh seseorang. Apa yang akan terjadi jika orang itu melayang di ketinggian seratus meter dan tiba-tiba saja penyihir yang merapalkan mantra menghentikan mantranya? Bisa kaubayangkan apa yang terjadi pada orang itu?"

"Orang itu akan mati," Harry berkata nyaris berbisik. Kedua matanya melebar melihat sisa-sisa vas bunga yang berserakan sebelum laki-laki itu memperbaiki vas bunga tersebut dan mentransfigurasikan kembali menjadi sebuah buku tua bersampul abu-abu.

"Benar. Orang itu akan mati seketika. Sihir tidak ada yang baik dan buruk, _my boy_. Sihir tetaplah sihir—sebuah energi yang ada di alam semesta ini. Kau tidak bisa menggolongkan suatu sihir itu sebagai sihir hitam hanya dengan melihat bahwa sihir tersebut bisa melukai, kau mengerti?"

Walau tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, Harry memilih untuk menganggukkan kepala dan membalas senyum tipis yang diberikan laki-laki itu padanya.

"Kau terlihat tahu banyak mengenai sihir, sir," Harry berkata dengan sedikit ragu. "Apa... apa kau tahu sihir yang bisa membuat seseorang tetap hidup walau sudah terkena Kutukan Pembunuh sekalipun?"

Harry tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya yakin jika mungkin laki-laki pemilik toko yang telah menjual Althea kepadanya tahu sesuatu. Hanya saja, ketika mendengar penjelasan laki-laki itu, ia merasa mungkin menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dicarinya.

Sejak memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan Malfoy, ia selalu berusaha mencari cara untuk bisa membunuh Tom Riddle. Walau tentu saja hal itu tidak semudah yang dipikirkannya. Sampai saat ini ia belum menemukan kesempatan itu; membuat Malfoy berkali-kali berteriak kepadanya untuk segera membunuh Tom Riddle.

Tapi apakah dengan membunuh sang Pewaris Slytherin semuanya berakhir begitu saja? Bukankah Pangeran Kegelapan tidak mati walau sudah terkena Kutukan Pembunuh? Bahkan laki-laki itu bisa bangkit dari kematian dan kembali meneror dunia sihir. Akankah jika ia membunuh Riddle, hal yang sama tidak akan terjadi?

"Sangat mustahil seseorang bisa hidup kembali setelah terkena Kutukan Pembunuh." Suara pemilik toko membuatnya tersadar. Kerutan muncul di wajah keriput itu saat laki-laki tersebut memikirkan sesuatu. "Ah, tapi dengan cara itu mungkin bisa."

Harry yang tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata laki-laki tua itu memilih hanya diam dan memperhatikan sosok tersebut mencari sesuatu di antara tumpukan buku-buku di rak di sudut ruangan. Suara geram frustasi terdengar dari sosok tersebut sebelum laki-laki tua itu mengayunkan tongkat sihir dengan gerakan cepat. Segera saja telinganya menangkap suara gerakan dari rak buku paling atas sebelum benda yang mengeluarkan suara berisik tadi mendarat di atas telapak tangan laki-laki tua itu. Kedua matanya berkedip beberapa kali ketika sebuah buku tipis yang sebagian besar halamannya menguning dan terlihat tua disodorkan ke arahnya.

"_Horcrux?_" tanyanya setelah membaca kata yang terukir di sampul buku.

#

"... Sebuah hutan di Albania. Sebuah tempat yang sepi dan jauh dari jangkauan ibuku. Aku menyimpan tiara itu di sebuah pohon berlubang."

Tom Riddle berusaha keras menyembunyikan seringai di wajahnya dengan telapak tangan mendengar apa yang dikatakan sosok transparan di hadapannya. Sosok yang seharusnya terlihat cantik—dengan rambut panjang sepinggang dan jubah yang menyapu lantai—angkuh dan bangga. Tapi sosok di hadapannya hanyalah hantu yang sering berkeliaran di Menara Ravenclaw. Kata 'cantik' sama sekali tidak pantas ditujukan kepada Helena Ravenclaw—_the Gray Lady_.

Bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk membuat Nona Abu-Abu itu berbicara. Ia hanya perlu memperlihatkan sikap simpatinya atas apa yang menimpa hantu wanita itu. Cukup dengan mengatakan simpati dan mengerti mengapa Helena Ravenclaw mencuri tiara Rowena saja hantu Menara Ravenclaw tersebut mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya. Tentu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia bisa menawan hati siapa pun hanya dengan kata-katanya.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum khasnya pada hantu wanita itu, membisikkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat hati hantu pun luluh sebelum mengatakan ada yang harus dilakukannya. Jika hantu bisa merona, sepasang iris gelapnya pasti sudah menangkap semburat merah di pipi sang Nona Abu-Abu. Dan ketika hantu wanita itu melambaikan tangan sebelum melayang menembus dinding batu, sudut bibirnya kembali terangkat.

Ah, tinggal sedikit lagi tiara Ravenclaw akan menjadi miliknya. Salah satu peninggalan pendiri Hogwarts akan menjadi miliknya.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia mempunyai obsesi terhadap benda-benda peninggalan keempat pendiri Hogwarts. Tidak ada yang tahu jika dirinya mempunyai rencana besar dengan benda-benda itu.

Liontin Salazar Slytherin—sekaligus warisan keluarga Gaunt—sudah berada di tangannya bersama dengan Cincin Gaunt. Tiara Ravenclaw sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya. Ia hanya perlu mengumpulkan benda peninggalan Godric Gryffindor dan Helga Hufflepuff sebelum rencananya sempurna.

Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk pergi ke Albania?

Ia sangat tahu hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya selama tahun pelajaran berlangsung. Setidaknya, ia harus mempunyai alasan yang masuk akal agar baik Dippet dan Dumbledore tidak menaruh curiga mengapa dirinya harus pergi dari sekolah. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati karena entah mengapa, belakangan ini Dumbledore terlihat semakin berusaha mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Sepasang iris gelapnya menatap Cincin Gaunt dan buku harian di atas tempat tidurnya. Buku harian bersampul hitam itu adalah satu-satunya _horcrux_ yang ia miliki—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Masih ada enam _horcrux_ lagi yang ingin dibuatnya.

Sudah sejak lama Tom tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki obsesi mengenai kematian dan keabadian. Ia adalah penyihir yang tidak suka menghadapi kematian dan mencoba menghindarinya. Takut? Cemas? Tom tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Ia hanya tahu jika kematian adalah sesuatu yang harus dihindarinya. Bukankah ia memiliki rencana yang besar untuk dunia sihir? Dan ia tahu jika dirinya mati, rencana itu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Ia perlu hidup abadi untuk membuat rencananya berhasil.

Dan _horcrux_ adalah pilihan satu-satunya.

Mungkin memang terdengar gila jika ada yang mendengar berapa banyak _horcrux_ yang ingin dibuatnya. Tapi Tom Riddle adalah penyihir yang suka akan tantangan dan karena itulah ia membuat _horcrux _lebih dari satu. Dan tujuh _horcrux_ adalah pilihannya.

Ia sama sekali tidak peduli walau Slughorn mengatakan bahwa membelah jiwa menjadi tujuh bagian adalah hal yang gila. Ia tidak peduli jika membunuh sebanyak enam kali hanya untuk membuat _horcrux_. Tom Riddle adalah penyihir yang merencanakan sesuatu selangkah lebih maju. Ia ingin mempersiapkan segala sesuatu jika hal buruk terjadi.

Pandangan sang Pewaris Slytherin itu kini tertuju pada Cincin Gaunt yang dicurinya dari pamannya—Morfin Gaunt—saat ia membunuh ketiga keluarga Riddle. Ia tahu jika sudah saatnya membuat cincin itu menjadi _horcrux_ apalagi ketika sudah berhasil membunuh tiga orang Muggle yang dibencinya.

Tapi hal itu bisa menunggu. Tom bisa membuat _horcrux_ keduanya kapan pun yang diinginkan. Saat ini, ia perlu memusatkan perhatian pada sosok Evan Black—atau siapa pun nama pemuda Gryffindor itu.

Sejak konfrontasi terakhirnya dengan Evan Black hampir dua minggu lalu, ia mencoba menghindari pemilik sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu. Bukan karena takut. Tidak. Ia bahkan tidak mempunyai rasa takut kepada siapa pun. Hanya saja apa yang dilihatnya di kepala Evan Black menyita perhatiannya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan sepasang iris merah menyala dari laki-laki berkulit pucat mirip ular yang dilihatnya di ingatan Evan Black.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda Gryffindor itu memanggil sosok tersebut dengan Voldemort—sebuah anagram dari namanya sendiri. Dan ketika ingatan dari laki-laki berkulit pucat itu muncul di kepalanya, ia tidak bisa tidak memikirkan sosok itu terasa familiar.

Suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya di Menara Ketua Murid memaksanya untuk menghentikan pemikiran itu. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar kalam menatap Ketua Murid Perempuan yang berdiri di depan kamarnya dan mengatakan jika Dippet menginginkan keberadaannya di ruang kepala sekolah. Ia hanya mengangguk sebelum berjalan menuju pintu masuk Menara Ketua Murid; dalam diam memikirkan apa yang Dippet inginkan darinya.

**To be continued**

One more chapter...

**Repost: 27/11/2014**


	15. A Secret from the Slytherin Heir

**Warnings:** OOCness (kinda).

**Chapter 15: A Secret from the Slytherin Heir**

**Maret, 1945**

"_Horcrux_. Riddle menggunakannya."

Harry tidak membuang waktunya mengatakan apa yang diketahui begitu sampai di Ruang Kebutuhan. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan jika saat itu Malfoy tengah membaringkan tubuh di atas sofa panjang dengan sebuah buku tebal terbuka di atas tubuh pemuda Slytherin itu.

Malfoy terdengar melayangkan gerutuan kepadanya tapi Harry berusaha tidak mengacuhkan hal tersebut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah permadani tebal di dekat perapian yang menyala. Buku yang diberikan pemilik toko di Hogsmeade dicengkeramnya erat di depan dadanya. Terlihat jelas wajah pemuda Gryffindor itu masih pucat setelah membaca buku di tangannya.

Seperti menyadari jika dirinya tidak akan mengatakan apa pun, Malfoy menegakkan tubuh; meletakkan buku yang sedang dibaca di sisi lain sofa. Sepasang iris abu-abu itu tidak berkedip menatapnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi," Malfoy bergumam. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kaukatakan barusan, Potter. Kau datang lalu mengatakan '_Horcrux_. Riddle menggunakannya'. Kaupikir aku bisa mengerti apa maksudmu, huh?"

Harry mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan kata-kata balasan atas apa yang dikatakan Malfoy. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat sebelum menyodorkan buku di tangannya kepada Malfoy.

"Aku pikir aku tahu sesuatu mengenai Riddle," katanya.

Malfoy mengerling sekilas ke arahnya sebelum menatap sampul buku yang ia sodorkan. Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu terlihat agak ragu, namun dengan cepat memasang ekspresi angkuhnya kembali; menerima buku itu dan mengamatinya.

"_Horcrux_," Malfoy kembali bergumam, mengalihkan pandangan dari sampul buku ke arahnya, dan dalam diam mulai membaca beberapa halaman pertama buku tersebut. Harry bisa melihat jelas bagaimana sepasang iris abu-abu itu dengan perlahan melebar atau bagaimana tubuh Malfoy terlihat tegang hingga seperti tidak sadar meremas pinggiran buku dengan erat.

"Katakan padaku jika apa yang ada di buku ini hanya omong-kosong dan kau tidak percaya dengan bualan ini," Malfoy pada akhirnya berkata. Nada suara pemuda di hadapannya tidak bisa membuatnya menyimpulkan apa yang ada di kepala Malfoy.

Harry menghela napas pelan. "Aku rasa tidak ada omong-kosong yang dikatakan buku itu," katanya. "Maksudku... _well_, apa lagi yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana Voldemort bisa hidup kembali?"

Ekspresi di wajah Malfoy seperti memperlihatkan bahwa pemuda itu tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Harry membiarkan Malfoy kembali menekuni buku itu dan memilih untuk membiarkan pikirannya melayang kepada apa yang disampaikan buku tersebut.

_Horcrux_... adalah objek yang digunakan untuk menyimpan jiwa. Harry mungkin dulu berpikir hal itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana sebuah objek bisa digunakan untuk menyimpan jiwa? Tapi setelah membaca buku itu, ia mau tidak mau mempercayai teori itu.

"Bagaimana hal semacam ini ada di dunia ini?" Suara Malfoy berhasil menyadarkannya. Harry tidak terkejut ketika mendapati wajah pemuda itu semakin pucat. "Membelah jiwamu dan menyimpannya pada sebuah objek? Ini terdengar gila, Potter. Dan untuk membuat _horcrux_ kau harus membunuh! Apa kau yakin jika Pangeran Kegelapan melakukan hal seperti ini? Membuat _horcrux_?"

"Yeah. Ini satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal."

Harry terdengar tidak yakin. Tapi apalagi yang bisa membuat Voldemort bangkit dari kematian jika tidak memiliki _horcrux_? Apa lagi yang membuat Voldemort tidak mati setelah menyentuhnya saat ingin mencuri Batu Bertuah? Bukankah perlindungan dari ibunya tidak mungkin bisa membuat Voldemort berhasil menyentuhnya, bukan?

Dan mengingat bagaimana kejamnya Voldemort walau masih berada di Hogwarts, Harry berani bertaruh jika hal itu mungkin terjadi. Dari buku yang dibacanya, para penyihir yang membuat _horcrux_ hanya menginginkan satu hal—keabadian. Membuat diri sendiri hidup abadi dengan membunuh lalu menciptakan _horcrux_ memang terdengar seperti cara seorang Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Apa kaupikir Tom Riddle sudah membuat _horcrux_?" Seperti tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, Malfoy bertanya. "Dan... dan jika _horcrux_ itu memang ada, apa yang akan kaulakukan, Potter?"

Harry tidak langsung menjawab. Sudahkah Riddle melakukan hal itu? Riddle memang secara tidak langsung sudah membunuh Myrtle Merana dengan menggunakan basiliks. Dan jika Tom Riddle sudah membuat _horcrux_ walau masih berada di Hogwarts, berapa _horcrux_ yang sudah dibuat pemuda itu? Harry perlu mencari tahu. Ia perlu mendapatkan bukti untuk memastikan semuanya.

"Aku perlu melakukan sesuatu," Harry berkata dan dengan cepat beranjak keluar dari Ruang Kebutuhan. Ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan teriakan Malfoy yang memanggil namanya.

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu berlari menyusuri koridor Hogwarts menuju kamarnya di Menara Gryffindor. Napasnya memburu dengan detak jantung yang berpacu cepat. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan pandangan aneh yang diberikan teman asramanya. Harry tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Dengan cepat, ia menyambar Jubah Gaib di dalam petinya dan kembali berlari keluar dari kamar asramanya; menyampirkan Jubah Gaib hingga berhasil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Harry tiba di depan pintu menara Ketua Murid bersamaan dengan sosok Riddle yang muncul dari balik lukisan yang terpasang di depan pintu masuk. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding batu agar Riddle tidak menyadari suara napasnya yang memburu. Pemuda Gryffindor itu baru bisa mengatur napasnya lagi setelah sosok Riddle menghilang di anak tangga terdekat, menggumamkan dengan suara nyaris berbisik password menuju ruangan Ketua Murid yang sudah dihafalnya, dan memanjat anak tangga di balik lukisan dengan tubuh yang masih tertutupi Jubah Gaib.

Ia tidak melihat siapapun di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Hanya terdengar suara derak dari kayu bakar di perapian. Harry tidak perlu repot-repot memasang mantra peredam di sepatunya. Memangnya siapa yang akan memergokinya di tempat yang hanya dihuni dua murid tahun ketujuh Hogwarts?

Harry tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di depan kamar Riddle. Namun bukannya segera memasuki kamar tersebut, Harry merasakan kedua kakinya seperti menolak untuk bergerak. Mendadak saja tubuhnya kaku dan tegang. Ingatan mengenai apa yang pernah terjadi di balik pintu di hadapannya kembali berputar di kepalanya. Ia mendesis marah mengingat bagaimana Riddle mendominasinya dengan begitu mudah. Ia tidak menyukai hal itu. Sangat.

"... Ayo, Potter, kau adalah seorang Gryffindor. Jangan menjadi pengecut sekarang," Harry berbisik lebih kepada dirinya sendiri dan dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar Riddle dan kembali menutupnya sebelum menyibak Jubah Gaib yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia merasa beruntung Riddle tidak berada di ruangan ini sekarang dan bila perlu, apa pun yang sedang dikerjakan Pewaris Slytherin itu memberinya cukup waktu untuk mencari tahu apakah Riddle sudah membuat _horcrux_ atau tidak.

Tapi jika Riddle sudah melakukannya, apa objek yang dipilih pemuda itu untuk menyimpan jiwanya? Apa pun objek tersebut, Harry berharap jika Riddle menyimpannya di ruangan ini mengingat ia tahu jika sang Slytherin itu tidak mempercayai siapapun. Riddle hanya mempercayai diri sendiri. Harry bahkan ragu jika sang Pangeran Kegelapan itu mempercayai Pelahap Mautnya.

"_Accio_ _horcrux_," Harry bergumam merapalkan mantra panggil. Tongkat sihir miliknya teracung ke penjuru ruangan. Berkali-kali merapalkan mantra yang sama, namun beberapa kali tidak terdengar gerakan apa pun di ruangan tersebut hingga membuatnya mengerang frustasi.

Mungkin Riddle memasang mantra untuk mencegah orang lain menemukan _horcrux_ pemuda itu? Oh, betapa naifnya Harry dengan mengira ia bisa mendapatkan _horcrux_ Riddle dengan mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan.

Lalu... apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Harry mulai berpikir dengan keras. Jika dirinya adalah seorang Tom Riddle, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Di mana ia akan menyimpan sebuah benda yang berharga baginya tanpa membiarkan orang lain tahu? Jika dirinya mempunyai benda berharga seperti itu, ia pasti memilih menyimpannya di tempat yang sangat dekat dengannya di mana ia bisa mengawasi benda tersebut, bukan? Tentu. Riddle pasti menyimpan _horcrux_ di ruangan ini. Harry yakin dengan hal itu.

Haruskah ia mencari setiap sudut ruangan ini untuk menemukan _horcrux_ tersebut? Harry mengerang memikirkan hal itu. Bagaimana jika ia tidak mempunyai banyak waktu sebelum Riddle memilih kembali ke kamarnya?

Lagi pula, keberadaan _horcrux_ hanyalah teorinya sendiri, bukan? Bagaimana jika saat ini Riddle bahkan belum tahu apa pun mengenai _horcrux_? Bagaimana jika _horcrux_ itu tidak ada? Bagaimana jika—

Merlin, Harry sungguh benci jika harus berspekulasi. Ia tidak suka akan sesuatu yang tidak pasti dan mempertaruhkan semuanya demi hal itu. Ia memerlukan jawaban yang pasti dan bukan hanya sekadar teori atau anggapan.

Sepasang iris milik pemuda itu teredar ke penjuru ruangan. Harry mengamati isi ruangan Riddle dengan seksama; mengamati setiap sudut kamar sembari berharap ia bisa menemukan satu petunjuk mengenai _horcrux_. Namun walau berapa kalipun mengamati, kamar tidur itu terlihat tidak ada yang aneh. Sebuah tempat tidur bertiang empat di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan masing-masing sebuah lemari pakaian dan meja belajar yang menempel di salah satu dinding. Harry tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik selain tumpukan perkamen-perkamen, buku-buku sihir, atau sebuah buku harian milik Riddle yang terselip di antara tumpukan buku Transfigurasi.

Mendadak, Harry terpaku di tempat. Pandangannya tertuju kepada buku harian milik Riddle. Ia mengenali buku bersampul hitam itu seperti ingatan mengenai kejadian di Kamar Rahasia saat tahun keduanya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, tangan kanannya menyambar buku harian itu dan mulai membuka satu per satu halaman buku tersebut.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Harry tidak menemukan satu pun tulisan di buku milik Riddle. Halamannya yang belum begitu menguning terlihat memang sengaja tidak pernah dipakai siapapun. Dari luar, Harry memang hanya melihat buku di tangannya terlihat seperti buku biasa. Tapi apakah buku itu sudah mempunyai kekuatan yang sama seperti yang telah merasuki Ginny? Apakah—

Harry merasakan darah seperti meninggalkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Kedua pupilnya kini melebar dengan sempurna menatap buku harian milik Riddle dan informasi yang diketahuinya mengenai _horcrux_.

Bukankah di tahun keduanya, buku harian ini digunakan Riddle sebagai alat untuk membuka Kamar Rahasia? Bukankah Riddle berhasil merasuki Ginny melalui buku ini? Dan... dan lagi, bukankah Riddle seperti keluar dari buku harian di tangannya? Memang, Riddle yang ditemuinya di tahun keduanya hanya berupa memori—ingatan. Tapi memori juga merupakan bagian dari jiwa manusia, bahkan penyihir sekalipun, bukan?

Dan begitulah cara kerja _horcrux_; menyimpan bagian dari jiwa seseorang untuk mencegah kematian sang pemiliknya.

Lalu apakah buku harian di tangannya sudah merupakan sebuah _horcrux_? Bagaimana jika buku harian itu ternyata hanyalah sebuah buku biasa? Beranikah ia bertaruh mengenai sesuatu yang belum bisa dibuktikan?

Harry mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya pada buku harian milik Riddle sembari mendengarkan keadaan sekelilingnya hanya untuk sekadar memastikan Riddle tidak muncul di ruangan itu dengan tiba-tiba. Ia sungguh tidak berharap pemuda Slytherin itu memergokinya sekali lagi menyusup ke ruangan ini.

Tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut seorang diri, Harry memutuskan untuk mengantongi buku harian milik Riddle ke dalam saku celananya. Ia kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan Jubah Gaib dan beranjak meninggalkan Menara Ketua Murid. Ia tidak langsung kembali ke asrama Gryffindor tapi memilih untuk pergi menyusuri koridor menuju kamar mandi anak perempuan yang dihantui Myrtle.

Hanya ada satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui apakah buku harian milik Riddle adalah sebuah _horcrux_ atau tidak.

#

Tom hanya mengira bahwa maksud Dippet memanggilnya ke kantor kepala sekolah adalah untuk membicarakan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Bukan kali pertama Tom akan menemukan dirinya duduk di depan sosok kepala sekolah itu sembari meminum teh dan bersikap sopan di setiap percakapan yang mereka lakukan. Tom mau tidak mau harus selalu menyembunyikan kebosanannya akan percakapan Dippet demi _image_ dirinya di mata para pengajar.

"Mr. Riddle! Senang kau mau datang ke sini!"

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu sungguh ingin tertawa mendengar kata-kata Dippet. Memangnya ia mempunyai pilihan lain selain datang ke tempat ini dan mengabaikan apa yang dilakukannya sebelum ini? Tentu saja tidak, bukan?

"Profesor," Tom menyapa dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk. Ia segera berjalan memasuki ruangan begitu Dippet mengisyaratkan dengan melambaikan tangan kanan ke arahnya. Kerutan segera samar muncul di keningnya ketika menyadari jika Dippet bukan satu-satunya orang yang berada di ruangan itu sebelum kedatangannya.

Sepasang iris gelap miliknya dengan segera tertuju kepada sosok Arcturus Black yang duduk di depan meja Dippet dengan kaki yang disilangkan dan tangan kanan memegang cangkir keramik. Laki-laki itu tidak sekalipun melirik ke arahnya dan seperti lebih senang mengamati lukisan-lukisan mantan kepala sekolah yang saat ini seperti tertarik mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

"Kemarilah, Mr. Riddle." Suara Dippet memaksanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari Arcturus Black ke arah laki-laki bertubuh kurus yang duduk di seberang meja. "Teh, _my_ _boy_?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, sir."

"Oh, sungguh? Sayang sekali kalau begitu," Dippet berkata dengan tawa kecil yang canggung tapi tidak membuat Tom tidak menyadari nada kecewa dari suara laki-laki itu. Dippet dengan perlahan meletakkan kembali teko berisi teh ke atas meja dan menyingkirkan cangkir kosong dengan lambaian tongkat sihir. Sang kepala sekolah itu kemudian menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi di samping Arcturus Black.

Untuk pertama kalinya Tom menyadari sepasang iris abu-abu Arcturus Black tertuju ke arahnya. Wajah laki-laki itu tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun namun ketika Dippet kembali menawarkan cangkirnya diisi, Arcturus Black menyunggingkan senyum tipis sembari memberikan penolakan sopan. Tom mencoba untuk tidak memutar bosan kedua matanya.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa aku memanggilmu ke sini, Mr. Riddle?" Dippet bertanya. Tom dengan cepat menggumamkan ketidaktahuannya. "Mr. Black di sini ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku jamin kau pasti akan senang mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan Mr. Black, _my_ _boy_."

Ah, Tom sedikit meragukan hal itu. Sejujurnya, ia tidak merasa tertarik atas apa yang akan dikatakan Arcturus Black. Ia juga tidak yakin apa pun yang ingin dikatakan laki-laki itu akan membuatnya senang. Tapi Tom tahu dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain. Semakin cepat Arcturus Black mengatakan keinginannya, semakin cepat dirinya akan pergi dari tempat ini.

"Kau akan lulus tahun ini. Bukan begitu, Tom?" Arcturus Black bertanya. Sepasang iris abu-abu kepala keluarga Black itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Tom menyadari dirinya menganggukkan kepala lebih dulu. "Sudah memikirkan apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah lulus?"

Pemuda Slytherin itu tidak langsung menjawab. Tom tidak mengerti mengapa Arcturus Black mendatanginya dan seperti menanyakan pertanyaan yang berputar-putar. Terlebih setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka yang tidak berlangsung baik, Tom sangat ragu laki-laki itu berniat untuk bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa pilihan, _sir_," Tom akhirnya menjawab. Sedikit menekankan kata di akhir kalimat yang diucapkannya. Menyadari nada suaranya atau tidak, Arcturus Black tidak memberikan reaksi berlebihan. Laki-laki menganggukkan kepala sembari menyesap teh dari cangkir di tangan.

"Benarkah?"

Arcturus Black terdengar tidak begitu antusias. Tapi dari bahasa tubuh yang diperlihatkan laki-laki itu, Tom tahu ada sesuatu di balik kalimat tersebut. Ia sangat tahu sosok seperti Arcturus Black adalah sosok yang tidak akan menghabiskan waktu dengan berbicara tanpa tujuan yang jelas terlebih dengan orang sepertinya.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan politik?" Arcturus Black kembali melayangkan pertanyaan kepadanya. "Karena kalau kau tertarik, aku punya penawaran untukmu. Kau tahu, Menteri Sihir sedang mencari seseorang untuk menjabat sebagai Sekretaris Junior di Kementerian dan menurutku, kau mungkin penyihir yang pantas di posisi itu. Anda juga berpendapat yang sama denganku 'kan, Kepala Sekolah?"

Dippet yang tiba-tiba saja dimintai pendapat sedikit terkejut. Dengan cepat laki-laki kurus itu menganggukkan kepala dengan sedikit antusias. "Tentu saja, Mr. Black," kata Dippet. "Mr. Riddle adalah anak yang pintar. Masa depannya pasti akan cemerlang jika tahu di mana harus memosisikan diri. Kau sangat beruntung, Mr. Riddle."

Tom memaksakan bibirnya bergerak membentuk senyum tipis. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar kedua laki-laki itu sambil mengabaikan sepasang iris abu-abu yang sejak tadi mengamatinya. Ketika menyadari bahwa perbincangan antara dirinya dan Arcturus Black berakhir bersamaan dengan kepergian laki-laki itu melalui jaringan _Floo_, Tom tidak membuang waktunya di tempat tersebut. Ia bahkan sudah berjalan menyeberangi ruangan menuju pintu keluar sebelum mendengar Dippet memanggilnya.

"Mungkin kau harus mempertimbangkan tawaran Mr. Black, _my_ _boy_," kata Dippet dari seberang ruangan. Kedua mata laki-laki itu memperlihatkan kebanggaan. "Kau adalah murid cerdas. Akan sangat sia-sia jika kau tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini."

"Tentu, Profesor. Aku akan memikirkan hal itu."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Dippet, Tom kemudian bergegas membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan patung _gargoyle. _Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Sepasang iris gelapnya berkilat memperlihatkan ekspresi marah bercampur kesal. Sejak kapan seorang Tom Marvolo Riddle membutuhkan nasehat atau pendapat orang lain mengenai jalan hidup yang ingin dilaluinya? Tom tidak memerlukan orang lain mendiktenya mengenai apa yang harus atau tidak boleh dilakukannya. Selama tujuh belas tahun ia hidup tanpa pernah ada seorang pun yang mengaturnya. Lalu untuk apa hal itu harus berubah sekarang?

Tom berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan mengenai pertemuannya dengan Arcturus Black. Ia berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor menuju Menara Ketua Murid. Tapi baru setengah perjalanan, Pewaris Slytherin itu merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa aneh. Ia tidak merasakan kesakitan atau apa pun. Tidak. Ia merasa baik-baik saja. Tapi entah mengapa, ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

Ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia tahu itu.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu menggerakkan kedua tangan menuju dadanya; merabanya sebentar lalu menyapukan telapak tangannya ke wajah, tangan, dan kepalanya. Tom tidak merasakan ada yang aneh dengan fisiknya. Lalu apa? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa aneh?

Tom tersedak ketika mendadak ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang dingin sambil memejamkan mata karena dadanya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh. Kerutan terlihat jelas di keningnya ketika membuka mata dan menemukan cairan panas mengalir di pipinya. Dengan ragu, Tom menyapukan ujung jemari pada permukaan wajahnya. Kedua pupilnya melebar mengamati cairan bening di ujung jarinya.

Sejak kapan Tom Riddle bisa menangis?

Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dirinya menangis. Apa yang harus ditangisinya sekarang?

Tapi belum sempat Tom menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa panas seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang membakar tubuhnya dari dalam. Udara seperti diraup dengan paksa dari paru-parunya. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah berteriak. Tom Riddle berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa sampai membuat tenggorokannya seperti tercabik sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

#

Ketika Tom mulai menemukan kesadarannya kembali, ia menyadari dirinya tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur di _Hospital_ _Wing_. Ia seperti tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa pun untuk sekadar menolak cairan aneh yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya atau menyingkirkan tangan yang menyentuh keningnya. Ia juga berharap agar seseorang melenyapkan cahaya yang ada di sekitarnya. Cahaya itu menyilaukan dan seperti membakar kedua matanya.

"... Mr. Riddle, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Tom memberikan erangan pelan sebagai jawaban. Siapapun yang berada di sampingnya seperti mengerti dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia tidak perlu membuka mata untuk tahu sosok itu sudah beranjak menjauh. Tom bersyukur karena itu. Saat ini ia hanya ingin berbaring tanpa gangguan dari orang lain. Tubuhnya bahkan mengerang protes ketika mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Tapi... apa yang terjadi sampai membuat dirinya terbaring di _Hospital_ _Wing_?

Pemuda Slytherin itu menangkap suara gemerisik tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Tapi apa pun yang membuat suara gemerisik itu sama sekali tidak berniat mengganggunya. Rasa penasaran perlahan menggorogotinya hingga pada akhirnya, Tom dengan enggan membuka kedua matanya. Pandangan dari sepasang iris gelapnya segera bertemu dengan pandangan dari iris hijau cemerlang milik Evan Black.

Tom ingin menanyakan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu di sini. Namun setiap kali berniat mengatakan sesuatu, ia merasakan tenggorokannya perih seperti terbakar. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan sesuatu ketika Evan Black menyodorkan sebuah piala kepadanya. Tom tidak membuang waktunya untuk menegak sampai habis air yang berada di dalam piala.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Black?" ia bertanya. Suaranya terdengar parau. Tom mulai ingat jika sebelum tidak sadarkan diri ia sempat berteriak atas rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Evan Black tidak mengatakan sesuatu tapi Tom melihat setiap gerakan yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Evan Black dengan perlahan mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubah dan meletakkan benda itu tepat di atas pahanya. Tom tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut bercampur panik melihat buku harian miliknya berada di tangan pemuda Gryffindor tersebut terlebih setelah menyadari robekan besar tepat di tengah-tengah bagian buku.

Walau tidak ingin, Tom mau tidak mau harus memikirkan apakah Evan Black tahu sesuatu mengenai buku bersampul hitam itu.

"_**Apa yang sudah kaulakukan, Black?"**_ Tom mendesis marah. Ia tidak lagi mengacuhkan nyeri pada tenggorokannya. _**"Apa kau tahu—"**_

"Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu, Riddle."

Tom mengepalkan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia menolak untuk menyentuh buku harian miliknya dan lebih memfokuskan perhatian kepada sosok Evan Black.

"_Horcrux_ hanya akan menghancurkanmu."

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu menyadari jika saat ini napasnya tercekat. Ia sudah menduga jika Evan Black tahu sesuatu mengenai _horcrux_. Tapi mendengarnya langsung dengan telinganya sendiri sepertinya menghantamkan sesuatu tepat di wajahnya. Tom kembali mengepalkan kedua tangan hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Apa yang kauketahui tentang _horcrux_, huh?" Tom berusaha keras mempertahankan nada suaranya tetap tenang. "Kau tidak tahu apa pun atau apa yang sudah kaulakukan, Black. _Horcrux_... _horcrux_ justru bisa menyelamatkanku tapi kau kini telah menghancurkannya."

"Sungguh? Itukah yang selama ini kaupercayai?" tanya Black. "Tidak, Riddle. Kau salah. _Horcrux_ justru akan menghancurkanmu."

"Kau tahu apa mengenai _horcrux_?"

Tom melihat Evan Black mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tahu cukup banyak, Riddle. Aku bahkan tahu setiap kali seseorang membuat _horcrux_, mereka justru akan menghancurkan jiwa mereka sendiri; mencabik-cabik jiwa mereka hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Kau membuat sebuah _horcrux_, maka kau hanya akan memiliki setengah jiwamu. Kau membuat dua _horcrux_, hanya seperempat jiwa yang tersisa pada tubuhmu sampai hanya sepersekian bagian jiwa yang kaumiliki. _Horcrux_ tidak membagi jiwamu menjadi berapa banyak _horcrux_ yang kaubuat, Riddle. Mereka membagi _sisa _jiwa yang masih kaumiliki. Katakan padaku. Sudah berapa _horcrux_ yang sudah kaubuat?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Evan Black mendesis dengan kedua tangan terkepal. "Tentu saja itu adalah urusanku. Aku akan menghancurkan setiap _horcrux_ yang kaubuat. Suka atau tidak."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, Black."

Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu melebar sesaat. "Aku _pasti_ akan melakukannya."

Tanpa menunggu apa pun, Evan Black membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan meninggalkan _Hospital_ _Wing_. Selama beberapa saat Tom hanya diam bergeming. Kedua iris gelapnya kini beralih ke arah buku hariannya yang tergeletak begitu saja. Tom mendesis pelan. Di matanya, benda itu kini tidak lebih dari sebuah buku harian bekas. Hanya dengan melihat saja, ia tahu benda itu bukan lagi sebuah _horcrux_. Tapi bagaimana Evan Black tahu bahwa dirinya sudah membelah jiwanya? Bagaimana pemuda Gryffindor tersebut mengetahui keberadaan _horcrux_ dan bagaimana cara menghancurkan benda itu?

Tom merasakan kecemasan yang berlebihan sekarang dan ia tidak menyukai perasaan itu. Dirinya seperti merasa lemah. Padahal ia sudah memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaan _horcrux_-nya. Tapi di antara semua orang, mengapa harus Evan Black?

Sejujurnya pula, Tom sangat ingin mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan Evan Black mengenai _horcrux_ yang bisa menghancurkannya. Tapi sekali lagi, Tom harus mengakui jika dirinya tidak bisa mengabaikan semua itu. Setelah dipikirkan kembali, ia menyadari ada perubahan yang sangat besar dari dirinya saat ini dengan ketika memiliki _horcrux_. Sihir di dalam dirinya tidak lagi bergejolak. Tom bahkan bisa merasakan emosi yang berbeda atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tidak merasakan amarah sehingga ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Tidak. Tom mengenali perasaan ini. Ia justru merasakan kecemasan dan... keputusasaan.

Tom sungguh membenci saat di mana orang lain ternyata benar dan dirinya salah.

**To be continued**

_Chapter selanjutnya akan saya post dua atau tiga hari. Perlu sedikit lagi jadi mohon sabar ya..._

**Repost: 29/11/2014**


	16. Between Pride and Insecurity

**Chapter 16: Between Pride and Insecurity**

**Maret, 1945**

Ketika pertama kali mendengar Riddle yang ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri oleh salah satu murid Gryffindor di depan kantor kepala sekolah—dan kemudian dibawa ke _Hospital Wing_—ia mencoba untuk tidak memedulikan suara di dalam kepalanya yang menyuruhnya untuk melihat keadaan pemuda Slytherin itu. Apa pun yang terjadi dengan Riddle sama sekali bukanlah urusannya. Persetan dengan keadaan Riddle. Bahkan jika sang Pewaris Slytherin itu sedang terluka parah pun ia tidak mau mencoba peduli.

Namun, setelah pandangannya jatuh pada buku harian yang rusak di tangannya, Harry bergeming. Keningnya berkerut, tampak berpikir keras. Ada sekelebat dorongan tak kasat mata yang terus muncul. Semakin lama semakin besar sampai membuatnya tidak mudah untuk mengabaikan hal itu begitu saja.

"... Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Harry tidak dengan segera menjawab. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menatap sosok Draco Malfoy tidak jauh darinya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata mendapati posisi pemuda itu; berbaring santai di atas sofa nyaman dengan kaki disilangkan. Sebuah buku menutupi setengah wajah pemuda tersebut. Pemandangan itu seolah membuat siapa pun berpikir kalau Malfoy sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin Malfoy bisa bersikap santai di saat seperti ini sementara Harry melakukan semuanya agar mereka bisa pulang?

"Apa?" Malfoy bertanya. "Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu, _Scarhead_?"

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak ada," katanya setengah enggan. Ia mengempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa terdekat dan melempar buku harian Riddle sembarangan. Mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangan lalu menghela napas panjang. Disadarinya jika kini Malfoy tidak lagi bersikap santai. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu menatapnya cukup lama sebelum Harry mendongakkan kepala.

Pandangan mereka bertemu sejenak. Malfoy lalu berdeham, mengubah posisinya hingga kini duduk bersandar pada punggung sofa.

"Kau mau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi sehingga kau tampak aneh seperti itu, Potter?"

"Huh?"

Malfoy mengibaskan tangan, meletakkan buku yang dipegang di atas meja. Dengan kaki dan tangan saling disilangkan, Malfoy menghela napas sejenak.

"Kau jangan berpikir aku cukup bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi. Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu. Apa tidak ada orang yang pernah mengatakan jika kau itu mudah sekali dibaca seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka, huh? Sekarang berhenti mengelak dan katakan saja." Malfoy terdiam sejenak. Kerutan samar muncul di kening pemuda itu. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan... dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa?"

Harry secara otomatis menganggukkan kepala sebelum ia sempat berpikir terlebih dahulu. Ia mengerling buku harian Riddle, menyapukan ujung jarinya pada permukaan sampul dari kulit. Sampulnya terasa kasar di ujung jari Harry; seperti dibuat secara asal-asalan.

Dan hanya dengan melihat lubang di tengah-tengah buku, Harry teringat kembali akan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Bagaimana ia turun ke Kamar Rahasia. Bagaimana menggunakan taring Basilisk dan menghancurkan buku itu. Atau bagaimana roh Voldemort—dalam sosok Riddle yang ditemuinya di tahun kedua—bermanifestasi dari udara yang kosong; menatapnya dingin. Sampai saat ini pun Harry masih tergidik tatkala mengingat bagaimana ketika ujung taring Basilisk mengoyak buku harian Riddle, suara melengking menggema di penjuru Kamar Rahasia. Suara itu bernada tinggi, memekakkan telinga siapa pun yang mendengar. Bahkan saat suara itu menghilang bersamaan dengan cairan hitam yang mengucur dari lubang menganga—dan meninggalkan kesunyian yang dingin—Harry masih merasakan telinganya berdenging.

Cukup lama ia hanya terdiam dan duduk, menatap tanpa berkedip buku harian Rddle; mencerna apa yang baru saja dilakukan. Pada akhirnya, Harry memaksa kakinya bergerak dan meninggalkan Kamar Rahasia tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Buku harian Riddle dicengkeramnya erat.

"Aku berhasil menghancurkan _horcrux_ Riddle," Harry berkata. Mencuri pandang ke arah Malfoy.

"_Bloody hell_... kau sungguh-sungguh melakukannya?" Harry mengangguk, mengisyaratkan dengan gerakan kepala. Kedua pupil pemuda Slytherin itu melebar. Malfoy bergegas mendekatinya. Menatap penuh minat pada buku harian dan dirinya bergantian. "Kau sungguh yakin jika ini _horcrux_?"

"Yeah," Harry menjawab. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada sofa. "Aku yakin. Yang sekarang harus dipikirkan adalah apa benda ini satu-satunya _horcrux_ yang dibuat Riddle atau tidak. Kita tahu tak ada jaminan jika Riddle hanya membuat satu _horcrux_."

"Dan bagaimana kau juga merasa seyakin itu kalau Kau-Tahu-Siapa membuat lebih dari satu _horcrux_?" tanya Malfoy. Harry tidak segera menjawab. "Mungkin dia memang hanya membuat satu. Tidak ada yang cukup gila membelah jiwa mereka sampai berkali-kali."

"Kau tidak mengenal Riddle sebaik aku, Malfoy. Dia bukan orang yang akan puas hanya dengan satu _horcrux_. Tujuan seseorang membuat benda terkutuk ini adalah untuk menghindari kematian. Dia pasti paling tidak mempunyai pilihan lain kalau saja terjadi sesuatu pada _horcrux-horcrux_-nya yang lain. Dan namanya Voldemort, kau tahu. Mengapa semua orang begitu takut hanya untuk menyebut namanya?"

"Karena dia adalah penyihir yang kejam," ujar Malfoy di antara bibirnya yang terkatup. "Asal kau tahu, Potter, bukan hanya aku. Banyak orang yang berpikir demikian. Kau-Tahu-Siapa bisa melakukan apa pun yang tidak bisa kaubayangkan. Dia bisa membunuh seseorang seperti membunuh seekor semut."

Harry tentu saja tahu. Ia tidak perlu memperdebatkan hal tersebut dengan Malfoy. Voldemort bisa melakukan apa pun. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak ragu membunuh untuk memdapatkan keabadian. Karena hal itu pulalah Harry sangat yakin pasti ada _horcrux_ yang lain.

"Kalaupun memang ada horcrux yang lain," Malfoy berujar dan berhasil menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya, " tahu apa bentuknya. _Horcrux_ bisa berbentuk apa saja. Lagi pula Kau-Tahu-Siapa"—Harry berniat melayangkan protes namun Malfoy mengibaskan tangan menyuruhnya diam—"pasti akan menyimpannya di tempat rahasia. Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan sesuatu yang belum pasti ada?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu kalau belum mencoba."

Malfoy menarik napas dan mengerang frustrasi. Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya geram. Ini adalah kali pertama Harry melihat sosok Draco Malfoy seperti itu. Namun Harry memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Ditatapnya lagi buku harian Riddle untuk kesekian kalinya.

Harry menyadari satu hal.

Siapa pun yang tahu di mana keberadaan _horcrux_ yang lain adalah Riddle sendiri.

Riddle perlu mengatakan di mana itu.

Tapi bagaimana? Apakah Riddle juga menyadari jika satu _horcrux_-nya sudah dihancurkan?

"... Aku harus pergi." Harry segera berdiri, menyambar buku harian Riddle. Ia tidak memedulikan protes Malfoy yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang dan pergi sesuka hati.

**#**

Tom selalu mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi. Sejak kecil—bahkan ketika baru bisa mengenal sekelilingnya—saat ia baru mengerti bahwa dirinya hanya seorang anak yatim-piatu yang sama sekali tidak mengenal bagaimana kejamnya dunia, harga diri itu sudah ada.

Melekat di tubuhnya bagaikan sebuah kulit kedua.

Dan karena mungkin hanya itulah yang dimilikinya di dunia ini.

Karena harga diri itu, Tom selalu menolak melakukan apa yang diperintahkan anak-anak panti asuhan walau mereka lebih tua darinya. Di mata Tom mereka hanya sekumpulan anak-anak bodoh yang tidak tahu etika. Ia menolak untuk tunduk di hadapan mereka. Bukan hanya itu, Tom bahkan pernah tidak mengacuhkan perintah matron panti asuhan. Baginya, wanita itu hanya wanita tua galak yang suka minum alkohol.

Dibesarkan di panti asuhan, di tempat di mana ia harus berbagi segala sesuatu yang ada, Tom tidak pernah memiliki benda yang merupakan miliknya sendiri. Pakaian yang dikenakannya pun hanyalah pakaian bekas-pakai. Sepatunya adalah hasil sumbangan beberapa donatur kepada panti asuhan.

Ia tidak memiliki apa pun yang bisa dibanggakannya. Tom sempat berpikir dengan dibesarkan di panti asuhan membuatnya seperti hidup di bawah belas kasihan orang lain.

Tom tidak menyukai itu.

Ia selalu bermimpi jika suatu hari hidupnya tidak seperti sekarang. Ia akan hidup dimana orang-orang tidak memandang rendah dirinya atau menatapnya dengan sorot penuh rasa kasihan. Tom ingin mereka memandangnya seperti seorang raja yang dapat menentukan nasib siapa pun hanya dengan satu jentikan jari. Ia ingin orang-orang berlutut di kakinya—menyembahnya, mencium ujung sepatunya.

Namun agar hal itu terjadi, Tom memerlukan sesuatu.

Ia perlu kekuatan dan kekuasaan karena tanpa kedua hal tersebut Tom tidak ada bedanya dengan orang biasa.

Tom sudah menyadari bahwa hanya dengan berdiam diri semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ia perlu melakukan sesuatu. Sedikit demi sedikit sampai tujuan itu tercapai.

Hanya saja sekarang, Tom tidak merasa yakin dengan hal tersebut.

Banyak yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Banyak hal yang pada akhirnya membuatnya tidak yakin lagi akan semuanya.

Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Sepasang mata gelapnya menatap pergelangan yang saling terkait di atas meja. Lama ia hanya bergeming di tempat; mengabaikan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya. Pikirannya tidak terpusat kepada suatu hal, melainkan tertuju ke segala arah; seperti helaian bunga ilalang yang terbang tertiup angin. Untuk pertama kalinya pula Tom bahkan tidak memerhatikan apa yang dikatakan Slughorn di depan kelas.

Lagi pula tanpa mendengarkan laki-laki itu pun Tom bisa membuat ramuan yang diminta dengan sangat sempurna. Ujian N.E.W.T pun sama sekali bukan masalah baginya. Ia adalah murid yang pintar. Semua orang tahu itu.

Empat hari sudah berlalu sejak Evans Black menemuinya di _Hospital Wing_ dan menyerahkan buku harian miliknya yang rusak. Buku harian itu—_horcrux_ miliknya—kini tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja di dalam kamarnya. Dan setiap kali Tom melihat benda itu, kata-kata sang Gryffindor kembali terngiang di kepalanya bagai musik yang diputar oleh sebuah pemutar piringan hitam yang rusak.

"Horcrux_ hanya akan menghancurkanmu."_

Tom tidak ingin memercayai apa yang didengarnya dari Evan Black. Ia tidak akan bisa dihancurkan oleh sebuah benda mati. _Horcrux_ tidak berbahaya. Benda itu justru sangat membantunya.

Membantunya menghindari kematian.

Namun ia juga tidak bisa membantah kalau _horcrux_ membawa pengaruh buruk pada dirinya. Sekarang, setelah Evans Black menghancurkan buku harian itu, Tom mulai banyak berpikir seolah tiba-tiba saja kepalanya jernih dan tidak penuh dengan kabut yang menghalangi pandangan. Walau berulang kali mencoba melupakan pembicaraan mereka, hal itu tidak mudah. Tom sangat berat untuk ingin mengakui jika apa yang dikatakan Black memang benar.

Ia merasa berbeda dan itu hanya karena sebuah _horcrux_.

Bagaimana jika Tom membuat satu lagi? Apakah ia akan kehilangan siapa dirinya? Kehilangan identitas sebagai siapa ia yang sebenarnya?

Tom tidak berhenti merenung, memikirkan apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya beberapa bulan. Itu bukanlah Tom Riddle yang sebenarnya. Tom Riddle bukanlah sosok tidak terkendali yang haus akan semua kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Tom Riddle adalah pemuda yang berpikir berulang kali sebelum melakukan sesuatu.

Ia bukan pemuda sembrono, cepat kehilangan kendali, dan penuh emosi yang meledak-ledak.

Ditariknya napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Tom tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu bahwa saat ini Walburga Black—rekannya di kelas Ramuan—mencuri pandang dengan ragu. Tom mengabaikan gadis itu. Ia bekerja dalam diam menyelesaikan ramuannya; menjadi murid pertama yang selesai. Tanpa membuang waktu keluar dari kelas Slughorn saat laki-laki itu menyuruhnya pergi.

Untuk saat ini ia tidak berniat tinggal berlama-lama di dalam ruangan yang penuh bau aneh.

Selama empat hari ini mungkin bukan Walburga yang menyadari ada yang berbeda dengannya. Orion Black dengan sedikit keberanian—terlihat dari gestur tubuhnya—menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Tom dengan segera mengusir pemuda itu tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Sejak saat itu pula tidak ada yang mencoba mendekatinya. Bahkan Abraxas Malfoy pun menghindarinya seperti wabah penyakit yang menular.

Bagus, pikirnya. Untuk sekarang Tom tidak mau berurusan dengan Malfoy atau Nott. Mereka berdua hanya akan merusak suasana hatinya.

Tom bukan murid pertama yang tiba di Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Tidak banyak murid Hogwarts yang terlihat. Hanya beberapa murid dari Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor; tampak tengah menyantap makan siang mereka. Pandangannya secara otomatis tertuju ke meja Gryffindor. Sepasang iris gelapnya teredar sebelum jatuh pada sosok Evan Black di ujung meja panjang. Pemuda itu tidak memedulikan sekeliling. Kepala tertunduk, tangan memainkan makanan di piring dengan sendok. Bahkan ketika John Lupin mengatakan sesuatu, Evan Black hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

Sepertinya pemuda itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit.

Sampai saat ini, Evan Black seperti sebuah enigma yang tidak bisa dipecahkan. Walau masih kesal dan marah karena pemuda itu selalu menghalangi jalannya, Tom masih berpikir Black menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar. Pemuda itu seolah bisa membaca pikirannya; mencegah sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya.

Lalu apa yang harus Tom lakukan sekarang?

"... Apa makanan ini tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?"

Ia melirik dari sudut mata. Tidak disadarinya ada seseorang yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Araminta Meliflua menatapnya lekat; membuat Tom mengangkat sebelah alis. Mendapati gadis Meliflua itu memulai pembicaraan dengannya bukanlah hal yang biasa terjadi. Araminta lebih suka berdiri dan mengamati; berbicara jika ada yang menarik minatnya. Dan Tom tahu bahwa hanya sedikit hal yang menarik di mata gadis itu.

"Tidak," kata Tom sekenanya. "Mengapa kau bertanya?"

Araminta melemparkan senyum. "Kau belum menyentuh makananmu, _my_ Lord," katanya dengan suara nyaris berbisik pada dua kata terakhir. "Itu membuatku berpikir jika makanan kali ini tidak enak."

"Mengapa tidak kau cicipi saja sendiri terlebih dulu?" Tom bertanya. Nada dingin di suaranya tidak repot-repot disembunyikan. "Bagaimanapun juga, ini tidak berarti kita punya selera makanan yang sama."

Kedua mata Meliflua melebar. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Meliflua segera menutup bibir serapat mungkin dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi.

Sekali lagi, tanpa disadarinya, Tom mengedarkan pandangan kembali ke meja para singa. Gerakan tangannya yang hendak memotong daging ayam terhenti di udara. Dapat dilihatnya kini Evan Black mengabaikan makanan di atas piring. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu tertuju tepat ke arahnya.

Evan Black tidak berkedip, begitu juga dirinya. Cukup lama pandangan mereka saling terkunci sebelum pemuda Gryffindor tersebut membuang pandangan dengan cepat. Kepala lagi-lagi tertunduk. Evan Black tampak sempat mengatakan sesuatu kepada John Lupin lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Aula Besar.

Dan belum sempat Tom mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukannya, kedua kakinya sudah terlebih dahulu bergerak; menyusul sosok Evan Black tepat hanya beberapa langkah.

**#**

Harry tahu dirinya sedang diikuti. Tahu pula bahwa orang itu adalah Riddle. Langkah kaki sang Slytherin terdengar jelas; menggema di antara dinding batu bersama dengan langkah kakinya. Harry membenarkan letak tali tas di bahunya. Dalam diam berpikir jika Riddle akan segera menghentikan apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

Tapi tidak, pemikiran Harry salah. Ia tidak perlu mengintip dari balik bahu untuk tahu Riddle masih mengikutinya. Di tiga anak tangga paling bawah, Harry berhenti; begitu juga dengan Riddle. Langkah kaki tidak lagi terdengar. Ditariknya napas panjang beberapa kali sebelum berbalik.

Pandangannya mengeras menatap Riddle.

"... Apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Bicara."

Riddle tidak terdengar ragu sedikit pun. Tak ada ekspresi yang terukir di wajah itu. Sang Slyterin di hadapannya bergeming; seolah menunggunya merespons. Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Harry sebelumnya jika Riddle menginginkan _mereka_ bicara.

Hah! Apa ini salah satu tipuan Riddle?

"Mengapa...," Riddle memulai, menapak selangkah ke depan. Harry mendapati dirinya mundur selangkah dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang karena tidak bisa melihat anak tangga. "Mengapa kau selalu saja muncul untuk merusak apa yang ingin kucapai, Black? Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu? Apa yang kauinginkan _dariku_?"

Harry ingin menjawab. Mulutnya sudah terbuka namun beberapa detik kemudian menutupnya kembali. Ia tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan itu jika Riddle menginginkan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu."

Riddle memutar mata. Kedua tangan kini disilangkan namun tidak ada kemarahan yang terlihat di wajah itu. Riddle tampak begitu tenang sampai Harry berpikir jika pemuda di hadapannya bukanlah Tom Riddle yang selama ini ia temui.

"Oh, _kau_ sangat tahu maksudku, Black," kata Riddle lagi. "Aku memang tidak tahu tapi setidaknya jangan membuatku terlihat bodoh. Aku tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang besar yang sedang kausembunyikan. Seseorang tidak akan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanku lalu merusak semua yang telah kubangun selama ini.

"Kau yang muncul di Hogwarts, yang juga seorang _parseltongue_, dan bahkan tahu mengenai Kamar Rahasia. Kau juga berhasil membunuh Monster Slytherin. Setelah semakin dipikirkan, semuanya tidak mungkin hanya sekadar kebetulan, bukan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang kausembunyikan."

Riddle terdiam sejenak. "Jadi, bagaimana jika sebaiknya kita akhirnya saja semua permainan yang selama ini kita lakukan dan mencoba untuk jujur, Black? Bagaimanapun juga sepertinya kau sangat tahu banyak mengenai diriku. Merlin... kau bahkan tahu jika aku menciptakan _horcrux_."

Sejenak, Harry tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Lidahnya terasa sulit digerakkan. Tidak ada kalimat balasan yang bisa dilontarkannya sekarang; terlebih melihat bagaimana ekspresi di wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

Selama tinggal di masa ini, Harry sudah terbiasa melihat sosok Riddle yang diselimuti kemarahan dan keangkuhan. Riddle selalu bersikap merendahkan orang lain dan menganggap dirinya lebih daripada siapapun. Namun saat ini, Riddle yang dilihat dengan matanya sendiri, sangat berbeda. Ada sorot kebingungan di sepasang mata gelap itu. Gestur tubuh Riddle—yang tengah memeluk tubuh dengan kedua lengannya sendiri—membuat siapapun yang melihat menyadari bahwa Riddle tengah merasa tidak yakin.

Inikah Tom Riddle yang sebenarnya setelah _horcrux_ dimusnahkan? Atau semuanya hanya sekadar topeng agar orang lain bersimpati? Agar dirinya terjerat di perangkap yang Riddle ciptakan seperti layaknya seekor lalat di sarang laba-laba?

Harry tidak tahu. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari keadaan tidak menyenangkan ini.

"Semua yang kaukatakan tadi," ujar Harry pada akhirnya. "Apa pun alasan di balik apa yang aku lakukan, semuanya karena memang itulah yang sepantasnya dilakukan."

"Itu tidak menjelaskan apa pun, Black."

Harry mendesah pelan. "Karena memang tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, kau tahu," tungkasnya sembari menggeram. "Jangan berpikir jika apa yang aku lakukan karena kau. Tidak semua hal di dunia ini hanya mengenai dirimu."

Harry berharap jika setelah ini Riddle akan menerima penjelasannya. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan mulai menaiki tangga. Namun baru dua anak tangga, langkah kakinya kembali terhenti. Riddle menahan lengannya. Jari-jari pemuda Slytherin itu mencengkeram lengan bawahnya cukup erat. Sambil mengeram, ia mencoba menyentak tangan Riddle tapi tidak berhasil.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, saat dirinya berada di dekat Riddle, ia merasakan dorongan kasar yang berakhir dengan tubuh menempel pada dinding. Riddle kini berdiri di hadapan Harry; mengunci dirinya agar tidak bisa meloloskan diri. Harry perlu mendongak menatap Riddle. Ia mendesis marah namun tidak diacuhkan pemuda itu.

Tidak ada sedikit pun sosok Riddle yang ragu dan tidak yakin; membuat Harry semakin yakin kalau sosok yang dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu hanyalah sandiwara Riddle saja.

"_**Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan padamu."**_

Suara Riddle terdengar begitu pelan; hampir teredam sepenuhnya oleh suara tangga-tangga yang bergerak di sekeliling mereka. Namun di balik suara itu, Harry kembali mendengar ada ketidakyakinan di sana. Ditatapnya Riddle dengan cermat.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku melakukan hal buruk padamu, Black," Riddle memulai. Kedua tangan dikepalkan di sisi kepalanya. Harry sempat mendengar tangan Riddle memukul dinding batu. "Kau tiba-tiba datang di dalam hidupku dan mengacaukan semuanya. Lagi dan lagi sampai tidak ada yang bisa aku selamatkan. Semua usaha yang susah payah aku lakukan hancur di tanganmu hanya dengan sekejap mata. Saat ini, aku sangat ingin mencekikmu, memukulmu, dan bila perlu menyiksamu sampai kau memohon ampun. Aku benar-benar _membencimu_, Black."

"Perasaan itu setimpal," Harry menanggapi, tidak ingin mengalah. "Aku juga membencimu sampai, jika bisa, ingin membunuhmu."

Napas Riddle tercekat. Matanya melebar tidak percaya. "Kau membenciku?" ulangnya. "Tapi bagaimana? Mengapa kau membenciku di saat kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelum ini? Semuanya tidak masuk akal! Kau perlu memberikan penjelasan yang bisa kuterima. Karena jika tidak... kau hanya akan membuatku berakhir di antara kegilaan ini."

Riddle mengerang frustrasi. Sekali lagi memukul dinding batu. Sang Slytherin di hadapannya memejamkan mata sembari menarik napas beberapa kali. Harry tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun walau napas pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya. Ia hanya bergeming, kedua tangan terkepal.

Barulah saat Riddle membuka mata, Harry berkata, "Kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa aku membencimu?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Tidak sekalipun berkedip saat menatap Riddle. "Itu karena kau adalah penyihir yang suatu hari nanti akan menjadi monster."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Finally! Terima kasih banyak atas kesabarannya. Pendek? Iya, saya tahu. Mohon jangan dikomentari ya karena sejujurnya, memulai kembali chapter yang sudah saya lupakan plot-nya susaaaah sekaaali /gegulingan/ /mojok/ Tapi janji, chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang dari ini. _

_Tidak banyak yang bisa ditulis di sini. Hanya bisa mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih atas semua apresiasinya. Sampai jumpa lagi~!_

_Review, anyone?_

**Posted: 03/12/2014**


End file.
